Illuminating the Dark
by ZerothMask
Summary: Two brothers were revered as gods because of their powers and strength, something they both inherited from their father, the first ever to become a Huntsman. And their grandmother and grand-aunt, who were the creator of Grimm. Their newest descendants live out their lives as they go through school, trials and battle the grandmother and grand-aunt of their ancestors. (DISCONTINUED)
1. The Beginning

**Notes: This story is basically importing some elements from Naruto and into RWBY. Things like Bloodlines will be considered as a Semblance. Jutsus still exist, but is a rare and possibly forgotten teaching.**

 **Nature Affinities can only be discovered if: You channel you Aura into a Litmus Tree/Leaf or have someone with the Rinnegan show it to you. With this, jutsus such as Fireball Jutsu and Chidori exist, but you'd need to have an amount of control in your Aura to do so.**

 **I also want to say that that text in _Bold Italic_ signifies that one is talking in Japanese.**

 **That's all, read and review!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. He belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. RWBY doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Rooster Teeth and was created by the late Monty Oum, may his soul rest.**

* * *

 **Narration of a Female**

Long ago, there were twin goddesses who ruled the world. The sisters ruled with a caring, yet iron fist. Not one complained. Not one rebelled. Everyone lived happily. However, an unknown tree grew within the realm of the two goddesses.

They didn't know what it was or where it came from but just as everyone else, they were curious. Both of them took a fruit from the tree and ate it. The two of them were filled with the power known as Aura.

And after they ate the fruit, they had unknowingly created the Grimm. The Grimm were created from their dark curiosity and it started to ravage the lands of the mortals. As much as they wanted, the two goddesses could not interfere with the affairs of mortals and instead opted with an alternative.

The first goddesses shared her Aura with the mortals, granting them offensive and defensive capabilities that allowed them to fend off the Grimm. The second granted them resources known as Dust. These 'Dust" allowed the mortals to forge it into weapons, allowing them further fight against the Grimm.

It wasn't long and the Grimm were reduced to a miniscule. Lives of mortals returned to being happy. The first goddess then felt bored one day, and traveled to the mortal realm. She met a man, whom she fell in love with and shared with him her divine power. The two then gained two children, twin males.

The second goddess merely watched from afar with a smile. The three taught the children the importance of values, courtesy, morals and every positive aspect. The children grew up to be revered as the world's future rulers, something that the goddesses agreed upon.

It wasn't long and the children became adults, traveling the world to bond with the mortals. However, a consequence had popped up after several decades. The twin goddesses became corrupted and power hungry from eating the fruit. The first desired the Aura of everyone, while the second wanted to twist the mortals into the image of the Grimm, seeing the potential within it.

Naturally, everyone disagreed with this. Even the children of the first goddess. The twins led the rebellion against their mother and aunt, eventually beating the two of them. The older twin sealed up their mother, while the younger twin drained their aunt's power, depleting it almost to that of a mortal's. The husband disappeared, never to be seen again.

But the second goddesses did not let the loss of power deter her. She took control of the Grimm and empowered them. They were much more stronger than the previous generation and she released them to ravage the land once more. The twins foresaw this, and traveled through the lands once more.

This time, they thought their ways to the mortals, how to fully use their Aura, showing them their innate affinity to nature and how to fully utilize it to their advantage, like breathing out fire, controlling water and raising the ground.

And so, the birth of Huntsmen and Huntresses are born. Every mortal battled against the Grimm, fighting against them for millenia.

However, the Grimm weren't fully wiped out, the second goddess not giving up on her, and her sister's ambition, kept on creating Grimm, challenging the mortals.

Through a twist of fate, the older twin created nine Grimm of his own from the lost souls of animals. Giving them all a portion of his power as he allowed them to wander the world to help.

And with another twist, he sired twins as well. But instead of joy, he felt sadness. A prophet had once approached him, foretelling of a battle that will shake the very heavens, done by twins sired by one of the brothers.

It wasn't long and the twins battled one another. The older brother grew jealous of his younger sibling, due to their father spending time with him more and him being chose as the heir instead of him.

The sheer negativity of the older sibling felt for the younger sibling attracted THOUSANDS upon Grimm, forcing them to form a temporary alliance and kill the Grimm. Once they've wiped out the surrounding creatures, the two agreed to leave each other alone and that they will settle things at another time, setting up separate clans of their own.

The cycle would continue, descendants of the twins would often meet with one another, either becoming the best of friends, or deadly rivals. And that is where this story will primarily focus. The latest reincarnation of the brothers.

* * *

 **The Present Day - Somewhere in Vale**

The scenes pans over to an area, brilliantly colored with the color red. The sky was near-red, every leaf on every tree was red. Hell, even the grass and the mountains were red. This was Forever Fall. In said forest, two figures were racing through the forest at inhuman speed, coming to the edge of a cliff in a matter of second. One of them was male, wearing a white mask, holding his weapon, a sheathed sword.

The other was female, her weapon on her back, the most noticeable thing about her being the cat-ear shaped bow on her head. The two slid against the grass, stopping themselves near the edge of a cliff, a railroad below.

A train passes by, its horns blaring loudly. The two jumped and slid down the cliff side. The masked man was the first to jump off, the female following suit. He quickly unsheathed his blade and twirled around. He stabbed his sword onto the roof, stopping himself from sliding off, his female partner doing the same.

* * *

 **Back on the Cliff Side**

Unknown to the two, a figure was following them. From what could be seen, it was a male wearing a black and orange unzipped jacket, its length ending behind his legs and split in the middle. The jacket had a hood, which hid most of his hair and a Fox-like Grimm mask that hides his face, his mouth only seen. He wore a black shirt with a swirl pattern design on the stomach. Black pants, straps around the left leg and combat boots.

The hooded figure smirked and charged off to a running start. When he reached the edge, he kicked himself off the cliff and dropped in a free fall position. The hooded figure flipped and landed on the last train cart. He rose and gave a feral smirk.

* * *

 **With the Duo**

The duo ran towards the next train cart and jumped on to it. The masked man completely sheaths back his sword and opens up a hatch, the both of them jumping in. The two landed, kneeling down. It was dark, but they managed to see quite well in the dark.

"Well, looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way." said the man.

The two stood up, hands poised right on the handle of their weapons as the robots began to flash to life and surrounded them. The woman rolled her eyes. "Don't be so dramatic."

One of the robots shifted its arms into gatling turrets and took aim at the two, its monotonous and loud voice blaring. **"INTRUDER. IDENTIFY YOURSELF."**

The male stared down at the robot from behind his mask. He clicked a trigger on the sheath, his sword launched right towards robot, knocking it back. The man dashed forward and grabs his blade mid-air in a reverse grip. He slashed the robot on the head and blasted it off with his sheath/gun. With one motion, he sliced through its chest, the two parts sliding off, both falling with a thud.

The robots looked at each other, before one switches its arms into blades, the others following. All of the robots ran towards the female. To their surprise, the female disappeared like dust, before the two of them were quickly sliced in half, the female right behind them.

The two converged and quickly made work with the robots, slicing through them like they were nothing but butter.

One of the units fired off its gatling turret, but the masked man was quick to deflect every bullet. His partner rushed past him, continuing to deflect back the bullets and decapitated the robot. She swung her weapon, bisecting one before crippling another by slicing off its legs. The female quickly sliced one more robot and kicked it onto the ground hair.

She rushed towards the robots and blocked one of their attacks and smacked it away. Another tried to shoot her, but she managed to slice off its arm, making it stumble. One more went in her way, but she stabbed it in the chest, deactivating its programming, before she pulled back her weapon and spun around, and sliced through two of the robots.

With one left, she quickly swung her blade twice before kicking it into the air, then she made a copy of herself and slashed through it in an x-motion, before her partner ran up to the robot and flying kicked it through the cart door, allowing them to proceed to the next cart.

The two stepped out of the cart, only to be met with more robots. The male looked at his partner, before looking back at the oncoming enemies. "Let's do this." The two of them rushed towards a pair of robots. In one swing, the male sent them into the air, allowing his partner to slice through them, before bringing them back down, the male quickly finishing them off.

The female landed and quickly switched her weapon into a gun-like mode, attached to a ribbon. She launched it forward, and began swinging it around quite expertly, all the while her gun firing off Dust Bullets towards the robots.

The masked man unsheaths his blades and slices through a group of robots quite quickly and sheaths back his sword, the robots exploding. The female quickly ran after the next wave, slashing through the robots along with her partner. She quickly sent a robot to one of her partner, who used his sheath once more as a gun, before sheathing back his sword.

The two advanced through the next cart. They looked at each other, before rushing towards a crate. The masked man open its up and smirks. "Perfect. Move up to the next car." He carefully shut it down and turned to face his partner. "I'll set up the charges."

His partner looked worried and voiced her concern. "What about the crew members?"

Before the male could respond, a sickle-blade popped out from behind and went to attack him. The male reacted and quickly unsheathed his sword, deflecting the sickle back. The hooded figure dashed out from the shadow and swung his sickle to the masked man. The man flipped out of the way. The female charged forward and met the sickle with her weapon, sending both back.

The male in the hood smacked the sickle against the floor, making it spark. The male gritted his teeth as he recognized the mask.

"Tsk! You're the Bloody Fox! You've mercilessly killed a lot of our brothers and sisters in the White Fang!"

"What?!" uttered the female in shock.

The hooded male merely grunted before running towards the two and started swinging it around with crazy efficiency. The both of them were both forced to keep dodging as the mysterious male did not stop.

"Don't even underestimate him for one second, Blake!" warned the male. "He's unlike anything you've ever faced."

The female, Blake, nodded and quickly shifted her weapon towards its gun-mechanism, firing at the attacker. The hooded male drew back his sickle and a pistol popped out from his sleeve. He twirled it around and fired at the two members of White Fang.

The male went forward and took out his blade, slicing through the bullets with ease. Until he was quickly met with a kick to the face, sending him slamming onto the wall. His partner raised her hand, shouting in worry.

"Adam!"

The hooded male didn't let up as he ran up to Blake and drop kicked her on the face, making her skid next to Adam. The attacker dropped down on a kneeling position, his hood dropping down, revealing his blond spiky hair and red fox ears. As well as the whisker marks on each cheek. Adam's eyes widened in complete shock,seeing the identity of the killer.

"A Faunus?! A fellow brother has been the one killing all of brothers and sisters this entire time?!" he shouted in disbelief.

The blond didn't say anything. He reached up to his mask and took it off, revealing blood red eyes. "Correct, Adam Taurus." said the blond with almost no emotion. "I've killed my Faunus brothers and sisters with no remorse. No shame. No pity. They terrorize and bully the weak, something I just can't allow to happen."

Adam furiously gnashed his teeth and aimed his blade against the Faunus. "And so you help the humans instead?! We are oppressed, belittled, scorned! You should be helping out our kind instead!"

"I am. By killing off the blight that's corrupting the roots of a tree. They give the Faunus a bad name, which in turn, causes the humans to treat us with even less respect. But you, Taurus, I want to kill you for a different reason." The Fox Faunus slipped into a stance, his expressionless face gaining a look hate, his eyes narrowing into a hateful glare. "I'll bathe in your blood for abandoning the teachings of the Uzumaki!"

The masked man gripped the handle of his blade tightly. The name seemed to have a reaction of sorts on the Bull Faunus. "Are you an Uzumaki?"

Much to his shock, the Bloody Fox nodded. "Indeed I am. You won't be surviving this, so I'll give you an honor that others have not received. Call me Naruto."

Before anything else could happen, a clicking sound from above attracted their attention. A giant red and black spider-like robot dropped down from the shadows, its weapons aiming right at the three.

Adam turned back to the blond, who was measuring the robot's strength. "We'll discuss this later. Truce?"

Naruto didn't even managed to respond as the robot charged up its weapon and began shooting at them. The three Faunus dodged every blast, before Blake dashes forward and attempted to attack it, only to be thrown back. Adam quickly jumped towards the robot and delivered a multitude of spinning slashes before he was tossed back as well.

The blond jumped up and caught the masked male, before he settled him down on the ground. Naruto cocked his gun and charged at the robot. The large machine aimed its weapons at the blond Faunus and rapidly fired, slightly scratching it. Naruto weaved through the blasts and pounced to its face and swung his sickle towards the head. He gripped the chain tightly as he started to repeatedly slash the robot's head. The machine took aim at the the blond Faunus and fired. Naruto aimed his gun and continuously fired at its face, the recoil bouncing him away from the robot.

Blake recovered and quickly dashed backward, rejoining Adam and Naruto. The female looked at the two, masked male gripping his weapon while the blonde stared at the robot with a glare. "We need to get out of here."

As soon as she said that, the robot linked its weapons together, forming into some sort of large cannon. It charged up its weapon and fired off a large blast, launching the three outside the cart. The three groaned as they fell on to a platform. The robot crawled out of the hole, preparing to attack the three. Adam sat up and looked at the two, a plan forming in his head.

"Buy me some time!" he said.

Blake looked hesitant while Naruto looked very much indifferent. "Are you sure?" Blake asked.

Adam looked at her and nodded. "Just do it!" Naruto and Blake dashed at the robot, while Adam gripped his handle, slipping into an Iaido-stance, everything that had the color red on his person starting to visibly glow.

The blond swung his sickle at the robot, embedding it in a gap and used it to launch himself into the air. Blake nodded, having the same idea. She transformed her weapon back into its gun-mode and launched herself as well.

Blake retracts her weapon and swung it around in a circle, slashing the robot. Naruto pulls his back and quickly conjoins it with his pistol. The sickle's blade joins with the barrel of the gun, a hole being made to shoot out its ammo.

The blond took aim and started pulling the trigger quite repeatedly, firing of dozens of Dust-tipped bullets that kept him in the air. Blake quickly transformed her weapon back into its melee-mode and rushes through the machine's legs, slashing at it. The robot was quite confused, not sure which enemy to fire at first before it started blasting off shots at random.

Naruto separates his weapons and uses the recoil to dodge a blast heading towards him. He twirled his sickle and launches it to the robot's body and into another gap. The blond swung over the robot in a circle and kept firing at it with his gun. Blake flipped over, dodging a blast before pouncing at the machine's face, repeatedly firing Dust bullets at it. The female Faunus quickly flipped back over to Adam, Naruto retracts his sickle, launching himself over to the two.

The machine transforms back into it's cannon-like form and fired off one more blast. Adam quickly went in front of the two and blocks the blast with his blade, managing to stand his ground despite the strong blast. Adam sheaths back his sword, the color red on him lighting up while he laughed maniacally.

Two clouds of smoke appeared right besides Naruto, duplicates of himself appearing. The three blonds ran up towards the machine and launched their sickles towards its legs, the chains spinning around right before they pulled on it, making the robot stumble and unable to move

Adam jumped over Naruto and ran towards the giant robot. At the very last second, Naruto released his grip on the chains, slithering back into his sleeve as Adam drew near it.

With a cackle, he drew his sword and sliced through the robot, sending it into the air. The world shifted to red and black, dozens of petals falling as the machine disintegrates into nothingness.

Grunting with satisfaction, Adam sheaths back his weapon and rushes towards Naruto and Blake, who were on the next cart. He stops momentarily and reaches out to the two, but Blake stares at him with a sad look, while Naruto didn't even bother to look at him.

"Goodbye." said Blake, sadness lacing her tone completely.

Blake took out her weapon and slashes at the cable link, disconnecting the two carts. Adam's cart kept on going while Blake's and Naruto's went to a complete halt.

With silent agreement, the both of them jumped off the cart and rushed into the thicker part of the forest. Coming across a clearing, the both of them took a break. Blake sat on a boulder, staring at the nearby lake with sadness while Naruto leaned against a tree, his arms crossed.

The blond looked at Blake and uncrossed his arms. He approached the female and slowly aims his pistol right at her temple, a look of confusion and slight anger present on her face. Naruto's face looked blank as he interrogated her.

"So, mind telling me what that was all about?"

Blake sighed and looks at the falling leaves. "As you already know, I'm apart of the White Fang. Well, the old version of it. I used to be so proud of being apart it but then our ways changed. Peaceful protests began to become violent. Then came the nights where we start to plan out raids, stealing food from the rich and supplies from those that openly abuse Faunus and use them for unfair labor."

Although she didn't finish, Naruto knew what she was about to say and lowered his weapon. "You didn't want part of it any longer. You wanted to be free. And so you used this as an opportunity to be rid of the group. How noble."

A nod gave him his confirmation. Blake sighed and looked at Naruto. "I told you my story. Mind telling me why you hate Adam? And what's the Uzumaki?"

Naruto nodded and sat on the boulder right next to Blake. "The Uzumaki is my maternal clan, a clan full of Fox Faunus. One of the best things about them is that they weren't well-known. They were at the best at sword fighting and someone from there taught Taurus how to fight, their teachings and their code. But you probably already know how he turned out."

Blake nodded and didn't ask any further. The two sat there in silence as they stared silently at the shattered moon. The blond looked at the raven-haired female and asked her a question. "So, where are you going now? What do you plan to do?"

Blake thought for a moment, before she answered. "I plan to go to Beacon Academy and become a Huntress. From there, I can stop White Fang from becoming much more tyrants than the ones they are right now."

A smirk graced Naruto's face as he stood up. "Well, that's a surprise." Blake raised an eyebrow, until Naruto continued. "I'm going to Beacon as well."

Before she could say something, a ring tone rang out from Naruto's pocket.

 **"I MADE A PROMISE FOR A CHANGE, A REVOLUTION IN THE NIGHT! LIKE A FLOWER, DARK AND BLOOMING FROM MY LO-"**

The blond raised an eyebrow and fished out his Scroll. Blake looked at the translucent device and saw the words 'Nii-san' with the image of a raven-haired teen as the contact image. Naruto accepted the call and brought it up to his ear.

 _ **"Yo! How are you big brother?"**_

Naruto looked to the other side as he listened to the person on the other side. Blake watched Naruto as he talked to the person on his Scroll in some sort of language she doesn't recognized. She looked on in curiosity, until she saw the blond's eyes shift. From the maliciously blood red, turned into a softer yet deep azure.

 _ **"Eh? You finally arrived in Vale?"**_ Naruto smiled as he continued. _**"That's great! What about nee-chan and hime-chan? You know where they are?'**_

Despite her enhanced hearing, Blake wasn't able to hear the person from the other side. Naruto's smile widened as he nodded.

 _ **"Alright! I'll meet up with you guys once it's time to go to Beacon. Yeah. Take care, nii-san."**_

The blond hung up and pocketed back his Scroll. Once so, he noticed Blake watching him.

"What?"

The female Faunus shook her head, an amused expression on her face as she stared upon the shattered moon, the screen fading to black. "Nothing really."

* * *

 **Months Later - Night - Somewhere in Vale**

The scene cut towards a girl driving a motorcycle. Her face wasn't shown, as the scene focused on her feet. The girl noticed her destination coming up close and brought her motorcycle to a halt. She got off of her ride and started to walk to her destination, which sound like it was a club if the music was anything to go by. The girl's hair was shown to be blonde, long and slightly curly.

The girl walked into the building, a spotlight came in and shone on her face. The blonde looked around the club, music booming through the speakers. To the far right, she spots someone with pink hair arguing with a bartender.

She chuckled and walks up to the bar, and spotting a man in a suit talk to another man with a bowler hat and orange hair. A second later, the latter left as the former rubbed his temples. Possibly from annoyance and to prevent a migraine.

The blonde walks up to the man in the suit, who sees her and sends the twins next to him away. She sat down and spoke to the bartender. "Strawberry Sunrise, no ice." As the bartender walked away, she quickly added. "Oh! And one of those cute little umbrellas too."

"Aren't you a little young to be in this club? Blondie?" asked the man in the suit.

The said blonde let out a giggle and placed a hand on her hip. "Aren't you a little old to have a name like Junior?"

"So you know who I am?" said the now identified Junior. "You have a name, sweetheart?"

Once more, the blonde giggled. "Yes Junior, I have several. But instead of sweetheart," She trailed her hand down his chest, before grabbing his crotch. "You can just call me SIR!"

Junior squeaked in pain, feeling his family jewels be crushed under the vice grip of a blonde teen. Ouch. Said teen's expression hardened, any playfulness completely gone as it was replaced with a look of seriousness.

"People say you know a lot of things." The blonde brought out her Scroll and showed him the image of a female. "Tell me where I can find her, and I'll let you go."

The man whimpered out a reply as he still felt his jewels be crushed. "I've never seen her before, I swear."

"Excuse me?" growled the blonde, crushing his balls tighter, causing him to squeal.

"I swear, sir!" said Junior, correcting himself.

The teen shifts her eyes to the side, seeing a couple of henchmen start to gather around them. She smirked, speaking in a taunting tone. "Hmmm, seems we have an audience. This must be very embarrassing for you, huh? Awkward..."

The blonde swore she heard the pink-haired girl at the far right stifle a giggle as she looked at what was happening.

Junior grunted, trying to get the blonde to release him. "Listen, blondie, sir! If you wanna make it out of this club alive. I suggest you let me go. NOW!" She did, making him exhale in relief. He put on his shades and started walking away. "You'll pay for that."

The teen followed him. "Oh Junior, I was just playing with you. Don't be so sensitive. Come on, let's kiss and make up. Okay?"

The club owner looked at her, who let out another giggle. He shrugged and she leaned forward, lips pursed. Before they could 'kiss and make up', Junior was sent flying into a glass pillar and crashed into a wall. He groaned, before a large bottle hit him on the head.

The blonde turned around, and saw the pink-haired girl next to her, gauntlets formed around her arms. She was wearing a red, zippered-up shirt, said zipper slowly stopped at the chest, showing off her cleavage. The pinkette's gauntlets were mainly black but had streamlines of pink around. She wore black pants that ended on her thighs, a white cloth draped over them and some pink boots.

The blonde smirked and crossed her arms. "I had that, you know?"

The unusually hair-colored girl had a grin on her face. "It WAS a good tactic, but you were kinda taking too long. Plus," The grin turned to a frown as she cracked her knuckles. "I'm kinda pissed that I still don't have my drink. Seriously. What does a girl need to do to get some Oum damned Sake around here?!"

The pink-haired girl sighed before she smirks at the blonde. "The name's Sakura. What do I call you?"

The blonde smirked and pumped her hand, a cocking sound heard from her gauntlets. "Call me Yang."

All the henchmen around them charged at the two, but they dodged by jumping into the air and grinned. Yang's fist started to light up an orange color, while Sakura's foot lit up a neon pink. They dropped down and slammed mentioned body part onto the ground, creating a large shock wave that threw off every henchmen around them. The two stood up and smirked, before Sakura jumped at one of mooks and punched him straight into a wall.

While the others were stunned shock by the display, the civilians ran out. Yang rushed to a group of henchmen and punched one on the stomach, before spin-kicking another. The henchmen quickly got their bearings straight and charged at the blonde.

Sakura dashed at two mooks and grabbed their punches before she slammed them onto the ground, making them kiss it. The pink-haired girl jumped and kicked one of the mooks towards Yang, who quickly sent him into the air with an uppercut, before jumping after him and punched him back onto the ground.

Another wave of henchmen appeared and charged at the two party crashers, blades and guns drawn. The two smirked at each other and charged towards the large number of mooks. Yang grinned and used her gauntlets and launched herself towards a group of thugs. She ducked from some blades and quickly low-kicked three of the henchmen, before launching them into the air with an uppercut.

The blonde jumped after them and punched one in the gut. Punched the other in the face. And punched the last on the crotch. The henchmen saw this and couldn't help but stop to flinch, giving Yang enough time and quickly dispatched the motionless mooks, smashing them into the ground. Yang looked up, seeing the DJ holding a gun and started firing at her.

Yang quickly started to zip through the dance floor, dodging the bullets coming after her, that was until she heard the sound of a gun cocking, and saw Sakura holding out her gauntlets, scope out from the arm. The pinkette grinned and curled her hands close, a rain of bullets firing from the gauntlets, forcing the DJ to ignore Yang and take cover. The blonde silently thanked Sakura and launched herself up on the platform the DJ was on.

The music player didn't stand a chance as she shot his arm, forcing him to release his grip on his gun, and kicked his head, before punching him into the wall. She wasn't done as Yang quickly slammed his head onto the mix board and sent him flying with her gauntlets. Yang jumped off the platform and rejoined with Sakura, seeing the twins with Junior earlier walk up to them.

"Melanie, who are these girls?" spoke the one in the red dress.

The one in the white dress replied. "I dunno Militia. But we should teach them a lesson."

Both of them smirked and cocked their gauntlets, which spewed out the discarded shells of the empty bullets. Yang grabbed the ammo around her wrist and placed them in their holsters, while Sakura grabbed two chambers filled with Dust-tipped ammo. She quickly slides them in and the both of them cocked their respectively gauntlets. The two smirked and charged at the twins.

Melanie dashed forward and fought off Sakura, aiming a kick for the head. The pinkette ducked and caught the white-wearing twin's other foot and launched her up into the air. Sakura jumped after he and cocked her arm to punch her, but it was met with a kick by Melanie.

This took the pinkette by slight surprise, which was enough as Melanie quickly flipped and delivered a double kick to Sakura's face, sending her slamming on the ground. Yang saw this and quickly dodged Militia's claws. The blonde flipped as she continued to dodge the red-dressed twin's assault, before rearing back her fist and sent a punch to Militia's gut, sending her flying into one of the glass pillars.

With her out of the commission, Yang quickly ran towards Melanie. The busty blonde started to barrage Melanie with bullets. The white-wearing twin flipped and kept side-stepping the bullets, trying to find an opening. But she wasn't able as Sakura stood up and punched her at the back of the head, and was sent crashing onto a random disco ball.

The red-dressed twin got up and dashed towards the two, claws out and prepared for slashing. Sakura quickly took aim and started firing at Militia, who used her claws as a shield against the bullets, forcing her in to the defensive. This gave Yang the opportunity and quickly ran up to her, fist reared and slammed it on her side, sending her crashing into the same place of her twin.

Yang and Sakura regrouped and smiled at each other, having quite the fun. The two heard the sound of something cocking, and saw Junior holding a giant rocket launcher, looking really pissed. "You two are gonna pay for this!"

The two looked at each other, before clenching their fists, game face back on. Junior took aim and started firing off multiple rockets at the blonde and pinkette. The two ran up to him, jumping or flipping over the rockets in Sakura's case. Junior quickly took advantage of their distracted state and shifted his rocket launcher into a large bat and charged at the two girls.

Junior swung his bat around three times. The first they managed to block. The second almost caused them to stumble, before the third sent them flying onto a glass table. The club owner shifted his bat back into a rocket launcher and fired off the explosives at the two.

Sakura raised her weapons and started firing at the rockets, blowing them up before they could hit them. Yang slowly picked herself up, a smirk on her face. She wasn't in pain. No, the smirk was actually becoming a grin. The blonde chuckled as her hair lit up, like it was on fire. Yang punched her fists together and charged at Junior, who quickly started to fire off more rockets.

But unfortunately for him, Yang had Sakura, who was acting as cover fire, shooting the rockets before it could reach Yang. The blonde reached Junior and started hitting him around like a rag doll as he tried block every hit with his weapon. Sakura grinned and charged her weapon and sent out an explosive bullet towards the club owner that sent him flying into the air. Yang jumped after him and punched him back on the ground.

Junior groaned and slowly got up. His weapon was broken in half. And he was quite sure his Aura was at an all-time low. He noticed he was holding something and saw a lock of blonde hair in his hand. Junior had the audacity and grinned at the blonde, who was in shock at some of her hair was cut off. Sakura flinched, knowing what was gonna happen.

"Welp, he's fucked."

Yang growled loudly before it turned into a full-blown roar and she quite literally exploded, blowing up the whole club and charged at Junior, her eyes red as blood. She delivered one last punch to his gut, which caused an explosion that sent him flying right towards Sakura. The pinkette had a grin of appreciation as she kicked him into the air. She and Yang jumped up and nodded at each other. The two spin-kicked Junior, right through the window and out of his club. Or what was left of it.

Junior groaned, feeling his body ache all over. Yang and Sakura jumped out of the window, and was met with a certain red-cloaked girl. "Yang, is that you? And who's that? New friend?"

Seeing her little sister, her eyes turned back to its normal color and greeted her. "Oh, hey sis!'

Sakura raised an eyebrow and looked between Yang and Ruby. "Wait, you two are sisters? But, no offense, you two look nothing alike."

Yang's 'little sister' lit up and answered the question. "Oh, that's because we're half-sisters. We kinda take after our moms, more than dad." Her eyes narrowed slightly and placed her hands on her hip, a cute pout on her lips. "What are you doing here?"

The blonde rubbed the back of her neck, a sheepish grin on her face. "It's kind of a long story." She looked at Sakura and motioned to her little sis. "Oh yeah. Sakura, this is my little sister, Ruby. Ruby, this is my new friend, Sakura."

The pinkette smiled and waved at the red-cloaked girl. "Hey. Nice to meet you."

* * *

 **Two Days Later - Afternoon - Streets of Atlas**

A white-haired girl, who's COMPLETE attire was pretty much white, with some bits of red as well, was walking along the street. If one were to completely inspect her, one who notice that scar on the left side of her face. The girl had this aura, no, not the life-source, more like a shroud, of arrogance and loneliness. She seemed to have be thinking quite deeply, causing her to bump into someone and fall on her plump tush.

The completely white-attired girl growled and got up, dusting her clothing and glared at the person she bumped into. The person was female, wearing a light lavender, sleeveless kimono-style blouse with vertical lines, tied with a dark purple obi around her waist. A pair of short dark navy shorts with thigh-high stockings andblack high-heeled boots. On her right hand, was a large staff, the middle having a small metal handle.

"How dare you, you dunce! Where you not looking where you were going?!" screamed the white-haired girl.

The female looked at her with a bored look, before walking away, causing her to sputter in confusion and anger. She followed the female, marching towards her with an angry look on her face. She reached her and forced the female to turn to her way.

"You! Do you not know who I am?! I demand an apology!"

To her surprise, the female replied with a calm voice. "Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the Schnee Dust Corporation. I know who you are, spoiled brat. Quite frankly, you were the one who bumped into me. Now, leave me alone. I still need to meet up with my friends."

Weiss gritted her teeth in anger, as the female continued walking. The Schnee sighed in frustration and decided to let it go and walk away. In a matter of minutes, Weiss found herself in a forest and sighed. She looked around, allowing the peace and tranquility of nature to surround her, causing the heiress toslightly smile.

That was until a pack of Ursa Minors jumped out of the bushes and roared at her. Weiss narrowed her eyes and placed herself in a stance. The Ursai roared again and tried to lunge at her, but she quickly flipped over and used a Glyph to launch herself onto one of the Ursa.

Weiss embedded her weapon into the Grimm's head and quickly decapitated it, before flipping off and landed just right behind a few more Ursa. The heiress smirked and quickly sped off, slashing through the pack of Ursa, who couldn't quite catch up to her due to her speed. Weiss flipped over one and sent a barrage of slashes on its back, before quickly slicing its head off.

She landed gracefully and smirked, before another pack of Ursa lunged at her. Weiss gracefully spun, dodging the bear-like Grimm like a ballerina. The white-haired girl spun the chamber on her weapon, landing on the slot red. The blade quickly turned the same color and she swung it at two Ursai, and sent them flying with the attack. Three more Ursai roared at her and went to claw her eyes out.

The heiress turned and embedded her weapon on the ground, a trail of ice materializing and stabbed the Grimm in the head. Once more she flipped quite gracefully, avoiding one Ursa trying to swing its paws. Weiss spun her weapon's chamber once more, this time stopping on the yellow slot, her blade now enveloped by a yellow light. She spun it around, before using her Glyph to launch herself back down and stab the ground, causing a large arc of electricity to shock the nearby Ursa.

Weiss looked at her work and smiled. She swung her weapon, as if flicking off the _blood_ of the Grimm on its blade and went to hide it, until a loud roar prevented her. Weiss slowly turned around and saw a much more larger Ursa, its back and limbs covered by quite the amount of bone plates. The white-haired heiress gasped.

"An Ursa Major!?"

The bigger Ursa roared in her face and swung its claws at Weiss. She quickly summoned a Glyph and blocked the claw and quickly embedded her weapon into the ground once more, ice once again materializing and froze its legs. Weiss summoned out another Glyph to further hasten herself, sending out a quick burst of barrages towards the large Grimm.

Weiss skid against the floor, stopping and staring at the Grimm. She switched the chamber back to the red slot. The Schnee heiress swung around her weapon and prepared to strike, when an explosive fired out of nowhere and shot the Ursa Major in the face, sending it crashing to a tree. Weiss turned around and saw the girl from earlier walk up next to her, wielding a cannon.

The female turned to Weiss, her face in an impassive look. "This does not make us friends."

Before the white-haired female could even retort, the Ursa Major got back up and lunged at the two females. They quickly flipped out of the way. The female stranger cocked her weapon and fired off another explosive, causing it to flinch. Weiss swung her weapon, releasing an arc of red towards the Ursa, making it flinch and roar again.

The Ursa lunged at the two and smashed them into about three trees. Weiss groaned and slowly stood up, clutching her chest. The female quickly shook off the oncoming headache and flipped herself up. She pressed a mechanism on her cannon, unfolding itself and turning into a staff, before pushing another button, a large blade popping out from the staff's end.

"Let's get this done." calmly spoke the bluenette.

The female dashed forward and embedded the staff in the ground, and used it like a pole vault and kicked the Ursa on the chin. She quickly pulled out her weapon and slashed the Ursa's face twice, before kicking it on the face again, allowing her to gracefully flip away. The large Grimm growled and attempted to lunge at the female, but a large Glyph materialized and it slammed into the symbol.

Weiss walked up holding her hand out. "Like you said, I'm only returning the favor." The Schnee twirled her rapier and stabbed it into the ground once more, trapping the Ursa in large circle of ice.

The female saw Weiss' weapon and held out her hand. "Think you can lend me some Earth and Lightning Dust?"

Said heiress blinked in confusion, before her face morphed into anger. "What?!"

The female just rolled her eyes and shouted. "Just do it you spoiled brat!"

Weiss sighed and took off her chamber and plucked out the aforementioned pieces of dust. The female shifted her staff, or more like naginata, back into it's cannon form and loaded the two Dust into the launcher. The female grinned and pressed a button that said 'Fuse', the grenade launcher starting to act out of control, scaring Weiss a bit.

"Taste Explosive Dust!"

She pulled the trigger, and a clump of yellow mixed with brown Dust shot out from the grenade launcher. The Ursa watched it get near it, before it blew up in a tremendous explosion, the Grimm's head blowing up and its body crashing into a couple of trees before it evaporated. The female twirled her weapon back into its base form, which was the staff, and started walking away. Weiss turned to her and held out her arm.

"Wait!" The female stopped moving and looked at the heiress. "Although you said that doesn't make us friends, I still want to know your name."

The female stared at Weiss before uttering a reply. "Hinata Hyuuga."

And the now named Hinata dashed forward, into the forest, leaving Weiss all alone. The heiress narrowed her eyes as she stared at the path that Hinata ran to. She grabbed her scroll from her pocket and began typing in something.

"Hinata, huh? Well, let's see if I can find something about you."

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later - Streets of Vale**

Late night in Vale, there was a well dressed man in night, walking through the streets and being followed by some of Junior's thugs. He had a bowler hat on, some of his orange hair seeping through, and a lit cigarette in his mouth. Every civilian who saw him were frightened as he and his posse walked towards a shop named 'From Dust Till Dawn'.

The man entered in the store, followed in by the thugs. In the corner of the store, stood a certain red-cloaked girl, reading a weapon's magazine, while music blared from her headphones. The henchmen glanced around, while the orange-haired man walked up to the elderly shopkeeper and flicks his cigar.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" asked the man rhetorically.

One of the thugs aimed his weapon at the shopkeeper, who raised his hand in surrender, acting on his instinct of fear. "P-please! Just take my Lien and leave!"

The well-dressed man shushed him. "Calm down. We don't want your money." He turns to the thugs and snapped his fingers. "Grab the Dust."

A thug opened up a case, taking out various empty cylinders and tossed it to his fellow workers. They walked up to the tube containers filled to the brim with Dust and inserted the cylinders. Another of the henchmen slams a case on the glass display and opens it up, motioning to the elderly shopkeeper.

"Crystals. Burn. Uncut."

The shopkeeper shakily takes out the Dust in his display case and puts them into the container. One of the thugs approached a tube, until he heard the sound of muffled music nearby. He turns around and sees a red-cloaked girl around the corner. He takes out his sword and approaches her with a snarl. He aims the blade at her neck and threatens her.

"Alright kid. Put your hands where I can see 'em."

But he was ignored, as the girl proceeded to do what she was doing, not hearing anything because of the OBVIOUSLY LOUD music playing around her. The thug narrows his brows and growls. "You got a death wish or something? I said hands in the air!"

The thug grabs her by the shoulder and turns her around. The girl's red hood dropped down, revealing her surprised silver eyes AND her headphones. The henchman motions for her to take it off. She does so, confusion present in her face.

"Uh, yes?"

"I said put your hands in the air! Now!"

The girl, who was Ruby, titled her head, her eyes slightly narrowed. "Are you robbing me?"

The henchman almost resisted the urge to facepalm as he almost screamed. "Yes!"

Ruby's eyes were still narrowed as she let out an "Oooh..." of realization.

The orange-haired man waited by the counter for his men to finish off the heist. He and another thug heard the grunts of pain of a masculine voice, until one of the thugs flies past them. The criminal rolled his eyes and motions for the other to handle the problem.

The thug runs towards the girl and pulls outs his gun. He takes aim and shouted, "FREEZE!"

A minute later, the scene pans outside the store as the thug is sent flying out by Ruby through the now shattered window. The other mooks took a look outside from the broken window. She got up and completely unfolds her weapon, which was a giant scythe. The man with the bowler hat scowls, while the girl smiles. She twirls her scythe around and struck the blade into the ground, posed and clicked her headphones off.

"Okay." started the criminal. He turns to the remaining henchman and motions for the girl. "Get her!"

All of the thugs filed out of the shop and ran towards Ruby. She rose herself up and spun around on her scythe and kicks one of the approaching thugs straight on the face. Using her momentum, she pulled her scythe off the ground and fires it off and spun around and hit another under the chin, sending him flying. She quickly spun around and smashes the back of her weapon on another mook, before using the built-in rifle to dodge the gunfire.

She quickly used this and got close enough to the thug and knocked him into the air. The girl wasn't done and she jumped after him, before smashing back onto the ground towards the criminal's feet. The orange-haired man looks down at the thug and sarcastically spoke.

"You were worth every cent. Truly you were." He turned to speak to Ruby and dropped his cigar, crushing it with his cane, hearing the police sirens approaching. "Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd like to stick around." He rose his cane and the bottom flipping open, a cross grid flipping up. "I'm afraid this, is where we part ways."

Before the man could shoot, he ducked, an arrow embedded on the wall. He and Ruby turned around, seeing a raven-haired teen wielding a bow, his hands out as if he had just fired an arrow. He wore a pure black, zippered, high-collared, short sleeved shirt and gray wrist warmers. He wore black plants, a blue cloth that covers him from the stomach to knees, secured by a purple rope belt and black sandals.

The teen lowered his hand and took hold of another arrow, loading it into his bow. "Very surprising that an infamous criminal of your caliber could be stopped by a teenager who looks 15 years old, Roman Torchwick."

The orange-haired criminal smiled as he aimed his cane at the male. "Aah, so my reputation proceeds me." He looks back at Ruby, before looking back at the raven-haired teen. "As I was saying to Red here, this is where we part ways."

Before he could so so, the raven-haired teen shot another arrow towards Torchwick. The criminal mastermind deflected it, right before the male shot another. Roman growled as he twirled his cane around and kept on deflected the arrows the teen kept on sending, which seemed to be never-ending.

"Alright, I've had enough of this."

Roman ducked under another arrow and shot a red blast towards the teen, who flipped to dodge, before Roman shot Ruby with the same one, who fired her weapon onto the ground, effectively avoiding the blast.

Ruby quickly landed and saw was Roman gone. The male looked up, and saw Roman climbing up a ladder on the side of a building. He grunts and shot an arrow at the criminal, only for it to miss narrowly. The teen runs after him, before surprising Ruby by him running up the wall.

The shopkeeper stumbled out of his shop, with Ruby asking him a question. "You mind if I go after him?" And she received a short nod and grunt of confirmation.

The well-dressed criminal makes it to the roof, before hearing the sound of a thump, the male teen behind him. A second later, the sound of Ruby's weapon sounded and she landed right next to the male.

Roman grunted in annoyance and stops at the edge of the building, very annoyed. "Persistent."

The red-cloaked girl twirled around her scythe, while the male cocks another arrow onto his bow. But they didn't expect for a Bullhead to fly over and open up, allowing Roman inside the transport vehicle. The criminal turned around and holds up a Red Dust gem.

"End of the line, Red and Black!" He threw it at their feet and fires at the aforementioned gem, causing a sizable explosion. The smooth criminal gave out a maniacal laughter, before he saw someone besides the two teens on the roof, quite confused. "Huh?"

The smoke subsides and shows a blonde, bespectacled woman with a purple cape in front of the two, a purple Glyph formed in front of them. The woman adjusted her glasses before giving her weapon a flick, sending several streaks of purple energy towards the ship. Roman was thrown around from the inside, slamming him against the walls. He stumbled and rantowards the cockpit, a woman in red, her face blocked by the shadows, struggling with the controls.

"We got a Huntress!" exclaimed Roman.

The woman jumped out of the controls and ran out, Roman quickly sitting and grabbing a hold of the controls.

The blonde woman glowed purple for a bit and launches another blast, but this time it was above the aircraft, a dark storm cloud appearing right over the Bullhead.

Roman blinked confusingly, seeing the odd change of weather. "The hell?"

Once more, the blonde flicks her weapon, causing large and jagged pieces of hail to drop down and stab the aircraft, one narrowly missing Roman's head. The teen narrowed his eyes and took aim at the storm cloud and released an arrow.

Before anyone could react, the arrow reached the cloud and the teen snapped his fingers, causing the cloud to thunder before shooting down a streak of lightning on the Bullhead, causing it to spin around. Roman gritted his teeth, as he struggled to remain air-born.

The woman in red reached the back of the ship and looks at the three oppositions of their escape. Her arms and chest lit up and launched a burst of fiery energy towards the mature blonde.

The Huntress materialized another Glyph to block the blast, splattering behind her. The woman rose her hand, as the splatter behind her glowed. The blonde flipped away as the splattered fire blew up, destroying a part of the roof.

The male in black looks at the display in shock, before it was turned to anger, seemingly recognizing what just happened. The blonde's weapon glowed purple, levitating shattered parts of the roof and shaped it into a large spear and threw it towards the Bullhead.

But the woman in red obliterated it with several blasts. The spears reformed and struck the sides of the Bullhead before sepearted and turned into a serpent-lie shape, enrciling the aircraft.

The raven-haired teen cocked three arrows into his bow and fired at the woman in the Bullhead in attempt to distract her. The woman scoffed and launched a blast towards the arrows, incinerating them to dust, allowing the serpents to further damage the aircraft.

Roman grunted, as he still struggled to remain air-born. "I don't think this Bullhead is gonna last much longer!"

The woman summoned several glowing rings around her and expanded, shattering the serpents.

Ruby snapped out of her stupor and quickly shifted her weapon into a rifle-form and started firing off Dust bullets towards the woman, the male in black doing the same but with arrows. The woman blocked each projectile with her hands before creating several blazing circles around her opponents.

The male flipped out of the way, while the blonde telekinetically pushed Ruby out of the way, and she rolled herself out of the attack's range. The Huntress looks up and sees the hatch close off and the Bullhead flying away.

Ruby looks at the blonde with admiration and spoke. "You're a Huntress." Her face shifts into a pleading and awe-stricken one and asked. "Can I have your autograph?!"

* * *

 **Somewhere Secluded**

The scene shifts into a dark room where Ruby's face of amazement turned into shame, with the black-wearing male sitting next to her, eyes closed and arms crossed. The both of them were right under a bright light, the blonde Huntress paces around the two, holding out a Scroll.

"I hope the both of you realize that your actions WON'T be taken quite lightly." The blonde faced Ruby and pointed at her. "You, young lady, placed yourself and others in danger. While you," turning to the male. "Interfered, instead of calling for law enforcements! I don't quite care if you're an applicant of Beacon. Such behavior is very unbefitting of the school!"

"They started it!" Ruby protested.

The male opened one eye lazily and shrugged. "To be fair, I'd hope to stall Roman Torchwick down until the police arrived, I didn't quite expected for him to be aided by someone with quite the powerful Semblance."

However, they were ignored as the Huntress continued. "If it were up to me, the both of you would be sent home, with a pat on the back," Ruby smiles while the male was indifferent. "And a slap on the wrist!" The blonde slaps down her weapon, which was a riding crop, onto the table, causing Ruby to squeak as she almost got hit, while the male was unfazed. However, she continued. "But, there is someone who wants to meet you two."

She moved out of the way and a man in green with white hair walked into the room, holding out a plate of cookies and a mug. The man looked at the male first and leaned forward.

"Sasuke Uchiha." the aforementioned teen quirked an eyebrow. "I can see that Fugaku's blood flows in you."

The now named Sasuke lits up for a moment, before it mellowed back into a emotionless face. "You knew my father?"

The man chuckled and tossed Sasuke something, a ripe tomato. "Indeed. He was quite the ambitious man."

Sasuke looked at the red fruit for a second, before biting into it. For a split second, his face shifted into that filled of pleasure, before he started nibbling at the tomato like a rabbit would to a carrot. Ruby watched as the white-haired man approaches her.

"Ruby Rose. You...have silver eyes." stated the man quite ominously.

Said teen tilted her head in confusion at what he said. The man then gestured to the video of Ruby's fight, which was playing on the blonde huntress's Scroll. "So, where did you learn to do this?"

"S-Signal Academy." she shyly answered.

The man's brow slightly rose. "They taught you how to wield one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" asked with skepticism.

"Well," said Ruby. "one teacher in particular."

"I see." He looks back at Sasuke, who just finished his tomato. "How about you, young Sasuke. Who taught YOU how to fight?"

The raven-haired teen rolled his eyes and stared at the bespectacled man. "My friends and I have applied for Beacon. You should know who trained us."

"Ah, yes. The White-Fanged Scarecrow." The man placed down the plate of cookies in front of Ruby. The teen tentatively picked one up and ate it in one bite. Seeing no objections, she quickly shovelled the remaining delicious biscuits into her mouth.

As she was eating, the white-haired man spoke. "I've seen only two other scythe-wielders of that skill before. One of them, was a dusty old crow."

Ruby beamed, speaking with her voice muffled. "Ooh! Thatsh moi uhnkle!" She quickly swallows and wipes her mouth, realizing how that sounded. "Sorry. That's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me in. Now I'm all like- Hoowaaah! Witchaaaa!" and she proceeded to do some karate-style poses and noises after she said it.

The male, along with Sasuke, looked slightly amused. "So I've noticed." He placed down his cup and sat on the other side of the table. "And what is an adorable girl like you doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well, I want to be a Huntress!" replied Ruby with such earnest.

"You want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah. I only have two more years of training left at Signal and then I'm going to apply for Beacon!" she replies loudly. All of a sudden, she began to speak quite faster, yet more enthusiastic. "You see, my sister's starting this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!'" She giggled then continued. "I mean, the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, GOSH, you know!?"

She flipped out as she said the last part, staring at the two with a wide and somewhat crazy smile. Sasuke stifled himself from laughing out loud at the young teen's fast outburst. The two studied her for a moment, before the male spoke.

"Do you two know who I am?" he asked.

Ruby nodded, while Sasuke was the one who replied. "You're Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy."

Ozpin smiled and greeted them. "Hello."

The red-cloaked teen beamed. "It's nice to meet you."

Ozpin looked back at Ruby and asked her a question. "You want to come to my school?"

Ruby smiled. "More than anything!"

The Headmaster exchanged a glance at the blonde, who turned away and a let out "Hmmph" of disapproval. He turned back to Ruby and nodded. "Well, okay."

Ruby's smile widened, yet had the look of surprise. Sasuke's eyes widened in slight surprise as well, staring in disbelief at both Ozpin and Ruby.

* * *

 **A Day Later - Morning - Aboard a Bullhead**

The scene shifts to Yang hugging Ruby quite tightly, as they were now on board the large airship en route to Beacon. Said sister's smile started to slowly fall as she felt herself be constricted of oxygen.

"Oh I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Yang shouted out with clear excitement in her voice.

Sakura stifled a giggle as she walked towards the two with Sasuke trailing behind her, a small smile on his face as he viewed the display. The pinkette tapped Yang on the shoulder, gaining her attention.

"Yang, you should probably let go. Ruby's starting to turn blue."

As she said that, the blonde quickly released her sister from her hug of death, allowing the red-cloaked teen to inhale a gasp of air. "Please, don't ever do that again."

Yang smiles and places her hand up on Ruby's shoulder. "But I'm so proud of you!"

"Really sis, it was nothing." shyly said Ruby.

Sasuke snorted as he walked up besides Ruby. "Don't be quick to sell yourself short, Ruby. From what I saw last night, you were quite the prodigy back there."

"Yeah!" agreed Yang. "Everyone's gonna think you're the bee's knees."

"But I don't want to be the 'bee's knees', okay?" pouted Ruby. "I don't wanna be any kind of knees! I just wanna be a girl with normal knees."

Sasuke grunts, a smile on his face as he crossed his arms together. "Well aren't you humble?"

The pinkette lightly glared at Sasuke before looking at Ruby with confusion. "But, aren't you excited?"

Ruby fervently nodded. "Of course I'm excited. I just," The Rose sighed and explained. "I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything."

Yang quickly pulled her baby sister in a one-armed hug, trying to reassure her. "But you ARE special."

Their attention was quickly drawn to the newscast on Vale News Network playing nearby, talking about the robbery last night, showing off Roman's mugshot. A newscaster reporting.

 **"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal, Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade the authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa."**

The mugshot changes into another newscaster. where photos of Faunus demonstrators were holding up signs saying 'WE ARE NOT ANIMALS!' and the newscaster started to report.

 **"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony."** the image then changed to an insignia of a growling red wolf with three scratch marks. **"The once peaceful organization has now disrupted-"**

Before the newscaster could finish, a hologram of the Huntress from last night replaced it and spoke.

 **"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!"**

Yang tilts her head and asked, "Who's that?"

Her question was quickly answered by the woman in question herself. **"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."**

"Oh."

Glynda then continued. **"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."** And the hologram disappeared, having finished what was needed to be said.

Some cries of cries of awe were heard as Ruby and Yang look outside the window, admiring the view from below. Sasuke turned to Sakura, before looking around. "I wonder where Naruto and Hinata are. The dobe said we'd meet up when we get on the Bullhead."

Sakura shook her head and calmly placed it down on Sasuke's shoulder. "You shouldn't worry about them that much, Sasuke-kun. The two of them can handle anything, whether together or alone. Maybe they're just on the other si-

When she didn't finish, this caused alarm bells to ring off in Sasuke's mind. The raven-haired male crouches to Sakura's level and waves his hand around her face. "Sakura? What's wrong?" He leans in and kisses her forehead, but still didn't elicit any reaction. Before he could speak again, the pinkette shakily points.

"N-no way!"

Sasuke turned around to the direction Sakura was pointing at and his eyes widened.

There was a teen hunched over, but his blond hair was very apparent. He wore a black short-sleeved hoodie with white and golden chest armor. Some straps around his arms and black armored gloves. He wore shin guards on his legs over black skin-tight pants and wore gray combat boots. A sheathed sword was strapped onto his hip colored white and gold.

It looked like he was about to puke. But to the two of them, it was a something else. It was a sign. Sasuke could only utter one word.

"Impossible."

He snapped out of his stupor and jogged up to the blond teen. He fished out a vial from his pocket and handed it to him. "Here, this might help you. It's an old remedy our friend used to take." said Sasuke with concern laced into his tone.

The teen looked at the vial for a moment, before taking it and drank its contents. The blond downed it and sighed in relief. "Thanks, I needed that. I forgot to pack up some of my medicine for air motion sickness. You're a lifesaver."

Sasuke smiled as he crossed his arms, a playful smirk on his face as he spoke the blond's name. "It's no problem, Jaune."

The blond teen's head shot up and looked at Sasuke. The raven-haired teen smile and gave him a two-finger salute. "Hey Jaune. Glad to see you alive and kicking."

"S-Sasuke?!" Sakura walked up to the two=, causing the blond's eyes to further widen. "Sakura!"

"Jaune." breathed out the pinkette. "It really is you."

Jaune jumped the two and pulled them in for a hug. "Guys!"

Ruby and Yang looked at the commotion, and saw Jaune hugging their two friends. Ruby could only tilt her head in confusion at what she was seeing. "What's going on?"

Sasuke and Sakura broke from the hug and ushered the sisters towards them. The pinkette gestured to Jaune, who waves at Yang and Ruby.

"This is Jaune. He's a friend of ours back at our childhood. Something...happened and we thought he died." At this, Jaune's face turned somber as he hung down his head.

"I'm really sorry for worrying you guys. I just...acted on instinct."

Sasuke shook his head and placed a hand on the blond's shoulder. "It's alright Jaune. You did what any good friend would do. But now, let's forget the past and bask in the present."

Jaune nodded, before looking around, searching for someone. "Oh yeah, where's-"

Ruby interrupted and pointed at the window. "Can't we all just stare at the nice view first? It's a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

The three looked at each other and shrugged. All five walked up to the window, gazing upon the beautiful view. Sasuke crossed his arms, a small smile on his face. "This is gonna be the start of something grand."

Yang nodded in agreement, not looking at anything else. "Beacon's our home now."

The others nodded in agreement, as they remained gazing upon the beautiful view down below. The screen then fades to black, as Ruby was heard saying.

"I wonder what kind of people we're gonna meet!"


	2. The First Step

**A/N: I've deleted the old A/N, replacing it with this just to notify I've updated any errors that I spotted.**

 **Don't let this distract you, read and review!**

* * *

 **Entrance to Beacon Academy**

Sakura, Jaune, Ruby, Sasuke and Yang all smiled, walking up to the front of Beacon. The five gazed upon the building, all the while feeling quite excited that they're in one of the most prestigious Huntsman Academies. Yang smirked and placed a hand on her hip.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this." the blonde said.

Jaune's smile slightly widened, as he crossed his arms together, the wistful feeling washing over him. "Man, I've always dreamed of attending Beacon, but now that I'm here. It almost feels so-"

"Unreal?" finished Ruby. The Rose nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I know that feeling. Yesterday, I was just a student at Signal. Now, I'm a student at Beacon. It's like a dream come true!"

The silver-eyed girl looked around and saw about a couple more people entering the school, but what she wasn't looking at them. No. She was staring at their weapons. Ruby instantly turned chibi mode as she started gush over the weapons.

"Ohmygoshohmygosh!" gasped Ruby, eliciting raised brow from Yang and Sakura, while a confused look etched its way into Sasuke's and Jaune's face. "Guys, that kid's got a collapsible staff!" the red-cloaked girl saw a woman pass by, as she continued to gush. "And she's got a fire sword!"

Yang shakes her head and gently pulls Ruby by the hood. "Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons."

"Just weapons?!" gasped Ruby, quite offended. "They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! They're so cool and awesome!"

The pinkette tilts her head. "Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" asked Sakura.

Ruby takes her weapon and shifts it into its scythe form, cradling it quite carefully. "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new weapons. It's like meeting new people, but better!"

The two males could only watch as Ruby continued to cradle Crescent Rose like it was a newborn baby, which was quite the creepy sight, now that you think about it.

Yang sighed and pulled on Ruby's hood gently once more. "Ruby, come on. Why don't you go and try making some friends of your own?"

The innocent little cinnamon roll stared up at her half-sister, quite confused. "But why would I try making new friends? I mean, I have you guys, right?"

Before anyone could even answer that question, Sakura pulled Yang in and points at a group of four people. "Hey Yang, it's the gang!"

The blonde sheepishly grinned at Ruby, as she and Sakura rushed to the group. "Sorry guys, we gotta catch up with our friends! Kay, see you later, bye!"

Ruby looked at them as they ran off in quite the comical fashion. "Wait! Are we supposed to go to our dorms?! Where are the dorms?! Do we even have dorms!?" The silver-eyed teen sighed as she leaned back. "I don't know what to do."

"Well," Sasuke pulled out a pamphlet and reads it. "according to this, we're supposed to go to the auditorium first for an assembly orientation. After that, we're to lock our equipment to assigned lockers and mingle with the other students. Also, we're not assigned to dorms yet. But it doesn't say here where we're going to sleep."

Jaune looks at the two and gestures towards the school. "The three of us have nothing better to do. Might as well look around the campus, right?"

Sasuke and Ruby looked at each other, before looking at their blond friend and shrugged. They prepared to walk off, when Sasuke and Jaune heard two familiar voices.

"Yo Sasuke!"

The three stopped in their tracks and turned around, saw two people walking up to them. One was wearing a hood, some tufts of yellow hair sticking out, three whisker marks on each of his cheeks. While the other had lavender-colored hair. The two immediately froze in their tracks, seeing the blond right next to Sasuke.

The female snapped out of her shock and stuttered out his name. "J-Jaune?!"

Said blond smiled and waved at the two. "Hey Naruto! Hinata! It's good to see you guys again!"

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other, before they ran towards the blond and tackled him to the ground. "Jaune!" Said blond slammed to the groan with a surprised squeak.

Ruby titled her head in confusion, watching the two with confuzzlement written on her face. While Sasuke looked at them with a hint of amusement on his face. Jaune struggled against his two of his childhood friends, looking quite out of breath.

"Guys, as much I enjoy being smothered to death, I need some breathing room!"

The blond and the lavender-haired beauty finally noticed Jaune looking quite blue. They smiled sheepishly and carefully got off of him, finally allowing some air to enter him. The Arc looked at the two and enveloped them in a hug, albeit not as tight as the previous one was.

"I missed you guys." said a teary-eyed Jaune.

Naruto smiled and reciprocated the hug, a small smile on his face. "We missed you too, Jaune." He separated from the hug and looked at his fellow blond straight in the eyes, looking quite serious. "How did you survive? There wasn't any possible way you could've-"

Jaune clamped his mouth on Naruto's mouth, the former blond looking pained for some odd reason. "Look, Naruto. I don't wanna talk about it, alright? I'm just glad, that I'm alive to see you guys again."

The hooded blond saw this, and instantly regretted asking. Hinata sighed and walked up to Naruto, before smacking on the back of the head. Naruto yelped in pain, a comical bump growing on his head, poking through the hood. Hinata looked at the hooded blonde with an irritated look.

"You really need to think first before you say anything, Naruto."

Naruto grinned and rubbed his cheek against Hinata, making her flustered and blush. "Ne~ I wouldn't be me if I did that."

Since she was being ignored, Ruby looked slightly angry and shouted. "Can someone please tell me what's going on here?!"

Sasuke walked up to the three and gestured to himself. "It's quite simple really. Myself, Jaune and these two, along with Sakura, are childhood friends. We've known each other since we were seven years old. We trained under the same metors. But," Sasuke's eyes seemed to harden. "a Grimm attack happened. Dozens of Beowolves, Ursai and a new type swarmed the area we were in. Our teachers were out to get some supplies, so were forced to fend for ourselves. Let's just say we survived by the skin of our teeth. That attack also caused us to think Jaune died."

Naruto's hands unconsciously clenched, while Hinata looked sorrowful. Sasuke was looking away, so his face wasn't seen by Ruby or Jaune. Sasuke turned to face them, a smile now on his face. "But none of that matters now. The past is irrelevant. We must concern ourselves in the present and prepare for the future."

The four other nodded in agreement. They all stood there in complete silence, before a voice broke the delicateness of silence.

"Can you five please move?"

The five turned around, seeing a white-clad girl with pure white-hair stood there, a trolley being pushed by two men, filled with briefcases. It was Weiss. The heiress then continued. "You five are in the way. Can you kindly move?"

Hinata rolled her eyes as she saw the girl. "Oh great, it's you Weiss."

Weiss's eyes shot up, before she coughed into her hand and looked at Hinata with a blank look. "Oh, hello Hinata." She turns to the other four. "I presume these are your friends?"

The lavender-haired beauty raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms below her large bust, accidentally emphasizing it much to Weiss's chargin. "Oh? And what do you care you spoiled little, snow brat?"

The Schnee flinched before sighing. "Very well. I'll be going then." And Weiss walked off, the two men trailing behind her while they pushed the trolley.

Jaune titled his head, raised eyebrow. "So, uh, who was that?"

Naruto crossed his arms before he spoke. "Weiss Schnee. She's the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world. And the very same company is infamous for its controversial labor forces against the Faunus and shady business dealings."

Their blond friend, along with Ruby, who didn't know about her, let out an "ah" of realization. Ruby looked at Jaune and smiled at him, for some reason. Jaune just smiled back and ruffled her her like a brother would to a sibling. Out of nowhere, a voice cut in.

"Quite on point, Naruto."

The five looked behind them, seeing a black-haired girl in white walk up to them. On her head was a black ribbon, which strangely resembles cat ears. Blake smiled and waved at the hooded blonde. "Hey Naruto. Glad to see a familiar face here."

Naruto smiled and waved back. Hinata narrowed her eyes dangerously and placed her hands on her hips, pouting at her boyfriend, looking dangerously beautiful. "How do you two know each other, Naruto?"

The blond rolled his eyes playfully and pulled Hinata towards him, their lips meeting. Slowly but surely, Hinata melted as she entrapped Naruto with her arms. Blake lowered her arms and decided to walk away before Hinata can get pissed. She's watched enough hentai and read enough smut novels to know what kind of girlfriend she was.

Ruby looked away and gagged, still in the phase of belief that romantic feelings are icky and gross, while Jaune looked at Sasuke with a quirked eyebrow.

"So who's wearing the pants of the relationship again? Naruto or Hinata?"

The Uchiha shrugged as he continued to watch his two friends make out in the middle of the courtyard. "It's best not to even question it. They both deeply love each other so why should we even ponder about that?"

Jaune was about to say something, before he nodded in agreement with Sasuke's assesment.

Ruby decided to grab Sasuke and Jaune by the back of their tops and dragged them away, leaving the two still lip-locked.

The red-cloaked decided to show off her weapon, wanting to get rid off the disgusting scene she witnessed off of her head. She took out Crescent Rose and shifts it into its scythe form, the tip smashing against the concrete, embedding the weapon.

"So, you guys already know of my baby, Crescent Rose. She's a scythe that's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle! Or, if you're really dumb that you didn't understand that, it's a gun!"

The blond knight grins and gave the girl a thumbs up. "That's pretty impressive, Ruby."

Ruby shifts back Crescent Rose into her mobile version and placed her away. "So, what about you guys? I think I already know what Sasuke has."

The Uchiha smirked and placed a grip on the sheath on his hip. He twirls it around before taking slowly grabbing onto the handle of the sheath. With a very satisfying _schwing_ sound, he took out his weapon and performed a few swings with it. Ruby had hearts in her eyes as she stared at Sasuke's beautiful weapon, which was a straight, one-edged sword.

Ruby stopped gushing at the weapon and remembered something. "Wait, you had a bow when we met last night."

Sasuke smirked and swung it down, the satisfying _schwing_ sound heard once more. He held his palm over the blade, making Ruby panic and Jaune raise an eyebrow. Sasuke slammed his hand down on the blade, and to their surprise, the handle lengthened before it curved into an almost exact shape of a semi-circle. Some strings shot out from each end and quickly attached automatically, forming a bow.

"Well, this answers your question. Meet Fukushuu Bringa."

Jaune seemed curious. It's been years since he had last used the language of where the name of Sasuke's weapon came from, making him a bit rusty. "I'm not sure if I'm right, but doesn't that mean-"

"Vengeance Bringer." Sasuke cutting off Jaune, his face devoid of emotion. "This weapon, was created by me, and helped forged by one of my teachers, as an instrument to-" Sasuke stopped himself, remembering that Ruby was just right there. He shook his head and sighed. "Sorry, but right now, I don't think you'd be comfortable with my secret, Ruby."

The Rose smiled understandingly. "It's alright, I understand perfectly, Sasuke." Ruby turned to face Jaune, who still hadn't shown his weapon. "So, what've you got, Jaune?"

Jaune takes out the sheathed sword on his hip, revealing it to be a simple longsword with a blue handle and a golden cross-guard.

"It's an old heirloom used by my great-great-grandfather back at the Great War. Well, at first glance, it's not much, right?" Ruby and Sasuke nodding in agreement. Yeah, that's what I thought too. Untill I found out my dad modified it. Check it out."

The blond Arc took a hold on the blade, before, somehow, he cocked it, causing the blade to spin around. The section in-between split apart, showing off a launcher mechanism of sorts, a trigger popping out from the cross-guard and a chamber above it.

Sasuke and Ruby looked intrigued, well, more like amazed for the latter. Jaune twirled it around and did some aiming poses, all the while making gun noises, making Ruby giggle and Sasuke roll his eyes out of amusement.

"Crocea Mors is now a longsword and a Dust Launcher. Any type of Dust I place in can shoot out the elements, so if I put in Red Dust, it can shoot out flames." Jaune took a hold of the sheath and clicked a button on it, the sheath popping off and expanded, turning into a shield, a symbol of two yellow crescents on top of another in the middle. "And my sword's sheath is quite useful, since it can turn to a shield for defensive purposes."

Ruby seemed awed. "Woah, that's so awesome!" The Rose then crossed her arms, thinking. "Maybe I should get something for defense too."

Sasuke however, raised his eyebrow questioningly at the silver-eyed teen. "That might be detrimental for you, Ruby. With the size of Crescent Rose, I don't think you can use a shield while you fight. Besides, we have Aura. And you're quite fast and flexible too, so you can just dodge the attacks. Using a shield is just a way to preserve Aura from being drained by attacks."

"Well, if you put it that way." said Ruby. Her head shot up, looking back at her two newest friends. "Wait, where are we going again?"

The raven-haired male took out the pamphlet again and unfolded it even more, reading through it and pointed at a random direction. "This way, towards the auditorium for the assembly orientation."

Jaune and Ruby nodded. The three of them entered the campus, walking towards their destination.

* * *

 **A Few Minutes Later - The Auditorium**

The three walked up to the auditorium, which was quite packed with people. Yang, quite frankly, stood out amongst the crowd. The blonde waved towards Ruby, catching the weapon dork's attention.

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!"

The young prodigy lights up and looks at Sasuke and Jaune with an apologizing look. "Hey, I gotta go. I'll see you guys after the ceremony!" And she ran up.

"Hey wait!" yelled Jaune, reaching out for Ruby, but she was already gone. The blond slumps and sighs. "Great, now where am I suppose to find another nice, quirky girl to talk too?"

Sasuke noticed someone staring at Jaune and smirked. "Turn around and you'll find what you're looking for, Jaune."

Jaune raised an eyebrow and did what Sasuke said. Almost immediately, a rosy red blush crept up on his cheeks. Right now, he was staring at his own definition of the word beautiful. There stood a tall red-head, one hand on her hip. Bright emerald eyes peered out from underneath red bangs, adorning brown, gold and red armor, showing off her impressive muscles, which also seemed to emphasize her bust. Said red-head noticed Jaune staring back and immediately looked away, a small blush on her face as well. Jaune gulped and mustered up the courage, walking towards the girl, eliciting a smile on Sasuke's face.

"I saw that, you know." said a voice behind him.

The Uchiha didn't need to turn around to know that Naruto was walking towards him. The hooded blond stopped besides Sasuke and crossed his arms, watching as Jaune struck a conversation with the red-head. Naruto looked at Sasuke, a hint of mischief on his face.

"You remembered Jaune's uncontrollable attraction to red heads." Gaining a nod from the raven-haired teen. "Plus if I remember right, that's Pyrrha Nikos. Four-time winner of the Mistral Regional Tournament and the mascot in front of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes."

Naruto looked at Sasuke's face and although blank, he could practically FEEL what Sasuke was thinking. "You're shipping them, aren't you?" deadpanned Naruto.

Sasuke looked at his other blond friend and smirked, putting up an innocent look. "Whatever do you mean, Naruto? I'm only helping out our old friend getting a new friend. Just look. She's practically PERFECT for him. I mean, just look at them."

From the two's perspective, Jaune was telling Pyrrha something, which caused her to giggle, if her hand on her mouth and shoulders shaking was anything to go by. Pyrrha looked like she was having fun, as she continued talking to Jaune.

"Besides," started Sasuke. "you said it yourself. She's from Mistral and quite the prodigy. She could've gone to any other academy like Haven and instead here she is, in Beacon. It could only mean two things; She either hates her fame and wants to go under the radar or that Beacon was just a random choice."

The hooded blond sighed and just rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but smile at Jaune and Pyrrha talking. Jaune was the odd man out, being the only one to not have a girlfriend. There was him and Hinata, then Sakura and Sasuke. Although he never saw it, he knew that it was awkward for Jaune to watch them while they acted intimate with their respective girlfriends.

"Fine. 200 Lien says on the second semester, in the middle of the night, under the gaze of a thousand stars, Jaune confesses to Pyrrha."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow before taking up Naruto's bet. "Hn. 200 Lien says that they hook up on a mission, right when a Grimm is about to attack Pyrrha, and Jaune confesses right under the spurn of the moment."

The two stared at each other, before smirking and shook one another's hands, agreeing to the bet. The focus then shifts towards Yang and Ruby, joined by Sakura.

"So, how's your first day going far, little sis?" asked Yang curiously.

Ruby's face scrunched up, as she pulled out her tongue and gagged. "It was horrible!" Ruby shouted exaggeratingly. "I saw someone making out in the middle of the courtyard!"

This piqued Sakura's and Yang's curiosity. The pinkette leaned in. "Ooh, do tell~"

"W-well, they knew Jaune. And Sasuke said you guys were childhood friends."

Sakura stood up shocked. "Wait, Naruto and Hinata are here?!"

"Yup, we're here!"

The three turned around and saw Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata walking towards them. The pink-haired girl got out off her seat and tackled the hooded blond to the ground, making the latter two chuckle. At least, until Sakura pulled Hinata in the hug, making Sasuke laugh out loud.

After minutes of hugging them to almost death, the three of them got up and started some small talk.

"Where have you guys been? We didn't see you both back at the Bullhead."

A blush crept up on Hinata's cheeks acted as her response, while Sasuke and Naruto were discussing about their bet. The lavender-haired beauty stared at her boyfriend for a full minute before she looked away, her blush deepening, but a perverted grin on her face. Sakura's jaw dropped, putting two and two together.

"Y-you guys did what?! Are you two insane?!"

Hinata looked back at Sakura, her grin still present. "No. We aren't. The title goes to a certain priest. Besides," Somehow, Hinata's blush further deepened, both of her hands on her head, losing herself in a day dream. "getting caught is such the-"

Yang quickly clamped Hinata's mouth, as she realized what Sakura's anger and Hinata's body language meant. The busty blonde leaned in and whispered to the busty lavender-haired beauty's ear.

"Princess, you look like someone I can get along with. You have a killer body and a beautiful face, something we both have in common. I don't wanna bust it up because you said something lewd near my little sister. I want her to keep her innocence as long as possible. So please, do us both a favor and zip it!"

Hinata stared into Yang's face, the blonde looking back. The pale-eyes girl nodded, making Yang smile and reel her hand back. They spent the rest of the time talking, until Ozpin walked onto the stage and made cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and you're finished, you plan to dedicate your lives to the protection of the people. But when I look amongst you, all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose. Direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. it is up to you, to take the first step." said Ozpin.

The majority seemed to have been placed in a glum mood by Ozpin's speech. However, a few analytical students noticed the Headmaster seemed...out of it. Before those students could further dwell upon it, Ozpin left the stage and Glynda stepped up to the microphone.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, you initiation begins. Be ready. You're all dismissed." she said in a tone of finality that doesn't leave anything up for discussion.

Hinata raised an eyebrow, staring at the Headmaster. "He seemed very...off."

Ruby nodded in agreement, mulling over it a bit. "It was almost like he wasn't even there."

To lighten the mood, Naruto spoke a random reason why Ozpin seemed so glum. "He probably didn't get his usually cup of coffee." The people around him stifled a laugh from escaping their lips.

* * *

 **Time Skip - Night Time**

"It's like one big slumber party!" said Yang as she plopped down right next to Ruby, who was writing down a letter.

The Rose giggled as she continued writing. "I don't think dad would approve all the boys though."

Yang purred as she looked at the sight of hot men clad in their sleeping attire. "I know I do~" The busty blonde spotted Hinata and Sakura, talking with Jaune and Naruto.

The blonde saw Hinata was wearing a simple shirt with a red swirl design on the stomach, black striped shorts and a pair of socks.

Sakura wore a long, pink night shirt that reached up to her knees, a pair of rabbit slippers and a night cap.

Naruto wore an orange shirt, the same swirl design on Hinata's shirt was on his shirt's stomach as well, a pair of black pajama pants and an overly sized night cap that nearly covered half of his head.

Jaune wore a white tank top, showing off his biceps, and blue track pants. Much to Yang's confusion, Sasuke wasn't present among the group.

Naruto and Jaune were talking about something, probably about weapons. Hinata and Sakura were both blushing, as they giggled. Probably discussing about their love lives.

Hinata saw Yang staring at the boys and made a suggestive hand gesture, making Yang back off in fear. She's seen enough anime and hentai to back off before it's too late. The pale-eyed beauty giggled and waved at Yang, placating her that it was okay, making the aforementioned blonde calm down, receiving the message.

As long as she doesn't make a move on Naruto, she's clear. It's not like she was gonna do it. Naruto wasn't her type.

"So, what are you doing, sis?"

Ruby smiled fondly as she replied to her sister. "Writing a letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

Yang cooed at Ruby and hugged her. "Aw, that's so cute~"

That earned her a pillow to the face from a pouting Rose. "Shut up!" She looked at the crowd of people, silently lamenting. "Unlike you, I didn't get to take my friends to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here." Ruby looks down, sadness reflecting in her eyes.

Yang raised an eyebrow as she sat up. "What about Jaune? He's a pretty nice guy. Oh, and Sakura. You guys got along quite well when she stayed with us. There ya go! Plus two friends! Or what about Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto? Don't you consider them as friends?"

Ruby tapped her chin, an imaginary white cloud popping up right above Ruby, chibi images of the aforementioned three appearing. "Well, Sasuke's pretty nice. I guess he is my friend. Naruto and Hinata, I'm not sure. I mean, I can't look at them without remembering that they kissed. Blech." said Ruby, gagging.

"Wait, they're the ones you saw that kissed?" asked Yang. "How did that happen?"

The younger sister looked at her older sister and explained. "Well, there was this girl that approached Naruto and greeted him. It looked like they knew each other. Hinata got a bit suspicious so Naruto decided to calm her down by kissing her."

Yang blinked in surprise. "Huh." She looked around again, before asking Ruby a question. "By the way, have you seen Sasuke? He pretty much blended in with the crowd because of his color scheme."

Ruby was about to shrug her shoulder, till she saw Sasuke, who was indeed wearing his color scheme, a plain black shirt and shorts, right next to Blake, the both of them were sitting by a candle, really invested in the book they were reading. The Rose tapped her sister by the shoulder and pointed at the two.

"Over there, with the girl from earlier!"

"Huh? You mean the one Hinata got jealous over? _"_ said Yang. The blonde brawler looked at her little sister with a smile. "Well, here's your chance! Try to strike a conversation with her."

"But, isn't it impolite to interrupt someone when they're reading?"

"It's much more impolite when the person you're talking about can hear you." said Blake. Ruby and Yang sheepishly rubbed the back of their head as Blake looked up from her book. "Hello. I'm Blake."

Yang and Ruby introduced themselves to the girl, staring at each other awkwardly. Sasuke noticed the tension and decided to break it without looking up from his book. "So are any of you going to try and acquaint yourselves, or are the three of you just going to continue staring at each other until one of you melts like a candle."

And it was at that moment, Sasuke felt like he fucked up. Yang smirked and fanned herself.

"Well, I am too _hot_ to handle sometimes. You might get a _burn_ if you try and touch." punned Yang.

Sasuke buried his face into his book. Ruby face palmed and Blake twitched, the three of them groaning in unison. Somehow, the others managed to hear the pun. Naruto chuckled while Jaune, Sakura and Hinata groaned.

"Ah Oum, what did I do?" groaned out Sasuke. He and his friends could barely handle Naruto when he spouts out puns, but now they have to handle another? God save them.

Blake decided to push it towards another topic, not wanting to hear another awful pun. "So. what do you two want with me?"

Yang pointed at Ruby. "Well, I'm trying to help my sister here break out of her shell and become a social butterfly."

The cat-girl nodded before returning her gaze back to her book. Ruby looked at the cover and her asked curiously. "What's it about?" This earned her a confused glance. "Your book, I mean. Does it have a name?"

Blake decided to indulge them. "Well, it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and turned a page. "Isn't that 'Strange Case of Dr. Jekyl and Mr. Hyde'?"

He gained a nod from Blake.

Ruby smiled and took a step forward. "I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters. They're one of the reason I want to become a Huntress."

The black-haired girl lets out a short laugh and asks, "Why? Are you hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

"Yeah," answered Ruby, "I'm really hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right, and who protected people who couldn't protect themselves."

The Uchiha lets out a sad smile and sets down the book he was reading. "That's quite the ambition you have there, Ruby." He looks at the distance, his smile turning sadder at the moment. "But the real world isn't exactly the same as a fairy tale. It's much more cruel and cold."

The Rose smiled. "But that's why we're here, to make it better."

"Oh I'm so proud of my baby sister!" cried out Yang, as she picked Ruby up, ruining the great moment between the three black-haired teens. Ruby pouted and started a scuffle with Yang, resulting in a playful brawl between the two siblings.

Sasuke shook his head exasperatedly while Blake let out a small chuckle, closing her book. "Well Ruby, Yang. It's been a pleasure to-"

"Can someone please tell me what's going on here?" a familiar voice asks. Weiss approaches the five, a raised eyebrow. "Can you pipe it down? Some people are trying to sleep."

Yang was about to retort, but Ruby elbowed her on the stomach, stopping anything she was about to say. "She's right, you know. Some people are trying to sleep already."

Blake nodded in agreement and blew out the candle that was beside her, darkening the room. Ruby looked at her sister and motioned towards their sleeping bags, the sisters walking back to their designated sleeping area. Weiss nodded and walked away. Sasuke grunted and got up.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Blake. Hopefully Hinata won't go overboard jealous the next time you talk to Naruto."

And with that Sasuke waved goodbye and walked back to his group of friends. Blake nodded in agreement and snuggled into her blanket, the rest of the occupants of the room doing the same.

* * *

 **Time Skip - The Next Day**

Everything seemed to be pitch black. Nothing can be seen. Not even your own nose. No, wait, it's just the first person view of a person. Said person slowly opened up his eyes and was met with by a pair of bright blue eyes and vivid orange hair belonging to a girl. The person slowly blinked, slowly waking up from their slumber.

"Wake up, lazy bum!" said the orange-haired girl.

A black-haired boy, with a streak of magenta, sighed and sat up. His clothing consisted of a green tailcoat with black and gold trimming with a pair of white pants. The girl was wearing a mix of black, pink and white. Her bright hair was quite short, in contrast to the boy's.

The girl started to chant, flashing around the room while the boy sighed again. "It's morning, it's morning, it's morning, it's morning!"

The scene shifts to a bathroom, showing the boy brushing his teeth while he's assumed female companion continued to talk right behind him. "I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full 24 hours! Not that I thought we'd get kicked out or anything! I mean, you're the perfect student and I'm, well, me!"

Once again, the scene shifts, but this time it changed to the ballroom, showing the male teen tying a rope around his sleeping bag while the orange-haired female was brushing her hair and continued to chat.

"But it's just crazy, you know? We've been friends for soooooo long. What're the odds that we'd still be together?"

Again, the scene changes, now at the dining hall. The male sliced into his stack of pancakes, while the girl talked with one in her mouth.

"Right. What was I thinking? But still, I hope we DO end up on the same team together." Somehow, she managed to slurp the pancake in one swallow and points her finger up, as if she just thought of a brilliant idea. "Ooh! We should come up with some sort of plan to make sure we end up on the same team together!" She thinks for a moment and gave an idea. "What if we bribe the headmaster? Wait, no. That wouldn't work, he has the school."

And again, the scenery changes, this time it was the student's locker room. The boy opens up a locker and picks up a pair of green-colored guns with sickle-like blades attached vertically under the barrels. The girl pops up again and gasps loudly. "I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal! A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?"

"Nora?" said the boy, revealing his female companion's name.

Nora lowered her hand and flashes right besides him. "Yes Ren?"

The now named Ren slides his weapon into his sleeves and adjusts them, looking at his friend. "I don't think sloths make a lot of noise." said Ren with some uncertainty in his voice.

But this doesn't deter Nora as she said, "That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together!"

Ren barely hid his amused smile and slammed his locker closed. "Come on Nora, let's go."

"But not together-together." Nora quickly added, giggling as she trailed behind Ren.

The two passes by Ruby, Sakura and Yang, the Rose looking through her locker. "Wonder what those two were so worked up about?" asked Ruby curiously.

Yang shrugs her shoulder and turns around. "Eh, who knows? You seem awfully chipper this morning, Rubes."

Sakura nods in agreement as she adjusts her gauntlets. "Yeah. Yesterday, you looked like a nervous wreck, but now, you're pretty confident."

Ruby lets out a soft and short laugh. "Yup! No more awkward small talk or getting to know you stuff." She grabs Crescent Rose out of the locker and once again cradles it like a baby. "Today, I let my sweetheart do the talking."

"But Ruby, you need to remember, you're not the only one going through initiation." reminded Sakura. "If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn teamwork."

"Ugh, you sound like dad!" groaned out Ruby. "Okay, first of all, what does meeting people have to do with fighting?" asked Ruby as she placed by Crescent Rose back into her locker. "And second, I don't need people to help me grow up, I drink milk!" Crossing her arms quite smugly.

Yang rose an eyebrow and placed a hand on her hip. "But what about when we form teams then?"

Ruby looks away from the two, her nervousness from yesterday coming back. "Uh, I don't know. I'll just be on your team, or Sakura's, or something..."

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?" Yang suggested with caution, quietly fiddling with a lock of her hair.

The silver-eyed weapon's dork marched up to her sister and points her finger at her accusingly. "My dearest sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?" said Ruby. her voice laced with an underlying tone of anger, her eyes narrowed and her hands on her hips.

Luckily, Sakura went to Yang's rescue. "Ruby, you know Yang cares about deeply, right? She doesn't mean she doesn't want to be on the same team as you, she just doesn't wants you to dote on her."

Before Ruby could even retort, Sasuke, Jaune and Naruto walked between them, interrupting their conversation.

"So," started Sasuke. "What's your locker number, Jaune?"

Jaune pulled out a small piece of paper, his locker number written on it. "I put my weapon in Locker 636." he turned to his friends and asked them, "How about you guys?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Mine is just right next to yours, 635. What about you, Naruto?"

To their confusion, the hooded blonde was shaking in anger, as he glared below the empty floor. "I seriously believe that someone's playing some kind of sick joke on me." He raised a piece of paper, the number '639' written on it. "Seriously?! Why do I keep getting associated with the number nine?!"

Jaune, Sasuke and Sakura started to laugh out quite loudly as they arched back in laughter. Yang and Ruby raised an eyebrow, with the former asking, "I feel like we're missing some sort of inside joke here or something."

Sakura nodded in confirmation as they continued laughing. Naruto seemed quite irritated and just stormed off to his locker to get his weapons, Maelstrom and Whirlwind, his kusarigama and pistol. He grumbled, something about 'releasing restraint level 1'.

The three finally managed to control themselves and wiped off the tears on their face. Jaune and Sasuke continued to look for their lockers, till the blond found Pyrrha sitting just right behind his locker. Jaune blushed and jogged towards the red-head. "H-hey Pyr!"

The Spartan girl turned and smiled, seeing her first friend on Beacon. She waved at Jaune. "Hello again." speaking in a soft tone.

He didn't know why, but those two simple words struck Jaune STRAIGHT in the heart, causing his blush to deepen. Naruto walked back and saw Jaune talking to Pyrrha. He walked up to Sasuke and fist bumped him, both of them muttering, "The ship will sail."

The three ladies all raised an eyebrow at the two, with Yang asking, "Uh, what's that about?"

Sasuke faced the three and explained. "Naruto and I think that Jaune and Pyrrha would make a great couple. We bet against each other who confesses and how they will confess."

Yang crosses her arms. "But it's just the second day. Isn't it kinda early?" But nonetheless, her lips curled into a grin and joins in. "200 Lien says that P-Money over there's the one who initiates the first confession and they'll do it in Forever Fall."

Sakura looks at Yang. "Sounds kinda risky." The pinkette turns to face her boyfriend and surrogate little brother. "Also, my 200 Lien says that Pyrrha confesses to Jaune, right after he saves her from something dangerous."

Ruby tilted her head, shocked that these four are actually betting on how their friend were going to confess to one another, even though only a day has passed since they've been on Beacon! But.

"Ooh! Ooh! I bet 300 Lien that they'll say screw it and make-out in front of the class, because they were tired of each other not saying anything."

The four cocked an eyebrow, seeing that Ruby was quite bold in betting 300 Lien and that Jaune and Pyrrha would make-out in the middle of class. Which seems very highly unlikely.

The scene then shifts towards the two aforementioned teens.

Jaune looks at Pyrrha and asks her, "So, how do you think the teams are gonna be placed? Who's team do you want to be in?"

The four-time Mistral champion gave it some thought, before shrugging. "Quite honestly, I am not sure for the first one. To your second question, I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may."

"A go with the flow style? That's kinda nice." Jaune looked away, wanting to hide his blush. "You know, I kinda want to be on the same team as you, Pyrrha."

This caused the Spartan red-head's smile to widen. "That sounds grand! I would love to be on a team with you, Jaune. I think you'd make a great leader."

Jaune didn't say anything, besides scratch the back of his head and continue blushing. He was trained to fight Grimm and people, but what he WASN'T trained in was how to talk with girls you have a crush on. Maybe after the initiation, he could talk to Naruto or Sasuke for some advice.

But before he could further dwell on his problem, Glynda's voice echoes through the intercom. **"Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff fo initiation? Again, all first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."**

"Well," started Sasuke. "the journey begins."

Ruby quickly took out Crescent Rose from her locker. Naruto slides both Whirlwind and Maelstrom into his sleeves. Jaune pulls out Crocea Mors and turns his shield into its sheath mode, before sheathing his blade. The seven of them stood up and walked out of the building.

* * *

 **Beacon Cliff**

The scene shifts to the mentioned Beacon Cliff, a luscious green hill overlooking Emerald Forest. Every applicant were by the cliff side, Glynda and Ozpins standing by its edge. The headmaster grips his mug and started speaking.

"For years you have all trained to become warriors. And today, your training and abilities will be put to the test right here, in Emerald Forest.

"Now," began Glynda. "I'm very sure that many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, let us put those to rest. Each of you will be given teammates...today."

This scared Ruby. "What?"

Ozpin continued. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well with."

And once again, Ruby repeated her squeak, completely terrified. The headmaster then resumed.

"With that being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Blake, Naruto, Jaune, Hinata and Yang could have sworn they heard something shatter as Ruby yelled in disbelief. Nora turns to Ren and nudges him, a slightly smug look on her face.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will perish."

This earned him a firm nod from the applicants. Ozpin continued to voice out the instructions and finished. He looked around, raising his mug slightly. "Are there any questions?"

Seeing none raise their hands, the bespectacled male nods. "Good! Now take your positions."

The Huntsman and Huntresses-in-training placed themselves in a stance as the launchers began flinging them into the air. Sasuke smirked as he was launched into the air, letting out a scream of excitement. Hinata rolls her eyes at that and was promptly launched towards Emerald Forest. Naruto was then sent next, with Sakura and then Pyrrha.

Yang winked at Ruby, before placing on a pair of aviators and was sent flying, using the recoil of her gauntlets to send herself higher. Ruby sighed and she followed her sister. Jaune readies himself and gets an idea. Timing it correctly he slightly jumps off the launching pad, before he was flung higher than the rest of his students, the blond screaming at the feeling of adrenaline.

Ozpin watched this spectacle happen with an amused glint in his eyes, as he took a sip from his mug. "This...will be an interesting year." And the screen fades to black.


	3. The Initiation Begins

**A/N: As per the other chapters that has been updated for any sorts of grammar mistakes, this A/N has been deleted.**

 **Read and review everyone!**

* * *

 **Day - Emerald Forest**

Emerald Forest had such a soothing atmosphere. Its lush, green trees. The beautiful singing of the occasional flocks of birds. The bright sun shining down on your face. Just observe the presence of serenity in the forest. All in all, it could be a perfect vacation spot. Is what one would say if said forest wasn't inhabited by the Grimm.

Sasuke was still in the air, along with some of the other students, smirking as he felt the wind brush against his face. He hasn't felt a rush like this in such a long time. He looked forward and saw a single raven flying through the sky, softly cawing as it minded its own business.

The raven-haired teen glared at it. The very sight of the bird reminding him of his past. It may have not been the same species, but it was close enough.

Out of nowhere, a red blur, which Sasuke recognized as Ruby smashes against the avian, sending them both to the ground, causing the poor animal to shriek in surprise, a trail of rose petals trailing behind the two. As the two fell, a cry of, "Birdie no!" was heard shouted

Sasuke, along with others who saw that, flinched, all of them having one single thought. _"Sucks to be that bird."_

Ruby quickly shoots down some Dust Bullets on the ground, using the recoil to slow her descent. Quickly, the Rose shifted Crescent Rose into its melee mode and embeds it onto a tree branch, spinning around to halt herself.

The Uchiha decides to follow and quickly draws out his weapon and shifts it into its bow form. He pulled out a single arrow, a rope attached to it, and shoots it towards the largest and nearest tree to him. Sasuke grinned and shifts his weight down to hasten his descent. Sasuke quickly took hold on the end of the rope and swings down like Tarzan, complete with a war cry.

The scenes pans towards Weiss, who decides to use her family's Semblance quite cleverly. Using the Glyphs just like stairs. The white-haired heiress zipping through the forest. On the last Glyph, she jumps off and lands gracefully on the ground. She adjusts her weapon before continuing on.

Next was Ren. His bladed weapons pops out from his sleeves and is in a bullet dive position. He quickly twirls his weapons and cuts into a nearby tree, spiraling down and lands safely onto the ground. He stands up and brushes his clothing, only to look up, hearing the sound of two people laughing gleefully, being followed by the sounds of explosions.

Yang and Sakura, despite hanging out for only a couple of weeks prior going to Beacon, were already the best of friends. And as such, they both had the same idea. Using their gauntlets' gun recoil to further their speed, rather than to slow themselves. Such thrill seekers they are.

The two were laughing, flipping through some of the foliage on the trees. The blonde and the pinkette nodded at each other and went towards separate directions. Although them being partners wouldn't be quite bad. They felt that it'd be quite cheap to partner up in such a way, landing in the same spot.

Sakura quickly leans left and finds a clearing in her sights. The pinkette grins and shoots her gauntlet one last time, before flipping herself and lands onto the clearing, some of the loose soil flying up and landing on her clothes. Sakura brushes the dirt off her clothes and smirks.

"That was fun." And she quickly rushes off to find a partner.

Yang continued to launch herself further, before deciding it was enough. She shoots herself down towards a couple of trees, stumbling along the way, before kicking against some of the trees trunks, descending towards the forest grounds with a roll. The blonde giggles and proceeds to walk away.

"Nailed it!"

Hinata summons her staff and clicks the button in its handle, the blade on the edge popping out. She twirls around before impaling the tree she was falling to. Like a gymnast, she spins around her staff before flipping herself to a land on the giant branch. She smiles, quite satisfied, and quickly retrieved her weapon, before making her way down the tree.

Naruto smirks and pops out Maelstrom from his sleeve. He spins it around for a couple of seconds before launching it towards the tallest tree he saw. The kusarigama spins around the giant plant and the chain tightly wraps against the trunk. The hooded blond looked to his left, seeing Blake doing the same but with her weapon. His smirk widens, as he pulls himself towards the tree. He raises his hand and grabs onto a branch and spins around, landing right on it, Maelstrom coming back in his grasp.

Jaune was so glad that he remembered to load up Crocea Mors with some Dust to be ready. He shifts Crocea Mors into its launcher form and spins the chamber onto the blue slot. He fired and a decently-sized water torrent sprays out, keeping him mid-air.

Nora passes by him, an excited laughter coming from her, and for some reason, a trail of smoke on her behind. The blond chuckles and uses the torrent to send himself towards north.

Pyrrha quickly raises her weapons and smashes through the tree branches to slow her descent. The Spartan smiles and rolls to a halt upon quite the large branch. Her offensive weapon, which was a spear, shifts into a sniper, the beautiful red-head scouting through the area.

Jaune, who was still being lifted by the torrent unfortunately lost control over it and sees Pyrrha, who was facing her back to him. In an effort, he tried to warn his friend.

"Pyrrha! Look out!"

But the Spartan didn't hear the warning in time. Jaune crashed into Pyrrha, sending the both of them tumbling down the tree, hitting quite a lot of branches on their way down. About a minute later, the two fell down on the grassy ground with a thud, groaning quite softly.

Jaune slowly gets off of Pyrrha and gives her an apologetic smile, rubbing the back of his head quite sheepishly, offering his unoccupied hand. "Hehe. Sorry about that."

Pyrrha smiles gently and takes the hand, raising herself up. "It's quite alright. I'm sure you can find something to pay me back with," The red head tilts her head a bit, a teasing look on her face. "Partner."

A blush started to adorn his face, the ground below him looking quite interesting right now for some reason. Jaune chuckles hesitantly and looks back into Pyrrha's eyes, a smile starting to crawl up his face. "Yeah. I guess so. Partner.

* * *

 **Ruby's Location**

Ruby landed onto the ground, before quickly rolling herself to stand up and dashed through the forest, dodging the branches as she repeated a single mantra to herself. "Gotta find Yang. Gotta find Yang. Gotta find Yang. Gotta find Yang." Ruby looked around and started shouting in hopes that her sisters hears her cries. "Yang! YAAAANNNNGGGG!"

The little Reaper thought to herself as she continued walking, all the while conjuring up a chibi illustration of everyone she's imagining in her young mind.

 _"Oh man, this is bad,_ _this is really bad! What if I can't find her? What if she finds someone first? Well, there's always Jaune. He's nice, and funny. Plus he looks like he'd do well in a fight! Oh! What about Blake? So mysterious and calm. Plus she likes books! Then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her. Then there's Sakura. She's like Yang, minus the puns! Maybe Sasuke? He's kinda like Blake, but more sociable. Well, let's add Naruto or Hinata on to the list. I think I'm alright with being partners with either of them._

The little Rose listed off all the people she's met in Beacon. _Okay. Who else do I know here? There's Yang, Sakura, Jaune, Sasuke, Blake, Naruto, Hinata, aaaaannnndddd..."_ Ruby trails off as she all of a sudden skidded to a stop, her eyes meeting with those of Weiss Schnee.

 _"Well, I guess it won't be that bad. Right?"_

But before any of them could say anything, a pack of Beowolves pounced out from the dark and surrounded them. The two backed into each other, their respective weapons in its melee form. Weiss turns to Ruby and speaks.

"Let's talk after we fight off these Beowolves."

Ruby nodded in agreement. With a war cry, the two of them charged at the werewolf-like Grimm.

* * *

 **Hinata's Location**

Hinata calmly walked through the forest, staying in high alert for a Grimm to pop out. The pale-eyed beauty sensed something stalking her, making her grip her weapon tightly. She quickly flipped around and twirled her naginata and pointed its blade at the person she sensed stalking her.

The blue-haired definition of sexy lowered her weapon, seeing it was a smiling Sakura. Hinata rolled her eyes and pulled away Jyuho from her best female friend. "You should really stop following me like that, Sakura. You know how I feel about that."

Sakura sheepishly smile and rubbed the back of her head. "Heheheh. Sorry about that. I thought it'd be fun to shadow you like, you know? Back then when we used to be-"

Hinata sped towards Sakura and clamped a hand over her mouth. The blue-haired teen looked around, seeing if anyone, or anything, was listening in their conversation. Seeing that they were in the clear, Hinata looked back at her best friend and slightly glared at her.

"You should also be much more careful, Sakura. We can't be that trusting of people. You forgot what happened to me and Naruto-kun. That word is practically a trigger for HIM."

The pink-haired teen got Hinata's hand off of her mouth and looked at her with a sad look on her face. "Look, I forgot about that little tidbit. I'm sorry. I just," Sakura looks away, tears threatening to fall out from the corner of her eyes. "I wanted to forget it happened. That everything was just-"

Sakura stopped herself as she launched herself to Hinata, crying into her chest. The pale-eyed beauty didn't say anything as she caressed Sakura's hair softly, her sadness still present in her eyes.

Meanwhile, back on the Beacon Cliff, Ozpin watched the two interact. The headmaster of Beacon looked at the spectacle with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm? I wonder..."

Glynda walked in, watching on her Scroll. "Well, half of the students have already paired up and are on their way towards the temple." The blonde looked up from her Scroll and raised an eyebrow. "Which applicants are you monitoring right now, Professor Ozpin? Ozpin?"

The white-haired Huntsman did not look up from his Scroll as he continued to watch Sakura and Hinata, pondering upon something. _"Nagato mentioned about that. He said that something happened to Hinata and Naruto. I wonder, who is HIM?"_

* * *

 **Yang's Location**

Back to Emerald Forest, Yang was casually taking a stroll, calling out to anyone who can hear her. "Hello? Is anyone out there! Hellooooo! I'm getting kinda bored here!"

The blonde raises her hands up, as if to emphasize the dramatic effect. A dark blur rushes just nearby, causing the bush right behind her to rustle. She turns around, eyebrow raised. "Someone there?" She walks up to the bushes and looks in between. "Is that you Ruby?"

A menacing/threatening growl was her only response.

"...Nope!"

Yang dives out of the way, an Ursa snarling and lunged right at her, claws raised. Quickly, she manages to balance herself, before using Ember Celica to help flip herself to dodge the second Ursa. One of the two rushes at her, only to be sent back with a punch to the face. The other quickly followed its partner's action, only to be met with a flaming uppercut, getting sent to the air. Yang quickly follows it up with a quick kick, sending the Bear Grimm back on the ground.

The blond lands and places a hand on her hip. "You two wouldn't have happen to see a young girl in a red hood, would you?" Her only received response was a growl from the two, who tried to lunge at her again. "Well, you two could've just said no."

One of the two Ursai swiped its claws at Yang. The blonde brawler back flips to dodge the claws range, narrowly avoiding the strike. Yang smirks mockingly and laughs. "Geez! You two couldn't hit the bronze side of a-"

Yang stops speaking as she saw something fall. A single strand of her precious golden hair, gently drifting down until it fell onto the floor. Yang looks at it in disbelief, as her eyes started to twitch. A moment of silence covered the area.

"You!" Yang growled angrily, closing her eyes as she started to bridle with rage. **"YOU MONSTERS!"** The blonde opens up her eyes, once lilac now a blood red once more.

The two Grimm looked at each other with utmost confusion. The blonde brawler slammed her fists together as she erupted in a burst of flames. She blurs towards the first Ursa and starts to punch the absolutely crap out of the Bear Grimm. Her fists were infused were flames, as she continued to lands series of punches against the creature of darkness. Yang roars and uppercuts the Ursa into the air, before jumping towards it and starts to barrage it once more until it was thrown through several of tree.

Unfortunately, due to Yang's rage and her Semblance, she caused a forest fire. Yang faced the second Ursa and glared at it with an intense passion of hate. **"WHAT?! YOU WANT SOME TOO?!"**

The Ursa roars in pain and collapses in front of Yang. Blake stood behind the Bear Grimm, Gambol Shroud drawn. Yang blinked as her hair loss its fire, signifying her Semblance's deactivation. She crosses her arm and scoffs, seeing Blake smirk at her.

"Pssh~ I could've taken him."

The bow-wearing girl rolled her eyes and sheaths back her weapon and smiles at Yang. "Whatever you say, partner."

* * *

 **Ren's Location**

Ren was walking through the woods, staying alert to any type of enemy that might pop out. The raven-haired teen stopped walking, clearly sensing something was amiss. The Lie quickly jumped out from where he was standing, flipping himself just like a ninja and landed gracefully.

A large serpentine-like Grimm popped out from the spot Ren stood from earlier. It was colored black and had red markings with white bone plating all over it. This was the King Taijitu. Ren popped out his weapons from his sleeves, StormFlower, and stares at the snake Grimm.

The two stared down each other, before Ren gained a serious look and charged at the large Grimm, riddling the serpent Grimm with SMG Dust bullets.

* * *

 **Arkos Location**

From the distance, Jaune and Pyrrha were still navigating through the forest, hearing the sound of gunfire. Jaune looked at his partner. "Sounds like gunfire."

Pyrrha nodded in agreement, adding in, "Indeed. It seems some of our comrades have ran into trouble."

The both of them continued walking, until Pyrrha lifted off a branch in her way. Jaune wasn't really looking forward, so when Pyrrha let go, the branch smacked into Jaune's face, making him take a few steps back and place a hand on his cheek on instinct, hissing in pain.

Pyrrha quickly took notice and ran up to her partner, quickly apologizing. "Jaune! I'm so sorry!"

Jaune rubbed his cheek and shook his face. "Don't worry about it. I guess I spaced out a bit, overthinking some plans and strategies we could possibly pull off. So, I tend to forget where I am sometimes."

The blond took his hand off his cheek, the scratch on his face still present, much to Pyrrha's surprise. The red head offered a hand to Jaune, who quickly accepted it. Pyrrha looked at Jaune with concern and asked him a question.

"Jaune, why didn't you activate your Aura?"

The Arc immediately blushed and looked at the tree besides him, which looked VERY interesting at the moment. "Oh that, well um, it's because, uh." Jaune slumped down, sighing in defeat. "My Aura's still locked."

Pyrrha gasped in shock, a hand on her mouth. "But, that does not make sense! One's Aura should have been unlocked once they've enrolled into a Combat School!"

Jaune flinched and looked at Pyrrha straight in the eye. "See, that's the thing. I've never been to any Combat School. And before you ask, my parents didn't want to activate my Aura."

"Were they-"

"Oh no, God no!" the blond interjected before his partner could finish. "My parents are the nicest and most caring people you'd probably ever meet in your life." Jaune blushed, looking away. "It's because, well. I can't say it! Just don't unlock my Aura, I'll be fine."

But Pyrrha didn't listen. She took a step forward and placed a hand over Jaune's chest piece, her other hand placed on his scratched cheek. **"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."**

A red glow outlined Pyrrha, while Jaune was covered by a bright white glow. The bright glow would've blinded anyone who looked at it, but luckily, there were no witness. Well, maybe two. But they were looking through a camera.

Moving on.

The bright glow died down and Pyrrha gasped, nearly stumbling down. Jaune quickly caught her and helped the Spartan stand up, a concerned look on his face.

"You alright Pyr?"

The redhead nodded and managed to compose herself. "Yes. I am." Pyrrha smiled at Jaune as she saw the scratch on his cheek close up and disappear. She closed her eyes and took a feel of his Aura, which made her subconsciously smile. "You have a lot of Aura, Jaune."

Unseen by Pyrrha, Jaune seemed to entirely lose all color in his entire body, feeling a shiver crawl up his spine. He can already feel what a certain someone would do to him once they found out what happened.

* * *

 **Naruto's and Sasuke's Location**

Naruto stopped walking, a feeling of terror washing down his spine. He sighed and clasped his hands, his head lowered and eyes closed. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this, quite confused at what his best friend and partner was doing.

"What the hell are you doing, Naruto?"

The whiskered blond didn't look up but responded, speaking in a hushed tone. "Didn't you feel it? The shiver of death go up your spine? The shiver that signals that Hinata will cast her justified rage against a poor bastard?"

Sasuke froze as he did feel the shiver. The raven-haired teen quickly lowered his head and joined his hands for a prayer to Monty Oum.

Whoever it was that earned Hinata's rage. They pray that he dies quickly. Lest he wants to experience Hell on Remnant.

* * *

 **Sakura and Hinata's Location**

Hinata stopped in her trek, making Sakura stop as well and raise an eyebrow in confusion. The pinkette walked up to the bluenette and tapped her on the shoulder, asking a question. "Hinata? What's wrong?"

Before she could reply, an Ursa popped out besides them, roaring and ready to claw any of them. Hinata quickly acted and stabbed her naginata into the Bear Grimm's gut, making it stumble. She used the handle as leverage to flip herself up and kicked the Ursa on the chin with enough force that its head came off. The body fell down and disappeared in a vapor of black.

Sakura was about to say something, before two Beowolves flew above her, about to pounce on Hinata. The blue-eyed beauty shifted her weapon into its cannon form and fired off two grenades, which sent the Werewolf Grimm smacking to a tree. Hinata roared and pounced on the two disoriented Grimm. Her weapon changed back into its naginata form and she began repeatedly stabbing the two Grimm. Quite brutally. Until they were nothing but black mush on the ground.

Hinata was covered in the Grimm's matter, finally calmed down. She looked at Sakura and finally replied to her. "Just felt like somebody did something to piss me off. Needed to let off some steam."

Sakura just dumbly nodded. At times like these, it made her question just why she was the only sane one in their little group. Sasuke had the tendency to look at crows and sometimes kill them in cold blood. Every time Naruto goes for a walk...well, it doesn't end well. For the people who disturbs him or the Grimm that is. And Hinata. Oh dear Lord above she's violent whenever someone pisses her off. And from that little display, she was only a quarter pissed.

 _"Oh Monty Oum. Whatever poor soul did something to piss Hinata enough that she sensed it, you have my sympathies."_

Out of nowhere, another Beowolf appeared behind Sakura and growled near her ear. Her response? She uppercut it up into the air. The pinkette jumped in the air and kicked it back down to Hinata. The bluenette twirled Jyuho around before she swung it upwards, cleaving the Grimm in half.

Sakura landed and smirked at Hinata, who gently rested her staff on her shoulder, smirking back.

* * *

 **Back to Ren**

Ren flipped back, dodging the the King Taijitu's tail sweep. He jumped towards a tree to launch himself towards the serpent-like Grimm, still spraying it with bullets. However it didn't seem to have any sort of painful effect on the Grim. Almost like it wasn't even affected.

The Taijitu snarled and lunged towards Ren. The Lie jumped away from danger, the snake smashing into the tree. Ren landed on the Grimm and ran up towards its head, continuing to shoot it with StormFlower.

But it didn't even have any effect on the two-colored Grimm. More like it annoyed the Grimm till no end. The King Taijitu recovered and lunged at Ren. The ninja-like teen dodged, the Taijitu hitting itself instead. Ren landed on the ground, right before the white-half of the Grimm emerged and smacked Ren into a tree, separating him from StormFlower.

The black half recovered and lunged at the Lie, preparing to bite into him. Ren shook his head and flips out of the way. He grits his teeth in annoyance, glaring at the two Grimm right in front of him. The white and black half bares its fangs and lunged at Ren. The magenta-streaked boy jumped onto the white snake and ran over its body. Ren saw his weapons in sight and launched himself off to get them.

Ren was forced to block, as the black half curled around and lunged at Ren. He quickly thrusts his palm forward, his hands coated with Aura, blocking the King Taijitu's fangs, struggling against the weight. Ren quickly grabbed onto one of the fangs and ripped it off quite hard. The ninja jumps to its head and stabbed the fang into its eye, blinding it. Ren quickly channels Aura into his hand and palms the snake's head, blowing it up.

The white half slithered up to the Lie and bared its forked tongue at him. It opened up its maw and slowly approached the young male. A grenade, out of nowhere, flew into the Grimm's mouth and straight into its stomach, if it had any. The other half of the King Taijitu closed its mouth and blinked dumbly, before it blew up in a shower of white matter.

Ren sighs and went to retrieve StormFlower, hiding them back into his sleeves. A weird noise began to sound out throughout the area, making Ren run to its source. On a tree branch was Nora, hanging upside down and holding her weapon, which was a grenade launcher, making the strange noise. Ren chuckles and smiles at his long-time childhood friend.

"I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like."

Nora jumps off the branch and lands on Ren's back, playfully poking his nose. "Boop~"

* * *

 **Beacon Cliff**

Glynda walks back to Ozpin, her focus still on her Scroll. Ozpin was also examining his Scroll, the two of them not moving from the edge of the cliff overlooking Emerald Forest.

"Our last pairs have been formed, sir. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren." A frown appears on her face as she shows the footage of the two aforementioned teens. "Poor boy. I can't possibly imagine the two of them ever getting along."

Ozpin chuckles and looks at his blonde assistant. "You don't have to, Ms. Goodwitch. Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie are childhood friends. Based upon their interactions, they're quite used to one another."

The blonde Huntress blushes in embarrassment, making Ozpin chuckle again. Glynda coughed into her hand and looks back on her Scroll. "W-well, moving on. On another note, why is it that Mr. Arc was allowed into Beacon despite his Aura still being locked?"

The Headmaster continues to look at the footage of his students as he replied. "You should know why, Ms. Goodwitch. And besides, he didn't come here by normal means." A small smirk appeared on the bespectacled man's lips. "He, along with Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura have one thing in common."

Glynda furrowed her brows, quite confused on what Ozpin meant. A minute later she realized what the Headmaster meant, her eyes shooting wide open. "Y-you mean, that he was trained by the White-Fanged Scarecrow?!"

Ozpin smirked. "Not just him."

The blonde's eyes widened as he realized what he meant. "Do you mean to tell him he endured the Green Beast's training as well?!"

"Indeed." The bespectacled man nodded, before looking back at his Scroll. "And as I've mentioned earlier, you should know why his Aura was still locked. Given the Arc's...tradition and all."

Once again, Glynda coughed into her hand and blushed in embarrassment. "O-of course. Right." She walked next to Ozpin as she looked at Emerald Forest. "Anyways, at the current pace they are in, they should reach the temple in a couple of minutes. By the way, what relics did you decide to use?"

Ozpin's smirk slightly widened, as he continued to stare at the Scroll, which was focused on Ruby and Weiss. "Well, after a little game with an old friend, it inspired me to use the pieces we played with."

The blonde didn't go further, and was content with focusing on her Scroll.

* * *

 **Ruby and Weiss's Location**

Ruby was cross-legged on the ground, a hand on her chin as she watched Weiss pacing back and forth, muttering under her breath. "I think it was this way." Before she turns around and points forward. "No wait! That way!"

The scythe-wielder rolled her eyes and got up. "Just admit it. We're lost, Weiss."

The heiress of the Schnee company stopped pacing and slightly glared at the Rose. "No we're not!" Weiss' eyes shifted left and right quite suspisciously. "We've, uh, just took a wrong turn! That's all."

"I think that's basically the definition of lost." stated Ruby.

Weiss huffed and crossed her arms. "Really? How would you know?"

Ruby sighed in defeat and stared at Weiss. "Look, fighting is pretty pointless. So let's just both agree we're lost. We have no idea where you're going. So how about you let me think of a way how we can get to the temple?"

The white color-schemed heiress looks at the young applicant and relents. With a sigh, she nods. "Alright."

A second later, Weiss is wide-eyed in disbelief. Why you may ask? Well, she and Ruby are on top of a GIANT FUCK-MOTHERING NEVERMORE! Don't even ask how they managed to get on it without the Bird Grimm noticing. The Schnee looks at Ruby with a mix of anger and disbelief.

"HOW DID YOU EVEN MANAGE TO COME UP WITH THIS SORT OF PLAN?!"

Ruby just grins at Weiss innocently and looks down. "Don't worry about it! We're fine!"

"I AM SO FAR FROM WORRYING!" shouted back Weiss.

"Is that good or bad?" asked Ruby.

"OF COURSE IT'S BAD!"

"Oh come on! Where's your sense of adventure? Besides, with this we'll be able to get to the temple in no time!" The Rose quickly shifts Crescent Rose into its Sniper form with one hand and uses it as a telescope. She looks around, before spotting the temple.

"I see the temple! Come on, we have to jump!"

Weiss looked at Ruby like she gained a second head. "JUMP?! ARE YOU INSANE?!" The Schnee blinked and noticed that only a red, blinking outline of Ruby remained, signifying that she jumped. "OH YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! YOU INSUFFERABLE LITTLE RED-!"

* * *

 **Forest Cave**

Naruto and Sasuke were at the entrance of a dark cave, looking at it boredly. Just on the right side of the entrance were markings of death written all over. you'd have to be an idiot to not notice them. The raven-haired teen looked at his blond partner with a raised eyebrow.

"Mind telling me why we're here again?"

The whiskered blond frowned and crossed his arms. "I sensed a large entity of negativity in it. But it was almost barely noticeable that I didn't sense it until fuzzball took notice of it."

Sasuke's raised eyebrow remained. "Well, might as well get it over with and go in, right?"

Naruto nodded. With that, the Yin and Yang partners entered the dark cave with an aura full of confidence. Naruto had no problem looking in the cave, due to his Faunus heritage. Sasuke eyes flashed red, revealing his Semblance; the Sharingan, which gave him enhanced vision, including night vision.

The two ventured forward, looking around the cave's interior with apprehension, waiting for anything to pop up. Unfortunately, Naruto wasn't looking down when he walked and tripped on a stray rock, causing him to fall on Sasuke, who's face slammed onto a puddle, splashing against his face. Sasuke groaned and pushed Naruto off him, standing up and wiped his face.

"God dammit you dobe. You're supposed to be nimble as a fox, but you tripped on a rock of all things."

Naruto rolled his eyes and slowly stood up. "Well excuseeeeee me if I wasn't looking down when I was walking you teme!"

Before their little argument could escalate further, they noticed a shiny, glowing item floating just in front of them. Almost like it was tempting them to grab it. The two of them took a step back.

Sasuke and Naruto looked in front of them and saw a giant Scorpion-like Grimm, seemingly glaring just right at the two of them. A Deathstalker. The duo gritted their teeth and looked at each other. With a nod, they spun around and started running.

"Let's go!"

And the two of them sprints out of the cave, in quite the weird way. They were leaning forward, hands just behind their waist. The Deathstalker were right behind their tail, and destroyed the entrance of the cave to allow itself out. Sasuke flipped over its pincer and faced it.

He raised his index and middle finger and inhaled a huge intake of oxygen until his cheeks were bulging. Sasuke glared at it and exhaled. But instead of it being air, it was a huge stream of fire.

 **"Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu!"**

The stream of fire splashed against the Deathstalker, making it roar in pain. The scorpion-like Grimm snapped its pincers and roared at the two. Naruto faced Sasuke. "What do we do?!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and turns around. "Let's lead it to somewhere else then finish it off. I don't think Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch would take kindly that to us destroying Emerald Forest."

Naruto just went with his best friend's plan and nodded. The two of them quickly retreated, the Deathstalker following them into the forest. Unfortunately for them, they were leading it towards their objective.

* * *

 **The Temple**

The scene cuts to the Ruins, small objects placed on top of of various pillars. Yang and Blake walked out of the forest and overlooks the Ruins. The blond places a hip on her hand and turns to her partner. "Think this is it?"

Before Blake could respond, the two heard the sound of rustling just right behind them. The two turned around and readied themselves, activating their weapons. Yang and Blake deactivated heir weapons and placed them away, once they saw who it was. Out of the bushes came Hinata and Sakura, the former seeing Blake and sighed.

"Look, Blake. I'm sorry about yesterday when you greeted Naruto. It's because I'm a bit." The bluentte hesitated. "A bit-"

"Overly attached?" asked the Belladonna.

"Overly protective?" suggested the blonde.

"Just plain Yandere?" teased her long-time friend.

Hinata slightly glared at her pink-haired friend, before nodding. "Yes, everything you three said." Hinata hugged herself subconsciously and looked down. "Naruto's my first ever love and I don't want to lose him. He's just so-"

Blake raised her hand, stopping the bluenette. The secret Faunus smiled at the Hyuuga. "You don't have anything to worry about, Hinata. I don't have any interest in Naruto. He just helped me out, and I kinda see him as someone to look up to. Not boyfriend material."

"...thank you."

Sakura decided to break up the atmosphere. "So, how about we get down there and take a look at the relics Professor Ozpin mentioned?"

The other three nodded and they all jumped down, inspecting the ruins and the relics. Blake raised an eyebrow as they saw what the relics were. "Chess pieces?" Examining a black bishop.

Yang points something out. "Some of them are missing. Guess we're not the first ones here."

Hinata shrugs and looks at the remaining ones. "It doesn't matter. Let's just pick one and head back to the cliff."

The blonde brawler stares right at the golden knight on the pillar. Yang picks it up and turns to her partner. "How about a cute little pony?"

The raven-haired female rolls her eyes, but nonetheless, smiles. "Sure."

Sakura and Hinata looked at each other, before looking at the chess piece in front of them, which was a golden queen. Hinata picked it up and raised it to the air, the both of them smiling and saying. "We're queen of the worlds!"

The two pairs met up in the middle, Yang crossing her arms. "Well, that wasn't that hard."

Blake retorts. "It's not like this place is very difficult to find." Her heightened hearing picked up the sound of screaming and looks up. She sees what it was and her mouth hangs open.

The other three then hears the scream. Yang looks at her partner. "Did you guys hear that? What should we do?"

Sakura taps Yang by the shoulder, gaining the blonde's attention. "Uh, Yang?" The pinkette points up to the sky. "You might wanna look up."

Yang just did that and her jaw drops, seeing her precious little sister falling from the sky, right towards them, arms flailing and her eyes widened in terror, and for some reason, regret.

"HEADS UUUUUUUUUP!"

Hinata quickly acted and whips Jyuho out. She raises her hand, aiming it at a tree, calculating the distance and time Ruby would fall and waited for a few more seconds. With great precision, Hinata throws her naginata and the blade pierces through Ruby's hood and sent her crashing to a tree. Hinata quickly runs towards Ruby location to retrieve her weapon and the Rose. Sakura, Blake and Yang stared at the spectacle happened, not quite sure how to react.

"Did Ruby just fall out from the sky?" asked Sakura with uncertainty.

"I-"

Yang's words were cut through as they heard the roar of a Grimm nearby. The girls looked at the forest, as some of the trees collapsed. An Ursa appears and roars, swiping the air. A pink explosion flashes behind it and caused the Grimm to fall on the ground. Nora slid off of its back and cheered. The ginger-haired hammer wielder somersaults off and stands up.

She looks back at the dead Grimm and pouts. "Aww, it's broken."

From out of the forest, an exhausted Ren runs up and leans against a tree, trying to catch his breath. "Nora, please don't ever do that again." But to his surprise, she disappeared, leaving behind a pink blinking outline, causing the black-haired teen to look around.

Nora was by the relics, staring at the golden rook with interest. She snatches it and places it on her head, balancing it. Nora starts to dance as she sang. "I'm Queen of the Castle~ I'm Queen of the Castle~!"

"Nora! Get back here!" Ren roars at his childhood friend to stop, making her giggle and salute.

"Coming Renny!"

Sakura just looks in disbelief as Nora skips back to Ren. "Did that girl just ride on an Ursa?"

Yang was about to begin, before Sasuke and Naruto popped out, the Deathstalker still on their tail. The Scorpion Grimm clicks it pincers threateningly at the two and swipes at them. Naruto flips out of the way while Sasuke just narrowly rolls away at the last second. The Uchiha grabbed his bow and kept at it bay by repeatedly shooting with arrows.

Naruto runs towards the group and skid to a stop, waving at them.

"Did Naruto and Sasuke just run all the way here while a Deathstalker was chasing them?" asked Blake.

The blonde brawler looked certainly pissed, her fists clenched as she trembled with her surpressed frustration. "I can't take it anymore!" Yang shouts out as she activates her Semblance, eyes turning blood red and her hair blazing with fire. "Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!"

"You think this is the location?"

"I'm almost positive it is."

The seven present turned around and saw Jaune and Pyrrha walking together, looking at one another with their weapons out and ready. The blond knight looks up and sees the relics. He nudges Pyrrha and points, a smile on his face. "See? I told you it's here."

The red-headed Spartan allows a small smile on her face and looked at Jaune. "Yes, I see."

Yang sighs, as she calms down. "Alright. I'm chillax now."

At that moment, Hinata drops back down, Ruby just behind her. The Rose looks up, causing everybody else, barring Yang, to look up. Ruby nudges her sister and points up. "Um, Yang?"

From above was Weiss, still on the Nevermore, eyes wide and filled with terror. "HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME?!"

Ruby places both of her hands on her mouth to make her voice louder. "I said jump!"

"She's gonna fall." said Blake.

The little Reaper just waves it off. "She'll be fine."

"Aaaand she's falling." blankly stated Ren.

"Quite fast too." added in Sakura.

Sasuke decided to act and jumps into the air, surprising everyone barring his childhood friends. Weiss closes her eyes in terror as she felt terror course through her entire body. That was until, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She opens up her eyes and sees her supposed savior. "H-huh?" Sasuke doesn't take notice, as he lands down gracefully.

Weiss gets off of Sasuke's arms and cleared her throat. "Thank you." She turns to Ruby and glares at her. "How could you have left me?!"

Ruby seems to shrink down and twiddled her finger. "I...I said jump."

"Well it doesn't matter! The gang's all here! Now we can all die together!" said Yang in a very sarcastic, yet cheerful tone.

When Ruby was about to run towards the Deathstalker, Sasuke grabbed her by the shoulder and stopped her in her tracks. "There's no point in further provoking that thing, Ruby. Our objective just lies behind us. It's not necessary to fight these Grimm."

Jaune nods in agreement. "Get the relics and make a tactical retreat? Doesn't sound like a bad plan."

Weiss quickly runs up and embeds her rapier on the ground, the Scorpion Grimm being encased in ice. She looks back and points at the pillar with the relics. "Quick! Get a relic!"

Ruby, Jaune and Sasuke quickly ran up to the pillars, grabbing a knight, a rook and a queen respectively. The three looked at each other and smiled. The Deathstalker shook and broke free from its icy prison. Jaune hears something cawing and sees the Nevermore still there.

"Looks like we have a second problem. That Nevermore's still there, it's circling back."

StormFlower popped out from Ren's sleeves and he quickly grabbed it. He turns to face the others, a look of determination on his face. "Then let's take our leave."

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

* * *

The twelve sprinted towards the direction of the cliff, Ruby seemingly right in front of the group, with Sasuke and Jaune besides her. The giant Nevermore circles overhead, as they all ran into a larger ruins, quickly hiding behind some stone pillars. The Bird Grimm perched itself on top of the tallest tower and released a shiril shriek. The Deathstalker bursts from out of the forest, knocking down a dozen trees.

Yang huffs and growls. "Well ain't that just great!"

Jaune clicked his tongue. "Oh crud. Run!" And they all quickly rushed towards the bridge, bent on getting over the other side. The Nevermore screeches again and flies off towards the student. The large Grimm cawed and flings it wings, shooting out some black feathers. The blond deflects some of the feathers with his shield as the others dodged around the projectiles.

The blond blocks one more and looks back this comrades and friends. "Anyone with long-range weaponry, distract it!"

Sasuke quickly shifts Fukushuu Bringa into its bow form. The Uchiha loads up some arrows onto the bow and takes aim. Nora giggles and takes out her weapon, a pink and grey grenade launcher. Sasuke grins maniacally and shoots, forcing the Nevermore to fly around, spinning to dodge. Nora grins fires off several Dust Grenades towards the giant bird, the grenades leaving a trail of pink dust behind.

Some of the grenades missed, before four of it hit the Nevermore straight on the mask, sending it off the air, till it regained composure. This momentary result allowed Sasuke to shoot its talons. The Grimm screeched in pain and flew back up.

The Deathstalker roars and charges forward, swinging its pincers. Both of it were intercepted by Blake and Ren. The others quickly ran past as they ran across the bridge. Ren and Blake quickly flip out of the Grimm's pincers way and runs to catch up with their comrades.

Naruto turns around and began slashing at the Grimm, with Maelstrom, making it halt to a stop. The whiskered blonde doesn't stop and continues slashing at its head to allow his comrades to get to the other side. Ren turns back and fires off SMG Dust bullets, distracting the Grimm. Naruto capitalizes this and quickly slashes at its tail and almost took it off, but was forced to dodge with Whirlwind's recoil at Grimm tried to plunge its stinger in the blond.

The Nevermore suddenly came diving down, sending the others flying and broke the bridge in half. Pyrrha groans and sees Naruto and Ren facing off against the Deathstalker by themselves. She looks at Nora and Jaune with a look of concern on fire in her eyes.

"We need to get over there! They might need our assistance!"

Jaune nods in agreement. Nora grins deviously and shifts her grenade launcher back into its beautiful hammer form and slams it down on the ground. Since they were right at the edge, the force sent them flying over to the other side. Nora uses the launcher on her hammer to recoil herself forward. She roars and smashes her hammer onto the Deathstalker's head.

"SMASH!"

The Grimm roared in pain and tries to attack with its stinger. Nora jumps out of the way, but her weapon accidentally knocks Naruto off the broken bridge. The blond flips himself up and throws Maelstrom towards one of the pillars and pulls himself towards it. Naruto swings around before he launches himself up to the pillar and starts running straight up it.

Naruto jumps up and slashes the Nevermore on its beak, scarring it. He lands on top of the bird and starts wildly swinging its back, with a couple of Dust shots here and there. Naruto back flips off the Nevermore and lands right in front of Yang and Sasuke. He glares at the Grimm and proceeds to fire at it. "It's not as fragile as it looks!"

Yang pumps her fists and glares at the beast. "Let's hit it with everything we got then!"

Sasuke gets an idea and calls out to his friends. "Sakura! Hinata! Help out our comrades here. Naruto, you're with me. Let's help Jaune and the others with his pest problem."

The three mentioned names nodded. The six females activated their weapons into its respective gun modes and started shooting Dust after Dust towards the Nevermore. The giant Grimm screeches in pain and gets knocked into the ruins, destroying it further. The girls quickly jumped from debris to debris and landed all in separate locations, with only Ruby and Weiss being together.

Weiss grits her teeth. "None of this working!"

Ruby jumps up and looks at Weiss. "I have a plan. Cover me!"

The Schnee heiress nodded and lunged forward. Yang and the others heard what Ruby said quickly provided cover fire.

* * *

 **Deathstalker Fight**

The Deathstalker roars and stabs its stinger down, causing the stone to topple. The Scorpion Grimm snipped its pincers and tried to swing at Ren, but Jaune quickly runs forward and deflects it and swings down Crocea Mors, severing the pincer and causes the Deathstalker to roar in pain. It growled and tried to jab its stinger at Pyrrha. The red-headed champion blocked it and slashes at its skin with her spear.

Ren fires his guns at the Deathstalker, which still had no visible effect on the Grimm. The Lie ran up to the Scorpion-like beast, still firing at it. The Grimm lunges its stinger at the black-haired teen, who dodges at the last second and clings onto the tail, hacking at it with the blades on his gun.

Nora cocks her weapon and starts firing off more Dust grenades at the Deathstalker. The Grimm roared and blocks it with his remaining pincer, sending some back, causing Jaune, Pyrrha and Nora to dodge. With precise accuracy, Pyrrha throws her spear at the Deathstalker in the eye, causing it to scream in pain and knocks Ren off, much to Nora's worry.

"Ren!"

From out below, Naruto swings in with Ren on his shoulder. He quickly drops Ren down gently and charges at the scorpion. The blond swings Maelstrom around with great force and precision, the slash marks on the Grimm starting to become apparent. The Deathstalker raised its pincer and caught the blade of Naruto's weapon, to his surprise. The beast roared and prepared to pull, until an arrow zipped through and stabbed its wrist, deep enough that its was cut off.

The others looked back and saw Sasuke on top of a pillar, kneeling down and posed to shoot. Sasuke shot another arrow at the Grimm, this time, right at the tail, making it roar again at the pain. Jaune wondered why Sasuke aimed for the tail, till he saw the stinger was slightly off, making him nod in understanding.

"Pyrrha! Naruto!"

"Message received!" shouted out Naruto. Pyrrha quickly threw her shield like a projectile at the stinger, making it dangle down further. Naruto quickly gripped Maelstrom's chain tightly and swung it, completely slicing the stinger off, landing right on top of the Deathstalker's head.

"Nora! Hammer time!" said Jaune with a grin.

Said ginger giggled and does a running start. "Heads up!" She jumped on top of Jaune's shield, and launches herself off with the recoil from her hammer's launcher. Nora laughed quite gleefully before slamming down on the stinger, hard, embedding it deeper. Effectively killing the Grimm.

The force of the slam sent them flying forward, completely collapsing the bridge as its remains and the Deathstalker corpse fell to the pit. Jaune rolls over to a kneeling position, while Naruto and Pyrrha were the only ones to land perfectly. Ren chuckles and falls down onto the grass, the others following suit. Sasuke sees this and shakes his head in amusement.

The five lay on the ground, as they watched their other six comrades fight off against the giant Nevermore.

* * *

 **Nevermore Fight**

Yang and Sakura were on top of a pillar, as they shot dozens of Dust bullets towards the flying beast, until one hit it straight in the eye. Hinata grins and shoots a grenade at the Nevermore, nearly making it fall off the air, before it recomposed itself. The Nevermore squawks and charges at the bluenette, only for Yang to regain its attention by sending out another kinetic blast to its face, making it swoop in on the blonde, the beak wide open. Yang smirks and jumps in and starts shooting its throat, eliciting a gasp of excitement from Sakura.

"I! HOPE! YOU'RE! HUN! GRY!" she shouted. Emphasizing every syllable, all the while shooting Dust bullets down to its stomach, further injuring the Nevermore.

The blonde notices that the Nevermore was flying towards the cliff side. Quickly, she back flips off the beak with a smirk, letting the Nevermore crash onto the cliff side. It gets out and shrieks. The blonde brawler looks up and eyes the others. Weiss dashed forward, passing through Yang. She revolves the chamber on Myrtenaster and locked it onto the Ice Dust and quickly encased the Nevermore with ice, locking it in place.

The Bird Grimm tried to desperately fly away. Weiss back flips back, and uses her Glyphs to propel herself further. Blake threw Gambol Shroud towards Yang, the blonde catching it. The two quickly held each end, stretching the ribbon to its maximum limit. Ruby smirks and jumps onto the ribbon, leaning back with the assistance of Weiss' Glyphs, acting like a slingshot.

"I have to say, I didn't think you'd be capable of making a plan like this?" said Weiss, quite impressed.

Ruby looks at Weiss and questions her. "Think you can make the shot?"

Weiss smirks and takes aim. "You doubt me?"

The red-cloaked girl grins and glares at the frozen Nevermore with blazing determination. Weiss released the Glyph, flinging Ruby towards the cliff side. The little Reaper's weapon curls right over the bird's neck, prompting Weiss to cast Glyphs, allowing Ruby to run up the cliff and dragged the Nevermore, shooting it for good measure. Finally, she reached the top of the cliff, and with all her might, she pulled her scythe decapitated the Nevermore.

The headless Grimm's body fell down with a thud, its head landing towards the endless abyss.

Everyone watched in amazement at the performance. Sasuke smirked and whistled. "That...was very impressive."

Ruby walks towards the cliff's edge, her cloak flowing in the wind, smiling at everyone below.

* * *

 **Back to Beacon**

The scene cuts back to Beacon, back in the auditorium. Ozpin and Glynda stood on the stage, along with the four male students. All four of them seemed to resemble a theme of knights, hell they looked like they expected to be in the same team if their theme really meshes together. The four of them stood straight, staring at the Headmaster while he spoke.

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will be together as Team CRDL, led by...Cardin Winchester."

The initials of the aforementioned four, along with a mug shot of their heads appeared on a giant screen above them. The initials and mugshots rearranged right to form the name CRDL. The four walks off the stage, as the audience claps. Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren made their way up and stood center stage. They placed their hands behind their back as they listened to Ozpin.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos and Nora Valkyrie. The four of you have retrieved the white rook piece. From this day forward, you will be known as Team JNPR, led by...Jaune Arc! Congratulation, young man."

Said student looked shock, before he snaps into a salute, a determined look on his face. "I won't let you down sir!"

Pyrrha smiles at her partner and playfully punches him on the shoulder, while Ren had a small smile on his face and nodded. Nora just beamed at him brightly. Jaune felt a swell of happiness and pride in his body, watching his team's reaction.

Ozpin nods, as the newly christened Team JNPR walks off, the audience clapping, allowing Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata and Sakura to walk on to the stage. The bespectacled man looks at the four and speaks.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga. The four of you have have retrieved the white queen piece. From this day forward, you will be known as Team SNSH. Led by...Sasuke Uchiha."

The raven-haired teen blinks in surprise before he nods, a look of determination on his face. Naruto smirks at Sasuke, Hinata merely gave him a small smile, while Sakura just blushed and smiled at him, making Sasuke smile back. The audience clapped once more, as the four walked off, with Weiss, Ruby, Blake and Yang walking onto the stage. Ozpin seems to smirk at the four and continued.

"And finally, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long. The four of you have retrieved the white knight piece. From this day forward, you will be known as Team RWBY, led by...Ruby Rose!"

Ruby looked shock, Weiss a bit annoyed, Blake was indifferent and Yang very proud. Ozpin smiles as he thinks. _"This seems to be shaping up to the most interesting batch."_

* * *

 **Night - Unknown Warehouse in Vale**

In an undisclosed warehouse was Roman Torchwick, staring at a couple of documents, analyzing through each paper. He was also listening to someone on his Scroll before slamming it down, looking quite irritated. On the bulletin board in front of him was a map of Remnant. And for unknown reasons, the arrows were all pointing to Vale. More specifically, Beacon.

A robe and masked figure approached Roman, pushing a trolley with a case on top. Roman faces him. He whips out a couple of Lien and hands him to the man. The bowler hat wearing criminal makes a hand gesture.

"Open it."

The robed man unlatches the locks and opens up the case, revealing a few pieces of Dust. Roman takes a hold of his cigarette and flicks it, narrowing his eyes. He picks one up and inspects it. He looks back at the robed man and speaks

"We're going to need more men. "

Roman stood straight, hearing the sounds of foot steps right behind him. The person was hidden by the shadows, none of his features even remotely visible. From it, a deep and somewhat gruff voice spoke.

"Have you considered it?"

Torchwick nodded, facing the figure. "I have no other choice, since my employer thinks working with you is beneficial."

"Just stick to the deal and I won't rip out your heart."

Roman gulped and nodded yet again

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

If there was anything to describe this location, there would be that one specific word; wet. This humble city is not marked on the map and is quite hidden. Which is quite surprising, since this city is quite as big as a kingdom on Remnant. The reason why it was described was wet because of the everlasting rain that happens in the humble location.

The rain seemed always everlasting, not ending one bit. But it didn't matter to everyone. As long as they had peace and quiet, they don't mind the rain. Besides, the rain was quite fun to play in. This location both had Humans and Faunus leaving in the community. Not one shred of racism or inequality existed in this city.

If one were to look around, they would notice that some of the billboard posted around had markings of red clouds, or a multi-ringed eye. These were they symbols of the ruler of the city. And right now, he was at the tallest building, which was in the middle of the large city, overlooking each and every building.

The man had straight, red vibrant hair. A pale complexion and lean body structure. He wore a pure black cloak that reached right up near to the feet, some accents of red and the red cloud designs printed over the cloak. What was very peculiar about him were his eyes. It was purple, the iris surrounded by black rings. The man stared at the village with a smile, quite happy that everyone was still living quite peaceful.

"Hmph. This is quite the surprise, isn't it?" The red-haired man turns around, a smile on his face. "You rarely visit for pleasantries, my dear angel."

Right behind the man was a female, wearing the same cloak he did. She had lavender blue hair, tied up in a bun, a paper flower right on the side of her head. She was pale as well, but not as pale as the man. The woman had a piercing right below her lip, her soft amber eyes staring right into the purple-ringed eyes of the man. The female smiled and walked up to him.

"I couldn't quite resist at the thought of seeing you again."

The two drew each other with a kiss on the lips, staying like that for a few seconds before separating. The male's smile seemed to widen as he spoke. "So, tell me. Besides kissing me, what brings you here at the top?"

"Well, it seems that five of our members have entered have enrolled in our old school."

The red haired male raised an eyebrow, looking into the eyes of his lover. "Oh? Who?"

The blue-haired female smirked and took out her Scroll and pressed on the screen, showing Jaune, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Hinata. "These four have grown quite well. It has been over a year since we've last seen the four of them. With Sasuke as the leader. Team SNSH."

The ringed-eyes man chuckles. "Looks like my plan to visit old, Professor Ozpin will accelerate if the four of them had managed to enter Beacon. But it comes off as no surprise. After all, they were trained by the White-Fanged Scarecrow and the Green Beast."

"But," the female started. "I'm quite concerned over Sasuke. I know you've trained him to rein in his anger and lust for revenge, but there are still moments were he lapses in to his darkest desires. I'm worried that he would some day betray his team, just like how Raven betrayed Summer and her team.

"You have nothing to worry, my love. I and our friendly snake made sure that Sasuke would never do such thing. The thoughts of camaraderie is too ingrained into his mind. There is no such chance we're he'll betray his friends over power. The years as a member of the Akatsuki proved that."

The female looked back at the male and smiled sadly. "Well, if you're sure." The bluenette started to walk back, emphasizing on her butt, putting a little sway on her hips. She squeaked, as she felt herself be pulled back into the ringed-eyed male.

"Did you really think you can tease me and then get away with it? I don't think so. You will be pleasing your _**Kami**._"

The two looked into each other, their eyes glazed over. The male quickly rushed back into the tower, intent on showing his angel his might and power.


	4. First Day of Class

**So, here's the fourth chapter of Team SNSH. I've decided that Naruto and Hinata will act COMPLETELY different from their original counterparts. In others, completely OOC.**

 **Also, I'm feeling very lenient. So I decided to reveal some of the pairings for this story.**

 **Sunny Swirl(NaruHina)**

 **Dark Blossom(SasuSaku)**

 **Arkos**

 **Team Sloth**

 **Ruby x Jinchuuriki**

 **Weiss x Jinchuuriki**

 **Yang x Random Naruto character.**

 **Ooh, wonder if the Jinchuuriki paired with Ruby and Weiss are female or male? Who knows really?** **That's that. Read and Review!**

* * *

 **Team SNSH Dorm Room**

It was quite early in the morning, the bright sun has yet to rise and shine upon the faces of Beacon's newly minted students. Everyone was still asleep, snoring the hours away. Well, barring one.

Sasuke was on his bed, eyes closed, sitting in a meditative position. He slowly opened up his eyes and stared right at the clock above the study desk they had asked for. Right now, it was 5:42. The raven-haired teen released a sigh and got out from the bottom bunk. He, along with Team RWBY had requested for bunk beds in their room. Team SNSH's reasoning was that it took up less space. RWBY had no reason, and just agreed with what their team said.

The Uchiha went up to the coffee brewer he brought with him. A little known fact about Sasuke, he was an insomniac. He had been one ever since he was six years old. He couldn't sleep even if his body desired to. So, he relied on caffeine and meditation. But he preferred the first option rather than the second one. But even then, he could do only so much while waiting for morning.

Sasuke flicked it open and poured in some coffee beans into it, all the while muttering to make himself remember. "Note to self, remember to ask Professor Goodwitch and Professor Ozpin special permission to wander around school after curfew just so I don't get bored in the dorms."

He sat down and waited for his morning cup of joe to brew, taking a look at their room. If he was quite honest, he was surprised that they managed to even fully decorate their room right before his three long-time friends fell asleep like logs. The room already had a bookshelf, which he quickly filled up with his collection. Horror, Sci-Fi, Mythos, History, some Comics and Manga, and Romance.

There was a three-seater couch, with a recliner besides it and a 70-inch plasma screen TV in front, which also had Netflix installed in it. Naruto was quite adamant about having it. The staff and Goodwitch were quite hesitant but finally relented when Jaune showed them a video archive of Naruto on his walks. They were easily convinced.

A study desk, with a pencil holder and a desk lamp. Some drawers which were filled with school materials like paper clips, staples, paper, coloring materials and...some protective stuff. There was even a laptop if one of them had to do research.

For entertainment, Sasuke hung up a dart board right on the door. Hooked up a ZStation into their TV just in case they wanted to play some console games like Oum Amongst Men: Betrayal, Iron Cogs Vapor, Grand Theft Dust and Mortal Tournament.

Naruto, surprisingly, hung up paintings of famous artists and landscapes such as Emerald Forest and Forever Fall. He said it helped with the atmosphere. Around the rooms were their symbols, painted on the wall.

Sasuke's was the symbol of the Uchiha clan, a red topped paper fan with a white handle. Naruto's was quite simple; a red circle with a white swirl inside. For Sakura, it was obvious, a pink blooming flower. Hinata's was a green yin and yang symbol. Team RWBY and NPR did not get the meaning behind it, but SNS plus Jaune did.

Hinata added in some femininity by decorating the window with some curtains and adding in some vases with flowers. She had also requested a mini-kitchen to be installed. But luckily for her, each dorm already had a kitchen room built inside. The bluenette had the apparent hobby of baking.

Sakura just hung up some pictures of them on the wall. The images had them in their childhood, when they were still being trained, an instance before they separated for about a year. Now, the most recent one, with RWBY and JNPR. Either it was coincidental, or Ozpin was messing with them, but their rooms were just next to each other.

Sasuke sighed and heard the brewing machine pinged. He took hold of the mug and gently blew at the hot liquid. The Uchiha smiled and took a sip, feeling himself be energized. Although he did just meditate, coffee had more of an energizing effect on him. Plus, he likes the bitter taste. Sasuke looked back at the clock and saw it was now 5:46. He smiled from his mug and finished it.

The raven-haired teen got up from his seat and entered their dorm's bathroom. He unclothed himself and entered the shower. Sasuke cranked the sink and a second later, the water started spraying down on him. The Uchiha stared down at the tiles, thinking about his clan.

 _"Since I'm the last Uchiha, I can start fresh and rebuild its traditions. But, as much as I want for my clan to fully resurface, I don't want to resort in building a harem. Sakura's the only one for me. I love her, and she loves me back. She's supported me ever since we've first met and I've helped her through her troubles with her parents. There's nothing else to think about."_

He turned off the shower and slightly dried himself off. He walked up to the sink and stared straight at his hair. _"The Uchiha will change. Starting with this simple act."_ Sasuke looked at the item he held and placed it down, revealing it to be red hair dye. He took it out and opened the sink. He looked back at his reflection and went to work.

Minutes later, Sasuke walked out of the bathroom, dressed in Beacon's standard uniform, rubbing his hair with a towel. He smirked and took it off, revealing his new hair style. In all honesty, it looked very similar to Ruby's. The tufts and edges of his hair, colored with red. He felt it was quite appropriate for two reasons. One, Ruby really impressed him with her actions yesterday and her hair color seemed really unique. The second reason was that the favorite colors of the Uchiha were red and black. It kinda irritated him that every Uchiha had black hair. No one had brown nor even any other colors. Pretty much everyone had black hair.

Sasuke sighed and looked back at the wall clock. "Well, it took me fourteen minutes to shower. I still have three hours until the first class starts." He looked at the bookshelf and took out one of the books. "Nothing better to do. Might as well go back to reading. I'll probably wake up the others when it's seven."

He took a look at the state of his sleeping friends and fought the urge to chuckle when he saw Naruto. Just as one would suspect, he was sprawled out, a leg hanging down from the top bunk, sleeping down on his stomach, snoring quite lightly. Hinata was just lying down, sleeping quite like a log with a sleep mask on her face, sleeping on the second bottom bunk, snuggled up in her blanket. Sakura slept in the most normal way, which was in the fetal position, hugging...a plushy of Sasuke on the second top bunk.

The Uchiha blushed and quickly went back to reading the book in his hands. Even though his relationship with Sakura had been sexually intimate for the past three years, it still made him embarrassed that she hugged a plushy version of him to sleep. Yes. He and Sakura already had sex when they were just fourteen years old. Along with Naruto and Hinata.

Sasuke mumbled something, as he continued to engross himself into his book. _"Okay! I really need to stop thinking about those kind of stuff."_ Sasuke thought of something for a moment and wondered, while he turned to the next page. _"Hmm, wonder what RWBY and JNPR are doing right now?"_

* * *

 **Team JNPR's Dorm Room**

Jaune was on the floor, doing some push-ups, the sweat glistening off his skin as it dripped down onto the floor. After being trained by the White-Fanged Scarecrow/Cyclops, he got the habit of doing some exercise every time he woke up early.

"Fifty-six. Fifty-seven. Fifty-eight. Fifty-nine. Sixty."

Unknown to Jaune, a certain red-head watching him do push-ups, watching as his body shone from the sweat. Pyrrha couldn't help but blush as she saw Jaune's lean muscles. No traces, or ounces of fat could be even seen. It was all pure muscle. _"I wonder what kind of workout Jaune has done to get such a fantastic body? Dear Oum, it's so perfect! Look at his biceps, there's no fat. And now, oh now he's doing sit-ups. Those abs! His chest! His pecs! It's like he's carved out of wood!"_

The four-time Mistral champion couldn't help but ogle and drool at Jaune's perfect physique. But can anyone blame her? Never had Pyrrha been able to act like a normal teenage girl. She had been put on a pedestal by her peers, everyone seeing her as an 'untouchable' person when she became a prodigy. Someone way off their league. Leading her to a life of isolation. She never had any friends, besides her teachers and parents. So, her acting like that is practically normal.

But unfortunately, good things must come to an end. A whistle rang in the room, interrupting Pyrrha's gazing session and Jaune's workout. "Woah! Jaune-Jaune, that's a nice bod you have there! How long did it take you to get it?" asked the hammer-wielder.

Jaune chuckled and got up. He stretched and cracked his joints. He smiled at Nora, "Well, I trained under the same person that trained Team SNSH. He always demanded me to do some heavy exercises like one thousand push-ups, sit-ups, laps, crunches. You wouldn't believe it!" He was about to continue but noticed Pyrrha looking at him. The blond blushed slightly and waved at his partner. "Morning Pyr. Oh, and morning Nora. Is Ren up yet?"

As soon as his name was spoken, the Lie sat up from his bed and stretched, as well as yawned. Jaune walked back to his bed and plopped down, looking at his teammates. "Well guys, this is going to be the start of our journey together in Beacon.

Ren changed into a sitting position and posed a question. "Shouldn't we introduce ourselves to one another? Just to get ourselves better acquainted?"

The blond knight shook his head. "I actually thought about that, but decided why not do it with Team RWBY and Team SNSH? In perfect honesty, it looks like that we're gonna be stuck with them so why not introduce ourselves to the others to, like you said, better acquaint ourselves with one another."

The ninja nodded, seeing Jaune's point. Nora pouted and crossed her arms. "Phooie. I thought I was gonna get something dirty out of you guys, like the two of you were secretly married or something."

Jaune started choking on his saliva, while Pyrrha looked away and blushed up a storm. Ren just shook his head in bemusement and looked at his long-time friend. "Nora, you should really stop and think how what you say is going to affect who you talk about."

Nora just stuck her tongue out playfully, making Ren roll his eyes. Jaune managed to clear his throat and looked at his teammates seriously. "So...Who's gonna take the bathroom first?"

All four looked at each other, as if silently discussing on their bathroom arrangement. It seems all four of there were quite fluent in the art of Silentenese. In the end, they all decided that Jaune would go first, followed by Pyrrha. After her would be Nora, and then Ren. The blond stood up and entered the bathroom, preparing to take a shower. With him out of the way, Nora turned to the red-head and grinned.

"So Pyrrha. Are you planning on making any moves into making our fearless leader yours?"

Ren let out an exasperated, "Nora!" who just turned around and showed him her tongue.

Pyrrha looked at the other side, not quite wanting to look at Nora in the eye. "I-I don't know. We've only known each for two days, asking him out straight away is a bit too early. Plus, I'm sure this is just a crush and not some serious romantic feelings. Like I said, it is way too early to know."

Wanting to move the topic about her apparent crush on Jaune, Pyrrha asked the two childhood friends. "But enough about me, what about you two? The both of you look very close and act like, well, a married couple."

The two blushed deeply, and looked away from Pyrrha. Ren sighed and supported his head with his hand. "We're together but not 'together-together' as Nora would put it."

Said orange-haired girl nodded all too enthusiastically and agreed with the Lie. "Yeah! What Renny said. I mean, we've been friends for so long, it'd be just weird if we're together-together."

One could practically see the uncertainty and sadness of the two when they spoke. Pyrrha couldn't help but feel sympathy for the two of them. It was very obvious they had feelings one another, but something was preventing them from confessing to one another. Not wanting to further turn the atmosphere awkward, she shifted the topic.

"Well, if you're both sure."

But before she could continue, Jaune walked out from the bathroom, drying off his hair, wearing Beacon's uniform. He whipped the towel off and hung it around his shoulders. He looked at his friends and titled his head towards the bathroom.

"Go on Pyr. It's your turn."

Pyrrha nodded and got off her bed. She grabbed some things from her bag and headed for the bathroom. Jaune sat down on his bed and took out a manga he's been planning to read to pass the time. However, the blond felt the mischievous stare of a certain Valkyrie and the sympathetic glance of a certain ninja

"So...you planning on dominating our resident goddess, oh so fearless leader?"

Jaune just buried his face further into the manga, blushing quite deeply. _"This is gonna be a long four years."_

* * *

 **Back to SNSH's Dorm**

Sasuke closed his book and stood up. He returned what he was reading and looked back at his team. The red/black-haired Uchiha strummed his chin, trying to decide who he should wake up first.

 _"So, Hinata, Naruto or Sakura? Which of them should I wake up first?"_

After thinking it out more, he decided to wake up Naruto first. The Uchiha smirked and shouted. "Naruto! Someone's trying to break your plasma screen TV!"

Naruto quickly sprung out from his bed and crouched into a pouncing position. "Whose blood shall be spilled for doing something stupid?!"

Sasuke smirked and crosses his arms, feeling quite triumphant. "Good. You're awake. Go take a shower and get dressed up."

The blond blinked and looked at where their TV was, perfectly fine. He clicked his tongue and stood straight, glaring at his best friend. "Kind of an underhanded trick, eh teme?" Naruto blinked, seeing Sasuke's new hair-color. "What's with the new colors?"

The Uchiha just smirked and shrugged, not offering an explanation. Naruto rolled his eyes and walked into the shower room. Sasuke walked up to Sakura and knelt just right beside her. He smiled softly and leaned in to her ears to whisper.

"Sakura, it's time to wake up."

Sakura groaned and faced the other way, clutching her Sasuke plushie harder. "Mmmm, five more minutes..."

Sasuke's smile just widened as he hovered his lips over Sakura's ear. He opened up his mouth and licked her ear lobe, making the pinkette shiver at the contact. Sakura opened her eyes and playfully glared at her lover. "Now that was just unfair, Sasuke."

His smile seemed to have gotten playful as he stared right into Sakura's eyes. "Would you have preferred a kiss to wake you up?"

The pinkette's eyes twinkled with mischief and slowly combed her fingers through Sasuke's hair, moving him closer. "Of course."

Uchiha and Haruno drew in each other closer as their lips met in a kiss. The couple's eyes were closed as they slowly got into the kiss. Right now, they didn't care about the atmosphere. It was just them and this kiss. Soon enough, they broke the kiss, a small trail of saliva created. Sakura and Sasuke just smiled at each other and leaned against each other's forehead.

"I love you Sakura." spoke Sasuke with so much affection.

"I love you too Sasuke." replied Sakura with the same amount of affection.

Naruto walked out of the shower, a towel draped over his shoulders. He scratched the back of his head and looked at the couple. "Oi, big sis. It's your turn."

Sakura nodded and got some of her supplies and went into the shower room. Naruto looked at Sasuke and raised an eyebrow. "You're really not gonna explain the new hair style to me, are you?"

"Nope." said Sasuke, popping the end.

The whiskered blond rolled his eyes and walked up to Hinata's bed. "Whatever. I'm gonna wake up Hinata."

* * *

 **RWBY's Dorm Room**

There in the only all-girls team's dorm in Beacon Academy slept a certain white-haired heiress, wearing a white nightgown because, well, she's basically the very epitome of the colored white. She was sleeping soundly, hugging her pillow. A certain red-cloaked prodigy was approaching the heiress, a whistle in hand. She smirked mischievously and blew in the whistle, letting out shrill sound that caused Weiss to fall out.

Ruby excitedly beams and waves her hand around. "Goooood morning Team RWBY!"

Weiss rubs her head and lightly glares at the weapon nut. "Ow, what is WRONG with you?"

The Rose ignores her partner's glares and walks up to Yang and Blake, who are wide awake and are already in their uniforms. "I"ll be perfectly honest, I half-expected Yang to be the last one to be asleep. But you proved me wrong, bestie."

"Okay," started of the Schnee. "First, you could've just woken me up normally! Second, we are NOT besties!" Weiss looked to her left, as she hesitated. "Well, at least, not right now."

Blake rolled her eyes and looked at Weiss straight in her eyes. "But it doesn't really matter. Although classes start at 9:00 and it's just 7:10, it's better to be early then to be late."

Yang nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I'm kinda glad that Team SNSH coerced us to decorate last night. Or else we would've spent a lot of time decorating our dorm and be late to our first class."

Weiss just sighed and got off from the floor. She silently contemplates about what her teammates just said and couldn't help but find they're right. "I guess you're right." She, out of nowhere, produces a towel and some bathroom supplies. "I'm going to take a shower now."

Ruby nodded as she, Blake and Yellow walked out of the dorm. "Sure! We'll meet you at the cafeteria!"

The heiress just nodded as she entered the shower room.

* * *

 **Beacon's** **Cafeteria**

Team RWBY minus Weiss entered the cafeteria and found that only a few students were there. The three lined up and retrieved their breakfast. Ruby got herself some cereal, a glass of milk, toasted bread with strawberry jam spread and, unsurprisingly, a plate of cookies. Yang got some strips of bacon, hash browns, a cop of coffee, an omelette and some toasted bread. Blake got some grilled tuna, fries, a cup of hot milk and sausages.

The three looked around for a seat to sit on, till they found Team SNSH and JNPR sitting across each other. Team RBY smiled and sat right next to them. Ruby beamed at her fellow students and waved.

"Hey guys!"

Ren and Sasuke greeted them with a nod. Sakura, Hinata and Nora greeted them vocally. And Naruto, Pyrrha and Jaune just waved at the three. Yang popped a strip of bacon into her mouth and chewed it. Blake took a sip from her cup and looked at everyone.

"So, about what happened yesterday."

Naruto chuckled and swallowed his chewed up meat. "Yeah. I didn't expect that we would fight a giant Nevermore and a Deathstalker during initiation."

Jaune nodded as he took a bite from his toast. "Yeah. I actually half-expected that everything would go on smoothly and NOT fight off giant Grimm."

Sasuke popped a piece of strawberry into his mouth and Sakura's, before speaking. "But you have to admit, it was pretty awesome that we did. Plus, I'm pretty sure that's bragging rights. Who can say that they fought off a Grimm of that age when they weren't Huntsmen or Huntresses?"

"Point." said Naruto.

Pyrrha smiled as she swallowed her pudding. "It is quite impressive that Jaune, Sasuke and Ruby quickly took charge of our team. And surprisingly, the team they took charge over, became the teams now."

Ren nodded in agreement. "Indeed. I suspect that it's either coincidental or somehow, Professor Ozpin had managed to rig everything and place us in our current teams."

Everyone seemed to think over Ren's second suspicion, before as one, they dismissed it. "Naaaah!"

Their breakfast relatively went well, with Weiss striding in, bringing her breakfast, which was consisted of a salad, a vegetable omelette, orange juice and one piece of fish. According to her, it was to keep her figure. This made Hinata and Sakura internally frown, but decided to speak with Weiss about it later.

Half an hour later, everyone finished their breakfast and headed straight for their class. Ruby looked at Sasuke, about to ask what their first class was before now noticing his new hair color.

"Oh wow! Sasuke, you have the same hair color as mine!"

Weiss, Blake, Yang, Ren, Nora, Pyrrha and Jaune looked at Sasuke's hair and indeed noticed that it was almost identical to Ruby's. They all blinked in quick sucession. "Huh," said Jaune. "how did we just notice that now?"

Sasuke just shrugged. "Eh. Not my fault." The Uchiha took out their schedule and read through it. "Says here, a Professor Port is our first class; Grimm Studies at 9:00."

Ruby nodded and ran off in a sprint. "Then let's get there early!"

Everyone blinked dumbly. Sasuke just shook his head amused and ran after her. His team just shrugged and chased after him, Team JNPR following. Yang, Weiss and Blake were left in the dust, blinking.

"Did they just-?" asked Yang.

"Yup." deadpanned Blake.

"Wait up you dolts!" said Weiss. The three of them quickly ran after their friends in attempt to catch up. Unknown to them, Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch were watching them from a close distance.

The bespectacled headmaster chuckled and took a sip from his mug, hiding his amused smile. _"And the entertainment begins."_

* * *

 **Grimm Studies**

"Monsters! Demons, prowlers of the night. Yes. The creatures of Grimm have many names, but I, merely refer to them as prey!" said Professor Port. The jovial teacher laughed, with a single student joining him.

Pretty much EVERY student were giving him looks of disinterest and boredom. His tale seems to be so boring, Ruby was already snoring. In fact, the only one who were even fully interested in his tale was Weiss and Sasuke. But, even the latter was bored, as he supported his with his right arm, eyes closed. No. He wasn't sleeping. He was just disabling his eyes, so he could clearly focus at what the portly teacher was saying. And it was working.

Everyone else were just passing the time. Blake disguised her Ninjas of Love book with a different cover. Nora was doodling something on her notebook, while Ren was just watching her. Pyrrha and Jaune made some small talk about sparring with each other. Sakura just stared at the teacher with utter boredom. Naruto seemed to be struggling with something and Hinata was nowhere to be fou- oh.

Oh.

OH!

Moving on to Professor Port's tale!

"And you will too once you've graduated from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying; Vale, along with the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world."

Sasuke nodded in agreement. _"Such words can't be truer."_

"Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to absolute shreds!" Port stops pacing around and faces the class. "And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses! Individuals who've sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask? Why, the very world!"

The jovial man points his finger straight into the air, his belly jiggling from the action. An awkward silent then looms over the room, before Port continues his lecture. "That is what you are trying to become. But first, a story. A tale of a young, handsome man." He then gestures to himself. "Me!"

He began to trail off his words, becoming indistinguishable. Sasuke and Weiss continues to listen to him, the latter trying her best to ignore her distracted partner, who started to doodle on a piece of parchment. The Schnee heiress seemed to be quite annoyed at how Ruby was acting, and continued to listen to the portly professor.

Out of nowhere, Hinata returns, something leaking from the corner of her mouth, a smile and a blush on her face. Naruto, _for_ _some reason_ looked quite satisfied and out of breath, _for some reason_. Sakura was glaring at the two, a blush on her face as well.

Port clears his throat, getting everyone's attention towards him. "In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!" And he bowed dramatically, before continuing. "The moral of the story? A true huntsman must be honorable. A true hunstman must be dependable. A true huntsman must be strategic, well-educated and wise!"

All the while he said it, Weiss stared at Ruby while she did things that describe the OPPOSITE of Port's definition of a huntsman, making her twitch her eyes in annoyance. The jovial teacher stares at his students and raises his hand. "Now, who among you believe to be the embodiment of-"

He stops speaking as he looked at Sasuke, who still had his eyes closed. He walked up to the Uchiha and cleared his throat loudly. Sasuke slowly opened up his eyes, staring boredly right at the Huntsman.

"Mr. Uchiha, do you find my class so utterly boring that you chose to sleep while I lecture?"

Sasuke did not deter from staring at the aged Huntsman. He sighed and asked him a question. "Tell me professor would you rather have a truthful or a blunt answer?"

Peter strummed his chin in thought, before he gave his reply. "There's no sense in dilly-dallying. I would like the blunt answer."

The Uchiha nodded and replied. "Very well. First off, I'm an insomniac. I can't sleep. Second, while your tales are actually quite intriguing and very perplexing, what do those have to do those with Grimm Studies?"

No one uttered a word as they watched the teacher and student stared at each other, neither blinking. This actually caught everyone's attention, causing them to stop whatever they were doing. Port backed off and slightly chuckled, making his moustache to wiggle.

"Ohoho! I quite like your answer, Mr. Uchiha. It was not offending! My tales describe how I gloriously beat the Grimm. If any of you were actually listening, you would know that I was sending off several hints to their weakness." He looks back at Sasuke. "Now, let's see if you are the embodiment of the traits I have mentioned." Port looks besides him, a cage with glowing red eyes looking out from inside the cage. "Come forth and face your opponent!"

Sasuke shrugged and stood up. He walked down onto the center, not noticing Weiss pouting and huffing in anger. The Uchiha blinked, his clothing started to shimmer before it blurred and switched to his combat outfit, eliciting a gasp from the students and a raised eyebrow from Peter. Sasuke gripped Fukushuu Bringa and unsheathed it.

Blake looked at Sakura and leaned in to ask. "How was Sasuke able to do that?"

The pinkette shrugged. "I don't know. The only one who does is Naruto, but he's not spilling it. I know, because Hinata tried to...suck the information out of him." Blake looked at Sakura with a blushing bewildered face.

"Okay, I did NOT need to hear that."

The scene pans back to Sasuke, who was staring at the caged Grimm with a bored glare, gripping his weapon tightly. The Grimm knocks against the cage, obviously wanting to get out.

"No pressure, Sasuke!" shouted Naruto.

Hinata nodded and gave him a smile of encouragement. "Fight well, big brother."

Sakura smiled and waved a small flag with their team name embroidered into it. "Represent Team SNSH!"

Sasuke just looked back at the three and gave them a two-finger salute. Weiss raised an eyebrow, quite confused as to why he wasn't even bothered by their distraction. Peter walks up to the cage, wielding a giant ax.

"Well then, let the match begin!" He slashed his weapon down, hitting off the lock on the cage. The lock drops down, and the cage door drops down with a loud thud. A four-legged Grimm jumps out of the cage. The Grimm had a four red eyes, a bone-like mas, a series of plates along its back and on its thighs, and two extra sets of tusks, including two large curving tusks. It was the Boarbatusk.

The boar-like Grimm growls and charges for Sasuke. The Uchiha grunts and jumps out of the Boarbatusk's way. Sasuke lands gracefully and runs forward. The Grimm skids to a stop before quickly turning around and growls at Sasuke.

Sasuke tilts his head and swings his sword at the boar-like Grimm, and caused it to slid against the floor. The Uchiha didn't let up and spins around, all the while slashing at the Boarbatusk, causing it to act on the defensive.

"An impressive tactic!" commented Port. "But will it last for long?"

Just as he says this, the Boarbatusk slams against Fukushuu Bringa, forcing Sasuke to try and push back. Unfortunately for him, the Grimm wins and pushes Sasuke back, which also caused him to lose his grip on his blade, embedding onto the floor.

"Now what will you do without your weapon?"

Sakura stands up and cheers at her boyfriend. "Come on Sasuke! You can do this! You've fought stronger Grimm than that little piece of bacon!"

The Uchiha just smirks and runs at the Boarbatusk, said Grimm charging right at Sasuke. Right on the last minute, Sasuke flips over it, dodging the boar-like Grimm. The Boarbatusk didn't stop on time and slams into Port's desk, smashing it to pieces.

The Grimm roars and starts to spin quite violently. Almost like a wheel. Sasuke smirks as the Boarbatusk spins towards him. He quickly grabs Fukushuu Bringa, which was embedded behind him. Sasuke raises it into the air and aims the blade right at his palm.

Everyone who hasn't seen Fukushuu Bringa either shouted in fear, or raised an eyebrow in waiting. Sasuke smirks and slams his blade down, shifting it into its bow mode. He fishes an arrow from his back pouch and places it on. Sasuke raises his bow and takes aim.

"My aim is true."

Sasuke releases the arrow and shoots the Boarbatusk, sending it into the air, no longer spinning. Ruby quickly stands up and shouts something at her fellow leader.

"Quick! Hit its underbelly! There's no armor on it!"

The Uchiha just smiles and takes out another arrow. "That's the plan, Rubes." He loads it in and aims at the Grimm. Sasuke grins and shoots, the arrow embedding in its belly. The Boarbatusk falls on the ground with a loud thud, the now corpse sliding against the floor, smoke starting to evaporate. The Uchiha stares at the Grimm, before snapping his fingers.

And to everyone's shock, lightning began to crackle from the arrow and it electrocuted the Grimm, quickly evaporating it into nothing but black matter. Peter nods in approval and began clapping. "Bravo. Bravo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntsman-in training. You quickly dealt with that Boarbatusk in quite the short amount of time. But unfortunately, that's all the time we have for today."

Just as he said that, the bell rang, signifying the end of class. ""Be sure to cover the assigned readings and stay vigilant! Class dismissed!"

Sasuke bows at Port and shifts Fukushuu Bringa into its blade form. He twirls it around before slowly sheathing it back with a satisfying click sound. Weiss stands up and storms out, the rest of Team RWBY and Team JNPR and SNSH watching.

Nora raised an eyebrow and looked at the three girls. "Sheesh. What's with Weiss-cream?"

The leader of SNSH narrowed his eyes, staring at the door. "I think I have an idea." Sasuke turns to his friends and waves. "I'll meet up with you guys later!" The Uchiha then runs out, intent on following Weiss.

* * *

 **The Hallways**

Weiss was fuming. How dare a "leader" act like that?! She was acting immature! Childish! Unbefitting of a leader! "I can't believe she's leader! Professor Ozpin made a mistake!"

"So I was right."

The Schnee heiress blinked, as she looked forward, and to her surprise, Sasuke was right ahead, leaning against the wall. The Uchiha pushes himself off and walks up to Weiss coolly. "So tell me, what makes you think that Professor Ozpin made a mistake in his decision?"

"Ruby is being a nuisance! She's supposed to be the leader, yet she's acting so childish and immature!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and places a hand on his hip. "What can you exactly expect from a fifteen year old, Weiss? And even though I liked Professor Port's tale, and that he had some merit, it pretty much held no other value. Plus, it's just the first day. You can't exact;y judge someone when only one day has just passed." Sasuke glares at Weiss. "You're acting quite childish."

The white-haired female looked quite offended and places a hand over her chest. "Me? Childish?!"

"And you're continuing to prove my point. Weiss, you're the heiress of the SDC. You've pretty much lived the life of getting everything exactly what you wanted. But now that you're a Huntress, you can't exactly expect everything to be handed to you. It doesn't work that way. The status of team leader isn't just some title. It's a badge. A burden you have to carry. As a team leader, you're expected to make strategies, to have your teammates' back. To protect them, while they and you finish the mission."

Sasuke stops for a moment, before staring straightly at Weiss's eyes. "Let me ask you this. You and your team are on a mission. One of your teammates was captured. You had the responsibility of saving them, but you also have the responsibility of completing the mission. And so the question is, what would you do? Abandon the mission for the sake of your teammate? Or abandon your teammate for the sake of the mission?"

Weiss stared at the ground, not being able to reply at what Sasuke had just told her. "You know what I would do?"

Weiss looks up and asks him. "What?"

"What my teacher taught me. Friends and comrades go above the mission. He practically engraved his philosophy into me. Something I agree with. Those who abandon the mission are scum." Sasuke started to walk away, but finished the saying. "But those who abandon their teammates, are lower than scum. Think about at what I just said."

The Schnee heiress stares at Sasuke retreating figure, exactly doing what he just said. Thinking about what he just told her. Weiss's head slightly snapped up, hearing the sounds of footsteps right behind her.

"Although harsh, Mister Uchiha said exactly what I would've said."

Weiss turns around, seeing Professor Ozpin walking up to her. "Professor Ozpin."

The bespectacled professor stops and raises his mug to her. "Like he said, being a team leader is a badge you wear constantly. If you're not performing at your absolute best and being childish because you don't get what you want, then what reason do you give others to follow you? Acting in like that will certainly not make me reconsider my decision."

This caused Weiss to blush in embarrassment, looking at the window. Ozpin merely smiled and continued walking. "Like Mister Uchiha said, take some time to think about it."

Weiss watched as Ozpin walked away. She silently stared, mulling over her thoughts. _"I, I thought I told myself I would change. That I would be better. But, I'm starting to slip back into my old habits."_ She looked up and sighed. "I need to go and apologize."

And with that, she started walking towards where her comrades were.

* * *

 **Sneak Peak**

Naruto walked up to the Bullhead's opening, staring at the ground below, pretty high up in the air, not even being bothered by the wind. The pilot took a minute to look at the blond and said something to him.

"Best of luck luck kid. You're gonna need it."

The whiskered blond gave a feral smirk as he faced the pilot. "Well, then it's good that I have the devil's kind."

With that, he leaned back and let himself fall off the Bullhead. Naruto smiled as he started to plummet down towards the ground. Quickly, his smile turned to a grin as he whipped out Maelstrom and launches it to the right.

The kusarigama embeds onto a tree, making Naruto grunt in victory. He pulled himself towards the towering oak and swung down onto the forest.

* * *

 **SKIP**

Naruto stares at the Grimm with a feral grin. Black, furred hands sprouted from the darkness behind him and floated in front of him. The hands twisted and curved to shape a rectangle.

"Releasing Control Art Restrictions Systems: 4...3. Approval of Situation C recognized. Ability Restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered _silent_."

Naruto's Aura started to bubble all over him, starting to burst and cover him. His Faunus features started to become more apparent. His whiskers becoming more thick, his eyes red and vulpine. His teeth sharpening and becoming more spiked. His Aura shrouded him, almost like some sort of barrier, two tails popping out from his behind.

The Grimm stared at him with what seemed to be a mix of fear and hesitance. They all took a step back, very afraid of the one who holds one of their own. Naruto's grin started to become malicious and dark. He laughed darkly and pounced at the creatures of darkness.

* * *

 **SKIP**

Naruto blinked, his black aura cloak dissipating. His features returning to. normal. The reason for this was because of the sound of clapping. The blond Faunus turned around and saw _him._

 _He_ wore a long, red trench coat, with a matching fedora that covered his midnight hair. On his eyes were red-tinted sunglasses, seemingly gleaming. He had white gloves, with some writing on it.

His smirk. Oum, it was dark, twisted. Yet it was also quite comforting. _He_ stopped clapping and stared at Naruto. The whiskered blond smiled and bowed.

"It's good to see you again, Alucard."

Alucard's smirk turned playful and he crossed his arms and looked at Naruto. "Tell me, what brings you back here, Naruto?"

Naruto seemed to hesitate for a moment. He took a deep breath before exhaling. He stared up at Alucard and spoke his intentions.

"I'm in need of your vampiric blood."

* * *

 **Tell me, did that pique your interest? Your curiosity? Your confusion? Heh, review it down below. To the one reviewer, you'll have to wait for the next chapter to see what Hinata's gonna do to Jaune. It will be funny, trust me.**

 **Yes. This was planned, but not completely drafted. You'll have to be patient for the rest.**

 **But now, regarding the main story, there's nothing much really. It's just the team preparing for the rest of their days in Beacon and attending Port's class. With some changes. Sasuke replacing Weiss during the fight with the Boarbatusk and Sasuke talking sense into Weiss.**

 **That's all this A/N has to offer. Thank you for reading! Remember to review!**


	5. A Time for Levity

**Yo! Here comes the next chapter of Team SNSH! Anyways, I just want to say thank you for all of your support. It really means much and motivates me despite my troubles in school. Which is seriously kicking some serious ass. Ow**.

 **Also, some concerns about Jaune's Semblance, I unfortunately have not seen Volume 4 and 5, and am working on catching up, but I've heard some spoilers that his Semblance was revealed. And that it's Aura Amplification, or something. I'm gonna say right now that I won't be using it. As I have other plans. Jaune's Semblance for this story will be both offensive and defensive.** **I already had it pplannedout and it would quite suck for me to adapt it and change my outline.**

 **On another note, I want to say that text in _Bold Italics_ will be used to signify that someone's speaking in Japanese. Yes. You read that right. I'm gonna be having Team SNSH and Jaune speak it. Oh, and text like this will signify that other beings are speaking. You'll see why.**

 **That's all this A/N has to offer. Read and review people!**

 **Current planned pairings:**

 **Sunny Swirl(NaruHina)**

 **Dark Blossom(SasuSaku)**

 **Arkos**

 **Team Sloth**

 **Black Sun**

 **Weiss x Jinchuuriki**

 **Ruby x Jinchuuriki**

 **Yang x Random Naruto character**

* * *

 **The School Courtyard**

Jaune Arc was, by no means a coward. He has faced great dangers head-on dozens of times. He had fought with the brink of death once, and survived narrowly. Just yesterday, he was flung off a cliff and into a forest, and he took in stride, enjoying it instead when his Aura was still locked. Then, he, along with his friends, fought a Deathstalker and Giant Nevermore and lived. He had survived living in a household FILLED with EIGHT women for MANY years. Now tell me how that doesn't award him a medal of honor?

However, he did fear two things. The first, are ghosts. Don't judge him quite yet. Be honest to yourself. Wouldn't it make your body shiver for something you can't touch, something you can't see, something you can't hear, to all of a sudden play with you, mess with you, attack you and even possess you? There's no weapon on Remnant to repel or even touch them! Well, maybe holy water but those are quite rare!

Now the second, is actually quite understandable. The wrath of a woman. Who would want to be on the receiving end of something like this? No one, that's who. Even the insane are rational enough to not incur the wrath of the female race. However, unfortunately for the blond knight, he was facing this second greatest fear right now.

"Jaune Arc! Get your sorry ass and soul right back here this instant!" shouted out Hinata.

Said blond yelped as dozens of rockets passed him and blew up a tree. Jaune looked back at the furious Hinata and tried to reason with her. "Can't I explain myself first?!"

Hinata's eyes seemed to become more focused, her pupils becoming more distinct and the veins near her eyes bulging. She roared and continued firing off at her friend. "Maybe after I castrate you for doing something you shouldn't have!"

Meanwhile, in the background, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura sat down on a bench, watching the cat and mouse chase, all the while eating a bowl of popcorn. Naruto popped in some of the kernel goodness into his mouth and looked at the two.

"So, are we gonna bet on who's gonna save Jaune's ass?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he swallowed. "No bets. Pyrrha's gonna be the one to save Jaune from Hinata's wrath."

"Yeah. It's very obvious." agreed Sakura.

Once more, Jaune meeped as he jumped towards a wall to launch himself away from an explosive Hinata had sent. The bluenette growled and tried to lessen the distance between them. At this moment, Team RWBY, minus Weiss, walked in and saw the cat and mouse chase happening. Yang raised an eyebrow and turned to face Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura.

"So...what's the deal with Hinata? Why is she chasing Hero Boy?"

The aforementioned three raised an eyebrow at the nickname, before shrugging it off. Sasuke popped in some more popcorn into his mouth and replied to the blonde brawler. "According to Hinata, Jaune did something the warranted her rage. The three of us have an idea what it is, but we're gonna wait until either they've cooled off, or the others arrive. Whichever comes first."

Naruto offered the bowl to the three, his hand full of popcorn. "You guys want some?"

The Bumblebee partners looked at each other before shrugging. They saw down right next to Sakura and grabbed the bowl from Naruto. Yang and Blake scooped up some of the tasty snack and started munching down, watching as the chase continues.

Ruby looked conflicted, as she watched Hinata chase Jaune around. She contemplated to help her fellow leader out, until Hinata swung her weapon down, surprisingly transforming it into a scythe. The red-cloaked reaper instantly gained star-shaped eyes as she admired Hinata's weapon. Having made up her mind, she sped off and sat right next to Naruto, shoving her hand into the bowl.

Jaune yelped as he ducked under the scythe's swing and continued running. He stumbled, making him cry out in fear. Hinata chuckled evilly as she caught up with him. The busty female roared and swung down her scythe. Luckily for Jaune, he managed to roll away in time, the bladed weapon being embedded onto a wall. Quickly, he used the opportunity and furthered the distance between them, making Hinata grit her teeth as she pulled out the scythe and continued the chase

Weiss decided to walk in at that moment, looking very apologetic. She walked up to the other and faced Sasuke. "Sasuke, I apologi-" The Schnee blinked, seeing Hinata chase around the blond knight, looking like a mad woman while she swung around the scythe. The heiress turned to the Peanut Gallery with a raised eyebrow and a questioning gaze. "Why on Remnant is Hinata chasing down Arc?"

Naruto shrugged and shoved some more popcorn into his mouth. "Eh, maybe we'll tell when the rest of Team JNPR arrives."

Before Weiss could retort, she rolled her eyes and joined in. The white-schemed heiress grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl and ate it one by one. Naruto chuckled as he swallowed the popcorn he had been chewing. "This is quality entertainment!"

"Indeed it is, Mister Uzumaki."

The Peanut Gallery blinked and looked right behind them, seeing Professor Ozpin standing right there, an amused look on his face as he watched the chase, holding his ever present and trusty mug. Ruby was the first to snap out of it and asked the bespectacled Huntsman a question.

"Um, Professor Ozpin? Shouldn't you stop Hinata from killing Jaune?"

Ozpin looked at Ruby and just smiled. "The faculty can't always hold the students's hands forever, Miss Rose. Besides," he turned back to the chase and his smile seemed to slowly widen. "I've always been curious if a man can escape the wrath of a woman imbued with a strong sense of rage."

He took a slow and calm sip, wondering if he should actually stop it. Nah. He's not gonna do anything. He's gonna let it continue for the shits and giggles because he barely sees anything entertaining anymore. Besides, it's just harmless chasing right?

"HELP!" cried out Jaune as he jumped, front flipped, rolled and side stepped to dodge every swing from Hinata's scythe. The pale-eyed beauty twirls Jyuho around and quickly shifts it back into its cannon form.

Hinata glares and starts repeatedly firing various explosives at Jaune. "Taste your punishment like a man would, Jaune!"

To the confusion of everyone, and the amusement of Ozpin, the explosives blew up before it could even reach Jaune. Ren and Nora dropped down, their weapons active and in-hand. The Lie twirled StormFlower in his hands before crossing it with his hands in an x-motion.

"Sorry Hinata. We can't let you reach Jaune for whatever reasons you have."

Nora nodded vigorously, Manghild resting on her shoulder. "if you wanna get our fearless leader, you'll have to get through us first!"

Sasuke blinked in surprise. "Huh. I actually thought that Pyrrha would be the one to save Jaune."

Hinata said nothing as she prepared to swing her weapon. But to her complete shock, it was replaced with a loaf of stale bread. The immature ones in the Peanut Gallery, namely Yang and Naruto, laughed out loud, while the others let out a chuckle. The bluenette turned around and saw Pyrrha whistling nonchalantly, holding Jyuho in her hand. The pale-eyed beauty threw the stale bread away, muttering something under her breath. She held out her hand and looked at the red-haired champion.

"Give me back Jyuho, Pyrrha."

The Spartan shook her head defiantly and slightly glared at the busty student. "No. Not until you state the reason why you were chasing Jaune."

Hinata clicks her tongue and crosses her arms. The veins around her eyes disappearing, her eyes no longer focused. "Hmph. It should be obvious! He forced you to unlock his Aura back in Emerald Forest!"

Team RWBY plus Ren and Nora look surprised and let out startled reactions.

"Wait, what?!" shouted Ren in surprise.

"Are you for real!?" asked Yang.

"How is that even possible?" questioned Blake.

"Why was even allowed in Beacon?!" shrieked Weiss.

Ruby turned to face Ozpin and asked him, "Did you know about that, Professor Ozpin?"

The bespectacled headmaster of Beacon lightly smiled at the Rose and nodded. "Of course, Miss Rose. I didn't get the position of Headmaster for nothing."

Pyrrha looked quite startled at Hinata's accusations. Hell, she looked hurt. "How can you insinuate that? Jaune most definitely did not force me to unlock his Aura! I unlocked it of my own volition!"

Shame and embarrassment replaced Hinata's cold fury. Her bangs shadowed her eyes as she started to twiddle her finger shyly. "O-oh. I...I guess I overreacted quite a bit, then? I just, I assumed that's what happened whne I found out that Jaune's Aura was unlocked."

Ren decided to be the voice of the clueless and asked the question that brewed in everyone's mind. "It's quite obvious that everyone here, barring Team SNSH, Jaune, and presumably Professor Ozpin, is quite confused on the debacle that just happened. So, may any of you kindly explain so the confusion can be lifted?"

Team SNSH looked at Ozpin. The white-haired Huntsman motioned his mug to them, signalling for them to say it.

"Well," started Sakura. "The men of the Arc family consider Aura as a precious source. As it is the very shape of one's soul. However, their Aura isn't unlocked by family nor teacher."

Sasuke then took over. "That's why the male Arcs are immediately trained in the various arts of combat: CQC, swordsmanship, projectiles, archery, Dust manipulation, gun handling, etc. Their Aura is only unlocked once they've met _their one_ , the person they consider precious above all: Their soul mate."

Blake was the first to deduce what it meant, her eyes wide. "Are you saying that-?!"

Naruto nodded. "Yup. To the Arcs, the unlocking of their Aura constitutes as engagement. So in other words, Pyrrha is now Jaune's fiancee."

Everyone's reaction really varied: Ruby was blushing and rapidly blinking, not believing what she just heard.

Weiss was gaping, her eyebrows twitching in disbelief.

Blake was writing something down on her notepad as she was giggling weirdly.

Both Nora and Yang supported against each other as they tried not to past out from laughter.

Ren could only face palm and shake his head slowly.

Ozpin was trying to hide the amused smile behind his mug.

Both Pyrrha and Jaune were blushing brightly, their cheeks the color of a ripe tomato, not wanting to look at each other because of the embarrassment they're feeling. The blond worked up the courage and spoke up.

"T-that's why I didn't want you to unlock my Aura. I'm so sorry, Pyr. But,"

Pyrrha shook her head vehemently as she took spoke. "No. It's my fault for not listening. So,"

The two of them bowed at the same time and shouted, "I'LL TAKE FULL RESPONSIBILITIES FOR THE CONSEQUENCES OF MY ACTIONS!" They both blinked, taking a full minute to fully process what the other had said. Pyrrha and Jaune blushed again and looked away from one another's face.

Sakura, Nora and Yang laughed out loudly at the display, clutching their stomachs as they tried not to faint. Ren could only shake his head again, with Weiss joining the zen master. Blake was still writing something on her notepad, still giggling. Ozpin still hid his smile from behind his mug as he took a sip, getting a shit ton of amusement from the two. Ruby cooed at the scene, saying it was a bit cute.

Naruto and Sasuke fist bumped each other, having one single thought: _"Operation Arkos is sailing faster than first anticipated."_

Ozpin, being the troll he was, smirked at his students and reminded them of something. "By the way, doesn't your next class start in five minutes?" Everyone's eyes seemed to widen as they loss the color in their faces. "Who was your next teacher? Oh, right. Miss Goodwitch."

By the time he said Glynda's name, everyone took off in a sprint as they rushed to get to Combat Class. The headmaster laughed at the retreating figures of his students as he took another sip from his coffee, having one thought in mind.

 _"I haven't been this entertained! Not ever since Team STRQ, Team KROM and Team INKY have graduated!"_

* * *

 **Combat Class**

Luckily, they all managed to arrive in time. Quite cutting it close to a second. Professor Goodwitch would've reprimanded them for almost being late, until she remembered that it was just the first day. So she just decided to let them off with a warning.

Now, this class, was something everyone took interest on. They weren't simply confined in their seats during lecture time. No. There was a reason this was called Combat Class. It was the place to spar against your fellow students. To know their strengths, their weakness, as well as to know your own. Professor Goodwitch decided to have a match between students and called them forth to battle.

"Cardin Winchester. Jaune Arc. The both of you, step forward in to the ring."

The leaders of their respective teams stood up and walked onto the arena. Cardin smirked as he brandished his weapon, a large, black mace, with ten flat flanges being extended farther outward than a regular mace would and a red Dust crystal placed at the center, kept in place by four claws. Jaune just drew out Crocea Mors from the sheath, before clicking a button on said sheath, turning it into its shield mode.

Both leaders went into their battle stances, circling each other as they waited for the signal to start. Glynda raised her hand, staring at the two students. "The match between Jaune Arc and Cardin Winchester will now begin!" shouted out Goodwitch.

A buzzer sound off as Cardin let out a battle cry as he swung down his Mace. Jaune dashed backward before retaliating with an upward slash. Cardin grunted as he took the full brunt of the attack. The Winchester growled in anger and and swung his Mace again in hopes of hitting Jaune.

The blond Arc, however, kept dodging. He kept dashing back, side stepping or blocking with his shield. Jaune smirked as he noticed Cardin starting to get angrier by the second. So, he decided to use it to his advantage and started taunting Cardin.

"Missed me!" taunted Jaune as Cardin missed him. The Winchester swung again, only to miss once more. "And again!" said Jaune as he blocked another strike. "Are you even trying right now?" The Arc smirked, as Cardin seem to fume in anger.

"Stop dodging and blocking and fight me you coward!"

"Nah. I'm good."

The larger teen growled as he continued his attempts to swing his Mace around to hit Jaune at least once. The blond knight clashed Crocea Mors with Cardin's Mace, sparks flying off. Jaune smirked at him, while Cardin glared hatefully. Jaune quickly pulled back and performed a downward strike, forcing Cardin to block it.

"Woah! Jaune's pretty good, huh?" said Ruby. She titled her head in confusion as she continued to watch the fight. "But why isn't he going for offensive attacks? He keeps blocking, dodging or just forcing Cardin on the offensive?"

Ren, being ever the most analytical of the group, answered it for her. "He's wearing Cardin down. Trying to make him lose control and use up all his energy in swinging so he can move in for the kill and easily beat him. Honestly, it's one of the easiest and oldest strategies in the book."

Naruto smirked and looked at his friends. "Looks like Cardin didn't read the memo."

The larger male roared in anger as he now aimlessly swung his mace around, glaring heatedly at Jaune. "Stop moving around so I can hit you!"

Jaune just kept leaning back and weaved through the enraged male's attacks. "Nah. Just keep doing what you're doing and you might hit me." The blond said with a cheeky grin, enraging Cardin even further.

Deciding enough was enough, Jaune thought it was time to end it. He blocked Cardin's Mace with his shield, before pushing Cardin off. Jaune took a step forward and spun around and knocked the Mace out of Cardin's hand, making him gasp in surprise.

The Arc quickly ran up to him and quickly sent a multitudes of slashes to Cardin's chest piece, making the larger boy grunt as he could only take the full brunt of the attack. Jaune smirk before jumping and sent a spiral kick to the Winchester's head, sending him flying in the air and onto the arena's wall. Cardin's Aura level dropped down to the red portion, the sirens going off.

"Enough! The match is finished, Jaune Arc is the victor!" declared Goodwitch. Glynda walked towards the two and went in between the, "As you can see students, MIster Winchester's Aura has depleted into the red zone. in a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Mister Winchester is no longer suited ro fight any further, and signal the match's end. Mister Arc, on the other hand, did not lose any of his Aura due to his impressive defensive tactics and strategy."

Jaune smiled sheepishly as he blushed at the praise.

Goodwitch looked at the blond with a critical eye. "Although, I would advise you to not be overly confident in any battle. One simple mistake could somehow turn the tables in a battle."

"Yes Professor Goodwitch."

"Now Mister Winchester, you cannot just muscle your way towards victory. You are a team leader after all. You must use your head more in combat. And learn to properly channel your anger. We wouldn't you attracting Grimm unnecessarily now would we?" lectured the blonde Huntress.

Cardin growled in annoyance at being humiliated and lectured. He slowly stood up and glared at Jaune. The male Arc took notice but merely went back to listening to Glynda.

"Remember everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away. It won't be long until students from other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep on practicing. Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale! Now, class dismissed!" she said, as everyone began to pile out of the room.

Cardin shoved his past Jaune as he left the class room. The rest of his friends walked up next to him, with Sasuke smirking at Cardin's retreating figure. " _Oh my._ He seems pissed."

Naruto chuckled as he crossed his arms. "Nah. He's just not used in getting knocked off his high horse."

Hinata scoffed as she glared at Cardin. "Prideful idiots. I can't believe Professor Ozpin let in someone like that."

"But in any case, that was a good tactic you pulled off Jaune. Most people don't even try to use it anymore." praised Pyrrha.

Jaune blushed at his partner's praise. Rubbing the back of his head, he smiled sheepishly and faced her. "Gee. Thanks for the compliment, Pyr."

Sasuke cut in, as he looked at the pamphlet in his hand. " _Oh my,_ that's strange. We have another 30-minute free free period. After that, we go to our History Class."

Nora beamed as she suggested something. "Ooh! Maybe we can all sit down in a big circle and properly introduce ourselves!"

"That's, not actually a bad idea." said Weiss. "Let's do it at the library."

The others nodded and walked out of the classroom, heading towards the school's library.

* * *

 **Beacon's Library**

RWBY, JNPR and SNSH all sat down on the conveniently circled shaped couch, which just so happened to fit all twelve of them. Sasuke cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. "I'll start us off." He gestured then gestured to himself. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. My likes are tomatoes, my friends, a certain book series, coffee, training, explosions and cuddling with Sakura."

The last part made the pinkette flush, which made Sasuke smile. "I dislike backstabbers, scum, a certain someone, two words that I will not disclose and people who bully the weak. "

Everyone nodded, filing away some of the information at the back of their minds.

Sasuke smiled as he nudged Naruto. The whiskered blond blinked, before realizing it was his turn. "Oh, right. My name's Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, my friends, my newly acquired 70-inch Plasma Screen TV, doing certain activities with Hinata, explosions, puns, taking walks and my family. I dislike idiots who can't tell the difference between water and a bucket, the three minutes it takes for Instant Ramen to cook, backstabbers, scum, a type of Grimm and terrorists."

Ruby nodded and took over. "Hi! I'm Ruby Rose! I like weapons, cookies, milk, strawberries, my family, my pet. Oh, and you guys!" Everyone smiled at Ruby's exuberant response. The little reaper tapped her chin, trying to think of something. "Let's see, what do I don't like. Oh! People who keep underestimating me because of my age, people who try to take away my cookies, oatmeal and raisin cookies. Those are abominations. And I guess that's it."

Since Weiss was next to Ruby, it was her turn next. "I am Weiss Schnee. I like...well, not much really. Some tea perhaps, ice skating, ice, singing and music."

Hinata blinked as she looked at Weiss with a skepticism. "You sing?"

The Schnee heiress nodded. "Indeed. But I've stopped performing weeks before I applied for Beacon." Then she continued. "I dislike my father, my little brother, the White Fang and people who keep comparing me to my father because of the sins he did."

Naruto, Sasuke and Blake felt some sympathy for Weiss as she said her last dislike. Ren nodded his head, as it was now his turn.

"I am Lie Ren. I like silence, peace, tranquility, meditation, reading, tea, Nora and spending time with her. I dislike running away, a certain type of Grimm, being separated from Nora and all around negativity."

Nora blushed, as her chilldhood friend straight up said he didn't want them to ever split apart. _"Does this mean...he wants us to be together-together? No! That's just crazy! I mean, we've been friends for so long that it would be weird if we got together-together...right?"_

Team SNSH noticed Nora's inner-conflict, and raised an eyebrow at it. They wondered if it was anything Ren had said. Before the four of them could further think about it, the hammer-wielder spoke up.

"I'm Nora Valkyrie! And I like Manghild, Renny, pancakes, sloths, Renny, breaking legs, explosions, Renny, exploring, syrup, Renny and Renny!" Nora titled her head as she innocently asked, "Did I say Renny?"

Everyone, barring Ren, sweat dropped as Blake inputted, "Yeah. About five times actually."

Meanwhile, said zen master had yet to lose his external cool. It was different story, however, internally. Inside his mind, dozens of mini-Rens were all rejoicing, waving around banners that said, "Operation Team Sloth is Commencing!"

The ginger-haired female tapped her chin. "Where was I...oh yeah! I dislike people who hate sloths, people who don't like Renny, not getting pancakes, my syrup being taken away from me, boring things like reading or researching. I mean, why bother keeping ourselves locked in when we can go out and have fun outside. Am I right or what?"

The more fun-lovers, namely, Yang, Sakura, Naruto and Ruby all nodded in agreement, while the more matures ones, namely Sasuke, Blake and Weiss, shook their heads.

Blake coughed into her hand, getting everyone's attention. "I'm Blake Belladonna. I like fish, milk, stealth and," The secret Faunus blushed, hesitating on saying the next word. "ninjas..."

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other with a grin, speaking to one another in Silentese before nodding. The Uchiha looked at the Belladonna and smirked. "You like ninjas, huh? Maybe we should show you our collection of kunais and shurikens."

Naruto continued, the smirk on his face as well. "Or maybe our shinobi garb and book of ninja techniques. But the most important of all," The two leaned in and spoke as one. "The location of an actual ninja academy."

This sent Blake's mind into full overdrive as her face went full red, steam pouring out from her eyes before falling backwards, a bit of blood dripping down her nose. The black and yellow partners blinked as they looked at Blake's twitching figure. "Did we just kill her?" asked Sasuke.

Yang knelt besides Blake and softly poke her on the cheek, making her twitch. The busty blonde looks up and smiles. "Nope! She's still alive."

Jaune chuckled as he leaned back on the chair he was sitting on. "Guessing we're not gonna be knowing her dislikes thanks to you guys."

"Guess I'll go next." said Yang. "Alright, the name's Yang Xiao Long. I like my family, spicy food, puns, Strawberry Sunrise, my girls, my hair and working out."

Weiss raised a hand, a confused look on her face. "Your girls?"

Yang smirked and fondled her breasts, making Weiss blush, Sakura laugh and the others rolled their eyes. The busty blonde resumed speaking. "Anyways, I dislike anyone who tries to touch my hair or my girls, someone hurting Ruby and people thinking I'm sort of slut."

Hinata could only feel sympathy in Yang as she too felt the same way back when she went through a phase.

Sakura smiles and clears her throat. "I'm Sakura Haruno. I like Sake, chocolate, my friends, hanging out with them, explosions and training. I dislike my parents, people who never take Huntsman and Huntress training seriously and the same as Naruto and Sasuke, scum, backstabbers and/or traitors."

Weiss felt some small sort of kinship to Sakura, as she too, dislikes her parents. Hinata smiled as now it was her turn to speak. "I'm Hinata Hyuuga. I like flower pressing, knitting, baking, cinnamon rolls, Naruto, my friends, cannons and doing certain activities with Naruto."

Everyone, besides Ruby and Naruto, deadpanned as they had a guess as to what activities they were talking about.

 ***cough*sex*cough***

"I dislike rapists, my former clan, prideful idiots, pompous fools and spoiled, rich brats who think they can have everything served to them on a plate."

Weiss winced, as she felt like the last one was directed right her. What's worse, she acted just like what Hinata said earlier. In fact-

"Ahem." Everyone faced Weiss, who looked apologetic. "Sasuke. I would to sincerely apologize for the harsh words I said earlier." Weiss then faced Hinata. "And Hinata, I also apologize for my behavior when we first met."

The two nodded, accepting Weiss's apology. Jaune and Pyrrha looked at each, realizing that they're the only ones left. The Champion smiled and went first.

"Hello everyone. I am Pyrrha Nikos. I like training, my family, chocolate, sweets and friends. I dislike being put on a pedestal like I am some sort of untouchable person and my titles the Invincible Girl and Goddess of Victory." Anger started to seep through Pyrrha's face as she clenched her hands. "I am so sick and tired of being treated like I'm different!"

Sasuke leaned in next to Naruto and smugly said, "I told you so."

Jaune frowned and placed a hand over Pyrrha, wanting to ease her stress. The red-haired Spartan looked into Jaune's blue eyes, the blond staring right into Pyrrha's emerald green eyes as well. Pyrrha smiled as she felt herself calm down. "it's alright, Pyr. You're in the presence of friends. No one's gonna treat you differently,"

"Thank you, Jaune. Now, perhaps you shall introduce yourself?"

The Arc smiled, seeing as it was his turn. "Alright. Save the best for last, right?" joked Jaune. That gained a snicker from Yang, Pyrrha, Ruby, Naruto and Sakura. The others either stayed blanked or rolled their eyes.

"I'm Jaune Arc. I like swords, Pumpkin Petes, hoodies, my family, friends, explosions and, uh," Jaune blushed before he sheepishly finished. "strong woman with red hair."

A blush crept up on Pyrrha's cheeks, as her thoughts drowned out the laughter of everyone, Jaune's final like being the only thing repeating in her mind.

"So, I dislike oppression, criminals, idiots, backstabbers, and people who underestimate their enemies."

Ren spoke up, having noticed something. "Wait a moment. Sasuke, Naruto and Jaune both stated that they like explosions, yet they don't look like the type to smile when an explosions happens."

"Actually Ren," spoke up Sasuke. "I'm a pyromaniac and an explosion lover, along with those two blond idiots."

The last comment earned him an irritated, "Hey!" from the two blonds. Ren titled his head, quite confused, the others most confused as well. "That doesn't really explain much."

Naruto cut in and looked at everyone in the eyes. "It's quite simple really." Everyone who was interested leaned in, very curious on Naruto's answer. "It's a secret." Everyone face planted, anime-style, at Naruto's response. The whiskered blond chuckled cheekily as they all picked themselves up.

Jaune looked at his clock, and saw that 20 minutes have passed. "Woah. Come on guys, we don't wanna be later for our next class."

Everyone nodded in agreement and they all immediately began to file out of the library.

* * *

 **Later that Day - Team SNSH Dorm Room**

The scene pans towards Naruto, who was twisting and turning, seemingly having quite the nightmare. The whiskered blond started to moan in pain, sleep talking. "N-no. Get away from me. D-don't hurt me. P-please s-stop! I did no-nothing wrong. Please, s-stop. N-no. NOOOOOOO!"

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he stood up screaming. He looked quite pale, shivering not from the cold, but from fear. He looked down, sweating and panting quite heavily. He slowly looked around, seeing he was just in their dorm room.

"It was just...a dream. No. A nightmare."

The Uzumaki got off from his bunk bed, and looked at the bottom bunk, seeing that Sasuke wasn't there. He blinked before remembering that he's probably wandering the campus, having received special permission from Professor Ozpin and Miss Goodwitch. Naruto walked up to the brewing machine and got out a tea set. He quickly got everything out and set on making the tea to calm himself down.

Naruto took deep breaths, trying to stop himself from panting. "I can't believe I had that dream again. I'm sure it's probably nothing"

All of a sudden, a demonic and guttural voice sounded around the room.

 **"Are you sure about that, kit? That's the seventh nightmare you had and it's only the third day here in Beacon."**

The dorm room rippled around Naruto, shifting into what can only be described as a dungeon. Naruto didn't bother looking up, as if he expected it. Torches were hung up on the wall, lighting the area quite well. The blond sighed and turned around, facing a giant iron gate. There was no light in, only darkness. From the inside, two bright, red eyes glowed and stared right into Naruto's.

"Yes, I am. Just some...suppressed childhood trauma, is all."

The glowing eyes didn't seem convinced, which seems weird since only his eyes were seen. Nonetheless, Naruto sighed in reluctance and lazily glared at the figure inside the prison. "Alright. Fine! I'm not sure. It's probably an omen, or just my conscience trying to guilt me when I come back from my walks." The blond sat down on the cold, hard floor in a cross-sitting position and crossed his arms. "And on another note, why did you only speak to me now? The last time you did was when you told me of the Deathstalker in that cave."

Silence filled the room, making Naruto roll his eyes. "You fell asleep, didn't you?"

 **"Well, what can you expect from me? I can't exactly do anything while I'm stuck in this cell. Can't you at least free me for a couple of minutes?"**

Naruto sighed and glared again at the figure inside. "You know I can't do that. Ozpin would freak out if he finds out about you. And besides," The blond looks down, sadness creeping up his face. "I'm not quite comfortable with the others finding about this quite yet."

 **"Tch. If they we're truly you're friends, they wouldn't quickly judge you and would let you explain yourself. Your team and the Arc still accepted you despite me. You should trust yourself that the others will do so as well. And what do you mean Ozpin would freak out? Did you forget that you can free me but not have my power surge through you?"**

A loud slap echoed through the dungeon as Naruto face palmed himself in forgetting that fact. "I'm stupid."

 **"No argument there, brat."**

Naruto rolled his eyes and rolled his shirt slightly, enough to reveal his stomach. He channeled a bit of Aura towards his stomach, and a strange swirl symbol appeared. Almost like a Glyph. Naruto placed his hand over it and twisted it around, almost like opening the lid of a jar.

And with just that, the iron gates flew right open, making the figure chuckle as he stepped out. Naruto rolled his eyes again and shimmered away from the dungeon-like room, reappearing back in their dorm. He saw the kettle boiling and quickly took it off the boiler and poured in the tea into the cup.

The hot liquid steamed, but Naruto didn't care. He picked up the cup and took a sip, not even the slightest affected by the heat. Almost immediately, the effects of the tea seemed to take over as Naruto's shoulders lost its tenseness and he slightly slumped down on the chair he sat on, relaxing quite visibly..

"Mmmm. This is so perfect. Hey fuzzball, looks like we have no problems."

* * *

 **Two Months Later - Beacon's Cafeteria**

Two months have gone by, everything going relatively well for the three strongest teams in Beacon. The three raven-haired members of each group bonded over the fact that they both liked silence and reading. Yang and Sakura were quick to integrate Nora into their little group of mischief and fun, along with Naruto of course. Hinata, after much deliberation, started hanging out with Weiss.

Pyrrha and Ruby would often hang out with Jaune, the two red-schemed girls having one thing in common; they didn't have quite that much friends back at home. The three seem to hang out around Vale's bakeries and cafes. And it seemed that, according to Ruby, the two partners were gaining affection for each other.

Evidences are as follows; Jaune and Pyrrha are almost never apart. Every time they're seen with each other, they're always on a conversation about one another's life. Jaune keeps treating Pyrrha to sweets, although Ruby does get treated too, but compared to the treats Pyrrha gets, it's like a comparison to a small box to a big crate. Every time they looked at each other in the eyes, they would smile brightly and laugh. And they would sometimes even finish each others sentence at times.

Once Sasuke and Naruto had found out, they roped in the others, barring the Arkos partner, into their little betting pool. And somehow, the school faculty as well. But that's a story for another time. Right now, Nora was telling a story to her friends.

"There we were, in the middle of the night!" told Nora, quite excited in telling the story.

"It was daytime," corrected Ren in a bored tone.

"We were surrounded by Ursai."

Blake and Sasuke were buried in the books they were reading, while Yang and Sakura were quite invested at what Nora was telling.

"They were Beowolves." once more interrupted by Ren.

"Dozens of them!"

Ruby listened in amazement, while Weiss just filed her nails, looking quite skeptical. Hinata half-listened, and half-paid attention to Naruto, who was playing with his food.

"Two of them." said Ren.

"But they were no match! And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!" Nora finished.

Ren shook his head and explained. "She's been having the same recurring dream for the past month now."

Jaune saw Naruto staring at his food quite melancholic. He looked at his fellow blond with worry and decided to approach cautiously. **_"Naruto? Are you okay?"_**

The whiskered blond blinks and looks up. **_"Eh? What is it, Jaune? Did you say something?"_**

 ** _"Yeah, you've been playing with your food for quite a while now."_**

Naruto just chuckled and waved him off. **_"There's nothing to worry about. It's just some nightmares I've been having for the past month."_**

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and stared at his partner/rival/childhood friend. **_"Nightmares? You've been having them and you didn't tell us?"_**

 ** _"Eh. Didn't think it'd be important."_**

Hinata frowned and lightly slapped Naruto on the lap, making him yelped. **_"Mou. You know it's important, Naruto-kun. It might deprive you of sleep."_**

Everyone who wasn't Team SNSH or Jaune stared at them in surprise, not understanding what they were saying. Blake blinked, somewhat recognizing the language when she first met Naruto.

Sakura shrugged and explained. "It's a language we used to use back in our old home. While Jaune as with us, he picked it up."

They all just nodded and went back to eating their food. Ruby looked curious and asked the pinkette what it was about. "Oh. It's just about Naruto having some nightmares."

Ruby gained a look of understanding, before innocently tilting her head. "I thought it'd be about Cardin's bullying attempt on Naruto, Jaune and Sasuke."

The aforementioned three looked at Ruby with raised eyebrows and skepticism. "Cardin's been trying to bully us?" said the three in perfect sync.

The others looked at the three with surprise. Blake placed down her book and asked, "Uh, yeah? Didn't you three notice? His attempt's been happening for the past weeks."

Jaune, Naruto and Sasuke blinked. Trying to remember if such things did happen.

* * *

 **Cardin's Bully Attempts - #1: Sasuke**

Sasuke was walking down the hall, a book in hand, really invested in what he was reading. Cardin grinned and put his foot forward to trip Sasuke. And he did. Cardin was about to laugh, until his grin disappeared.

The Uchiha quickly caught himself and flipped, landing on the floor in a one-hand handstand, still reading his book. Sasuke quickly flipped himself back up and continued walking as if nothing happened and went back to reading.

Students saw it and were murmuring at how cool that was, making Cardin grit his teeth in annoyance and failed attempt at making Sasuke look bad.

 **#2: Jaune**

Jaune was sitting down on a chair in the cafeteria, telling a tale to his friends while they ate. Cardin slowly sneaked up behind him and snatches the chair from under Jaune. But to his shock, and some of the others who noticed, like Sakura, Yang, Weiss and Pyrrha, saw that Jaune was still somehow sitting. In mid-air. As if the chair was still here.

Once more, Cardin growled as his attempt failed again.

 **#3: Naruto**

The students were all being lectured about the Rocket Propelled Lockers by Ms. Goodwitch. The leader of Team CRDL notices that Naruto was standing right next to an open one. With a devious grin, he carefully sneaks up to the whiskered boy.

However, Naruto saw a stray 100 Lien on the floor. He bent down to pick it up, which caused Cardin to fall into the locker instead. Naruto grinned at the the Lien and accidentally leaned against the Rocket Locker's pass codes, pressing against the buttons and accidentally sent Carding flying.

It took the Winchester more than two hours to get back to Beacon. On foot.

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke and Jaune all shrugged. The blond knight looking at his friends. "Nope. We haven't noticed."

They were all about to go back to eating, until a voice cried out.

"Ow! Let go!"

JNPR, RWBY and SNSH turned to the left, seeing Cardin and his motley crew bullying a brown-haired girl with rabbit ears on the top of her head. They quickly realized she was being bullied for her Faunus heritage.

Everyone narrowed their eyes at the display of harassment. It was quite sickening. A Huntsman-in-training, treating fellow classmates like that. Pyrrha glares at Cardin. "How atrocious." she said. "I hate people like that."

Yang frowns in sympathy, feeling sorry for the student. "It must be hard to be a Faunus."

Ruby tilts her head and looks at the others. "Isn't she a second year? Shouldn't see defend herself?"

"It's not that simple, Rubes. Not everything is black and white. There's the area of gray that everyone wants no part of." Every eyes on the table then turns to Jaune, who then continues. "If she defends herself, no matter her reasoning, she'd be labelled as a sympathizer to the White Fang. But, if she doesn't defend herself, she'll just end up in an endless cycle of abuse and hatred. And it might end up making her snap."

Everyone frowned at Jaune's words. Unfortunately, it was all true. The Faunus are stuck in an endless cycle of abuse and hatred. No matter what action, they would be immediately judged and oppressed.

 **SLAM**

Everyone turned to the source of the noise and saw Naruto trying his best not to shake in anger. They could tell he was angry from the way he clenches his teeth and hands. And the fact that he was growling. Sasuke saw that his eyes started to gain a tint of red, making him slightly panic.

The sound of choking filled the cafeteria as all eyes looked towards Cardin. He and his team were on the ground, seemingly choking on something. They were all wide eyed, as they struggled to stand up. The Faunus student quickly used this opportunity and relocated to somewhere else.

The red-black haired male stared at Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder. **_"Naruto! That's enough! You might end up killing them!"_**

 ** _"But wouldn't that be perfect? The four of them are pure scum. And the scum are better off dead and wasted!"_**

Hinata softly placed her hand over Naruto, giving him a worried look. **_"Naruto-kun. Please stop it. Although you've killed before, they were all professional murderers. They're just bullies with an idiotic mindset. You're better than this!"_**

Naruto stared deeply into Hinata's pale eyes, which was filled with worry. The whiskered blond closed his eyes and sighed. He reopened up his eyes and Sasuke saw that there was no longer a tint of red. Team CRDL gasped, as they felt the heavy feeling wash away. They shakily stood up, before walking away cautiously. Ruby and the others looked at Naruto with wonder.

"Woah. Was that your Semblance?"

To her, and the others's surprise, he shook his head. "Nope. It's not my Semblance. It's more of an ability that I stumbled upon by accident." He smiled and shrugged. "I don't really know where it came from, or how I got it. All I know is, it's a useful ability. I can direct my dark intents towards someone or a small group and they'll feel fear that will cause them to either faint or if they're really cowardly, die."

Yang blinked in bewilderment. The others did so as well. I mean, who wouldn't? That ability sounds quite the useful one. More so in an interrogation. The military would KILL to get an ability like that.

"God, do you know how many people would KILL for that kind of ability?"

Naruto nodded. "Yup. Probably all of the personnel in the military, or hell, maybe even the White Fang."

Weiss narrowed her eyes at the repeated mention of the Faunus organization. "Why do you keep mentioning that group?"

"Eh. They just came to mind." Naruto swallowed his last bit of food and took a look at his watch. "Well, we better get going. Or else we're gonna be late for Professor Oobleck's class."

The others nodded and finished up eating or drinking their meal. The three teams stood up and walked towards History Class.

* * *

 **Back in the rainy city**

The red-haired leader of the raining city continued to stare from above his tower. He looked at his denizens with a smile, happy that they're all living out their lives quite happily. The male looked up and saw a flock of crows heading towards him.

The crow flock squawked and circled around him. The red-haired male rolled his eyes and spoke. "That's enough, Itachi. Just reform yourself and tell me what's on your mind."

All of the black birds flew behind the male and converged into one area, forming into the shape of a male. He was as tall as the red-haired male, wearing the same black and red cloak. He had long black hair, tied up to a pony tail. The male was actually quite handsome, onyx eyes and tear-like marking on his face.

Itachi smiled as he walked up to the red-haired male. "Despite me being the leader of Team INKY, you always were a great adviser for me, Nagato."

Nagato smiled softly and looked at Itachi. The both of them clasped their hands and drew each other into a hug, patting one another's back. "I know. It's good to see you again, Itachi." They separated and Nagato looked into Itachi's eyes. "Now tell me, what's wrong?"

He sighed and looked at the sky, staring at the raining sky. "Is the path I've chosen truly the right one?"

"You're on about this again, Itachi?" asked Nagato with a raised eyebrow.

The black-haired male sighed and looked back at his partner back during their days at Beacon. "I've committed a lot of sins, a lot of evils. All in the name of so-called peace. I've murdered, massacred, assassinated and tortured. And I was a pacifist. Is this...truly the right path? The right way towards redemption?"

Nagato frowned and placed a hand on Itachi's shoulder. He closed his eyes before staring into Itachi's. "I can honestly not say. But that is why, I've given you asylum. Here, in my city. You were our leader. You still are. You helped us, and now it's time for me, Konan and Yahiko to help you. We'll be by your side. Helping you in your plan. That is why you can use the Red Dawn's resources as you please."

Itachi smiled. He turned around and started walking away. "As much I would want to, I don't want to impose." He stopped walking and turned back to face Nagato. Tell me, how is Sasuke?"

The ring-eyed leader smiled and looked back. "He and the other former members of the now defunct Team 7 are in Beacon as Team SNSH, with him as the leader. Another thing is, Jaune is alive."

The leader of Team INKY blinked in surprise. "Really? How surprising. But it should not surprise me at all with the potential he holds." Itachi looks forward and smiles sadly. "It was good to see you again... _Aibou_."

And he burst into a flock of crows, the black birds flying off and cawing. Nagato smiled as he watched his partner flying off. "Good luck Itachi. And I truly hope that you don't die before you can fight Sasuke."

* * *

 **Omake - The Betting Pool**

Team RWBY, Nora and Ren were all dragged into an empty classroom by Team SNSH. You could imagine how Weiss reacted when they quickly did so. The white-schemed heiress crossed her arms and puffed. Glaring at the four.

"What on Remnant is going on?!"

Team SNSH looked at each other before looking back at the confused bunch, although Ruby and Yang both looked like they had an idea why they were here. Sasuke smiled and crossed his arms. "We're here to discuss the betting pool on how long and how Jaune and Pyrrha are gonna hook up."

And cue the face plants of Weiss, Blake and Ren. Nora looked pretty excited, and the Rose-Xiao Long sister high fived each other. The Sloth Queen blurred right next to Sasuke and looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Really?!"

Weiss stood up and dusted herself. She placed her hands on her hips and glared indignantly at Sasuke. "Yes. Really?! Why should we even bet on something like that? And how could you even insinuate that they will indeed get together?"

The Uchiha snapped his fingers, Ruby blurring right to his left. The little reaper handed Sasuke her Scroll before going back to Yang, a trail of rose petals falling. They would've raised their eyebrows in questioning if Ruby hadn't told them of her Semblance yet. But she did.

Sasuke walked up to the conveniently placed projector. He placed Ruby's Scroll onto the desk and connected it to the projector. The Uchiha pressed the on button on the projector and it flashed up an image on the conveniently placed projection screen. The image shown was Pyrrha being fed a piece of chocolate cake by Jaune. The former looking quite happy, with the latter happy as well but blushing lightly.

Sasuke, somehow. pulled out a laser pointer from behind him, which made Blake twitch. He opened it up and pointed at the image

"Exhibit 1. Look at how Jaune's feeding Pyrrha. Yes, nothing unusual on an image about a male friend feeding her female friend, while blushing. And look at Pyrrha's face. She looks pretty giddy, while Jaune looks very excited at feeding Pyrrha."

Weiss rolls her eyes and has her arms crossed. "Oh please. That's just normal. Besides, Pyrrha's pretty much a chocoholic and Jaune's just excited that they're having fun."

The Uchiha and swiped the Scroll's screen to bring up the next evidence. Which was Pyrrha and Jaune looking into each other's eyes, while Jaune was wiping something off on Pyrrha's cheek, a small blush on both of their faces.

"Exhibit 2. Tell me Weiss, have you seen two best friends looking at each other like that? And for Oum's sake! Look at their cheeks! They're blushing as bright a freaking tomato!

The Schnee rolled her eyes and nodded. "Of course I've seen best friends look at each other like that! Again, this is perfectly normal!"

All of the shippers of Arkos groaned in annoyance at Weiss. Blake seemed to have managed to tear her eyes from the laser pointer and is writing something on her notepad. Ren seemed to be ACTUALLY considering it.

" _Oh my~!_ Weiss, why are you so insistent that Jaune and Pyrrha will never become an item? Are you jealous of them?

Weiss's eyes widened before it twitched irritatingly. "Of course not! Why would I be jealous? Sure, Jaune's a hilarious goofball, a gentleman, kind, a good friend, good-looking and quite the fighter but that does not mean I like him!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow and pointed out something. "But you pretty much just pointed out each one of Jaune's great attributes."

"So?"

The pinkette sighed and waved dismissively. "Nevermind."

Naruto cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. "Moving on. So, yeah We dragged you here to discuss the betting pool we've made. I bet 200 Lien that they'll confess to each other in the middle of the night on the second semester, under the gaze of multiple stars."

Yang's eyes beamed as she pointed at Naruto. "Ooh! I like that! I changed my mind about my bet! I'm joining Naruto!"

The Sloth Queen pouted and stomped her foot. "Ah phooey! You guys stole my bet."

Hinata shrugged. "Well, I guess there can be a three-way bet. Also, I bet 200 Lien that Jaune takes out Pyrrha to a picnic and confesses to her."

Sakura spoke next. "My bet is that Pyrrha's the one to confesses after she saves Jaune from something dangerous."

Ruby sheepishly smiled and spoke her bet. "I'm...gonna change my mind. I bet 200 Lien that Pyrrha somehow gets possess by a spirit, which makes her blurt out her feelings for Jaune."

"Well," started off Yang. "At least it's much more believable than the two of them making out in a classroom all of a sudden."

Blake deadpanned. "Seriously Ruby? I've read a lot of romance novels and what Yang just said is at the top of one of the worst ways of confessing to the person you love." The Faunus rolled her eyes and sighed. "Might as well join in. Alright. I think that Jaune will attempt to serenade Pyrrha, while she tries to drop hints to make Jaune notice, but its hopeless as they don't notice it until something bad happens and they final get the courage to just flat out say it to each other."

Sasuke crossed his arms, thinking about what Blake said. _"Hmm. For some reason, that makes me think that can happen in another universe."_

Ren shrugged, deciding to just roll with it. "Alright. I believe in 200 Lien that Jaune makes the first move, but it both ends up in quite the awkward position, and they just confess to each other."

Weiss looks at everyone like they were crazy. "I, I can't believe that you people are going along with this!" But nonetheless she huffs and rolls her eyes. "Fine! I think they'll hook up right during Beacon's dance and I'm betting 250."

The red/black-haired Uchiha turns to his best friend with a questioning look, asking him if he got it all on tape, to which Naruto nods yes. Sasuke smiles and clasps his hand. "Alright, I just want to impose that NONE OF US try to influence Jaune or Pyrrha's decision. If they come for advice, don't be bias and be neutral. Other than that, the betting pool has officially started.

"Did you say betting pool, Mister Uchiha?"

Every student present paled as they heard the voice of Glynda Goodwitch. They all slowly turned towards the doorway and saw Ozpin, Glynda, Oobleck and Port. Sasuke gulped as he was the target of the infamous death stare of Goodwitch.

"Well? Did you, Mister Uchiha?"

Sasuke could do nothing but nod. To everyone's shock and confusion, the teachers smiled. Ozpin chuckled and explained.

"We overheard you just now, and much to our amusement, Mister Arc and Miss Nikos are QUITE the source of entertainment. So we've decided to join in on this betting pool. And, my bet is the same is Mister Uzumaki's, Miss Xiao Long's and and Miss Valkyrie's."

Port nodded and placed his. "And I believe that Mister Arc will confess his undying feelings for Miss Nikos after hunting a dangerous Grimm!"

Oobleck adjusted his glasses and spoke in his usual fast pace. "To my deduction, the two of them will approach each other and try take it slow and eventually become lovers."

Glynda smiled sheepishly and went next. "As much as I hate to admit it, I'm a sucker for sappy romance-action novels and so I bet that Mister Arc will save Miss Nikos during a hostage situation involving a lot of fighting and loving."

The students nodded and Naruto decided to type it all out on his Scroll. With that out of the way, they returned to their normal business and all agreed to have a weekly meeting in the exact same classroom to talk about the progress of Arkos forming.

They still can't believe that the teachers formed a bet between the students on how Jaune and Pyrrha we're gonna hook up.

* * *

 **EDIT: I completely forgot to add in the Omake! So I took it down and tried to correct any of the mistakes I saw. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

 **FINALLY! I'M DONE! It took me a good week and a half but nonetheless, it's done!**

 **Whoo! I'm sorry for to have cut this chapter on that part, but my fingers need rest and maybe some ice. I'll feature Cardin's ass getting kicked again on the next chapter, along with some more Hellsing Abridged references. Count on it.**

 **Also, I've forgot to mention above, but I plan for Cardin to act like an asshole, then get himself redeemed.**

 **That's all this A/N has to offer. Thanks for reading my peeps. Remember to review!**


	6. Release Restrictions

**Before we go on to this chapter, let's all bow our heads for the sake of the late Monty Oum. Let us thank him for giving us this wonderful series, a wonderful time, and a wonderful adventure. Thank you Monty, for bringing us the RWBY universe. May you forever find peace.**

 **Moving on, this is quite different. This is supposed to be Jaunedice but instead of the focus being Jaune, it's Naruto. Yeah. But don't worry, the next chapter's gonna be focusing on Jaune. Also, yeah, I promised Hellsing Abridged references, I delivered. Hopefully.**

 **That's all this A/N has to offer. On with the story!**

* * *

 **History Class**

The supposed three top teams in Beacon were now attending Prof- I mean DOCTOR, Oobleck's class. The bespectacled teacher was lecturing the students about the Great War, more specifically, the fate of the Faunus. He was talking in quite the hyper-speed, zooming around the class that makes the others think he has a Speed Semblance, all the while drinking coffee from-

 _"Is that a shot glass?"_ thought the more analytical ones, such as Ren, Sasuke and Blake.

Oobleck zoomed in towards the middle of the class and was still lecturing.

"Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively RECENT events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!" lectured Oobleck, still zooming around while he sipped his coffee. "Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?"

A few students slowly raised their hands in response, with Velvet, the Faunus student from earlier, was among them. Naruto sighed and raised his hand, shocking Team RWBY and NPR that he was a Faunus.

Ruby leaned in next to Weiss and hushed into her hear. "I thought those whisker marks on his cheeks were just birthmarks!"

Weiss shrugged and replied to her partner. "It's possibly his traits, he's either a fox or cat Faunus. Let's ask him later."

"Dreadful! Simply dreadful." Oobleck censured. "Remember students, it is PRECISELY this kind of ignorance that breeds violence! I mean, I mean, just look at what happened to the White Fang!" The spiky-haired teacher took another sip before asking a question. "Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorize to be the very turning point in the third of year of the Great War."

Weiss raised her hand, prompting Oobleck to motion for her to stand.

"The battle of Fort Castle." answered Weiss.

Oobleck nodded in approval. "Precisely! And, _who_ can tell me the advantage the Faunus held over General Lagoon's forces?" asked the fast-talking teacher.

Cardin, who was just behind Jaune and Sasuke, decided to get petty revenge towards the two friends. He made a paper football and looked at the two, trying to decide who to target. He decided to hit Sasuke and flicked it towards the Uchiha.

However, Sasuke had his Sharingan discreetly active and anticipated Cardin's actions. He raised his hand slightly and caught the paper football in between his hands, but Oobleck misinterpreted it as a volunteer to answer his questions.

"Mr. Uchiha! Good to see you deciding to participate in class! Excellent! Now what is the answer?"

Sasuke shrugged and stood up, looking bored as ever. "The answer should be quite obvious, Doctor Oobleck." stated the Uchiha. "The Faunus are quite known for having much more advanced senses compared to us humans; which includes enhanced hearing and night vision. What's more, General Lagoon tried to ambush them at night, where his soldiers couldn't see anything while the Faunus picked them off one by one."

Oobleck nodded in approval for two reasons; One, Sasuke gave him an astute answer. Two, he was called by his PROPER title. He did NOT get that PhD for shits and giggles. "Correct, Mr. Uchiha. Now, Mr. Winchester, care to share your thought on the subject?"

It seems the spiky-haired and bespectacled Huntsman noticed Cardin's actions. The Winchester sneered. "Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier."

"Not quite the most open-minded of individuals, are you Cardin?" Pyrrha growled, not liking the leader's attitued.

Oobleck shook his head in disappointment in how the team leader acted.

Blake decided to continue what her fellow raven-haired friend said. "And as Sasuke said, General Lagoon was quite inexperienced and ambushed the Faunus in their sleep. His forces was both outmatched and outsmarted, and add insult to injury, he was captured." The bow-wearing Faunus turned to the bully and stared at him with disgust. "Perhaps if he had paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as an _idiot_ and as _such_ _a failure_."

Cardin stood up angrily and opened his mouth to shout at them, but Oobleck cut in quite quickly.

"Mr. Winchester, sit down! You will see me after class for additional readings and perhaps a lesson in restraining yourself."

This only made Cardin rage even more. Oobleck looked back at the class and zipped towards the middle. "Now! Do any of you young scholars know any prior knowledge of the Biju?"

Almost everyone looked at each other with the utmost confusion, muttering the last word Oobleck had said. Blake looked at Pyrrha, who was sitting besides her, and leaned in next to the champion's ear. "Biju? You know anything about that?"

Pyrrha shook her head, having only heard of the term. The others were murmuring to each other on what the term could possibly mean. Sasuke had his eyes closed and his arms crossed. Sakura looked sad while she seemed to be remembering something. Hinata had a scowl on her face, gripping her pencil quite tightly. While Jaune looked quite neutral, but seemed to be struggling with something.

Oobleck almost seemed disappointed until he saw Naruto raise his hand. This brought a smile to the speed-professor and motioned for the blond Faunus to answer. Naruto stood up and cleared his throat before speaking.

"The Biju are said to be an ancient type of Grimm that had the unique ability of wielding Aura."

This caused an uproar among the class. It was quite hard to believe. Grimm are soulless and only those with souls can wield Aura, and yet Naruto is claiming that these Biju can use Aura. Oobleck frowned and silenced everyone. With the silent atmosphere returned, Oobleck motioned for the blond to resume.

"It's been speculated many times that the Biju were once normal animals that could wield Aura, but had fallen prey to becoming Grimm due to the Brother of Darkness corrupting them. In accordance to history, there have been nine recorded Bijus but only five out of the nine have been actually encountered. Their strength is ranked by the tails. The first is the Ichibi, a raccoon-dog Grimm. Huntsman and Huntresses encountered this Grimm in the deserts of Vacuo. It's been reported that this Grimm has been seen manipulating Wind and Earth Dust but also the very sand around them. The Ichibi is the ranked weakest since it only has one tail."

Naruto allowed everyone to sink in the information he had spoken. He internally smirked as he heard everyone gossiping. They were all whispering about the Biju, wondering what they are truly capable of. With that, he then continued.

"The second is the Nanabi. It's an insect-type of Grimm that has been encountered in the rain forest. It's been recorded to have the ability in manipulating Dust such as Fire and Earth dusts. The Nanabi is the third strongest of the Biju since it has seven tails. The next to be encountered are the Sanbi and the Rokubi. The both of them were found in the same location, the ocean. The Sanbi is a turtle-like Grimm while the Rokubi is described to be slug-like. The Sanbi has been said to have great movement around the water and the ability to spew out highly-pressured liquid that punches through thick steel but is at the bottom three for only having three tails. While the Rokubi has been recorded to spew out poisonous substance that managed to melt down even the most toughest of metals and has six tails."

For some reason, Naruto paused for a moment, looking like he was having an internal conflict. Not long, he opened up his eyes as he stared at Oobleck. "And the last, most recent, and quite possibly the most well-known, the Kyuubi."

And as suspected, everyone began to gossip. Thanks to his Faunus heritage, Naruto managed to hear what the students were gossiping.

"The Kyuubi?"

"Isn't that the name of the Grimm that was rumored to have almost wiped out an entire village?"

"Yeah! They say that it appeared out of thin air and started ravaging the entire village! If it wasn't for the village's leader, it'd be nothing but a stain!"

Naruto then continued to speak. "The Kyuubi is quite possibly the most strongest Biju out of the nine, for he has the most amounts of tails. His mere breath can wipe a mountain range, with a swing of his tail, shatter thousands upon land. And the worst of all, he can create a massive ball of destructive Aura that can destroy even a nuclear bunker wouldn't survive the devastating. However, the reason for the Kyuubi being well-known is because of one simple fact, he's also the first ever Grimm to be controlled."

Everyone was surprised. A Grimm being controlled? That sounded so...impossible. Oobleck raised an eyebrow on how Naruto referred to the Kyuubi. The spiky-haired student called the Kyuubi 'he', but as far as he knew, the Biju did not have any sort of gender. He filed it at the back of his head to ask Naruto on a later date.

"Two Huntsmen by the names of Madara and Hashirama encountered the Kyuubi on pure accident. However, with the help of their unique Semblance, it allowed them to completely pacify the Fox Grimm and placed him under their control. With that, they had used the Kyuubi as a vanguard for their home's safety, keeping peace around them for a long time. Until he broke free from their control and disappeared."

Oobleck nodded and then the bell rang. He quickly motioned the students's dismissal, all except for Cardin, who stayed behind because of his foolishness.

* * *

 **The Next Day - Beacon Cliff**

The bright sun shined down upon Naruto, as he stared at the chasm below with a melancholic look. The whiskered blond unconsciously clenched his hands as he remembered the day Jaune was separated from them.

"That damned Grimm. It showed up out of nowhere and beat the hell out of us."

* * *

 _Sasuke_ _yelped in pain as he was smacked into a rotting tree. He slid down slowly and shakily opened up his eyes._ _They managed to beat a horde of Ursa Major that ambushed them but this, new type of Grimm appeared mysteriously and beat them all quite quickly with seemingly no effort._

 _Hinata and Sakura were smacked into each other, their Auras at an all time low. The both of them collapsed into unconsciousness, covered in slash marks. Sasuke saw Jaune at the far left, struggling to stand up, covered in fresh wounds, blood dripping down onto the grass._

 _The Grimm was standing over Naruto, the young Uzumaki gritting his teeth as he tried to not inhale the black smoke emitting from the Grimm._

 _"Tsk. I'm not fully synced with fuzzball yet! Meaning I'm not fully immune to the toxic smoke! I can survive, but it'll leave me weak for a few weeks." shouted Naruto internally._

 _Naruto roared and swung Maelstrom at the Grimm, only for the sickle to pass through it. The smoky Grimm growled and swung his arm, making the blond roll out of the way. But he didn't expect for it to run after him and grab him by the head. The Grimm growled as he rose Naruto up into the air, preparing to crush his head._

 _Sasuke's eyes widened as he tried to stand. "N-Naruto!"_

 _Jaune shakily stood up as he saw the Grimm about to crush Naruto's body. The Arc Knight acted on his instincts and charged at the Grimm._

 _The smoky Grimm saw Jaune and wasn't able to react in time. Jaune roared and tackled the beast, making it let go of Naruto but also causing himself and the Grimm to fall off the cliff._ _Naruto fell with a thud as he saw Jaune plummet down the chasm, still clutching the Grimm. The whiskered blond's eyes widened as he reached out down, but to no avail._

 _"Jaune!" screamed out Naruto, as Jaune's figure disappeared from view._

* * *

The scene pans back to Beacon Cliff as Naruto stared at the sun. "It was also at that day that Sasuke got the Manegkyo Sharingan."

* * *

 _Sasuke's eyes widened in disbelief. Jaune was a dear friend. A great ally. And also a great big brother. The Uchiha gritted his teeth and clenched his hands tightly._

 _Naruto turned around and saw a dark aura starting to shroud Sasuke, making him confused. A second later, he quickly realized what was happening to his friend and it made him slightly scared._

 _Sasuke roared in agony as his eyes flashed into the Sharingan. The black tomoes started to spin around quite fast before it converged, his eyes turning completely black before a pattern shaped out. It was three, red intersecting ellipses._

 _Beowolves and Ursai burst from out of the woods, making Naruto grit his teeth. The blond struggled to stand up, as he realized why these Grimm appeared. "D-dammit! Sasuke's becoming a magnet of negativity! Jaune dying really got to him!"_

 _Once more, Sasuke roared. Naruto noticed that the area around the Grimm, started to permeate, almost like a strong source of heat would appear. He looked back at Sasuke and saw his left eye dripping with blood. The young Uzumaki realized what it meant._

 _Black flames erupted from below the Grimm and enveloped the creatures of the Dark. The Ursai and Beowolves all roared in agony, as the black flames fully consumed them and they all dissolved to dust and ashes. Sasuke fell on his knees, but he wasn't done as his right eyes began to bleed as well. The black flames began to spread, encircling the four remaining teens in a protective circle._

 _Naruto gritted his teeth as he slowly walked up to Sasuke, feeling his injuries starting to heal. "S-Sasuke! That's enough! There's nothing to protect us from!"  
_

 _Revenge completely clouded Sasuke's mind as he didn't register what his friend said. Suddenly, a silver-haired figure burst from out of the flames, coming out unscathed as he jumped down next to Sasuke. The person raised their hand and chopped Sasuke's neck, knocking the Uchiha unconscious._

 _"S-sensei?" asked Naruto, as his injuries started to fade._

 _Their sensei quickly looked around and clutched his hands in anger. "Dammit! Jaune's dead, isn't he?" Naruto could only nod as his mumble something out. He placed Sasuke over his shoulder, while carrying Sakura in a modified fireman's carry. He looked at Naruto and spoke in a sad tone. "We'll mourn for Jaune later. But for now, let's get back. Think you can carry Hinata?"  
_

 _Naruto could only nod as he gently carried Hinata on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Their sensei placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, and they disappeared in a swirling vortex._

* * *

The scene cuts back to Naruto, who was confused. He looked down below and really wondered about one thing, "How did Jaune manage to survive a 40-foot drop while inhaling that damned Grimm's smoke? It doesn't make sense! Plus, his Aura was still unlocked so he couldn't have survive unless there was a river below. But either way, he should be dead!"

He looked up and turned to face the campus. "I need to ask him."

* * *

 **Outside of Team JNPR's Dorm Room**

Naruto walked up to JNPR's dorm room. He looked at the door with a tinge of reluctance. He really wanted to know what happened, but he didn't want to pry on Jaune's life. But unfortunately, his curiosity was getting the better of him and it needed to be sate. Naruto brought his hand up to the door and knocked on it gently.

"Jaune?" called out Naruto. "Are you there?"

The door flung open, revealing Team JNPR's exubarent hammer-wielder. She blinked as she saw her other blond friend, but greeted him nonetheless. "Hey Naruto! It's not time for our monthly pranking spree yet, is it?"

Naruto smiled lightly and reassured her that it wasn't time yet. "Don't worry Nora. I just came here for Jaune. I need to talk to him about something. It's...important. Is he there?"

Nora nodded vigorously. "Yup! He just got out of the shower." The orangenette took a step back, allowing Naruto to walk in. "Come in!"

The blond thanked his friend and entered JNPR's dorm room. Naruto saw Jaune sitting on his bed with a towel draped around his shoulders. The blond Arc was him and raised a hand in greeting.

"Hey Naruto, what's up?"

Naruto didn't say anything as he stared at Jaune. He brought up a hand to his collar and tugged on it. This earned him a slight gasp from Jaune, who's eyes widened so slightly. Satisfied, the blond Faunus walked out, leaving Jaune alone and surprised. Pyrrha walked out of the shower, drying her hair. The beautiful champion noticed her partner's expression and grew concerned.

"Jaune? Is everything alright?"

The blinked. "Huh?" He looked up to Pyrrha's eyes and nodded slowly. "Ah, yeah. Everything's alright Pyr. There's nothing to worry about."

This made her even more concerned. Pyrrha lightly frowned and sat down right besides him. The red-headed champion placed her hand on the blond's shoulder and spoke to him in a light tone. "Are you sure Jaune? You look slightly...downcast."

Jaune placed his hand over her's and flashed Pyrrha, making her blush lightly. "I'm fine, Pyr. Really! You're my best friend, my partner. You know I'd tell you everything." The Arc Knight stood up and started walking away. "I'm gonna go out a bit for some air. I'll meet you guys at the cafeteria."

Pyrrha just nodded and waved goodbye.

* * *

 **Beacon's Roof**

Jaune walked in and saw Naruto standing at the edge, staring at the sun with his hands in his pockets. The blond Faunus turned around and smiled. "It's been years since we last used that signal."

The leader of JNPR smiled back and nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Meeting on the roof, just like the old days." said Jaune. He walked a few more steps until he stood right next to Naruto. "So, what did you want to talk about in private?"

Naruto sighed deeply and stared straight into Jaune's eyes. A deep blue versus a shimmering azure, locked in silence. The whiskered blond broke the silence and asked the question that's been eating him. "How on Remnant did you survive, Jaune?"

Jaune looked at his friend with confusion and slight apprehension. "What are you talking about, Naruto?"

"You know what I'm talking about Jaune." Naruto stared back at the sun as he continued. "You fell off a 40-ft cliff while you were injured, and in direct contact with that Grimm. In all perfect honesty, you should've died back then. You didn't have any Aura to heal you up and the toxic scent you inhaled should've killed you in mere minutes!"

Jaune looked angry. He looked hurt. He glared at Naruto and almost snarled. "So what you're telling me is that you're not relieved that I survived?! That I should be dead?!"

"No!" shouted Naruto. "Oum no! Of course I'm relieved that you're here, Jaune. You're one of my best friends. It's just," Naruto sighed as he took out his hands from his pockets and crossed his arms. "I'm so confused. You had no way to survive, but you fought the odds and here you are."

"Well, to be perfectly honest, I quite don't know myself how I survived." he admitted.

The Faunus looked at Jaune with surprise and confusion. "What do you mean?"

Jaune sighed and explained. "Every time I try to remember what happened, everything comes up as blank and I get a splitting headache. It's like something's preventing me from remembering. Preventing me closure on how I survived. I don't think my brain suppressed it. It has to be something else."

Naruto walked up to Jaune and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Jaune. You don't have to force yourself. Look, I'm sorry. I was too curious. It kept eating the back of my mind every time I try to wonder about it and i just had to let it out."

Jaune smiled and reassured Naruto that it was alright. The two blonds fist bumped each other to seal deal and walked towards the exit, heading for the cafeteria.

However, unknown to the two of them, their conversation was loud enough to wake up Team CRDL. Cardin groaned and glared right up at the ceiling. "Alright, I've had it! Russel, Dove! See if you can find any dirt on that Uzumaki! Sky, you're with me. Let's see if we can find something about ol' Jauney-boy."

His team nodded. The four of them quickly whipped out their scrolls and started to furiously search through the web, looking for anything worthwhile. Any information they can sink their teeth into and manipulate to their own desires.

Russel then stumbled on an article, which had Naruto as the front cover. He quickly called for his team's attention. "Hey guys! Look at this!"

Cardin swiped the Scroll from his partner's hands and read through the article. A dark grin began to spread on his lips as he read it. He chuckled as he looked out of the window. "Well, well, well! What do we have here?"

* * *

 **Team SNSH's Dorm Room**

Naruto was all alone in their dorm room as he watched an Adventure Time marathon. His team was probably roaming around Vale along with RWBY and JNPR. They had a free period because Professor Port had to take a last-minute mission, which he took Doctor Oobleck along. Professor Goodwitch and the other faculty members were busy so they didn't have any substitutes. And instead of roaming around, he decided to hit up Adventure Time on Netflix on his 70-inch Plasma Screen TV.

Cardin decided to stroll in like he owned the place and stood right besides the TV. He chuckled darkly and cleared his throat, trying to gain Naruto's attention. "Hey Uzumaki! I got something to tell you!"

However, he wasn't noticed as Naruto was much more focused on the show, which had Jake the Dog laughing out loudly. This really infuriated Cardin as he called out to him again. "Hey Uzumaki!"

But he still wasn't acknowledge as. Cardin had enough and brandished out his Mace. With a roar, he smashed his blunt weapon against the giant television, a spider web-like crack spreading through the entire thing. The TV shattered, it's remains falling completely on the ground. This certainly got Naruto's attention, but not the kind Cardin wanted.

Naruto's brows twitched in annoyance as he stared at the remains of his TV. "That was a 70-inch, Plasma Screen TV." Naruto clicked his tongue as he fought the urge to straight out jump Cardin and kill him like an animal. But he restrained himself and instead let out a fake and strained smile, his eye brows still twitching. "So! How can I help you, Cardin?"

"I have something important regarding you, Uzumaki."

Instead of his eyebrows twitching, it was raised in question. "Oh really?" asked a skeptical Naruto.

Cardin grinned as he stared maliciously at Naruto. "You're the Night Crawler. The Bloody Fox who glides through his victims's blood. Someone above human and Faunus. The bane of the White Fang. A monster who's power radiates through darkness and casts a shadow upon darkness itself!"

"You dirty bitch, work the shaft!"

This made the larger male blink in confusion. He stuttered out, "E-excuse you?!"

"Oh I'm sorry. It's just," Naruto chuckled as he stared at Cardin. "I like to dirty to talk when someone's SUCKING MY DICK!" spoke Naruto with hints of sarcasm and seeping anger.

Cardin's eyes twitched in annoyance. "Maybe I should skip straight to my point. You should know what would happen if these all got out. You'd be isolated and maybe even kicked out of Beacon because you're nothing but a monster!"

Naruto titled his head and smirked both playfully and questioningly. "You think the cafeteria's gonna serve Ramen tonight?"

The team leader of CRDL resisted the urge to groan as he growled. "I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you here!"

The blond's eyes lit up as he continued to speak. "Oh! So am I! And I'm failing. And I'm sorry for that. It's just that I'm so agitated. Because this ginger little SHIT strilled int my team's dorm room. Destroyed my 70-inch, PLASMA TV! And is trying to blackmail me like I could be shaped into his fucking slave. So Cardin, do us both a favor."

Naruto stood up from his seat and walked up to the Winchester. Cardin stood defensively but was surprised by the blond's quick action as he was grabbed by the neck. Cardin gaped as he felt himself be lifted up by Naruto. The Faunus turned to their open window and threw Cardin out with ease.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

The blond slammed the windows closed and went out for a walk to vent off some steam. Back to Cardin, the Winchester growled as he pried himself off the ground, the poor soil having a perfectly shaped imprint of Cardin's body. The armored male slowly stood up, some specks of dirt falling off his face.

Cardin growled. "That damned Faunus think that'll stop me?! Cardin Winchester?! I'm the heir to the Winchester Corporation! I'll show him!" Team CRDL's leader whipped out his Scroll and sent a voice message to his team. "Forget Jauney-boy! Uzumaki is dead meat!"

* * *

 **Combat Class**

Goodwitch was lecturing the students how to properly analyze an opponent's attack pattern, which every student, barring Naruto, Sasuke and Cardin, paid attention too. The aforementioned blond was sitting among his friends, but still pissed off that his Plasma Screen TV was destroyed.

Like seriously, he already downloaded 200 GB worth of hentai so he and Hinata could experiment! But those are all gone thanks to that little ginger shit named Cardin. But that's not the actually reason he was angry. He hated being controlled. So Cardin's attempt to blackmail him brought up some memories he rather not remember.

Sasuke was staring at Naruto with his Semblance active. The Uchiha felt sweat drip down from his forehead as he saw Naruto's orange Aura started to gain tinges of black. The Uchiha gritted his teeth as he started to curse internally.

 _"Dammit! His Aura's starting to act up again! Naruto needs to vent out soon or else he'll subconsciously access Level 3!"_ But then he wondered. _"Just what the hell pissed of Naruto?"_

The blonde Huntress decided to have an exhibition match and used the randomizer function on her Scroll to pick the the students. With a tap, the giant screen above her started to sift through the thousands of students in Beacon. Everyone, barring Naruto, all stared at the screen in anticipation. The images shuffled further until it stopped right on-

"Naruto Uzumaki versus Cardin Winchester."

This immediately caught the former's complete attention. He chuckled maniacally as he slowly walked up the arena. Everyone around him sweated nervously while Sasuke gulped. The black tinge in Naruto's Aura is starting to completely envelop his Aura further the closer he got to Cardin.

Cardin, who was already on the arena, smirked as Naruto walked up in front of him. He brandished out his Mace and rested it on his shoulders. "You're gonna be kissing the ground after this, Uzumaki! I won't even break that much of a sweat!"

This boasting made Naruto grin ferally, as his coat started to get blown by the wind, despite being inside a closed-window room. Team SNSH and Jaune all stood up, eyes widened and mouths gaping.

"Is he going to-?" asked Jaune.

"Naruto don't!" shouted Sakura.

"He's not worth it!" tried to reason Sasuke.

Unfortunately, all three of their shouts fell on deaf ears. Hinata could only stare at her boyfriend in fear as she remembered the last time she saw him like that. She started to shiver as she remembered his sadistic and gleeful face, blood covering his entire body. She was snapped out of her thoughts as Naruto spoke in the most creepiest tone possible, bringing shivers through everyone's spines.

 **"Releasing Control Art Restriction: Systems Level 4. Approval of Situation D recognized. Commencing restriction release. Ability limitations have been lifted for temporary use until the enemy has been beaten _senseless._ "**

Tendrils of black Aura started to circled Naruto, releasing a great pressure that caused everyone to fall down. Only Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Jaune, having been used to this kind of intent, and Goodwitch remained standing. Ruby looked scared as she struggled to stand up.

"W-what's happening to Naruto?" squeaked out Ruby.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, the Sharingan still active. "His lifting his power restrictions."

Ren looked surprised as his knees shook with fear. "H-he's never fought at full power?"

"No." simply replied Sasuke. He turned to face the others and told them in a serious tone, "And I hope you all pray to Monty Oum that you'd never see him use his full power. It's not something you want to see."

Team RWBY and NPR could only stare at each other in shock. The seven of them looked back at the arena, the pressure starting to lessen. The black Aura receded and showed Naruto quite...differently.

His blond, spiky hair gained streaks of black, his whiskers much more thicker and pronounced, his eyes red as blood and vulpine like a fox. His nails grew longer and sharpened like claws. His canines became much more sharp. Almost like a carnivorous animal.

Cardin gaped and took a step back. Naruto became much more intimidating. Glynda snapped out of her funk and quickly brought her hand down to start the match. "Begin!"

It was time. Time for Naruto to inflict the Pain on Cardin for trying to bully him and his friends, bullying an innocent Faunus, attempting to blackmailing him, destroying his 70-inch Plasma Screen TV and being an overall asshole to pretty much everyone.

The Winchester placed up his false bravado and charged at Naruto with a roar. He swung his Mace, around, desperately trying to hit Naruto, who was just sliding away from him. This made Cardin infuriated. "Stop dodging and fight back!" Cardin swung again, this time Naruto flipped onto the other side to dodge.

The blond looked at Cardin and smirked. **"You want me to fight back?! Alright! I'll entertain you!"**

To everyone's surprise, Naruto disappeared in a blur and clocked Cardin straight on the face, sending the larger boy flying. Maelstrom popped into his hand, in its kunai form. Naruto threw it at Cardin and the chained-weapon wrapped around his body, and constricted him tightly, making the bully lose his air.

A grin replaced Naruto's smirk as he pulled on the chain tightly, bringing Cardin back to him. Naruto grabbed him by the neck and clocked him in the face again, sending him straight on the ground. He gripped Cardin's hair tightly and forced him on a kneeling position. He reared back his hand and scratched Cardin by the cheeky forcefully making his head turn. Naruto then did this with his opposite hand, before doing it again and again repeatedly.

Ruby flinched as she and others watched Naruto smack Cardin's face. "Man, I didn't think Naruto could be this brutal. He seemed so nice!"

Hinata didn't look up but spoke. "It's a coping mechanism to him. To act sadistic and inflict pain onto others give his relief."

Everyone looked interested, leaning forward. Weiss raised an eyebrow. "How is that a coping mechanism?"

"It's not our place to tell." said Sakura. "If Naruto's comfortable at sharing his secret with you guys, all of you would understand."

They took her word for it and continued to watch the beat down.

Naruto smacked Cardin again, the bully's face quite bruised, even with Aura to heal it with. Naruto chuckled maniacally as he kicked Cardin upwards, sending him flying into the air. The sadistic blond gripped his chained-weapon tightly and pulled it back down, slamming Cardin onto the ground. Once again, he chuckled and punched Cardin so hard, he sent him flying into the arena's wall, cracking it and making him groan.

Again, the blond pulled on the chains and got Cardin out of the wall, only to be smacked into the other, cracking it as well. Naruto pulled him back again. He jumped and spun around, bringing Cardin along with him before slamming back the Winchester on the ground, effectively bringing the team leader's Aura to the yellow zone.

Maelstrom slithered away from Cardin and back to Naruto's sleeve. Cardin groaned painfully as he slowly got up, using his weapon as a crutch. Naruto's grinned grew wider as Whirlwind popped out from Naruto's sleeve and onto his arm. For some reason, Naruto rested his left hand over his right arm and took aim. His gun lowered right on Cardin's right knee. The grin grew darker and he pulled the trigger

Now, a fun fact about the black Aura in Naruto? It can completely bypass any other type of Aura. It strengthens and sharpens anything it is channeled through and can pierce practically anything. Which includes bones. However, it can only be channeled through certain types of rare metal that is quite hard to find.

The bullet struck Cardin's knee and completely shattered his kneecap, making the Winchester roar out in pain. Luckily, he was able to use his Mace to balance himself as he clutched his now shattered and bloodied knee.

Naruto chuckled maniacally as watched Cardin try to cover up his knee. **"You know, they say TV makes you violent but I call bullshit! Because not having my TV is making me pretty VIOLENT AS HELL!"**

Despite the mood of seriousness surrounding the mach, Ruby couldn't quite resist to stand up and point accusingly at Naruto. "LANGUAGE!"

Naruto took aim at Cardin's other knee and shot it, making him fall to the ground as he could no longer stand up since his kneecaps were just both shattered. Everyone stared in shock and fear at the blond's brutal display of fighting. A pool of blood forming on Cardin's legs, as he writhed in pain.

Cardin felt plenty amount of fear right up to the point that he just pissed himself. He tried to sit up but could only gasp in fear as he saw Naruto somehow become even more intimidating, the black Aura coming back and surrounding the blond like a shroud of darkness.

 **"Weren't you just boasting about beating me up without working a sweat minutes ago?! Come on, get up, get up! Attack me! What's wrong Cardin?! You've merely suffered the loss of your legs! Activate your Aura! Call up your Semblance! Stand up and defend! Hit me. Come on, fight me!"**

The Winchester could only splutter in fear as he tried his very best to crawl away from the blond demon. But unfortunately for him, he was crippled. Naruto's grin somehow grew darker as he stared the bully straight in the eyes, mocking him even more.

 **"Now you show what you truly are. You're a miserable pest! Nothing but a useless snivelling lump of meat not even fit to be here in Beacon!"**

Some of his false bravado came back as Cardin shouted back. "Shut up! You're nothing but a murderer! A lowly dog who should be licking the underside of my-"

 **"SILENCE!"** cut in Naruto, making Cardin shut up and whimper in fear. Naruto grinned darkly at Cardin as the Aura around him started to circle him faster. **"I'm a dog? Then that makes you dog food!"**

Naruto prepared to deal the finishing blow, but a pair of soft arms wrapped around him, making him stop in his tracks. It was Hinata, erratically crying.

The bluenette sobbed into Naruto's back as she begged him to stop in their old language. _**"Naruto-kun, please, stop it! Cardin's scum, but he's suffered enough! He's not like the others you've killed. You can cripple him further, but don't kill a fellow student. And please! Drop the restriction cloak. Y-you're turning back to h-him!"**_

Naruto lowered his arms as he noticed Hinata trembling tone. He quickly realized, he was scaring Hinata. Hinata, one of the bravest and toughest people he knew, was scared. And it was because of him. The black Aura quickly dispersed, every trait of Naruto returning to normal. He turned around and reciprocated Hinata's hug, softly combing her hair as he whispered in her ear.

 _ **"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Cardin's just drew the final line and made pissed me off. I promise I'll try to not go berserk again. And you know I've never broken a promise."**_

The two broke away from one another. Naruto leaned in and gently placed a chaste kiss on Hinata's lips, making her smile at him. After that, Professor Goodwitch interrupted the good moment and cleared her throat, bringing back everyone to reality.

"Now. That was quite the...unexpected result." Goodwitch lightly frowned and began repramanding Naruto. "Mr. Uzumaki, I expect a complete explanation for your behavior. And even if you're reasoning is sound and justifiable, you will still face a month of detention and a mandatory disciplinary class."

His friends quickly went to his defense, as they tried to argue against the stern teacher. However, to their shock, Naruto accepted the punishment. "I understand completely, Professor Goodwitch."

The bespectacled Huntress nodded back and turned to face the still lying Cardin. "Now as for you, Mr. Winchester. You were too overconfident and completely underestimated Mr. Uzumaki's ability, leading you to your current condition. I'm not quite sure that this injury can even be healed by the school. The only way for you to save is to replace your legs with prosthetics."

Cardin's eyes widened in disbelief. "I, I have to replace my legs?!"

All emotion from Naruto faded as he walked up to Cardin, the larger male screamed in terror as he saw his crippler walk up to him. Sky, Dove and Russel quickly ran up to Cardin to defend him, but were prevented by Sasuke, Hinata and Sakura, who just glared at them in their place. RWBY and JNPR were just right behind, just in case they needed to intervene.

Naruto knelt down and stared into Cardin's fearful eyes. He grabbed him by his chest piece so he could lessen the gap between them. The blond stared at him with no emotion and spoke in a threatening tone. "Let this lesson be engraved into your head, Cardin. Don't ever mess with me, or my friends again. Your legs won't be the only thing I'll take away next time."

Cardin could only nod out of fear as Naruto threw him back down on the ground. The blond stood up and looked at the students with a bored look, everyone flinching in fear while his friends stood there worriedly. RDL all quickly rushed up to their leader. Glynda walked up to Naruto and placed a hand over his shoulder, having already been informed of his past.

"Head to Professor Port, Mr. Uzumaki. He will handle your punishment."

Naruto just nodded and walked out of the classroom. Everyone who flinched gave a sigh of relief as Naruto disappeared from view. This caused Sasuke to grit his teeth in both annoyance and anger.

"These damned idiots!" growled out Sasuke. He was starting to get pissed at how they acted towards his best friend. They knew nothing!

Goodwitch turned to face Naruto's friend and gently spoke. "All of you, please be there for Naruto. He will need the support of his friends."

RWBY, JNPR and SSH nodded. All eleven of them glared hatefully at Cardin, who was being carried off by his team to the infirmary, until Glynda dismissed the class, ending the school day.

* * *

Sasuke lead JNPR and RWBY to their dorm room, still quite pissed that Cardin got off easy. The door flung open, Sasuke trudging in, only to blink as he saw the Plasma Screen TV was not hung up on the wall. He sat down on the desk and opened up the laptop. The Uchiha grunted and furiously typed on the laptop until a video file popped up. Sasuke watched through it, making his pissed off look increase even more.

"That explains a FUCKING lot."

Ruby zoomed in the room and started bashing her little fists against Sasuke's back. "Language!"

Hinata and the rest walked in, confused by Sasuke's outburst. Jaune quirked an eyebrow and looked at the black/red-haired teen. "What do you mean, Sasuke?"

Sasuke motioned for the ten to come closer. He pressed a button on the laptop and revealed a video file, the confrontation from earlier. Everyone gasped, barring the three members of SNSH.

"You guys have security cameras installed in your room?"

"Not just ours." noted Sasuke

Weiss steamed as she realized what this meant. "You installed cameras in our rooms as well?!"

The Uchiha didn't face Weiss as he defused the situation. "Relax. I can only view the footage in your dorm rooms because the main computer to access the cameras is in there. Which means in this room, I can only watch what happened in here. Now, take a look." said Sasuke as he played the video.

Everyone had their eyes widened and their faces contorted in anger. Even Ren, the usually most calm and composed, looked like he could a Grimm with his glare. Hinata clenched her hands tightly, her nails piercing through her skin enough to draw blood.

"So that's why. Cardin tried to blackmail him with his past sins."

Yang blinked and looked at Hinata with a confused look. "Wait, are you telling us that what Cardin said is true?"

Blake narrowed her eyes as she remembered what Adam said back when she first met Naruto. _"Just what are you Naruto? The more I get to know you, the more mysterious you become."_

Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata looked hesitant, before nodding. "Yes. That's the result of Naruto releasing his pent of rage. Like we said, it's up to Naruto tell you all the truth. But for now, let's get this footage to Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwtich." spoke Hinata.

No one voiced any opposition. The eleven of them retrieved the disk and headed for Ozpin's office.

* * *

 **In a hidden location somewhere**

A white-skinned male was sifting through the documents on his desk, skimming through it quite quickly. The male looked quite feminine, having a type of purple eye liner on his eyes. He had raven-black hair and yellow, slitted eyes like that of a snake. He wore a white robe, secured by a purple rope belt, black plants and sandals and a serpent tail on his tailbone. He was a Snake Faunus.

The male looked up as he noticed a subordinate of his standing next to him. "Lord Orochimaru, Lord Nagato wishes to speak to you."

The now known Orochimaru nodded at his subordinate and ushered him out of his room. He took out his Scroll and attached it to a larger screen, flickering before it showed Nagato sitting in a room with a red cloud design decorated on the wall behind him.

"Orochimaru."

"Nagato." spoke Orochimaru in a raspy, yet silky tone. "To what do I owe you the pleasure of this call?"

Nagato remained motionless before speaking again. "I need a status update on the Biju Hunt."

The Snake Faunus sighed and sat down on his recliner. he placed his leg over his knee and leaned against his right hand. "I'm sad to say that you'll be disappointed. The Nibi, Yonbi, Gobi and Hachibi continues to elude us. The holders of the Ichibi, Rokubi and Nanabi are still stable while the Sanbi is starting to become restless. We need to find a new host for him."

The red-haired male raised an eyebrow, noticing one detail. "You didn't mention Naruto?"

Orochimaru chuckled and looked at Nagato with a playfully disappointing look. "You doubt Naruto? He and the Kyubi are partners. Friends. Companions. Two sides of the same coin." He gestured his hand up. "Need I say more?"

Nagato let out a small chuckle. "True. Jiraiya-sensei, Kakashi and Gai truly trained him well." Quickly, any playfulness in Nagato's eyes disappeared, completely replaced with seriousness. "But enough about the Biju, what about Salem? Any new information regarding her?"

To his disappointment, Orochimaru shook his head negatively. "I am unfortunate that my spy network has not yet picked up any new information. Qrow is still following a lead and hasn't reported back to Ozpin. The Grimm Queen still eludes us."

"I suspected as much." Nagato closed his eyes before speaking his farewell. "Always be on guard, Orochimaru. Goodbye."

Orochimaru nodded and disconnected from the call. He stood up from his seat and looked back at the documents he was reading through. He brought up a hand to his chin, wondering something.

 _"I wonder if I can truly complete this jutsu? Will it help us or turn into a weapon against us?"_ He thought about it for a few more moments before deciding to proceed. A solemn look on his face. "The life of a Huntsman is never without risk. One must take it and hope to overcome it."

* * *

 **And here comes the snake pedophile! Except he's not a pedophile and he's not evil! Yup! I give you a non-evil Orochimaru! You heard me right! A non-evil Orochimaru!**

 **Anyways, moving on. This was kinda tiring for me to write because it kept glitching out and forcing me to rewrite and rewrite the same thing over and over to the point I almost gave up. Good thing I didn't.**

 **The Hellsing Abridged references shouldn't be hard to miss. After all, it's practically smacked into your face.**

 **I was going to make a tribute for Monty, but I decided not to because it wouldn't be worthy enough and that I didn't have the time. This is the sixth chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed!  
**

 **Please do leave a review, favorite and follow! Thanks for reading everyone! I'll see you all later! Ja ne~**


	7. Killing the Smoke

**Okay, first off, this was already half-written by the posted the last chapter. Second, romance is NOT, most definitely NOT, my forte. You'll see why later. But please, bare with me in reading one of the most cringiest things you might ever read.**

 **On another note, I'll be introducing an OC Grimm, which will last for one chapter and may or may not appear in other chapter. Who knows. I'll explain it more in the lower A/N. Oh, and this is also Jaune's Semblance debut. There's that.**

 **That's everything I can say for now. Read on and please review!**

 **EDIT: I originally posted this two days after I posted the last chapter but later took it down because I wasn't really satisfied with some parts of it. Like the aftermath of the Grimm fight and the Arkos confession. I would also like to ask my apologies for that because I can't do slow-burn fics. I've realized that.**

* * *

Deep in the forest of Forever Fall stood a giant Grimm. It wasn't the ordinary Beowolf or Ursa. No. It was unique. It was different and unique. It was much more deadly and dangerous. Black smoke emitted from its body as its red eyes pierced through the dark. It let out a dark, deep and guttural chuckle that would creep out even the most hardened of Hunters.

The reason why it was unique was of because of the smoke it was emitting. It was poisonous. No. It was toxic. It was a plaque that rotted the living. The trees and grass near Grimm slowly turned black, turning rotten by the second. The auburn ground of Forever Fall became blighted, losing its beautiful look as the Grimm's smoke turned it rotten.

It grinned and started walking towards the edge of the cliff. Every other Grimm that was currently present quickly turned tail and ran away. That may have been their fellow brethren, but they sensed that it was far more smarter. Far more intelligent and wise then the regular Grimm. That made it much more dangerous and would rather not risk facing it.

It stopped at the edge of stared at the shattered moon, the light of it shining down upon the Grimm, revealing it appearance. It was quite tall, almost around seven feet despite it slouching. It was quite pudgy, and yet muscular at the same time. Its body was entirely black, some veins of red spreading through its body and a deep scar going from its right hip to the left shoulder.. The smoke it was emitting puffed quite thickly, effectively killing the plant life around it. The mask was cracked, slightly showing off its terrifying red eyes. Its mouth was crooked, and for some reason, had a cigar in its mouth. The Grimm grinned and took it off and puffed out a GIANT cloud of smoke that disintegrated an entire circle of trees.

Once more, its chuckled rang deeply throughout the entire forest, scaring off anything near. It smirked twistedly and surprisingly spoke in a raspy and deep voice. " ** _I'm_** ** _coming for you_** ** _Jaune_** ~"

* * *

 **Beacon Academy - Team JNPR's Dorm Room**

Jaune groaned as he twist and turn, having the most terrifying nightmare right about now. It was when he was separated from Team SNSH. He could still remember the Grimm he faced, looking at him as if it was taunting him, mocking him as he bled. But he couldn't remember what happened to himself and so his mind created an unfortunate scenario where the Grimm beat him senseless and left him to die.

With that, the blond knight shot up from his bed and let out a terrified gasp. Jaune was wide eyed, heavily sweating, panting. He took a look around to make sure he was still in Beacon. Satisfied to see that Nora and Pyrrha were both in their beds, he let out a sigh of relief.

"A nightmare, I presume."

Jaune blinked and saw Ren sitting on the couch, dripping a cup of steaming hot tea. The Arc blinked again and nodded shakily. "Yeah. It's...the first time I've had one in years."

Ren quirked a questioning eyebrow, before patting the space besides him. Jaune got up from his bed and sat next to their resident ninja chef. The Lie looked at Jaune and gently asked, "So, do you mind explaining your nightmare? I may be able to know what it means."

"Are you sure?" asked a skeptical Jaune. "I'm not doubting you or anything, but I'm kinda uncomfortable with sharing my nightmare. It's...really-"

Ren raised a hand and gave Jaune a comforting gaze. "You need not say anything else, Jaune. But, if you're not comfortable, then maybe work out a revised version of it. It won't be good for you to keep it all bottled up. It might affect your health and your performance here in Beacon."

He had a point, which made the Arc sigh in defeat. "Okay. I guess you're right. Back then, before I was separated from Team SNSH, we fought a Grimm. None of us could really damage it. It could turn itself intangible, and all of our attacks would pass through. It managed to incapacitate Hinata and Sakura and injured Sasuke enough to the point he couldn't move. I was still in an okay condition, despite my Aura being locked back then. And Naruto was cornered by the Grimm. It was about to kill him, and I acted on my instincts. I charged in and tackled the Grimm, surprisingly, it didn't react in time to turn itself tangible. It and I fell off a cliff, and the rest is blank."

The most silent of the group sipped his tea, musing over on what Jaune had told him. He reached to a conclusion and told it. "You're mind is trying to give you closure. Since you obviously can't remember the outcome, your mind is trying to fill in the blank and give you closure. Although, it seems your mind has a sick sense of humor if it showed you a scenario where you died."

Jaune mulled over what Ren said. It's a possible and quite frankly the most logical explanation. The blond felt some of the weight on his shoulder was lifted, making him smile. "Thanks Ren."

"You're welcome." He raised his cup as a gesture with a questioning look. "Do you want some tea?"

Jaune chuckled softly and nodded. "Sure. I wouldn't mind a cup."

* * *

 **A Month Later**

Everything went relatively well. No. That was a complete lie. During the duration of Naruto's punishment, every student would avoid the blond every time he passes by, all of them whispering in fear at what the blond might do to them if they earned his wrath.

Naruto did his best to ignore each and every gossip, but it was kinda hard with his enhanced hearing. Luckily, his friends showed the teachers the footage, which served as the trigger for Glynda and Ozpin. Cardin was still crippled and had to walk with crutches until his legs could either be healed or replaced with prosthetics. He was also subjected to the same punishment as Naruto.

CRDL completed avoided the blond for the whole month. The rest of the team not wanting to earn the wrath of the blond while Cardin didn't want to get crippled further.

Team RWBY, JNPR and the rest of Team SNSH stood by Naruto, comforting him as he went through his punishment. The blond really appreciating the gesture. And to add further to his appreciation, Hinata always waited for him every time during his detention.

Right now, Naruto was in their dorm room, upside down on his bunk bed as he watched Hinata dance to the music. The Uzumaki couldn't take his eyes off of Hinata's body. The way her hips swayed, her ass and HUGE knockers bounced. The way her face lights up every time it hits her favorite part. All in all, Naruto felt lucky. And it had nothing to do with his devil's luck.

The blond flipped himself off the bed and slowly walked up to his lover. In quick motion, he entrapped his arms around her and pulled the bluenette in an embrace. Hinata squeaked as she felt Naruto behind her. The blond nestled his head around her neck and smiled.

"How did I ever end up with someone like you? A beautiful woman who can kick ass, and still be timid every time she's with me."

Hinata smiled bashfully and placed her hand over his. Her pale eyes met his deep blue ones, staring at each other lovingly. Hinata closed in the gap between them and drew his lips in for a kiss.

Right now, the couple could care less if a Grimm barged in or if any of their friends walked in and see them like this. They treasure this moment, their kiss. It was tender, it was sweet, it was full of passion and emotion. One would be blind to not see that they truly loved each other.

The two separated, a small of trail of saliva strewn from their passionate kiss. Hinata closed her eyes and leaned in Naruto's chest, loving the soothing sound of his heart beat. Naruto smiled lightly and slightly played with his love's hair.

"You helped me out when we were but children, Naruto. You helped me find confidence in myself and broke me out of my shell, showing me kindness. You kept defending me from everyone who insulted me and treated me like a princess."

Naruto chuckled lightly and looked at her teasingly. "But you ARE a princess. MY princess."

Hinata blushed and looked at Naruto's teasing face. She giggled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, making him smile. The two stayed like that for a long time, until reality smacked them in the face, reminding the two that they still had classes.

The two switched into their uniforms. Whilst changing, Hinata accidentally smacked into a picture frame, causing it to fall and crack the frame. The Hyuuga frowned and crouched to pick it up. Shock surged through Hinata's face as she saw it was the picture of them taken right before Jaune was separated from them. And the crack of the frame went through Jaune's entire body.

"Naruto, look at this."

Naruto looked over her shoulder and had the same reaction as Hinata. "An omen? About Jaune?"

Hinata could only nod. "Yeah. And what's worse, this was the picture we took before that thing appeared."

The couple stared at the cracked picture frame for a little longer before deciding to put it back up and made a note to replace the frame later. The two of them looked at each other and nodded. They walked to their class, hand-in-hand.

* * *

 **Later - Beacon's Cafeteria**

"I'm not one to usually believe in fate or warnings, but this is about Jaune." stated Sasuke.

Ever since...an incident, he had a belief that fate was nothing but a mere excuse. A lie one tells you to make yourself stand out. It's nothing but words that will make you believe you have a future. For Sasuke, you yourself can only give you a future. You need to work for it and not believe in mere words.

Ren nods in agreement and takes a sip from his cup. "It IS quite worrying. Are you sure that we shouldn't tell Jaune?"

Naruto nods solemnly, a frown marring his face. "I'm positive. If we tell him, it might make Jaune too paranoid. We can't have him like that, so it's best to keep him in the dark."

The others could only nod in agreement. Pyrrha allowed a frown to creep up her lips as she played with her food. Hinata smiled teasingly and placed a hand over the Spartan's shoulder.

"Pyrrha, I know you're worried over you boyfriend, but moping like that isn't gonna be helping."

Pyrrha's cheeks started to match her hair as she spluttered at what Hinata had just said. "W-what! H-he isn't my boyfriend!"

Yang smirked at the champion and leaned in with a teasing look. "But you want him to be that, don't you?"

The blush in Pyrrha's cheeks deepened and she turned away from her friends, fiddling with her hair shyly. Everyone laughed at Pyrrha's expense, while Hinata smiled, remembering when she acted like that back then when she and Naruto weren't dating yet.

Speaking of Jaune, the lovable dork walked in, holding his food-filled tray. He sat down next to Pyrrha, whose blush intensified. And much to the amusement of Naruto and Sasuke, Jaune gained a slight blush as well.

"So," started the blond Arc. "what were you guys talking about?"

Weiss replied. "We were talking about our field trip in Forever Fall."

Jaune nodded. "Oh right." He titled his head, trying to remember something. "Professor Peach said she wanted us to collect some samples from there, right?"

Ren confirmed it with a nod. However, the Lie's sixth sense, something he developed by being with Nora all his life, went off. He slowly turned to face her and to his suspicion, she was looking quite ecstatic at the field trip. She was like that for one reason; the sap in Forever Fall was very sweet and frequently used as pancake syrup.

Ren sighed and looked at the exuberent Sloth Queen. "Nora, please don't drink up any of the sap."

Nora looked in feigned shock and hurt. "Oh you wound me, Renny! How could you insinuate such a thing?!"

The ninja chef sighed and deadpanned. "I know you Nora. Don't worry, I'll probably convince Professor Goodwitch to give us an extra jar we can keep for later."

And this elicited a shout of triumph from the overly excited hammer-wielder. Ren could only roll his eyes in amusement from his childhood friend's antics. It was one of the things he loves about her.

* * *

 **Forever Fall**

"Now students, do remember that Forever Fall is teeming with Grimm. Remember to stick with your group and stay vigilant while you all collect the samples."

The students nodded and filed off to collect the sap. Three teams were all grouped into one team, and much to their relief, all three of them were paired into one group. It was because of one reason and one reason only; to keep a close eye on Jaune just in case anything bad happens to him. They weren't gonna take any chance at all

Team JNPR, RWBY and SNSH found a suitable place and started extracting the saps from the trees. Naruto used his Semblance and created clones to scout the area so they would know of any impending danger. Ruby wiped the sweat off her brows as her team filled their jars with sap.

"Man, these things are sticky!"

Yang placed down their jars on the box and shrugged at her sister. "I mean, these things ARE used for syrup."

Naruto flinched, as he felt his clones' memories transferred back to him. A little fact about how useful this abilty of his is, the clones are sentient and can act on their own. They can take some solid hits until they dispel. This nifty abilty of is, Shadow Clone Jutsu, is pretty useful. More so in covert-ops.

He sifted through the information he got and his clones found some trees looking very dead and blighted, leaving him confused. _"Why would the trees and grass be blighted? And what's even more confusing, the blight is all spread randomly. What the hell is causing that?"_

"Oi dobe!"

The blond snapped out of his reverie and looked up at his partner. "What is it?"

Sasuke pointed at the blond's jar, his eyebrows quirked. "Your jar's overflowing."

Naruto blinked and looked down, and indeed saw that the sap was seeping out of the jar. He quickly turned off the faucet and wiped off the excess sap on the jar and placed it with his team's, not even bother by the sticky substance. The Uzumaki focused and conversed with his tenant.

 _"What do you make of this, Kurama?"_ asking the Biju in him.

Kurama snorted. He can't believe that Naruto was not getting the hints of this threat. _" **Are you telling me that the blight doesn't remind of you anything at all?"**_

Naruto groaned and rolled his eyes. _"If I wanted riddles, I would've went with someone else."_

Before Kurama could reply, Naruto heard Nora call out to all of them.

"Hey guys! There's something here you gotta see!"

SNSH and RWBY looked at each other before nodding. The eight of them walked up to Team JNPR's location and was shocked to what they saw. The trees looked dried up, rotten and dead.

Weiss, surprisingly being a nature lover, walked up to the poor tree and caressed the poor plant. "Dear Lord, what could've caused this?"

It was at this moment that Naruto realized what this meant. He fearfully turned to face his team and saw the same look of fear in their faces. This could only mean one thing!

"Guys." slowly started Naruto. "Put these on."

Naruto produced some masks that covers the nose from the mouth, confusing Team NPR and RWBY. The two teams saw that Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura already had the masks on them, making them even more confused.

Blake titled her head and looked at the masks with confusion. "Why do you want us to put those on?"

All of a sudden, Jaune started to hyperventilate and paled. His eyes dilated, sweat dripping down his chin as he remembered the fateful day. That damned Grimm. The fearful look of Naruto and Sasuke. Pyrrha quickly ran up to Jaune and tried to shake him out of it.

"Jaune! Jaune, what's wrong?!"

The twelve gasped in surprise as a raspy and deep voice rang throughout the area. **_"Ha ha ha ha! It seems that the knight is afraid of me!"_**

All color in Naruto's face quickly disappeared, replaced with pure paleness as he quickly shoved the masks into the two teams' hands. "PUT THEM ON! NOW!"

Black smoke began to pour out from the forest, making everyone panic. Naruto quickly ran up in front of them. curling his fingers into strange hand signs.

 **"Futon: Daitoppa!"**

Naruto inhaled deeply, making sure not to inhale the smoke. He exhaled a large and strong gust of wind, blowing the smoke away, and urging the others to place on the mask.

Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata quickly ran up next to Naruto, their weapons already drawn and active. A large foot stepped out from the forest, making Team SNSH grit their teeth in both fear and anger.

The voice chuckled, sending a shiver up the two teams' spines, but SNSH stood their ground. Everyone gasped in surprise as they saw the large Grimm slowly trudged towards them. Naruto growled, as his features started to become distinct again, uttering the Grimm's name.

"A Kapre!"

The creature once more chuckled and stared at the three teams with a predatory gaze. " ** _How long has it been since we've last fought each other?"_**

Ruby took a step back as she felt fear overcome her senses. "W-w-what is that thing?!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as his Semblance activated. "Kapre, a type of Grimm that's quite rare to encounter. They're unique because of their physiology, being able to willfully turn their body intangible and the smoke it emits is poisonous to anything alive. If a human or a Faunus take at least one good sniff, they're as good as dead and have no chance in surviving unless they're in possession of a certain Aura." Sasuke's narrowed eyes turned to a hateful glare. "And the same Grimm that forced Jaune to save us."

The Kapre once more chuckled as he look around. " ** _And look at him! He's quivering like a leaf! How pathetic."_**

Naruto roared as he charged wildly at the Grimm. The Kapre chuckled as he easily dodged the enraged blond's swings. The Grimm expertly weaved through the Faunus's attacks before catching the chained-sickle in mid-air.

" ** _Yes! Feed me your anger! It only strengthens me!"_**

The Kapre pulls in Naruto and punches him in the gut, the blond gasping as the air forcefully left this body. He grasped Naruto by the head and slammed his body onto the ground before he threw him away, smacking into Team JNPR and knocking them back.

Team RWBY quickly snapped out of their shock and quickly fired at the Grimm. The large Kapre chuckled as its body turned to smoke, the bullets phasing through him. Sakura roared as she jumped at the Grimm, her fist reared and glowing pink.

"Take this!"

Sakura slammed down her fist, causing a mini-crater to appear. The Kapre phased through Sakura before slamming its large hand on her back, making her arch in pain. It grabbed the pinkette by the neck and started choking her, Sakura struggling to get free.

"Let go of her!"

It didn't need to know that Sasuke was running up to it. The Uchiha started wildly swinging Fukushuu Bringa around, trying to get a hit on the Kapre, but to no avail, for a Grimm of that size, it can dodge pretty well and pretty quick.

Sasuke growled as his right eye bled, making the Kapre panic. It tossed away Sakura and phased back, dodging as roaring black flames erupted from where it formerly stood.

Quickly, Sasuke shifted his blade into its bow form and revealed another of his abilities. Team RWBY strangely heard the sound of birds chirping, and saw black lightning crackling through Sasuke's arms, and saw arrows form onto the bow.

"Drop dead!" shouted out Sasuke.

The Kapre didn't expect the arrows of lightning to pierce through the flames and electrocuted the smoky Grimm. Team RWBY took advantage of this and started shooting at the Grimm again, forcing it back.

Hinata twirled Jyuho around and shot a large explosive at the Grimm, sending the Kapre flying into a tree, the poor plant cracking in half, rotting and dying.

Sasuke shot more lightning arrows at the smoky beast, but it quickly shifted back into its smoke form and dodged the arrows. The Kapre turned tangible and smacked Sasuke on the cheek. The Grimm grabbed him and slammed him on the ground hard, before it tossed him to a tree, said plant cracking.

Nora quickly went next to Hinata and the both of them started firing off explosives at the Kapre. The Grimm laughed at their futile attempts as each and every projectile phased through it. It charged at the two females and smacked their weapons of their arms.

Before the two could react, the Kapre grabbed both of them by the head and smacked them into each other and tossed them into the air. Naruto and Ren quickly jumped up and caught their respective teammates. Naruto glared at the Kapre and went to Level 4.

"You're going to pay you damned dirty bastard!"

The Kapre chuckled and taunted Naruto. " ** _Do you kiss your mother with that dirty mouth?"_**

And that only served to infuriate the blond as he charged at the Grimm wildly. He swung around Maelstrom with fast precision and powerful strokes. The Kapre was actually hard pressed to dodge them instead of allowing to phase through it. Biju-enhanced attacks would severely wound it.

Ren took this advantage and started riddling the Kapre with StormFlower. But as usual, his bullets merely served to annoy instead of injure. The Kapre faced the Lie and charged at him.

The ninja chef flipped out of the way and launched himself from a tree to dodge the smoking Grimm's attack. Ren quickly rolled towards Naruto and asked him more about the Kapre.

"I noticed that it preferred to dodge your attacks instead of phasing through it. Just how can we injure it?"

Naruto glared at the Kapre, which was running back towards them. "Unless any of you have Water Dust or weapons blessed by the church of Oum, we're pretty much fucked here!"

Weiss looked over Myrtenaster and groaned, not seeing an ounce of Dust in the chambers. "Of all times to forget to restock on Dust!"

Whirlwind slid out from the blond's sleeve and into his hand. Naruto twirled around his gun and aimed at the Kapre, a black shroud over his pistol. "Then let's improvise!"

The blond rapidly pulled the trigger and shot out dozens of black bullets. The Kapre stopped in its tracks and jumped out of the way, the bullets piercing through a poor tree, before it blew up in a tremendous explosion.

Ren blinked slowly. "Okay. That was a thing."

Blake and Yang dropped down next to the two and cocked their weapons. "Well, you guys got a plan?" asked Yang.

"Not sure." admitted Ren.

The Kapre didn't give them a chance as it quickly charged back towards them.

* * *

 **With Jaune**

The blond Knight was starting to calm down. Pyrrha rubbed his back, as he finally calmed down. "Alright Jaune, let's go."

"W-what?! Y-you wanna fight that Kapre?! Are you insane?! Y-you can't beat it! None of us could back then! What makes you think that you can beat it?!"

Pyrrha lightly glared at Jaune. She stood up and drew out Milo and Akouo. "It's better to try then to remain here by the sidelines." Pyrrha turned back and started running towards the battle, urging to Jaune to reach out to her.

"Pyr! No!"

* * *

 **Back to the** **Fight**

"Drop dead!" shouted Sasuke.

He kept trying to hit the Kapre with his ignited blade. As he suspected by its hesitance to phase through his attack, its susceptible to the flames of the Sun Goddess. Sasuke roared as his started to get faster, forcing the Grimm to hasten its pace in dodging.

Unbeknowest to the Grimm, Naruto was sneaking up behind it, Maelstrom covered in Biju Aura. He twirled it around before swinging it at the smoking beast. The chained-sickle embedded into the Grimm, making it roar out in pain. The Faunus grinned and pulled on the chain, pulling the Kapre along with it.

He twirled around Whirlwind and started rapidly firing at the Grimm, injuring it further. Sasuke ran up to the Grimm and pounced on it, impaling the creature of darkness with his blade.

The Kapre roared and released a force that pushed back Sasuke and Naruto, making the two stumble. It grabbed both by the leg and started smacking them around.

RWBY, Ren and Nora gritted their teeth as they carefully aimed their weapons at the still tangible Grimm. As one, they fired and started barraging the Grimm, making it stumble, but enough to truly hurt it.

It stopped its treatment on Naruto and Sasuke and hissed at the six. It growled and threw the two at them quite strongly, smacking Ruby and Weiss, knocking the two girls unconscious.

" ** _Ha ha ha ha! Is that the best that all of you can do?! Only Jaune Arc has truly wounded me! This scar on my chest is proof of that!"_**

"Then I wager it is also a weakness!"

Pyrrha dropped down and slashed at the scar, making the Kapre roar in pain. The Spartan roared as she started repeatedly hitting the scar over and over, forcing the Grimm back. "Foul beast, die so my friends may be relieved!"

As she was about to swing her xiphos down, it caught her hand and rose her up into the air. The Kapre stared into her eyes and chuckled deeply. **_"You've truly surprised me, girl. Even I did not know that this scar of mine is a weakness. You could've finished me off had you not been boastful and overconfident."_**

The Spartan struggled to get her arm out, but the Kapre's grip was too tight. It grinned at Pyrrha before he threw her at a tree, the tall plant almost snapping in half at the force of the throw. Milo and Akouo being separated from her. The red-head slid down and groaned, feeling herself get weakened.

The Kapre let out another guttural chuckle and started to trudge towards the incapacitated champion. _**"Ha ha ha ha! You're incapacitated and without weapons to defend!"**_ It raised its clawed hands and prepared to bring it down. _**"But not, its your time to die!"**_

Everyone shouted Pyrrha's name as the Kapre brought its hand down. Drops of tears fell down from Pyrrha's face as she remembered her one regret. _"Jaune, I'm sorry for not telling you how I felt."_ Accepting her fate, Pyrrha closed her eyes.

But it never came. Pyrrha slowly opened up her eyes and gasped in shock. In front of her was Jaune, shield raised, blocking the Kapre's attack. The smoking beast saw Jaune and let out a grin.

 _ **"Jaune!** **"**_ it shouted. _**"How wonderful of you to finally show some backbone!"**_

The Arc glared at is as he struggled against the Kapre's superior strength. "I won't let you hurt my friends around like that anymore!"

It laughed and started to apply more of its strength onto its clawed hands. _**"How arrogant!"**_

Jaune gritted his teeth as he was forced to kneel. But it didn't made a difference as his glare hardened. "It's not arrogance! It's only my want to protect those who are precious to me!"

A bright white light grow started to emnate from Jaune's body, making everyone shield their eyes. The knight felt strength surge into his body. He roared and pushed off the Kapre and bashed it with the shield, making it stumbled. The light grew brighter and a white, transparent figure of Jaune shot out from his body and clocked the Kapre straight in the face, making it skid against the ground.

Everyone, Jaune most of all, looked at the figure with shock and surprised. "Woah! W-what are you?" uttered Jaune.

The transparent Jaune smiled and floated up to the original. **"I'm the split half of your soul. A physical representation of your Aura."** It then smirked **"Or in much more better terms, your Semblance."** spoke in the same voice as Jaune's, but with a slight echo effect.

Before anyone could even react, the Kapre grabbed Jaune by the neck and prepared to crush him, but the Soul Jaune materialized a copy of Crocea Mors and slashed the smoking Grimm's scar, making it roar in pain and drop Jaune.

The knight Arc caught himself mid-air and landed next to his Semblance. "So, what can you do?"

 **"Just about anything you can as well. With a few additional aspects."**

The two nodded at each other and charged at the Grimm. The Kapre recovered, only to recieve slashes on its chest. S-Jaune swung his blade and performed an upward slash that further injured the Kapre. Jaune jumped over him and kicked the Kapre, making it stumble. Both of them quickly spun and slashed it thrice, the Kapre not even being able to defend itself as it was sent stumbling back.

Jaune's Semblance roared as he ran his blade through the Kapre's chest before turning around and slashed his back. The two nodded at each and other and swung their blades in a bisecting motion.

Silence filled the area, as the Kapre was split in half. The two halves fell down with a loud thud, as the Kapre roared in pain. Jaune smirled in relief, his Semblance smiling at him. **"I'll be going now."** He glowed brightly, before turning back to Jaune's body. The knight turned to his friends and raised his blade victoriously, his friends cheering him on. Now, he can-

 _ **"Did you really think it was that easy?!"**_

Jaune shoted out in complete surprise as the Kapre, surprisingly in one piece, clutched Jaune by the head and rose him up into the air. The smoking Grimm grinned and hovered its hand over Jaune's mask.

 _ **"I will have the last laugh!"**_

The Kapre ripped off Jaune's mask before covering his mouth and nose with its hands, forcing the blond to inhale its toxic smoke. Naruto gritted his teeth as he shouted fruitlessly.

"Jaune!"

The Kapre chuckled loudly and took off its hand, showing Jaune weakened. He now sported completely purple skin, and yet looked pale at the same time. Jaune weakly struggled, but it was enough as he managed to swing Crocea Mors and cleave off the Kapre's arm, making him drop Jaune as it clutched its stump of an arm.

 _ **"ARRRGGGGHHHHH!"**_

Jaune fell down on his knees, but weakly stood up on his feet. With a determined cry, he stabbed Crocea Mors into its head and twisted it around. The Kapre let out a choked cry, as it started to violently shook. With a loud strangled shout, it blew up in a tremendous amount of its toxic smoke, spreading across through the forest, killing the nearby plant life. Jaune chuckled weakly before he fell down flat, face first.

"Jaune!" shouted out pretty much everyone.

RWBY, NPR and SNSH quickly ran up to their blond friend as quickly as possible, with Hinata supporting Pyrrha. Sakura knelt besides Jaune and gently turned him around, showing the toxic's effect quickly making its work up to Jaune's entire body. Jaune weakly opened up his eyes and looked at everyone.

"H-hey guys." choked out Jaune. He started to cough violently, some blood being spat out from his cough.

Sakura quickly acted and hovered her hands over Jaune, a green glow pulsating. The pinkette tried to stave off the tears as she looked at Jaune's face. "It's going to be alright Jaune. You're going to be okay."

Jaune weakly chuckled again, as he started to feel his eyes become heavy. "Y-you know that's n-not true. Kapre toxic is almost uncurable. I'm...gonna die.".

"NO!"

Everyone turned their heads at the red-headed Spartan, who started to cry out. Hinata gently assisted Pyrrha into kneeling down besides her partner. The champion looked at Jaune with worry as she held his hand. "No! Don't say those kind of things, Jaune. You're going to be okay. You're gonna live!"

The blond Knight weakly brought up his hands and softly caressed Pyrrha's cheek, making her clutch his hands more. "Why are you crying?" asked Jaune. He let out a tired smile as he continued to look at his partner. "You shouldn't cry...Pyr. It'd ruin your...gorgeous face."

That comment made Pyrrha cry further as she felt Jaune's hand start to slip. Naruto shook his head vehemently as he gritted his teeth. "Dammit Jaune! We lost you once, we're not gonna lose you again."

Naruto quickly rushed over to Sakura's side and hovered his hands over her's. Naruto closed his hands for a moment, before it shot open, his pupils flashing red. The black Aura started to bubble before it began to channel inside of her hands. Sakura realized what he was doing; He wants to channel Biju Aura into Jaune to destroy the Kapre toxic. With a determined look, she quickly redoubled her efforts and helped her little brother figure spread it through Jaune's body.

A fact about this Black Aura, or Biju Aura. Not only can it break through almost everything, it's also a natural healing ray. It's one of the big reasons why Naruto can resist the Kapre's toxic because it gets purged before it could even fully enter his bloodstream. However, Biju Aura is chaotic by nature, and therefore, harmful to a wielder unless it is purified.

So, the Aura that Naruto is transferring is causing Jaune harm, because of its nature. The injured blond started to scream in pain, as the poison began to get purged, his skin steadily turning back to normal. Pyrrha grew worried and looked at Naruto in bewilderment, anger and confusion.

"What are you doing to him?!"

Pyrrha felt a hand on her shoulders, making her turn around and see Sasuke. The Uchiha looked at the Nikos female and placed a finger over his mouth. "It's best that you don't interrupt Naruto's focus. What he's doing is the only possible way to save Jaune. It'll be worth it, don't worry."

Everyone could only trust Sasuke's words, as they continued to look in with worry. The screams continued, but the painful tone started decrease, as the purple in Jaune's skin fully faded and his breath becoming much more stronger. Everyone sighed in relief, while Pyrrha continued to look at Jaune with worry.

"Jaune, please say something!"

The aforementioned blond's eyes fluttered open before it landed right on Pyrrha. Jaune slowly smiled and greeted his patrner. "Hey Pyr."

Pyrrha shouted in delight as she enraptured Jaune in a slightly amorous hug, which was picked by SNSH, Yang and Blake. Jaune could only chuckle weakly and reciprocated the hug. It lasted about five minutes, which felt like hours to the two, until they separated. Ren and Naruto quickly helped Jaune up to his feet, his arms around the two's shoulders.

Sasuke lightly smiled and clasped Jaune's shoulders. "Second verse same as the first, huh?"

The Arc could only chuckle in amusement as the others began to gather round and expressed their happiness at the team leader's survival.

* * *

 **Later - Beacon's Roof**

Jaune sighed as he ran a hand through to his hair. It was finally midnight and he sneaked out, sending Pyrrha a message so he could to her. The blond had smuggled in sleeping gas into Team CRDL's room, not wanting to risk the four hearing out their conversation.

The blond sat at the very edge and looked at the shining starts and shattered moon. His near-death experience earlier had reminded him that the life of a Huntsman is full of risks and that one can die young. It made him contemplate his whole life...well, mostly his love life. Although he's shy about it to anyone else, he's not afraid to admit to himself that he's in love with his partner, Pyrrha Nikos.

What's there not to like about her? She was sweet as chocolate. Very polite. Drop dead gorgeous. And with Oum as his witness, a damn curvaceous body. Jaune knew he shouldn't have looked, but he was a curious, young male still with hormonal urges so he couldn't help but take a peek and by Oum the second he peeked was worth it. The image has been forever ingrained into his mind.

Plus, Pyrrha's really fun to hang around with. Just being around her made him smile, made him laugh. And it made his heart pound fast. She is such a great person and possibly someone he wanted to be with for the rest of his life.

"But am I even worthy?" pondered Jaune.

"To be worthy of what, Jaune?" asked a voice behind him.

Jaune turned around and saw the girl he loved. Pyrrha walked up to the blond, who felt his heart started to pound at the sight of a goddess taken human form. Jaune started to panic as he fought to control the blush on his face.

 _"Get it together, Jaune! You survived being flung off a cliff without Aura, Gai-sensei's cool, yet harsh training, the Kapre's toxic and living with eight women in the same household! Seeing your crush shouldn't make you nerv- oh who am I kidding? I'd rather go back to any of those situations! I don't think I'm ready to tell her how I feel! What if she rejects me?!"_

Team JNPR's leader chuckled nervously. He rubbed the back of his head and waved a hand at his partner. "H-hey Pyr!"

Pyrrha smiled lightly and greeted him back. The Spartan and the Arc stared at each other in completely awkward silence. Not liking the lack of conversation, Pyrrha started one. "So...what did you want to talk about, Jaune?"

Jaune contemplated for a moment, before looking straight into Pyrrha's eyes. "It's about what happened earlier."

Just the mere mention of what transpired earlier made Pyrrha clench her hands in anger, her eyes hardening. The red-head looked at the blond with a strained smile and looked at him confusingly. "What about it?"

"Well," he started. "it made me realize some things about you." Jaune looked back at the stars and started explaining himself. "Back at the forest, I thought I was gonna die. I thought...that I wouldn't be able to do the things I planned out. For our team, RWBY and JNPR. When that Kapre came back, I was scared, that I'd be separated from my friends again. And when I saw you about to be killed, I did the same thing back then when Naruto was about to suffer a similar fate; I allowed my instincts to take over and save you."

The Arc paused for a moment and stared back at Pyrrha. "I couldn't bear the thought of losing you. My partner, my best friend." Jaune took a moment to pause before finally saying it. "And the girl that I fell in love it."

Pyrrha's eyes widened to proportions, not believing at what Jaune had just told her. "D-do you mean it?" she managed to squeak out. She had to make sure. She NEEDED to be sure.

Jaune sighed and nodded. "Yes. I mean it. I started thinking about you like that when we first met. The first I saw you, I thought you looked like a goddess. From your vibrant hair, to your gorgeous eyes and up to your beautiful skin. And then when you unlocked my Aura, I couldn't help but take it a bit seriously. I couldn't help myself. I mean, we were stuck with each other for four years, I so I thought why not but play the part as a caring partner?"

Pyrrha continued to blush. She looked up to Jaune's eyes and asked him something. "Why didn't you tell my anything?"

"I couldn't risk ruining our friendship and partnership." Jaune sighed. "If I had said anything, it might've made everything awkward between us. You were one of my best friends and it'd hurt if you and I separated." Jaune bowed his head as he begged. "So please! I know you may not feel the same way as me, but can we at least still be fr-"

Jaune was cut off as Pyrrha smacked her lips in to Jaune's. The blond couldn't believe it. Does this mean what he think this means? Does his crush feel the same way? For now, he didn't care. Jaune closed his eyes and got into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Pyrrha's back and pushed her in, deepening the kiss.

The kiss felt like electric to them, jolting their senses awake as they continued their lip-lock. It was passionate, it was full of emotion. It was everything they'd ever hope for. Although they were a bit awkward, their enthusiasm made up for it. The kiss lasted for a few more minutes until they separated with a content sigh.

Pyrrha and Jaune leaned in to each others forehead as they stared at each other with a smile. "So, does this mean what I think this means?" asked the goofy knight.

The Spartan giggled and stared straight into Jaune's azure eyes. "Yes, Jaune. I do feel the same way as you."

Both of them were content at hugging like that, not wanting the moment to end. But unfortunately, even if tomorrow is a weekend, there was still such things as a curfew. They reluctantly separated and smiled at each other for a while in silence. Until Jaune smiled bashfully and rubbed the back of his head.

"So...you wanna hang out in Vale tomorrow?" He quickly waved his hands around, looking quite nervous, "I-I mean, if you don't have anything to do, that is."

The red-headed champion could only giggle at her partner's, no, boyfriend's shyness and actions. "Why yes, Jaune. I would love to go on a date with you."

Jaune brightened and looked very ecstatic. "Let's meet up at the School's Statue say around.…9:00?"

"That sounds grand." said Pyrrha, smiling at him softly.

The blond had no words as he felt like jumping up in joy, but he restrained himself and cleared his throat. "Great! But, let's get back to our room. Ren and Nora might get worried."

Pyrrha nodded in agreement. The Arkos couple walked out of the rooftop, hand-in hand. It was a new day for the newly made couple.

However, unknown to the two of them, Sasuke was just above them, recording everything that had transpired in his Scroll with a smirk. The Uchiha chuckled before jumping down onto the roof. He slowly stood up and spoke to himself.

"Well, looks like S.S. Arkos is officially sail-"

Sasuke stopped himself and slowly, but surely, looked up. He gazed at the dark sky and noticed two key details: It was a starry night and midnight. And Pyrrha and Jaune just confessed to each other. Which means one thing.

"Oh son of a Protestant whore! Of course the four-way bet wins!"

* * *

 **Uchiha Clan's Graveyard**

Itachi Uchiha sat solemnly, facing the many graves of his fellow clansmen. Clansmen, that he had killed. Each and every grave in front of him had the bodies of the people he killed in cold blood. For it was an order by his superiors. And he killed everyone. Man. Woman. Elder. Child. Even his parents and lover.

No. Those were mere lies. Twisted words fabricated into the truth. In actuality, yes, he did kill his clan. But not in cold blood. It hurt his entire being to kill his them. The sole reason he did so was because his clan planned a coup against the village they had lived in. He couldn't allow it to happen. But his only given option was to kill them. Itachi had begged on his knees to be allowed to spare someone.

He was only allowed to spare his brother: Sasuke. This made his heart break. He had to kill his lover. Someone he love and deeply cherish. But he had no other choice. He started the massacre with his lover, killing her in the most peaceful way he knew. Thereafter, he began his attack.

Not one of the clans had anticipated his betrayal. They were all given swift deaths. A stabbed in the heart was all he needed. Then, he faced his parents. Right before he killed them, they both told him that they were proud of him.

It really made him cry to kill the people who raised him and gave birth to him. But it hurt him even more to torture his brother mentally. To shape him into an avenger. A person who would achieve power and avenge the clan by killing the brother he idolized and loved above everything else.

Itachi sighed, stopping himself from further reminiscing. "It's been more than a decade since I've killed my clan. Mother, father." The Clan Killer lowered his head and allowed a tear to drip down his face. "Izumi...if only there were another way."

The Uchiha slowly moved his head up. Although silence overtook the area, his senses were quite sharp due to his training. He knew that there were enemies surrounding him from all directions. Itachi smirked and stood up. From inside his sleeve, a kunai dropped down into his hand as he spoke to the person behind him.

"Tell me, what do I owe you the displeasure of this visit, Raven Branwen? Leader of the Branwen Tribe."

From behind Itachi stood what appears to be the monochrome version Yang. Replace the blonde hair with raven hair and you're good. The woman wore a mask akin to a Nevermore, a sword strapped to her hip. Raven chuckled as she looked at Itachi.

"You speak as if you are disgusted by my mere presence, Itachi Uchiha. The Clan Killer. The Huntsman without Morals."

Raven drew her blade and deflected the kunai thrown by Itachi. Itachi grunted and stared at the tribe leader with boredom. "You haven't answered my question." His eyes flashed, turning into the Sharingan, glaring at Raven. "What on Remnant are you doing in sacred grounds?"

The Branwen let out a a mocking laugh, pointing her weapon at the Uchiha. "Come now, Itachi. You and I were old friends weren't we?" She slowly started to walk forward, her blade still poised threateningly. "I remembered the times STRQ, KROM and INKY spent with each other. You're still quite strong, despite your actions."

Itachi narrowed his eyes further. "Are you trying to goad me into joining your pathetic clan again?"

"You presume correct. However, if you don't," Raven smirked and snapped her fingers. "you'll have to be facing all of us at once."

A victorious smirk seemed to creep up Itachi's face. He quirked an eyebrow as another kunai slid into his hand. "All of you? But you're the only one present."

This caused Raven to look around. And indeed that none of the members of her tribe have even bothered coming out. A infuriated look crossed Raven's masked face. "Where the hell are they?!"

Itachi's smirk didn't leave his face as he blurred and clashed with Raven. The female Branwen raised her blade and blocked Itachi's kunai. The raven-haired Huntsman gave her a mocking smirk and pulled back, before performing a high kick into Raven's face, forcing her to jump back to dodge.

Raven landed back but was stabbed in the arm by Itachi, who all of sudden appeared behind her. The Uchiha pulled back his kunai and prepared to slash his enemy, but she managed to deflect it and kick him back.

The tribe leader glared at Itachi and angrily asked him, pointing her weapon at him threateningly. "What did you do to them?!"

Itachi mockingly smirked at her as he playfully twirled his kunai. "It's your fault for assuming that I came here alone."

* * *

 **A Bit Earlier - Outside the Graveyard's Entrance**

Multiple members of the Branwen tribe charged towards the entrance, weapons drawn. One of them turned to his fellow members and shouted at them. "Come on! Let's hasten our pace! We need to be there before our leader can give the signal."

"Right!" shouted out everyone. They then ran at a much more faster pace. One of them was just about to enter, until he was blasted out by what seems to be a transparent and liquid shark.

"GRAAA!"

The member was slammed into a tree, said tree almost breaking in half. Pretty much everyone stopped in their tracks, looking at the mook with concern at what just happened. A creepy yet strong voice echoed from the entrance that made them all shiver in fear.

"What do we have here? Fresh prey for Samehada?""

A figure stepped out from the entrance, and it short, he looked intimidating and scary. The person seemed to be a human shark, having blue skin, gills on his cheeks, the sharp teeth, and the blank eyes. He wore the same cloak as Itachi, with a large, bandaged sword strapped onto his back. The figure chuckled creepily, sending another shiver through the members of the Branwen Tribe's spines.

"Y-you're-!"

* * *

 **Back to Raven and Itachi**

"Kisame Hoshigaki!" said Raven, quite horrified. "The Faunus Grimm that killed an entire village all by himself without any effort! You know him?!"

Itachi smiled as he stared mockingly at Raven. "He and I, are close acquaintances. We've known each other for quite a while now. He owed me a favor, and he's indulging quite well in returning it."

* * *

 **Back to Kisame and the mooks**

The mooks roared as they plunged their weapons into Kisame from four different directions. The Shark Faunus smirked and exerted out his Aura, pushing back the four. He grabbed the handle of his blade, the bandages around unwrapping itself and revealed spiky sword, which seems to also have a large mouth on the top.

His smirk replaced with a grin, Kisame gave out a war cry and swung his blade around in a spinning motion, slashing through the Branwen tribe, eliciting a shout of pain from them. Kisame blocked some Dust bullets shot at him before pouncing at the shooters, plunging his blade into their chest.

Kisame grinned and stabbed Shark Skin onto the ground. "This is getting a tad bit boring. You're all pretty weak, and your Aura isn't even tasty for my Shark Skin." He turned around and clapped his hands loudly. "So how about I end this now?!"

Water began to swirl around Kisame, shocking everyone. The Shark Faunus's grin seemed to widen as he slammed his hands on the ground, a bubble forming around the mooks.

All of them struggled and tried to get out, shooting or slashing their way out. But it was just a mere struggle. Kisame popped out from the middle and stared at them with a predatory gaze.

"All of your Aura tasted quite bland, but let's see how your flesh tastes like!"

The scene pans out from the water bubble, the cries of pain and help from the tribesmen getting louder, as the water bubble started to turn red.

* * *

Raven glared hatefully at Itachi. "By having him kill my clan?!"

"Well," started Itachi. "isn't your philosophy 'Trample the weak and invite the strong?' I'm merely helping you by clearing the weaklings from your tribe." said Itachi with a mocking tone.

The Branwen roared as she started to swing around with focused anger and rage. Itachi chuckled as he dodged every strike and blow from Raven quite easily thanks to his Semblance. Itachi ducked under a swing before flipping back, kicking Raven on the chin at the same time.

The Uchiha smirked and raised his index and middle finger up. He neared it to his lips, confusing Raven on his action?

 _"What the hell is he doing? What will two fingers near your mouth help?"_

 **"Katon: Gokakyuu!"** Itachi took a deep breath, before sighing deeply, blowing against his fingers. A giant, orange fireball streaming out from his mouth, heading straight for Raven.

 _"What the hell?! He never showed this back then in Beacon!"_ thought Raven, panicking.

Quickly, she shifted herself into the animal of her name sake and flew away. She needed to rethink her plans and retreated. If Kisame's like the monster he was described as, she wouldn't be able to beat them 2 on 1.

"Hn. Very well." said Itachi, staring at her retreating figure. "We'll meet again."

He turned around and faced Kisame, who was soaked and covered in blood and some strewn organs around. Itachi deadpanned at Kisame before facing his back to the shark man. "You're sick, you know that?"

The Shark Faunus shrugged sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "I can't help it! It's not like I'm an actual cannibal. It's just to make me seem more intimidating!"

Itachi just shook his head and looked at the shattered moon. Pain surged through Itachi's body as he started to cough violently, some blood splattering on the floor. Kisame stared widely, looking actually concerned.

"Itachi? You okay?"

The Clan Killer raised his hand, signifying that he was alright. He cleared his throat and stood straight, staring at the splatter of blood on the floor. _"This illness is slowly killlng me. I need a way to prevent it before I can have my fight with Sasuke."_

* * *

 **SO! MUCH! CRINGE! And I am SO sorry for making all of you suffer through that. But please, if any of you have any recommendations to make the scene above WAY better than what I wrote. Then by all means, please suggest it in the reviews down below. I'd really appreciate it.**

 **Also, I changed something last chapter. It wasn't much, but I decided to lengthen Cardin's injury instead of having him straight off the bat get healed. Because like what a certain someone said, the change was too abrupt and I agree with him. So I changed it. Hope you guys don't mind.**

 **On another note, the Kapre is based off of the Filipino belief with the same name. It's a smoke monster that haunts certain building and is said to be seen in trees, smoking cigarettes. And that the only way to stave them off is by giving them an offering...of cigarettes. And don't worry. More Kapres may or may not appear, it really depends if I can get better with describing fight scenes.**

 **And that ends this chapter. Thank you all so much for reading. Please review your thoughts down below and I'll see guys later next week! Ja ne~**

 **EDIT: The final scene is something I've been contemplating, hope it wasn't too short. Again, please review!**


	8. The Arkos Date

**Here you go, eight chapter of RNTSCOD, and my hell that's a stupid acronym! I'll be perfectly honest, I was a bit disheartened at the lack of responses of the previous chapter.**

 **It was weird, because that some of my alerts are delayed too. And for some reason, I get alerts too when I publish a story, but the last time I uploaded it, I didn't get any.**

 **But enough about that. I just want to say that I'm gonna be modelling Hidan a bit around Father Anderson. The only Catholic Priest in anime that I know of that can kick ass, and hurt Dracula. I just saw it as an opportunity, and thought why not?**

 **Also, Hellsing Ultimate and Abridged Hellsing Ultimate is starting to influence me greatly, so that's why I'm making these weird decisions.**

 **Anywho, moving on! I just want all of you to brace yourselves at what may be the cringiest thing you'll ever see.**

 **Let's get on with this story! Read and review everyone!**

* * *

 **Unrecognized Kingdom of Deluge**

Nagato wordlessly traversed through his land, greeting a few of the passer-bys with a polite nod, a wave and a benevolent smile. The red-haired male arrived at the place where he had wanted. The main Church of Oum in Ame, which also had the orphanage built right next to it.

The leader of the Red Dawn saw a silver-haired male talking to two children. He had purple eyes, wearing the clothes of a paladin, with a Red Dawn cloak over it. He recognized him as a priest by the cross necklace on his chest and the bible strapped to his side.

Nagato walked up to the priest, overhearing him lecturing the two children.

"Now how do you expect to go to heaven if you two fight like that over an apple?" lectured the priest. "You should use your rage against the non-believers and demons, instead of using it towards each other. I want the both of you to go up to your rooms and pray for forgiveness to the Lord."

"Yes, father." spoke the two children, before they ran towards the orphanage.

The priest saw Nagato and smiled at him. "Well, so what can I do for you Nagato Uzumaki, Deluge's Kami and one of the people I call family." said the silver-haired male before jokingly adding, "Who's usually busy with his poetry."

Nagato rolled his eyes at the rhyme, before clasping hands with the priest. "It's good to see you again, Hidan."

Hidan nodded in agreement and smirked. "Likewise, oh glorious Lord Leader." The two let each other go. The silver-haired priest stared at his leader and asked him. "So, what brings you here, Nagato? You don't usually come out very often."

Purple eyes met purple eyes, staring at each other seriously. Nagato smiled, before looking at the cross on top of the church. "Remind me again, Hidan. What's your favorite thing to do?"

"Why, spreading the word and love of Monty Oum to the many people of the world! Teaching peace and love for all" said Hidan with a kind smile and look.

Nagato nodded. "And killing the Grimm?"

The smile on Hidan's face turned sadistic as his look turned menacing, the shadow of the church shadowing his face, making him look intimidating. "Heh, just try to fucking stop me!"

"Alright, but what about...the White Fang?" asked Nagato.

Hidan turned to face his leader and spoke in an almost gleeful tone. "Second verse, same as the first!" The priest's face gained a "rape" face. "Now put me on a Bullhead, so I can put them in a hearse!"

The red-haired leader shook his head bemusedly before looking back at Hidan. "But unfortunately, you'll be doing neither." He looked up, allowing the rain to softly drip on his face. "Qrow's been compromised and he needs assistance."

The scythe-wielder blinked in surprise. "You're not yanking with me, are you?" When Nagato shook his head, Hidan was certainly surprise and expressed this in the only way he knew how. By cursing like a sailor. "The fuck's Qrow been doing? How the blood-sucked Prostetant hell did he get fucking compromised like a God damn idiot?!"

Nagato shrugged his shoulders. "That is something that neither I, nor Professor Ozpin knows. That's why we need you to extract him out from wherever he is. I've already sent his last known coordinates to your Scroll. Best of luck, Judas Priest."

Nagato walked away, leaving Hidan to his own devices. The high priest of the Church of Oum looked down, wondering just how on Remnant did Qrow get captured.

"Tsk! I don't know how you got captured, but with the Lord as my witness, I'm going to bust you out of whatever hell hole you're in, Qrow!" He looked up to the heavens and brought out his weapon, two modified bayonets, which are longer than an actual one, resting them on his shoulders. "I still owe you that favor."

* * *

 **Back at Beacon - Random Classroom**

"WHAT?!" shouted Weiss in pure disbelief.

"ARE YOU FOR REAL?!" asked a skeptical Ruby.

"No freaking way!" Yang shouted.

"S.S. Arkos is sailing that fast?!" excitedly shouted both Naruto and Nora.

Everyone in the betting pool were in their usual meeting room, looking at Sasuke expectantly. The Uchiha sweat dropped at the stares and connected his Scroll into the projector. He scrolled through his video files and played Jaune and Pyrrha kissing each other under the starry night.

Weiss's eyes twitched in disbelief and annoyance. "Oh come on! They've only known each other for two months!"

Hinata rolled her eyes and stared at the heiress. "Suck it up, Weiss." The busty bluenette turned back at the projection screen, watching the video replay over and over. "Personally, I find it fitting. The life of a Huntsman and Huntress is full of risks and danger, so for them to hook up quite quickly is understandable as they may never get an opportunity to confess to each other.."

Unseen by the students, the adults gained grim looks and nodded solemnly in agreement. But quickly, they masked it with a sad smile as they watched their students.

Naruto, Yang and Nora whooped and performed a three-way high five, the slap sound echoing through the room. Ozpin merely smiled, as the others groaned at their loss. The losers grumbled and handed over their Lien to the four. Yang swiped it all and split evenly between herself, Nora and Ozpin. The blonde gave Naruto a bit more since he was the first one to come up with the betting idea in the first place.

"So, I guess the bet's done now, huh?" pouted Nora. She expected it to go WAAAAAAY longer than a mere two months.

Ozpin allowed a smirk to creep up his lips as he took a sip from his mug. Seriously, does he EVER leave that thing? Moving on. He looked up at the ten and spoke. "Tell me, are all of you interested in a...'reconnaissance mission?'"

Ruby, Nora and Yang beamed wildly at the thought of having a mission already, while Blake, Weiss, Ren and SNSH quirked an eyebrow. Glynda sighed, while Oobleck and Port chuckled. Weiss quickly realized what the headmaster had meant and groaned.

"Of all the insufferable-! You want us to follow Arc and Pyrrha on their date, don't you?"

The white-haired Huntsman had no reaction besides the smirk on his face. "I have no idea what you are accusing me of, Ms. Weiss."

That last bit made Weiss smile a bit. It's good to be referred as her name instead of her sullied last name. Damn her father for giving the Schnee name a corrupted look.

Sasuke looked at his team, who nodded at him. The Uchiha smiled and accepted the mission. "Alright, it'll be good to see if we've retained our stealth skills."

RWBY quickly huddled over, discussing what they'll do. Nora and Ren looked at each other and shook their heads. The Zen master looked at the professors and declined.

"Sorry, but me and Nora have to decline. We already have plans later." He crossed his arms. "She and I won't be able to trail our teammates ."

Ozpin nodded and motioned for them to leave if they want. The two childhood friends left the classroom and went for their dorm room. Team RWBY separated, with Ruby stepping up front. She cleared her throat and looked at the Headmaster.

"We accept the mission, Professor Ozpin." said the Rose.

Beacon's Headmaster nodded, before walking up to his fellow teacher. He turned around and faced the eight, speaking in his 'official business' tone. "Team RWBY, Team SNSH, your mission to shadow the two of your classmates; Mr. Arc and Ms. Nikos. Successfully follow them WITHOUT getting caught for two straight hours. Stealth is of utmost importance. Record or capture anything memorable." He then raised his mug to them and smiled. "You are dismissed."

Team RWBY and SNSH nodded firmly and filed out of the room. With them out of the way, Glynda glared at Ozpin, her riding crop slowly being taken out from its pocket dimension. "You're doing this for your own sick pleasure, aren't you?"

Ozpin looked at his vice-headmistress with fake shock and placed his hand over his chest. "Why Glynda! I'm hurt, truly I am. How could you possibly think that I am using our students for my own amusement?"

The blonde Huntress rolled her eyes and walked out of the classroom, Oobleck and Port trailing behind her. Ozpin chuckled as he took another long sip from his trusty mug, thinking, _"I'm doing this for a SHIT LOAD of entertainment!"_

* * *

 **Team SNSH's Dorm Room**

All eight of them were sitting in SNSH's dorm room, trying to formulate a plan on how they were going to follow Jaune and Pyrrha.

"Maybe we can get some disguises and follow them inconspicuously?" suggested Ruby.

Blake shook her head, not agreeing with the idea. "I don't think that's gonna work. There aren't any open costume stores at this hour. And I'm pretty sure that Jaune and Pyrrha can recognize us with anything we have." The black-haired female tilted her head. "Plus, how on Remnant are we gonna be able to get costumes?"

"Well, guess we're lucky then."

RWBY looked up and saw that Team SNSH wearing fully black bodysuits, sandals, a green flak vest jacket, a forehead protector which had a leaf symbol, and a mask that covered the lower half of their faces.

A perverted smile worked its way up to Blake's face, a bit of blood drooping down from her nose. Yang and Ruby looked at them with curiosity, while Weiss tilted her head and quirked a questioning eyebrow at their choice of wardrobe.

"What on Remnant are you four wearing?"

Naruto cracked his knuckles, three shurikens popping into his hands. Blake's face seemed to turn ahegao at the sight of the sharp projectile weapons. The blond faced the dart and board and threw the shurikens with expert precision, all three impressively hitting the bulls eye, earning him a round of applause from the all-girl team.

Sasuke then gestured to himself and his team. "We're wearing our old ninja outfits. We've mostly used these for stealth missions. And so we thought, 'why not use these to spy on Jaune and Pyrrha?' So we took it out and man, it feels good to wear these again." said Sasuke, who then proceeded to do a back flip effortlessly.

"Plus, we can do this too." added Naruto.

He and Sasuke raised their index and middle finger, before disappearing in a blur, much to the four's shock. Hinata and Sakura proceeded to do the same thing, only they were replaced with logs instead.

"Okay..." started off Yang. "Why couldn't have they used those yesterday?"

Sasuke dropped down from the ceiling, eliciting a squeak of terror from Ruby and Weiss, while Blake and Yang blinked in surprise. The Uchiha looked at the four and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, the four us did something VERY stupid, and we could only perform our shinobi abilities while wearing these outfits."

And much to their double shock, the closet door swung open, revealing Naruto, some pieces of clothes draped around him. "Think of it like as some certain types of equipment in video games. You can only use a certain technique if you're equipped with the right set of items."

Being an avid gamer, Yang felt some sympathy for them. "Well, that sucks."

"Nah." said a voice from behind them, making the four jump back in shock, only to reveal Sakura, who used a cloak to camoflauge herself on the wall. "It's better that way. We'd be way overpowered if that didn't happen."

"Agreed." spoke Hinata. The bluenette spun around in the swivel chair, a slight smile on her face. "We wouldn't get any type of challenge, and that would be quite boring."

Yang crossed her arms, looking at the outfits with jealous. "Man, I don't even care anymore. I want to wear those, they look pretty badass!"

Hinata chuckled mirthlessly. "Trust me on this, Yang. You do NOT want to get something like this. It's squeezing my breasts pretty hard right now and it doesn't feel okay."

Weiss and Ruby blushed at the thought. yang blinked disbelievingly and muttered something under her breath. Yet again, a drip of blood dropped from Blake's nose, her face looking VERY perverted right now.

This made Naruto quirk an eyebrow. He leaned in to his partner and whispered something in his ear. "Are we absolutely sure she's not gay?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Of course. Ninja of Love have a crapton of straight smut scenes with a few bits of yuri and yaoi thrown in there. From perspective, she's just as big of a pervert as Kakashi-sensei is."

The blond nodded in agreement with Sasuke's assessment. He cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. Naruto looked at Team RWBy before speaking. "Okay, you guys should probably get dressed up in clothes you think Jaune nor Pyrrha haven't seen yet. Let's rendezvous at the Bullhead boarding."

Team SNSH produced smoke bombs from out of nowhere and threw it at the ground, blinding Team RWBY. The four females coughed as they tried to fan out the smoke, but to no progress. Weiss tried to see through the thick smoke and suggested to her team.

" ***cough*** Come on! This is Team SNSH's problem! Let's just get back to our room!"

RBY nodded in agreement and rushed out of the dorm room and into theirs. Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora peaked out from their door and looked in confusion. The blond and red-head looked at each other in confusion.

"What was that about?" asked the two in perfect sync.

Nora and Ren looked at each other before shrugging, being in perfect sync as well.

* * *

 **A Couple of Hours Later - Beacon's Statue**

Jaune leaned against the statue as he waited for Pyrrha. He was wearing a burnt orange hoodie, a white shirt underneath it. A pair of black jeans and black sneakers. Jaune checked his watch, seeing it's just around 8:50. Ten minutes apart from their agreed meeting time. He looked up and his jaws dropped at what he was seeing.

There was Pyrrha, walking up towards him, looking very drop-dead gorgeous. She was reading a red dress, the skirt just ending below her knees. A black jacket over it. She was also wearing a pair of brown boots, accompanied by black stocking that seemed to really compliment her legs. Something Jaune instantly noticed, making hum flustered. She was still wearing her circlet and a golden arm bracelet.

"Sorry I took so long. I hope I didn't keep you waiting." said Pyrrha. The red-head titled her head as Jaune just continued gazing at her. "Jaune?" she said, which managed to snap him out of his daze.

"Oh! Ah, n-no, you didn't. I just got here myself a few minutes ago."

Pyrrha sighed in relief. "I'm glad. I had no idea what to wear, so I had to go to Coco for some advice." She blushed shyly, as she did a few turns and poses. "I hope it's not too much."

Jaune shook his head. He looked up to Pyrrh'as warm emerald eyes and gave her a smile. "No. You look very radiant." He complimented, making her blush harder. "So." he started, holding out his hand. "Shall we get going, milady?"

The red-head giggled and intertwined her hand with his. "Yes we shall, my knight."

"I hope you two don't mind us tagging along." spoke a voice from behind them.

The two turned around and saw Ren and Nora walking up to them, both wearing casual clothing.

Ren was wearing a green, long-sleeved sweater. A pair of white jeans and black shoes. Nora...still looked the same except she wasn't wearing a skirt and instead wore pink shorts.

A sly smirk crept up Jaune's lips as he stared at the childhood friends. "You two gonna be going on a date too?"

Ren and Nora blushed, refusing to gaze at Jaune. "N-no." denied the Lie. "We're just going to the local market and buy some baking supplies."

Pyrrha caught up to what Jaune was up to and allowed a smirk on her lips as well. "And Nora is accompanying you, why exactly?"

The exuberant hammer-wielder puffed her chest in pride. "I'm gonna be helping Renny in carrying all the stuff he's gonna buy. No date whatsoever."

"Sure." deadpanned Arkos. "Whatever you two say."

Jaune looked at his watch and saw it was 8:55. "Come on. Let's get going. The Bullhead's gonna be leaving in five minutes."

NPR nodded. The four walked towards their destination, partners side-by-side. Unknown to the four of them, SNSH and RWBY were already on their tails, acting like ninjas. The latter failing quite spectacularly. Of course, the former succeeded without fail, since, well, they trained to be ninjas.

Team RWBY...was wearing black ninja garb and face masks, which were made with spandex. Blake had those stashed away...for reasons.

The twelve the Bullhead and headed for Vale.

* * *

Jaune groaned softly, feeling his air-motion sickness kicking up. Pyrrha noticed this and gently rubbed his back, slightly comforting him as it made him smile. Ren and Nora stared in jealousy, wanting to do that to their partner, but can't because it'd be too weird. Right?

But Pyrrha's back rub wasn't enough. Quickly, he took out a vial filled with green liquid and uncorked it. With a sigh he gulped down its contents. Seconds after, he felt his stomach starting to calm down, which made him sigh in relief. Jaune looked at Pyrrha and gave her another smile, which made her smile back.

Sasuke and his team weren't even bothering to hide themselves. The four of them were right next to JNPR, on their Scrolls as they waited. And no one was even noticing them. They were just nonchalantly standing around, playing with their Scrolls.

Team RWBY...was putting in TOO MUCH effort.

Weiss, somehow, pulled out a ridiculously large newspaper and used it as cover, two small holes so she can peek through. Ruby was under the seats, staring at the Arkos couple with laser-focus. Yang was trying to climb up the cargo hold, and was failing. Blake...well, she's actually hiding from plain sight and is doing a damn good job at that.

Everyone, besides JNPR and SNSH looked at the three weirdly, before going back to their own business.

A couple of minutes later, the Bullhead landed in Vale, all of the passengers filing out. Jaune and Pyrrha bid farewell to Ren and Nora, who headed for the opposite direction.

Team RWBY quickly trailed the couple, their outfits switched into their usual wardrobe. Except every piece of clothing article was black, along with fedoras and shades.

SNSH, however, went practical. They walked up to a two-story building and started walking on the wall. Yes, you read that right. They walked on the wall and onto the roof, spying the Arkos couple from above.

* * *

The scene focuses back on the Jaune and Pyrrha, the latter starting a conversation. "So, what are we going to do for this date, Jaune?"

Jaune smiled lightly as he recalled his plans. "Well, I remember you saying that you haven't been in a diner for a decade. And I knew an old family friend that owns one so we can eat there. Plus, they have some of the best chocolate desserts you'd probably taste."

Pyrrha looked at Jaune and smiled, clutching his arm. "My, how well thought, Jaune. I look forward to eating at that diner."

* * *

Naruto looked at the three. "I think I know that diner he's talking about." He motioned to his teammates. "Come on, let's get there first so it wouldn't look suspicious."

Hinata and Sakura nodded in agreement. Sasuke said nothing, as he saw something in the corner of his eyes. He turned around, making his eyes widened. "Is that-?" The Uchiha faced his friends and said, "You guys go on ahead. I need to check up on something."

Without saying another word, Sasuke ran off and blurred, going to whatever he saw. Naruto, Sakura and Hinata stared at where Sasuke stood, the former scratching his head, quite confused. "Wonder what we saw?"

The fairer half of Team SNSH shrugged their shoulders. Naruto shook his head and raised their middle and index finger, Hinata and Sakura doing the same thing. The trio disappeared in a blur and streaked towards their location.

The scene then pans back to team RWBY, Ruby leaning towards their team's resident ninja, asking her a question. "So? What do we do now?"

Blake didn't face Ruby as they continued to stalk the two. "We just keep following their them as discreet as possible. If you think you've been caught, act natural and hide somewhere they can't see you."

Ruby, Weiss and Yang nodded, still thinking that they were still successful in their mission.

* * *

"Still can't believe that I caught Blake first, of all people. I thought she'd be the last one I'd sense." said Jaune.

Pyrrha giggled, "Perhaps it's because they are exerting way too much effort." She then gave him a teasing smirk. "Or is it perhaps that you're a natural sensor? Something that Team RWBY nor SNSH know."

Jaune laughed shyly, blushing at his girlfriend's compliment. Speaking of which, he really needed to thank Ren for teaching him Aura Manipulation and Aura Sensing. And it only took him completely one month and two weeks to complete it.

"Well, thanks for the boost of ego, Pyr. But let's not dilly-dally further. This diner can get packed, especially when it's morning."

Jaune took a hold of Pyrrha's arm and they both ran off, kicking up a bit of dust. Team RWBY blinked, with Weiss's eyes twitching in annoyance.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." gritted the Ice Queen.

Yang smirked and leaned forward. "Guess you can say we were left behind the dust."

RWY, Sakura and Hinata all facepalmed, while Naruto tried his best not to laugh at the pun. Sakura stared at her best friend with slight irritation present on what could be seen on her face. "Dammit Yang. That wasn't even clever."

* * *

 **At the Diner**

Jaune and Pyrrha walked through the double doors and into the diner. When Pyrrha saw the insides, she could only think of one thing; It was like they walked into one of those old greeting cards.

The floor was checkered with black and white tiles. The seats were all a shiny, leather red. A freaking jukebox right in the corner, a small, old-fashioned television on the ceiling, right next to the menu, which was promoting its chocolate desserts.

"Well, this is certainly retro." noted Pyrrha.

Jaune nodded in agreement. "Yeah. The owner really prefers this kind of setting rather than modern and futuristic. And just look around," gesturing to the customers, who were all having a good time, talking while they eat. "everyone's having a good time!"

"Of course they are." spoke an approaching voice.

The Arkos couple turned and saw an aged man, wearing a kimono-style chef's outfit, with a small white apron. As for foot wear, he was wearing white sandals. The male smiled warmly at Jaune and pulled him into a manly hug.

Laughing boisterously, he hugged the blond knight. "It's been ages, Jaune. How are you, you're looking a bit thin."

Jaune chuckled and returned the hug. "I've been good, Mr. Teuchi. Although, the food in Beacon's cafeteria is kinda lacking."

The now revealed Teuchi once again laughed, and broke the hug. "Ha! And I'm guessing you came here to get your fill instead?"

But to the old man's confusion, Jaune shook his head.

"No, I actually came here with a date." The blond gestured to Pyrrha, who waved towards Teuchi. "This is Pyrrha, my girlfriend." Then, he gestured towards Teuchi. "And Pyr, this is Teuchi Ichiraku, a well known-chef and a former Huntsman, who's also the owner of this fine establishment."

Pyrrha extended her hand for a handshake, in which Teuchi accepted. The chef laughed and looked into Pyrrha's eyes directly. "You must be special, then. Jaune either comes here with his friends or alone. Plus, this is the first time he even showed any interest in the female sex!"

Jaune blushed embarrassingly and slightly glared at Teuchi. But the aged-man just smiled cheekily at the blond and spread his arms. "But moving on from that, welcome to The Ichiraku Diner; Home of delicious breakfast, desserts and ramen." Teuchi faced Jaune and asked, 'So, do you want to go to your usual place or a much more private area?"

The blond though over for a moment, before finally deciding. "We'll go with the latter."

Teuchi nodded and motioned for them to follow. The aged-male led them to the corner of the diner, perfectly isolated from the other customers. It was also by a window, giving the two a view of the city. Jaune, being a gentleman, pulled out Pyrrha's seat. the Spartan smiled at the gesture and sat down, being gently pushed towards the table. Jaune then sat down himself.

A menu was given to the both of them, allowing them to look over their choices of food. Jaune went with a double-bacon cheeseburger, a chocolate milkshake and a side of fries. Pyrrha ordered a large chocolate milkshake, two slices of chocolate cake, small side of fries and a bacon-cheeseburger.

Teuchi blinked at Pyrrha's order, before shrugging. He told them that the order would take ten minutes to serve, which was enough for them. The former Huntsman walked away, going inside the kitchen.

Jaune faced Pyrrha and flashed her a teasing smirk. "You sure that was enough chocolate?"

Pyrrha's, being the mature one, stuck her tongue out, which made Jaune slightly chuckled. The two made some small talk, waiting for their order to be served.

* * *

Just two tables away from them was Team SNSH without Sasuke, Naruto practically inhaling his ramen, which still surprised Sakura and made Hinata roll her eyes. A blur appeared right next to Sakura, before it shaped and was replaced by Sasuke.

Naruto swallowed the noodles and looked at his partner with raised eyebrows. "So, what did you see?"

Sasuke raised a silver key, attached to a black box key-chain, which also seemed to have a small red button in the middle. Sakura went starry-eyed while Naruto and Hinata grumbled something under their breaths. Sasuke placed the key back into his pocket and asked for a status update.

Hinata was the one to respond.

"The two of them have just ordered their food, with Pyrrha unsurprisingly ordering chocolate. Other than that, they've just been talking a bit about themselves."

The Uchiha nodded. "Alright, but what about Team RWBY? Where are they?"

The three gained a deadpanned look and pointed outside, right towards the four still dressed in the black-versions of their outfits, fedora and shades, staring at the couple. None of the pedestrians were even reacting towards the four, as they just continued to pass-by. Sasuke gained a deadpanned look as he stared at their sister team.

"Really? They're not even putting in any effort. I expected better from Blake, seeing as the only thing she's read about are shinobi. Albeit it being quite smutty."

Naruto's deadpanned look did not leave his face as he slammed down his large bowl, completely empty. Not one bit of noodles or broth even present. "Really Sasuke? Like you're one to talk? You've been reading Make-Out Paradise since like," He faced the bluenette and asked, "when did Kakashi-sensei introduce us to Sex Ed?"

Hinata counted on her finger, before saying, "When we were twelve, which means it's been five years since he started reading that smutty series."

An annoyed tick mark appeared on his forehead as he slightly glared at the two. "It's not smut, it's comparable to art. And you two are to talk, 'Mr. and Mrs. Watches Hentai All Day Long'!"

"Hey!" started Naruto. "I'm just lucky I actually had that 200 GB worth of Hentai backed up on my Scroll so me and Hinata could experiment." The Faunus blond tilted his head. "But don't you sometimes use Make-Out Paradise to-"

Sakura smacked her little brother figure on the head, the blond gaining a comical bump on his head, poking through his hood. "Shut it, baka,"

Naruto rubbed his head and poked his tongue at Sakura. Sasuke and Hinata rolled their eyes at how their respective lover acted with the other. Before a waiter brought them their food and began to eat.

* * *

Blake was staring at the two, her teammates asking her what was happening. The Cat Faunus, which was something her friends except Naruto didn't know, shushed her friends as she focused at the two. Before she noticed Team SNSH.

"What the-! Since when has Team SNSH been there?!"

Ruby, Weiss and Yang blinked and looked through their convenient shade-scopes and saw that Team SNSH was there, eating a meal...even though they were masked.

"Huh." simply said Yang.

"But how are they eating though?" asked Ruby, her head tilted in confusion.

Weiss hissed at the others to shut up. "Doesn't matter! Arc and Pyrrha's orders have just arrived."

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha smiled as Teuchi and his daughter, Ayame, served them their order. The two smiled at the father and daughter and thanked them with a smile. Teuchi nodded.

"Enjoy your meal and have a nice day." He said before walking away, Ayame trailing behind her father.

The blond faced his partner, best friend and girlfriend and have her a smile. "Well, let's dig in."

Pyrrha nodded and tentatively took hold of her burger, looking at it with a mix of hesitance and excitement. She looked at Jaune, who was staring at her with a smile. The champion looked back down on the the greasy food. She took a medium-sized bite and slowly chewed the piece of meat mixed with bread, cheese, and other stuff in a bacon cheeseburger.

After chewing carefully, she swallowed and allowed the taste to surge through her taste buds. Pyrrha's emerald eyes slowly widened as her brain rebooted from the taste of the simple food. After rebooting, she looked back down on her food and forgot all inhibition, devouring it in seconds.

The reaction is what Jaune had expected. He picked up his own burger and ate at his own pace, continuing to watch his girlfriend's devouring of the burger. Team SNSH chuckled. Naruto looked at the red-head with an evil smile.

"No one can resist the food of Ichiraku, or Simple Wok! Their food is simply too consuming and delicious!"

Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata nodded, uttering. "Amen."

In a matter of minutes, Pyrrha finished her bacon cheese-burger and attacked her fries and chocolate milkshake next. The drink was thick, yet smooth, easily sliding through her throat as the sweet and chocolate-y goodness surged into her orifice. It felt like heaven, which weirdly made her moan. Plus the fries and milkshake combo, something she hadn't done since her childhood was simply divine.

Jaune blushed as he fought with his body to NOT react at Pyrrha's moaning. It was actually quite were lucky that they were in an isolated area. Or else they'd be treated to the sight of dozens of customers staring at them weirdly.

Luckily it was only Team SNSH that was staring at them. Naruto quirked an eyebrow, his eyes wide. Sasuke stared in disbelief, rapidly blinking as to make sure he wasn't seeing or hearing an illusion. Sakura and Hinata chuckled, thinking how Pyrrha was such closet-deviant.

It was always the quite and polite ones.

* * *

Outside the diner, blood was slowly drooping down Blake's nose, as she continued on listening to Pyrrha's moans. Yang looked at her partner with concern.

"Blake...what's happening? Why are you having a nosebleed at a time like this."

The only thing she was able to get was, "Who knew" and "closet pervert"

* * *

Back to Pyrrha, she just completely devoured her fries and milkshake in minutes, with Jaune just having finished his burger and started with his fries, before getting an idea. The blond snatched away the chocolate cake from Pyrrha's hands, making the red-head's bangs shadow her face as she looked at her love with a wicked smile.

"Give it back, Jaune~"

Jaune gave her a cheeky smile. "Oh don't worry. You're gonna get it back, piece by piece." And fed her a piece of the chocolate cake.

Pyrrha's face transformed into an absolute look of pleasure, as she shuddered at the delicious taste. It was completely better than the ones Jaune previously fed her when she hung out with him and Ruby. It tasted sweeter, yet bitter at the same time. The cake was fluffy yet savory. All in all, it was the perfect balance of heaven.

As Jaune continued to feed Pyrrha, Sakura was chuckling as she snapped some photos while Naruto was recording with the camera installed in his hood. Sasuke and Hinata quirked an eyebrow, wondering just how much of a pervert Pyrrha would turn out when it would come to the bedroom.

And in a matter of minutes, both slices of chocolate cake have been eaten, leaving Jaune to finish up his fries. Occasionally feeding Pyrrha a piece or two, who wholeheartedly accepted.

Pyrrha smiled as she continued to watch Jaune eat. It was so refreshing that nothing changed between them besides the romance that was added. She liked it. A person who only liked her for herself. Not her title, not her accomplishment. He liked her because she was Pyrrha Nikos, the girl. Not 'The invincible Girl' or the 'Goddess of Victory'.

She was broken out of her musing when music started to blare out of from the juke box. Jaune heard it, and had just finished swallowing his last piece of potato goodness. His foot tapped against the floor at the beat. The Arc smiled at the Spartan.

"Come on!" And he grabbed her by the arm, leading her to the dance floor.

Team SNSH saw this and smirked. Naruto crossed his arms as Pyrrha and Jaune reached the middle. "Oh, he's gonna be showing off his dance moves."

* * *

 **Thirty Minutes Later**

Pyrrha giggled as she clung on Jaune's arm, really enjoying their time spent at the diner. The champion beamed at the blond and rested her head on his shoulder. "That was such a grand time, Jaune. I really had a fun time."

Jaune smiled and slowly wrapped his arm around Pyrrha's waist. "I'm glad. I've never went on a date before, besides the play dates I've had with my big sisters."

She looked at Jaune with smile and tried to imagine what he went through. "It's must've been fun."

A mirthless chuckle came out from Jaune's lips as he stared at the sky. "If by fun you mean getting stared at with puppy eyes and being coerced into wearing a ton of dresses and girly clothes, then yeah. I had fun."

Pyrrha's mind went blank at what had Jaune said. Her brain processed what he said and quickly rebooted, images of Jaune cross dressing and looking damn good filled her mind. She had no regrets. Pyrrha felt some blood drip down her nose, before shaking her head to rid of the naughty images she just imagined.

But she quickly stopped as she wanted those thoughts forever ingrained in her mind.

Luckily for her, Jaune didn't seem to notice it.

RWBY and SNSH continued the to trail the couple. RWBY followed behind, while SNSH was back on the roof, following them from above.

Jaune and Pyrrha took a stroll through Vale, enjoying the rest of their date by enjoying the view of the city. They took a stop at one of the stores, Jaune buying Pyrrha a brown, stuffed-dragon. He didn't know why, but he felt drawn to give it to Pyrrha.

They continued to walk around, till they stop and stumbled upon a saddening sight.

Shards of glass, scattered across the road, wood, broken and splintered across both the windows and the door. If the police tape was any indication, this was the happening of a crime scene. The two looked concerned, walked over towards the wreckage.

Pyrrha turned to one of the officers and asked, "What happened here?"

The officer sighed. "Dust robbery. Third one this week. They took the Dust but not the Lien. This city's turning into a jungle." He turned back to the store, resuming his and his partner's investigation on the crime scene.

Yang frowned and placed her hands on his hips. "That's so awful. I can't believe someone can do this."

Jaune smirked and crossed his arms. "Yeah. It's almost as bad having some of your friends trailing you on a date, huh?"

A crow passed by and cawed as a moment of silenced passed through them. RWBY tried to stuttered out an excuse, while SNSH remained silent. Jaune and Pyrrha looked at each other before looking at the all-female team with a grin.

"If this was a real reconnaissance mission, you guys would've been immediately captured and interrogated."

The four of them tried to come up with some sort of excuse, but was interrupted by Pyrrha.

"Just save it. We've known you were following us the moment you all boarded the Bullhead."

Weiss gaped. "Y-you two knew for that long?" She was answered with a nod. "Why didn't you two say anything?!"

The blond shrugged. "Eh. Kinda focused more on the date then you guys. It's more important."

Blake raised an eyebrow and pointed besides them. "Okay. but what about Team SNSH?"

The two raised an eyebrow. "What about them?"

She was about to ask, until she noticed that they disappeared. Ruby, Weiss and Yang noticed and had wide eyes. _"They were just here a second ago!"_

"Hey guys!"

The six of them turned around and saw Team SNSH, all in their casual clothing. Jaune and Pyrrha greeted them with a wave, while RWBY blinked. _"J-Just how?! How are they so good atbeing ninjas?!"_ thought the entire team.

One of the investigators frowned. "This doesn't make a lick of sense! Who the hell would need that much Dust?"

His partner shrugged, writing something on his notepad. "I dunno, maybe an army?"

"I'm thinking of the White Fang."

The partner scoffed. "I'm thinking we don't get paid enough."

Weiss scowled at the mention of the Faunus organiztion. "Ugh. The White Fang, what an awful bunch of degenerates."

Some of Blake's Faunus pride rose as she angrily asked Weiss. "What is wrong with you?"

The white-haired female look offended. "My problem? I just don't care for the criminally insane!"

"Well, to be fair, most of the White Fang are misguided because of the abuse and hardships they suffer through us humans." spoke Jaune.

"Misguided?" asked Weiss. "They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Just like Jaune said, you humans keep abusing them and making them suffer through hardships. Of course they're going to be misguided because of you and your damned views."

Weiss frowned at what had Naruto said. For a second, she forgot that he was a Faunus.

Blake crossed her eyes and stared at the wreckage of the Dust shop. "But still, it doesn't make sense. Why would they need that much Dust?"

"Maybe it's that Torchwick guy I fought a few months ago." suggested Ruby. "The police haven't caught him yet. So it could be him."

''That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum." Weiss huffed and raised her head up, huffing. "Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat and steal.''

Sasuke's eye twitched, quite annoyed with how the heiress was acting. _"Just how can everything Jaune and Naruto said pass through that head of hers?! She's too bias and I thought she mellowed down on that bratty personality of hers."_

But before anyone could say anything else, the ten of them heard the sound of commotion, followed by the someone saying, "Hey! Stop that Faunus!"

All of them turned to the left, which the docks just so happen to located, and saw what was happening. They saw a blond monkey Faunus, if the tail was anything to go by, running across the ship. He was pretty much man candy on how he was displaying his muscular abs. He chuckled and jumped off the ship and started running towards the pier.

"Thanks for the ride guys!"

Jaune blinked, seeing the fellow blond. "Is that-?"

Naruto nodded. "Yup."

The blond Arc stared at the monkey Faunus with a deadpanned look. "He's still the same, isn't he?"

The hooded blond just nodded. "Yuuup."

One of the ship's crew members growled as he gripped the railings of the ship tightly. "You no good stowaway!"

The monkey Faunus jumped towards a street light and started hanging off it, using his tail. He pulled out a banana and started peeling it. "Hey! A no good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway!"

One of the the officers from earlier walked up towards the Faunus and yelled at him to come down, which earned him a banana peel to the face. The blond laughed and prepared to make his exit, until-

"Hey Sun!"

The monkey Faunus looked at the Beacon students, and spotted Sasuke waving at him. Sun, who was the Faunus if you still didn't know, smiled as he saw the Uchiha. "Huh? Oh, hey Sasuke!" he said, waving back. He turned and saw the person standing next to Sasuke. "Naruto!"

He waved at Naruto, who gave him a two-finger salute. Sun looked to Naruto's right and saw- "Jaune?!"

Jaune gave a cheeky grin as he greeted the monkey Faunus. "How've ya been Sun?"

* * *

 **I'm just gonna leave that riiiiiight there. Also, this is what happens when someone who has no experience in love life writes a dating scene.**

 **So, what did you think of it, anyway? I need your opinions with details just so I know, what the fuck I need to improve on!**

 **And the history between Qrow and Hidan...I'm just gonna leave it ambiguous for a moment and fully reveal it later. Pairings haven't changed, what so ever. I'm still a shitty writer.**

 **What has changed? Nothing. That's what.**

 **Anyways, I'm gonna be ending this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed. Leave a follow or favorite if you did. Please review just to let me know if I did something wrong or can improve on. But other than that, have a good day everyone!**


	9. Up for a Stroll

**And so here is Chapter Nine! Yeah, this is quite shorter than what I normally publish, but I noticed that it'd be way longer than I anticipated. So I decided to split it. Chapter Ten will be published next week still**

 **There's a character that I'm going to be introducing, he's not a Naruto character nor a RWBY character. You'll know who it is, and it's very obvious once you see his name. And please imagine him being voice by Lucas Gilbertson.**

 **Also, full disclosure, there's a scene here that depicts a slight massacre. So if you're queasy, please skip it. Oh, and please be noted that I, in now way, am bashing Weiss. I no longer condone in bashing, so please don't flame me for thinking I was bashing Weiss. I am not.**

 **That's everything important the comes to mind. Read and Review!**

* * *

Sun grinned and launched himself towards the students of Beacon. Jaune, Sasuke and Naruto walked up to him with a smirk on their faces. Hinata and Sakura spotted these and chuckled.

"Oh, it's coming." said the pinkette and bluenette.

"What is?" asked Ruby with a tilted head.

The three blonds plus Sasuke all positioned themselves in a diamond shape. The four of them slowly brought their right arms up and pointed their index and middle fingers up to the air, their other fingers curled close. The smirks on their faces turned seemingly sadistic, as the wind started to blow against them.

The two investigators from earlier saw what was happening and took a step back in fear. "Oh fuck, is that-?" His partner could only dumbly nod, earning him a groan of annoyance. "It's our worse fear realized! It's the Explosion Corps! Come on, let's get out of here before they rant!"

The partners ran off towards the opposite direction, earning them a look of confusion from RWBY and Pyrrha. Sun then spoke.

"Art is sublime beauty."

Sasuke smirked and continued. "Art is viewed in an instant."

Jaune spoke next. "Art is dull when it's eternal."

Naruto finished it off. "Art, IS AN EXPLOSION!"

To the confusion of everyone that wasn't the four, a random explosion rang from just behind the ship Sun's stowed away in, causing a panic among the crew members as to why there was an explosion. The quad laughed maniacally before engulfing each other in a four-way hug, smiles on their faces.

"Man it's good to see you guys again." said Sun. Before he broke away from the hug, noticing a couple of the ship's crew members running up the stairs going towards his direction. "Except I gotta go, see ya guys later!" And he took of running, but not before sending Blake a flirtatious wink and parkoured up to a rooftop and escaping the sailors.

"Well," spoke Jaune. "there he goes." The blond Arc then faced RWBY and SNSH, the B of Ruby staring into the air as she was blushing. "Anyways, we need to get going. I still plan to take Pyr out to an arcade so she can experience it for the first time." He faced his date and gave her a kind smile. "Shall we milady?"

Pyrrha giggled and twirled her arm around Jaune's, the two of them walking away as the two teams watched them leave.

"So now that they left, we can move on to other businesses." Sasuke said, before walking, being followed by the seven. The Uchiha turns to face Weiss and glares at her. "What's your problem Weiss?"

Weiss blinked, confused on what Sasuke meant. "Huh? What're you talking about?"

Sasuke crossed his eyes and glared at the heiress. "Your problem with Faunus in general!

"I have no idea what you mean!" huffed the Schnee.

Naruto grunted and glares at her as well. "What he means is the way you've been glaring at Sun, you judgmental little girl! You started glaring at him after the mention of the White Fang. You're pretty much generalizing that all Faunus are sympathisising with the Fang!'"

"And so? What's the problem?"

Before anyone could say anything, a girl from a corner turned and bumped into Weiss, causing the two of them to fall on the ground. The girl had short orange hair that went to her chin, with a pink bow tied in the back, vibrant green eyes and freckles adorning her face. She was wearing an old-fashioned blouse with feminine overalls and a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings. And she didn't even have any reaction to the bump.

Hinata raised an eyebrow and spoke. "Are you okay?"

The orange-haired girl merely waved and greeted the eight, "Sal-u-tations!"

"Hello.", "Hi." the replies coming from Ruby and Sakura. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the girl, getting an off feeling from her.

Again, Hinata asked, "Are you okay?"

The girl on the ground nodded. "I'm wonderful, thank you for asking."

Yang looked a bit uncertain, before asking, "Do you wanna get up?"

She seemed to think about it for a few moments before nodding. "Absolutely!" And flipped herself up without any effort, making everyone but Team SNSH take a step back. The girl dusted her dress before introducing herself. "My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Hi Penny, I'm Ruby." Ruby introducing herself, before her team and SNSH introduced themselves as well.

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"I'm Sakura."

"Hi. Sasuke."

"'Sup? Name's Naruto."

"Hinata, a pleasure as well."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked, which earned her an elbow from both Blake and Sasuke, the both of them just so happening to be besides her. "Oh, I'm Yang."

Penny gave a smile and repeated herself. "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"You just said that earlier." noted Weiss.

The strange girl scrunched up her face in thought before nodding. "So I did."

"Well, I'm sorry for walking in to you and looking where I was going." apologized Weiss before turning to leave, the rest following to continue their discussion.

Ruby gave her a small wave and said goodbye before turning around. "Take care friend."

Back to the eight, Hinata crossed her arms."She was...eccentric." she noted with some hesitance.

"More like weird." said Yang.

"What did you just call me?" asked Penny, who mysteriously appeared in front of them.

Hinata, Weiss and Sakura looked back and forth, clearly mystified on how Penny was able to do that, while Naruto and Sasuke had quirked eyebrows, questioning themselves as to how they weren't able to sense Penny. Blake was trying to figure out how Penny was able to quickly move in front of them and she immediately thought ninjas.

The blonde rubbed the back of her head. "Oh, I'm really sorry. I really didn't think you'd hear me."

"No, not you." Penny told Yang, before walking up to Ruby. "You."

Ruby looked left and right before pointing at herself with uncertainty. "Uh, me? I don't know, what I, um-"

A flash of hope surged through Penny's face as she asked Ruby, "You called me friend, am I really your friend?"

Team RWBY's leader looked back at her friends, her team basically telling her to say no, while Naruto, Sakura and Hinata was giving her the thumbs up and say yes. Sasuke rolled his eyes and made a hand gesture, as if saying "It's up to you."

With a bit internal conflict, Ruby decided her answer and smiled. "Sure, why not?" The reply caused WBY to fall down, while SNSH merely smiled, before quirking their eyebrows at the fallen three.

"Sen-sational!" shouted Penny, as she threw her arms up in the air with ecstasy. ''We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!''

RWBY blinked while SNSH quirked their eyebrow at how Penny spoke. Was she sheltered for almost her entire life? Wanting to get the awkward atmosphere out, Sakura asked Penny a question.

"So, what brings you here in Vale?"

Penny gave a smile and replied, "I'm here to fight in the tournament."

"Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?" asked Weiss in shock.

Penny nodded. "I am combat ready."

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." said Weiss, gesturing to Penny's appearance.

Blake rolled her eyes and spoke dryly. "Says the girl wearing a dress."

"It's a combat skirt!" retorted Weiss, with Ruby sliding towards her and agreeing, Weiss giving Ruby a high-five.

The eccentric girl gave another smile before bowing. "Well, I must get going." She walked away and waved goodbye to her new friend. " Another time friend Ruby!"

Ruby nodded and waved back. Sasuke crossed his arms and spoke. "Well, now that that's out of the way." He and Naruto glared at Weiss, who looked defiant. "It's time we continue our chat."

* * *

 **Time Skip to Night - Back at Beacon**

"I don't understand how this is causing such a problem." stated Weiss.

The eight of them were all in Team RWBY's dorm room. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he pushed himself off the wall. "And that's exactly the problem."

Naruto nodded in agreement and added in, "You're not seeing the bigger picture here, Weiss."

"The two of you realize that you're defending an organization that hates humanity, aren't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!"

Sasuke groaned and buried his face into his palm. "There's no such thing as pure evil. Only the corrupted, the bad, the twisted, the idiots, and just plain evil. Evil can never pure."

"Plus, why do you think they hate you humans so much?" asked Naruto. "The people like Cardin, people like you are the reason why the Fang are forced into a corner and act like such!"

Weiss looked offended as she spread her arms on her chest. "People like me?!"

Naruto nodded with a glare. "Yes! People like you! You lot are discriminatory!"

"I'm a victim!'' Weiss shouted. She took a deep breath before continuing ''You want to know why, I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus? It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed! My grandfather's company has had a target painted across it's back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family and friends disappear! Board members, executed. An entire train car full of dust, stolen. And everyday, my father would come home furious, and that made for a very difficult child-"

Weiss was cut off as she felt herself be slammed into the wall, which cracked under the strength. The Schnee heiress stared into Naruto's eyes, which was dangerously flashing red as glared into her. Black Aura started swirling around his body, as he spoke in a mixed tone.

" **That's it? That's your pathetic reason?! You're not even a true victim, just a spectator in the shadows, watching as it all happened! You think you've suffered? You think you've experienced hell on Remnant?!"** shouted Naruto, angrily shaking Weiss, who started to quiver in fear.

Yang tried to act as a mediator and placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder. "C-calm down, Naruto."

But she was ignored, as Naruto continued to furiously glare at Weiss. **"Well, let me tell you, Ice Bitch, that there's three people here who's had a worst chilldhood than you!"**

At the mention of that, Sasuke and Hinata flinched but said nothing, making Naruto continue. **"At the age of six, Sasuke lost his entire clan in ONE SINGLE NIGHT! Done by the person he adored the most, his own damned big brother! Then, he was repeatedly mind-fucked. Forced to watch his family's death over a dozen times!"**

Team Ruby, Blake and Yang gasped in surprise as the revelation, while Sasuke looked at the other side, not wanting his eyes to be seen teary-eyed. Weiss stared in shock at what Naruto said, but he wasn't finished.

 **"Hinata,"** Naruto stopped for a moment, as he allowed tears to struck his face, his voice cracking. **"My sweet Hinata, her parents died when she was four. And," the tears didn't stop, but anger laced into his tone. "at a the age of six, she was repeatedly rape by the elders of her clan for five straight months!"**

Fear struck the little Rose, tears flowing out of her eyes, while the others could only look down in sadness, not being able to imagine the pain Hinata felt. The Hyuuga clenched her fists tightly, fighting the urge to cry her eyes out. then to the confusion of everyone, Naruto started to laugh mirthlessly.

 **"And me?"** He looked up at with a crazed look. **"Well, have you ever thought that you wanted to die one day because you just didn't want to live anymore?"**

Ruby started to quiver in fear, Yang quickly acting on instinct and comforted her. Blake stared at Naruto in shock, while SSH said nothing. Naruto continued. " **Since the day of my birth, I became an orphan! I was placed in an orphanage, but I was ignored, maltreated! Then when I turned four, I was kicked out of the orphanage and was left to fend for myself on the street for years! I wandered everywhere, begging for food and shelter, but the people ignored me. Hell, some even just glared at me and told me to fuck off!"**

Blake clutched her her bed in fear, while the half-sisters just sobbed in sympathy for Naruto, while Weiss continued to gape in horror.

 **"But that wasn't the worst of it. Every year on my birthday, mobs would form and hunt me down! I'd be cut, pierced, tortured, dragged around, shot! Then when they've had their fill, they'd just leave me on the ground to bleed to death, making me cry and wonder where the hell were my parents, why weren't they coming to save me? But I couldn't die, I kept surviving, forcing me to live in that endless cycle of abuse and hatred!"**

Naruto stared at Weiss, who was now crying out her eyes. **"So tell me Weiss, is your past a fucking tragedy?! That you've suffered hell?!"** The blond dropped her down harshly and stormed off. **"Okay you know what? Fuck it, I'm going out for a walk!"**

Sasuke's eyes widened as he reached out to his partner. "Naruto, no!"

The fox Faunus stopped and faced his best friend. **"Alright, fine! I'll reword what I said."** That made Sasuke, Hinata and Sakura sigh in relief, but it was quickly washed away at what Naruto said next. **"I'm going out for an enthusiastic stroll."**

Sakura's eyes widened, and Naruto slammed the doors close. "That's even worse!"

The Uchiha groaned and felt a migraine forming. "Come on, let's go inform Professor Goodwitch and Professor Ozpin."

The others nodded, except for Weiss, who remained on the ground, gaping still in disbelief on what she has heard. Hinata sneered at her, before deciding to be the better woman and carried her piggy-back style, planning to snap her out of it later.

* * *

 **Somewhere In Vale**

Naruto bared his teeth as the Aura circling him began to get thicker. He couldn't help but feel angry at Weiss. " **How would she know what pain was?! How would she know what its like to suffer?! She only SAW IT, she didn't EXPERIENCE IT!"**

From inside his mindscape, Kurama groaned in pain, feeling his Aura be forcibly sapped out by the blond. The Fox Grimm growled and shouted at his container. **"Naruto, stop! Taking so much of my Aura, it's blinding you with anger! Cease it, now!"  
**

The blond didn't bother listening to the Biju. The Aura completely covered him from bottom to top, resembling a Fox-like shape. Naruto chuckled madly as the Aura turned denser. Kurama clicked his tongue and tried one more time to reach his host.

 **"Naruto, no! You're becoming HIM again."**

That was it. Naruto blinked and the Aura fell off of him, circling him once more. The blond looked at his hands. To any bystander they would see nothing, but to him, all he saw was blood.

 _"Kurama, I'm sorry. I was just, so angry at-"_

Naruto;s mind wandered to everything Weiss said early on. The Aura started to spin faster, the blond becoming angry yet again. Kurama looked on with worry as Naruto stood up, a menacing grin on his face. The blond took out his Fox-like Grimm mask and put in, chuckling menacingly as he headed for a certain book store.

* * *

 **Tukson's Book Trade**

Tukson had a pale complexion, cleanly cut hair and noticeable sideburns, along with hairy and muscular arms. He wore a short-sleeved quarter-zip burgundy and black shirt with a visible white undershirt. He was the owner of the fine establishment.

He grunted, as he carried out some boxes filled with books from the storage in the back. Tukson walked out of the room, hearing his store's door bell ring. He dropped the boxes on the ground and went to greet the visitor of his store.

"Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade! Where every book is under the-" Tukson stopped as he gaped in fear at what was standing before him.

It was Naruto, but he was in his Restraint Level Four, some dark cloud circling him as he had his Fox-like Grimm mask donned on his face. Naruto grinned maliciously as he slowly walked up to the larger male, who started to quiver like a leaf.

 **"Hello Tukson. It's been almost a decade since I've last seen you. You haven't changed a bit."**

Tukson slowly backed up to the door of his storage room as he stared into the fox Faunus's mask. "N-Naruto! What do you want from me?"

The usual blond chuckled, creeping out Tukson even further. He walked up to one of the bookshelves, labeled romance and started to slide his finger through the books. **"Oh, I just want a favor from you."**

"F-favor?" asked the book store owner with a hint of hesitance.

Naruto's finger stopped on a book titled "Make-Out Paradise: Shinobi Edition" and grabbed it. He skimmed through the pages as he replied to Tukson. **"Yes. A favor."** He closed the book loudly and walked up to Tukson. **"I want to buy this book and I want you to deliver it to Blake Belladonna. You should know her, right?"**

Tukson tentatively nodded, which made the blond smile creepily.

 **"Good. And another thing,"** He slammed down the book on the counter as he looked directly into Tukson's eyes, further intimidating the larger male. **"I want you to give me the location of a White Fang gathering. Do it quick, please. After all,"** Naruto's grin behind his mask turned menacing, it would've made anyone who see it have nightmare for months. **"you were the former Quartermaster of the White Fang."**

The male nodded in fear as he wrote down an address on a slip of paper before handing it to Naruto. He took it and handed the appropriate amount of Lien to Tukson. Having what he wanted, Naruto started exiting the store. As he was by the door, he slightly turned to face Tukson and gave him some slight advice.

 **"Listen, I'm telling you to go to Beacon yourself and deliver that book personally to Blake, Tukson. So she can corroborate with your history and so you can be able to ask for protection from Professor Ozpin. There's no need for senseless death of the innocent. But what I'm about to do, however, has sense. Good evening, Tukson."**

And with that, he fully exited, leaving Tukson alone to sigh in relief. He looked at the book with a bit of disgust before picking it up with a slight frown. "I can't believe Blake's taste in literature hasn't changed a bit. She's still into smut."

* * *

 **White Fang Warehouse**

Various members of the radical Faunus group all stood around a table, discussing their plan that will take place in two days. The place was crawling with mooks, no sign of a commander or a lieutenant present. The one gonna lead them was said to arrive tomorrow, so now they can only prepare and plan.

Dozens upon dozens echoed throughout the entire room, as the White Fang grunts spoke on how they were going to steal a freighter from the SDC filled with Dust.

Their speaking was interrupted as the second of the two doors flung open, forcing them to quickly act and grab their weapons and prepare for combat.

 **Play Hellsing OST - Alucard's Theme(Left Foot Trapped In A Sensual Seduction)**

Out came Naruto, wielding Whirlwind and Maelstrom, in its convenient pistol mode, strolling through the room as his weapons clanked.

Everyone stiffened in fear, as the very bane of their organization is just breezing through like it was a casual walk! Heh, how ironic for them. Naruto passed by two White Fang grunts and greeted them.

 **"Hey guys, how's your health plan?"**

The two screamed as they started to riddle Naruto with bullets, inspiring the others to do the same. The bullets were not even effective as Naruto turned around and started returning fire.

 **"Well apparently its great!"**

Four mooks got shot in the chest, blood spurting out from their wounds, Aura rendered useless. Naruto aimed at each direction with his opposite hand, not even bothering to look as he shot wildly, hitting every damn grunt in either the head or the stomach, blood splashing on the pavement as they either bled to death or died instantly.

Some of the grunts ran towards the elevator, clearly wanting to escape death by the hands of the Bloody Fox. Seven poor saps went in front and volunteered to act as line of defense and slow down Naruto.

The masked blond chuckled maniacally as he slowly walked up to his victims, mocking them with his grin. The seven gritted their teeth and quickly opened fire. Naruto disappeared in a blur, dodging the gunfire and appeared in front of two grunts. He shifted Maelstrom back into its kusarigama form and bisected them effortlessly, the two halves falling with a thud, blood spurting quite heavily.

He faced the one on his left and pierced his chest with the blade before pulling him towards him and then shot his head point blank, coating the pavement and the wall with his brain. Naruto chuckled, before feeling the tickling sensation of bullets grazing his skin. He turned his head and faced the four grunts on the "line of defense" with a cruel smirk.

The lower half of Naruto's mask slid open, revealing his sharp teeth and canines, reminding those who saw it of a rabid animal who's baring its fang at its prey. Naruto grinned and pounced on one of the grunts and bit into her neck, drawing blood and earning him a cry of pain.

He pulled back and tore it off in a gruesome fashion. The three gaped in fear, as Naruto stared at them with the head still in his mouth, leaving them stunned. That would prove to be their ultimate undoing.

Naruto spat out the dismembered head before tackling them and proceeded to tear off their heads with just his mouth in quite an easy manner. Those in the elevator cried out in fear, attracting Naruto's attention. With blood dripping down his mouth, he slowly sauntered towards the remaining grunts.

One of them looked confused as to why the elevator wasn't closing. He looked at the buttons and saw a grunt laughing hysterically, repeatedly pressing the 'open' button. The grunt summoned up some bravery and tried to snap his comrade out of his hysteria, shaking him quite violently.

Seeing that he wasn't budging, he took hold of the grunt and threw him towards Naruto. The fox Faunus acted on instinct and sliced the person in half, his guts falling on the floor. Seeing the opportunity, the survivors quickly pressed the 'close' button and the doors slowly slid towards each other.

But before it could fully close, Naruto's weapon poked through the slight gap, making everyone cry in fear. He chuckled and forcefully pushed open the elevator doors, staring into everyone's eyes with a maniacal look. The blond smirked at the quivering mess of members of a radical terrorist group and gave them a cruel grin.

 **"Good work soldiers. Now good night!"**

He walked in and allowed the doors to close, obscuring the onslaught he was about to wrought on them, only the screams of pain of the White Fang being the evidence that he was giving them a painful death.

* * *

Cutting back to Beacon, Professor Goodwitch stared at Sasuke with a hint of desperation, as Ozpin stood in front of his office's window, looking quite grim. The blonde Huntress sighed and stared into Sasuke's eyes.

"Mr. Uchiha, please be honest with us. What are we looking at in terms of collateral?"

Sasuke pulled out his Scroll and did some calculations. After getting the results, a frown marred his face. He looked at Professor Goodwitch and said in a grave tone. "The usual Naruto amount."

Glynda groaned, feeling a migraine coming on. "Oh fuck all kinds of ducks."

Team RWBY blinked, not used to hearing a teacher curse like that. Ozpin nodded in agreement, not deterring from looking at the view of the shattered moon.

"You've took the words right out of my mouth, Glynda."

* * *

Back to the warehouse, the elevator doors opened up and showed a grinning Naruto. He walked out of the lift and displayed the dozen dead bodies of White Fang grunts, the walls completely painted by their blood and guts.

The remaining grunts placed their tails between their legs and ran for the exit. But Naruto was MUCH more faster than them. He swung around Maelstrom and wrapped them around, purposely missing one.

Naruto hefted them off the ground and gave them a malicious smirk, all of them pissing their pants in fear, one of them almost shitting their pants.

The scene pans towards the only surviving grunt, who ran out of the warehouse, and right into an open area. One of Vale's police officer and was going to apprehend him, until the grunt ran towards him instead and fell on his knees.

"Please!" begged the grunt. "Save me from that devil!"

Before the officer could even ask what he meant, all of the grunts ensnared by Naruto were thrown out from the windows. They all landed and were pierced by the very sharp poles that just so happen to be conveniently placed there, all of them struggling to get of. But to no avail, all of them bled out to death as the crimson liquid dripped down.

Every witness shouted in terror at the gruesome sight they were given, the parents quickly reacting and covering the eyes of their children. The grunt gaped in fear before passing out in fear and into the officer's hands. Naruto slowly walked out of the warehouse, his hands in his pockets.

The people started to whispering among themselves as they stared at Naruto in fear.

"I-is that the Bloody Fox?"

"The White Fang might be radical terrorists but, not even them deserve this kind of punishment!"

"W-why is here?!"

Naruto looked at the still bleeding bodies of the White Fang and smiled evilly, listening to the hushed whispers of the fearful bystanders. _"Just look at the blood, flowing out of the bodies of the helpless. This sight is making my blood boil in excitement! It's making me want to unleash out more of my powers! It's making me want to-"_

The thought of Hinata's scared face surged into Naruto's thought, as the thought of her clutched on him in fear. _**"Naruto-kun! Please stop it, you're scaring me!"**_

Naruto blinked, his eyes returning to normal, the evil smile on his face being wiped off. He looked back at the corpses and thought to himself,=. _"Dammit! I'm starting to slip back into my bloodlust. Tsk, I should've acted much more rationally. But- just fucking dammit!"_ Naruto turned around and jumped onto the roof, before fleeing towards an isolated part of Vale.

Unknown to him, a man wearing scarlet clothing and blond hair watched him as he fled. The male crossed his arms and went to follow him discreetly.

* * *

 **Back in Beacon**

Team RWBY stared with wide eyes at their Scrolls as it scrolled through the various pictures recently posted on social media pertaining about Naruto's rampage. Ruby was quickly at the garbage bin, throwing up her dinner. Blake and Yang managed to stomach theirs in, but couldn't help but feel a little green. Weiss looked even much more paler than usual.

Ozpin and Glynda looked at the posts with grim looks and a bit of sadness.

"W-why?" weakly squeaked out Ruby from the garbage bin. "Why is Naruto acting like that?"

Sasuke closed his eyes in thought, trying to work out a reason. After a matter of moments, he replied to his fellow leader. "Something, happened to him to during our childhood. It gave him sadism and bloodlust. It doesn't help that he's had the most screwed up childhood as well. He's rational enough to kill the deserving. So, he hunts down White Fang members to sate it. Plus, he said it's to reduce the amount of this world's sinners."

"But doesn't this make him a sinner?" asked Yang.

Hinata sat down on the chair in Ozpin's office and looked at the busty blonde. "When he was once in a rampage, someone told him, 'to defeat an evil, you must become an evil greater evil.' He took those words to heart and it became his personal view against good and evil."

Ozpin sighed and looked back at the window. "While a profound reasoning, it's not a good one."

"It's not up to you, Professor." Sakura said sadly. "That saying has been engraved into his head and the only reason he hasn't fully started killing everyone is because of us. We're like chains to him, holding him back to Remnant so he won't become fully ballistic."

All of a sudden, Nora broke open the door and barged in, carrying out her Scroll. "Guys! Have you seen the-"

She stopped, as she noticed what was on Team RWBY's Scroll. The Sloth Queen looked at Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch and sheepishly chuckled, rubbing the back of her. "He he he, uh, whoops?"

The rest of Team JNPR walked in, with Ren shaking his head, like when a parent witness something a child shouldn't be doing. "Nora, I told you to calmly open the door."

"I couldn't stop myself, Renny! Naruto's acting really weird!"

Pyrrha looked at Team SNSH with a concerned look, clutching Jaune tightly in fear. "So, what do we about Naruto?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Nothing. It's best that we let him vent out his anger and frustration for a few more days." He looked at JNPR and motioned for them to follow him. "Come on, I'll explain why he was acting like that if Jaune hasn't told you yet."

Goodwitch looked at everyone and motioned for them to get out. "It's best that you all return to your dorms and take some rest. Think about the situation tomorrow."

RWBY, JNPR and SSH nodded. The eleven of them walked out. Glynda sighed and looked at Beacon's Headmaster. "Are you really sure it's wise to keep Naruto here, Ozpin?

The bespectacled Huntsman nodded and continued staring upon the shattered moon. "We must not take any chances. Amber's assailant is still somewhere at large and someone in Salem's circle with half the powers of a Maiden is not something good. We'll need all the help we can get..even if it's one from a serial murderer."

* * *

Naruto stood at the edge of a tall building and stared at the city of Vale with a sad smile and a lone look. He closed his eyes, remembering his childhood. It was painful, it was torturous. It was something unfit of a child's mind. Every time he imagined it, it just made him mad and even more pissed. It made him remember certain events. It made him want to-

"Your negativity's spiking through the charts, Naruto. In a matter of minutes, you might end up accessing Level 2."

Naruto turned around, and there facing him was a Huntsman.

The Huntsman had long blond hair tied up to a ponytail that went up to the back of his shins. He had sharp blue eyes and a pointed chin. He wore a scarlet-colored short-sleeved vest, a long-sleeved black muscle shirt. On his arms were red gauntlets, rimmed with black and white gloves on both hands. He wore black leather pants, with large shin-guards, colored red and tipped with white. On his back was a backpack-like device holding a handle.

The Uzumaki smiled and dispersed his Aura Cloak. "Hey Zero, what are you doing here in Vale? Shouldn't you be at Atlas?"

Zero smirked and walked up next to Naruto, staring at the beauty city with lights lit up, accenting the view even more. "With the Vytal Festival coming up, General Ironwood thought that it'd be best to send in one of his best men earlier than expected under the guise I'm on leave." The blond crossed his arms. "Besides, my litter sister came with as well."

Naruto looked at the crimson Huntsman with confusion. "You have a little sister?"

"Yeah. You met her earlier this afternoon."

It took a full minute for Naruto to realize what Zero meant. His eyes widened, realizing who he was talking about. "Penny's your little sister?!" Gaining a nod of confirmation. Naruto blinked, seeing that it makes sense. "So that's why her Aura was a little off. It was artificial instead of being natural!"

Zero nodded. "That's right, but keep quiet about it. Since it's classified information."

The Faunus nodded, knowing how severe the situation would be if it gets leaked. Both of them continued to gaze upon the moon in complete silence. The sight, although saddening, is still quite enchanting and captivating to one's eyes.

"By the way," spoke Zero, shattering the silence. "How's Jaune been doing? The last I saw him is when I taught him the Genmurei."

Had Naruto been drinking anything prior to hearing that, you would've been treated to one of the most epic, yet hilarious spit takes ever. The blond fox stared at Zero in disbelief, gaping at the Huntsman. "Y-you taught Jaune one of the most of riskiest sword-based techniques to use?! Are you insane?!"

Zero looked at Naruto with a deadpanned look and resisted the urge to sock him. "My brain was processing normally nor was it glitching. And besides, I only showed him how to do it. It wasn't a Hands-on presentation. It was more like a show and tell."

"But still!" argued Naruto. "The Genmurei is a dangerous technique. It can only be used when one's Aura level is at the Red Zone!"

"That's a false statement." declared Zero. "Being in the Red Zone is just the most optimum statement to be in when one uses the Genmurei, since the lesser the Aura, the more power is placed in to the attack."

Naruto tucked that bit into the back of his head for later. He sighed and went to exit. "I need to get going and look for a place to sleep. The Bullhead Boarding's probably closed right now. Maybe a motel or something."

Zero smiled and clasped Naruto's shoulder. "You can stay with me for the time-being."

But the whiskered blond shook his head, not looking into Zero's eyes. "I don't wanna impose, or anything."

"Nonsense. Besides, Penny's with dad right now. It'll only just be you, me, and Iris."

A smirk crept up to Naruto's lips. "Speaking of which, when are you gonna pop the question to her?"

Zero looked at the opposite direction, a slight blush dusted on his cheeks. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Naruto chuckled. "Whatever you say."

* * *

 **The Next Morning - City of Vale**

"NARUTO!" cried out the little Rose.

RWBY, JNPR and SSH walked along the sidewalk, shouting out Naruto's name. The eleven of them looked around, trying to spot their blond Faunus friend from the crowd. Hinata placed her hand near her mouth, crying out Naruto's name in slight desperation.

Sasuke crossed his arms, a frown marring his face. He surveyed the crowd and the buildings, trying to see if he can spy his best friend. "Where the hell could've Naruto gone to? There's not that much hotels nor motels here in Vale."

"Well, maybe he slept in the woods?" suggested Yang.

Jaune shook his head. "That's really unlikely. Out of everything, Naruto hates sleeping in the outdoors unless on a mission." The Arc looks at the others and said, "So unless we bump into someone who saw, then it's unlikely we'll see him."

"And I think it's very likely for this day to be quite amazing!"

Everyone, besides Ren and Jaune, jumped and turned, surprised at-

"Augh! Penny! Where did you come for?" asked Ruby quite rapidly.

Sasuke, Hinata and Sakura all pondered sadly, thinking the same thing. _"Just how the hell does Penny manage to sneak up on us? My sensory skills haven't rused THAT much, has it?"_

Penny looked at everyone and waved. "Hey guys. What are you up to?"

Nora looked at the others and titled her head, asking in quite the innocent tone. "Uh, who is she?'

The other ginger girl smiled and gestured to herself. "Greetings fellow orange-haired girl! I am Penny Polendina! It's wonderful to meet you."

The exuberant hammer-wielder smiled and slung her arm over Penny's shoulder. "I think we're gonna be great friends."

A large tick mark appeared on Hinata's head as her head grew quite largely, her face looking red as a tomato. Not in embarrassment, but of unbridled rage. **"CAN WE PLEASE GET BACK TO LOOKING FOR NARUTO?!"**

"Oh, the one in the orange hood, right?" asked Penny.

Hinata blurred towards Penny and started shaking her quite hysterically. **"Tell me what you know!"**

Sasuke sighed and calmly pinched his little sister figure on the neck, rendering her unconscious. Sakura picked up the bluenette and carried her on her back. The Uchiha faced Penny with an apologizing look.

"You'll have to forgive Hinata. She's just quite worried for her boyfriend. Now, can you please tell us something about our friend?"

Penny nodded. "Why certainly! I saw him with my brother Zero, walking towards the docks."

Jaune, Sasuke and Sakura, Ruby and Yang's jaws dropped in shock. Yang ran up to Penny and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Your brother is the Crimson Hunter?!"

The confused ones, namely Blake, crossed her arms and quirked an eyebrow. "Uh, who's the Crimson Hunter?"

Yang looked giddy and rushed towards her partner. "Only one of the most badass Huntsman and one of my idols! Seriously, his outfit looks badass, his hair looks badass and his weapon is a freaking light saber! Oh, and he used to be in a band called-"

"Maverick Hunter." finished a voice from behind the group.

Everyone turned around and saw Zero standing behind them, Naruto right to his left, hands in his pockets and his hood raised up. Yang squealed at the sight of Zero, making RWB, JNPR and SNS look at her with bewilderment, never having heard Yang sound so...fan-girlish.

Naruto walked up to the group and was about to wave, till he noticed an unconscious HInata on Sakura's back. "What the hell did you do to Hinata?'

"She was getting very hysterical and might've hurt Penny." replied Sasuke.

The whiskered blond didn't say anything. He stared into everyone's eyes, some of them slightly flinching, some of them showing expressions of relief. Naruto was about to open his mouth, until Zero placed a hand on the blond's shoulder.

"Maybe we should talk to somewhere much more secluded." suggested Zero.

* * *

 **Yes. I ended it there. Yes. I added in Zero from the Megaman series. Yes. I turned him to Penny's brother because I thought it interesting.**

 **So, what did you all think of Naruto's little "stroll"?** **Was it interesting? Was it too short? Should I have lengthened it? Leave a review down below and let me know.**

 **This is all the A/N has to offer. Thank you all for reading. Ja ne~**


	10. Fighting the Perpetrators

**Polendina Vacation House**

Everyone was in a lounge, all sitting in a circular couch. RWBY were all holding cups of hot chocolate. JNPR had tea. SNSH, Zero, and Penny had nothing. Naruto stared at the ground, refusing to make eye contact with any of the room's occupants. He was afraid. Afraid of their reaction. Afraid of their rejection.

But it can't go on like this for any further. He needed to face the music. With a resign sigh, he looked up and spoke. "Do you hate me? For what I did. For what I can do. For what I can cause."

Ruby shook her head gently. Her face was filled with worry as she looked at Naruto. "No, we don't hate you. We're just...confused. Why did you do all of those things."

Naruto let out another puff of air, sighing gently. He needed to explain his unique situation. "Tell me, why is it that I have quite the intimate knowledge about the Biju? A type of Grimm that isn't quite known."

Blake took a sip from her cup before setting it down on the coffee table and spoke. "We figured you may have been interested them had read about everything you can find."

"You're wrong." said Naruto. He closed his eyes, as a clone puffed up next to him. He clasped his hands together and contemplated for a moment. He closed his eyes and looked at everyone. "It's because I possess one of them."

An awkward silence loomed over them, quite shocked and confused at what Naruto had revealed. Nora chuckled nervously and spoke up. "T-that's silly Naruto! There's no way you have a big, bad Grimm inside you. There's no way!"

The blond Faunus closed his eyes, black Aura surged from the clone. Everyone jumped at their feet, getting ready for anything that might happen. The clone crossed his arms and slowly opened them up, the eyes glowing a bright flashing red. His whisker marks grew much more thicker, the hair getting more wild and spiky. The clone looked at everyone and snorted.

 **"Hn! Why do you think he has the black Aura or the Restriction Levels?"**

Everyone blinked at hearing the demonic and guttural voice coming from Naruto's voice. Blake raised her hand to ask, but was cut off by the clone.

 **"Yes, mortal. I am the Kyuubi. I have been inside Naruto ever since he was born. His father placed me into him when I attacked his village."**

Ren connected this to what Naruto said back then during Oobleck's class. "His father? Wouldn't that make him the village leader?" The Kyuubified-clone nodded in confirmation. This brought a frown on the Lie's face. "But according to what Sasuke said, Naruto was abused and tortured almost his entire childhood."

The Kyuubi frowned and closed his eyes. **"It was because the stupidity of the villagers. They couldn't tell the difference between a cup and water."**

RWBY, NPR and Penny all looked at each other with a confused look. What did that even mean? Realization lit up in Blake's eyes. She snapped her fingers, figuring it out what it meant.

"That's one of your dislikes! I remember when we introduced each other, that's one of the things you said. Naruto's the cup, the Kyuubi is the water. It means that the villagers believed that since the Kyuubi was inside Naruto, it basically meant to them that he and you are the same."

 **"Correct."** confirmed the Kyuubi. **"They were all consumed by the grief and loss of their loved ones. They turned to an outlet to release their anger and frustration of loss."** A deep frown marred the clone's face. **"And Naruto was the unfortunate outlet. Their rage consumed them, all sense of morality disappeared from them just to have an excuse. Even Huntsmen were apart of it."**

Zero nodded in agreement. "It was disgusting. They vowed to be the protector of the weak, an idol to the children." He faced the students and frowned. "But instead, they joined in beating up a child who was given a responsibility he didn't even asked for."

Everyone frowned at that point. Zero was right. Huntsmen and Huntresses were supposed to protect, not cause further chaos. But then Weiss realized something.

"Wait." said Weiss. "If his father was village leader, why was he treated like such? He should've been practically royalty!" shouted the Schnee heiress.

Hinata shook her head negatively. "No. He wouldn't. No one would believe it. His relation to the leader was kept a secret, hiding him away from his rightful godparents and guardian."

"But why though?" asked Yang. "Why keep it a secret? It doesn't really make any sense."

Sasuke shrugged. "That's something we never got to know. We're just lucky that he was found in time right before the mob could another move on him."

Ruby couldn't take it anymore and screamed, gaining the attention of everyone currently present in the room. "Can we please move on?! This is starting to get REALLY depressing and I don't want depressing! I want everyone to be cheerful and happy, so can we please move on?"

Everyone looked at one another and shrugged carelessly. "Sure, anything for you Ruby."

Ruby stood up and cheered, pumping her hand into the air. Ruby - One, Depressive Feeling - Nothing! Take that depression! Jaune faced Naruto and posed a question.

"By the way, where did you and Zero go to? Penny told us you guys were walking to somewhere."

Zero rubbed his nose before looking at the Arc. "Well, I was just telling him about the SDC freighter full of Dust that's going to be swinging by tonight." He walked up to the coffee table and got a cup of black coffee, taking a sip from it. "You guys were wondering if the White Fang was responsible for all of the recent attacks on Dust Shops, and I just so happen to overhear some of the sailors talking about the Dust freighter."

"See if they're the actual perpetrators! Watch and catch them in the act!" realization lit up in Jaune's face, the others quickly catching on as well.

The blond Huntsman nodded approvingly. "That's right. Now, normally, I'd join in on something like this. But-"

 **CRASH**

The sound of something crashing on the ground echoed throughout the entire room, accompanied by the sound of a woman screaming. "ZERO! WHERE'S MY CHOCOLATE-COATED CELERY!"

Everyone blinked at the statement. Chocolate-coated celery? Zero chuckled. "Yeah, that's why. I have to take care of my pregnant fiancee. She's already suffering through weird cravings." Zero sighed happily and ran upstairs to comfort Iris. "Anyways, good luck!"

Not a single one moved an inch for a full minute. Everyone looked at each other with a knowing look. Except for Penny, because, well, you know. The three teams nodded, confirming their single thought. They were gonna spy on the freighter.

"So, what's next?" asked Penny with such innocence befitting of a new-born child.

Naruto stood up and ran a hand through his hair, despite wearing a hoodie. "We're gonna be watching for the freighter, later tonight. Pack up and necessary essentials and meet up at the docks."

"Roger." echoed everyone. RWBY, SNSH and JNPR stood up and walked out of Polendina house, with the intent of preparing for later. But then Naruto realized something.

 _"Wait, he already proposed to Iris?"_

* * *

 **Time Skip - Midnight**

Team RWBY, JNPR and SNSH all stood on top of separate warehouses, all three having an open view surveying the entire depot. Ruby, Pyrrha Hinata and Sasuke were on look-out duty, the two red-themed members of their respective themes using the scope of their weapons, while the latter two used their eye-based Semblance. On the look-out for anything suspicious.

Blake and Naruto used their enhanced hearing, trying to pick up any indication of the sound of any transportation vehicle. The both of their eyes were closed, their senses all focused on their ears.

The others all sat down, trying to pass the time as they all waited. Weiss was filing her nails. Nora, Yang and Sakura all sat down, playing Go Fish. Ren sat next to Jaune, the two of them meditating. Oh, and Penny was there just standing around with a smile.

Weiss looked up from her nails and at Naruto. The Schnee heiress let out a sigh of sadness. She still hasn't apologized to Naruto, as he never even gave her the chance to do so. Every attempt she made, he would suddenly vanish or manage to make up an excuse to not talk to her. What's worse, she had made a best friend in Hinata, but that shattered as well when Naruto went out for his _walk_.

 _"Look at you, Weiss. It's happening again! You're slipping back into your snobbish self. Sooner or later, bam! You lost all your friends. Your back to being Ms. Schnee. You're back..to being alone."_

Unknown to Weiss, Naruto was feeling the negativity spawning off from Weiss. He let out a small smile as pocketed his hands. _"Despair, sadness and regret. Looks like Weiss is actually sorry. After this, I'll let her talk to me."_

Yang looked up from her hand and asked the four on look-out. "You guys find anything yet? I'm bored!" declared the busty blonde.

Sakura nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'm starting to itch for a fight REAL bad. These card can only entertain us for so long." The pinkette looked up to the ginger and asked, "Got any threes?"

Nora shrugged. "Go Fish."

While Sasuke scoured the depot, an idle thought crossed his mind. _"I wonder where Sun is? We haven't seen him since yesterday."_

* * *

 **With Sun**

"Hahahaha! You can't catch me coppers!" shouted Sun.

The monkey Faunus was still running around Vale, avoiding the law for stowing away on the ship. But they couldn't catch him due to his monkey-like reflexes and parkour skills. Sun chuckled and swung around the lamp posts, as the detectives continued their pursuit.

"How the hell has been avoiding us for a day?!"

"Yeah, and why haven't we caught him yet? Does he EVEN run out of energy?"

And cue an empty can of Red Bull smacking one of the detectives right in the face, making him fall to the ground. The detective groaned and rubbed his forehead, an anime-sized bump growing on it. He slowly picked himself up and glared at the laughing Sum.

"Alright, time to add assault to an officer of the law to his growing list of offenses."

* * *

 **Back at the Depot**

Blake and Naruto snapped their eyes open, their second sets of ears twitching from under their respective hiding places. The ribbon for Blake, and the hood for Naruto. The two nodded at each other and looked at everyone.

"Bullhead engine, six o' clock!"

Ruby and Pyrrha turned and indeed saw two Bullheads slowly landing down on the depot. Hinata and Sasuke deactivated their Semblances, as the others quickly huddled over the railing.

The Bullhead's hatch opened up and slid a platform onto the ground. Dozens of White Fang grunts slowly filed out of the air vehicle. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he watched the Faunus organization walked into the depot.

"That's them alright." The blond Faunus noticed Blake's troubled look. "Is something the matter, Blake?"

Blake sighed. "I just...it's so hard to believe that the once peaceful organization I once knew are actually the ones stealing the Dust."

The cat Faunus felt a hand on her shoulder, making her look to who's it is. The hand belong to Yang, who was giving her a comforting smile. Blake smiled, really appreciating her partner's act. Yep, she admitted she was Faunus to them while they were preparing and her past tied to the Fang.

Luckily, Tukson arrived right on time to corroborate with Blake, and Naruto was nice enough to also defend Blake. In the end, no one judged her and still saw her as a friend.

"What's the hold-up?! We're not exactly the most conspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment! So, why don't you animals pick up the pace?"

The voice brought a shiver of confusion up Blake's spine. The others leaned in forward, seeing Roman Torchwick walk out of the Bullhead, still dapper as ever. Jaune quirked an eyebrow. "Okay, I'll bite. Why is Roman Torchwichk, quite publicly known to HATE the Faunus, is working with the Fang, who hates the humans back on the same degree?"

Blake nodded in agreement, quite confused as to why they would work with the very thing they despised, and one of the most scum too. The black-haired female couldn't quite wrap her head around it as to why.

Ren nodded. "Right, but we can't exactly go in and interrogate them immediately. We need to wait for the opportune moment then strike."

The others agreed with what Ren said, and stood still in their position, as they watched the orange-haired criminal berating one of the grunts for thinking the wire cable is a leash. And then came another, who was asking if they can keep the crane...which was attached to the cemented ground. No offense meant to the Faunus, but are they naturally dumb?!

"If you idiots are done playing around, maybe we can go on with the objective at hand."

All four members of Team SNSH gasped in shock at the gravelly voice.

"It can't be." said Sasuke with denial laced in his tone.

Out came of the bullhead was a figure. He had pure green eyes and black sclera, straight brown hair that reached up to his neck. A mask that covers the entire lower half of his face. He was also had quite the tan complexion. The person's torso was bare, quite lean and was covered quite a lot with stitches throughout his entire body, five masks resting on his back. On his legs were simple green cargo pants and black combat boots.

Naruto's eyes flashed a dangerous red, glaring heatedly at the person. "Kakuzu! The traitor to the Catholic Church and the Red Dawn organization!"

Ruby titled her head, quite confused of the situation at hand. The others, except Jaune and Penny, followed her example and looked at SNSH expectantly.

"So, um, who's that?" asked Ruby.

The Sharingan flashed back onto Sasuke's eyes, narrowing them slowly at the man full of stitches. "Kakuzu. Best known for his moniker: The Five-Hearted Huntsman. He used to be a well-respected priest to the Church of Oum, and a high-ranking member to the Red Dawn. But all of a sudden, he betrayed both and killed over a dozen of priests and nuns, escaping with their heats."

RWBY and NPR looked very green on the face, fighting the complete urge to vomit. Jaune managed to fight it down, but still looked pale. Penny merely titled her head, but understood it nonetheless.

"W-what?" squeaked out the hooded-leader.

Sakura continued. "That's his Semblance; Heart Snatch. He gains threads that's tough enough to rip through solid steel and uses it to rip his victim's heart out. But what's worse, it somehow gives the hearts elemental dust affinities like fire or lightning."

"Okay, sure, it's useful. But why?" asked Yang, who was still clearly disturbed at the thought.

Hinata frowned and crossed her arms. "He uses it as a form of immortality. He can use it to replace his main heart, and lengthen his life span. It's useful to use to dodge a fatal hit that targets your heart and keep living."

Penny scrunched up her face, disgusted by the thought as well. "That is absolutely revolting. And a crime against nature itself."

"Agreed." voiced everyone in mutual agreement.

Maelstrom and Whirlwind popped out from Naruto's sleeves and into his hands. Impatience lit up from the Uzumaki's glowing eyes, his level four restriction being automatically lifted. He stood up slowly, as the black Aura circled around him. Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"Calm down, dobe. Releasing level four isn't the way to go."

Naruto looked at his partner and shrugged off his hand. "He's a traitor, Sasuke. A rouge and a fully trained Huntsman. He's had decades of experience, level four isn't even enough. We need to strike now while-"

"Uh, guys." said Yang. "I don't wanna alarm you, but Blake ran off to the depot."

Everyone blinked and turned to where Blake stood. Only a dust outline remained, before it was blown away by the night breeze. Naruto and Sasuke clicked their tongues in annoyance at the raven-haired Faunus's action.

* * *

 **On the Depot**

Kakuzu walked up to Roman, as he oversaw the heist. The masked man grunted and crossed his arms, stopping right next to the smooth criminal. Kakuzu was not the most trusted mercenary ever, as his loyalty lies on the amount of of Lien he's given. To him, money is what the world revolves around. And he's getting quite a lot of by claiming the bounties on various other criminals.

"Hmph. If it weren't for my boss, you'd be dead without your heart and head. I could've claimed your ridiculously high bounty days ago."

Roman let out a small chuckle, facing the traitor of the Red Dawn. "Ha! Glad we're on the same page." He turned back to the grunts doing the work, twirling around his cane, Melodic Cudgel. "But let's get this over with. You're gonna be paid handsomely if we pull this off."

The stitched-man didn't say anything else, as they continued to oversee the heist. Various sounds of pain filled the air, as four grunts slammed onto the ground in front of the two criminals. Roman groaned in annoyance, while Kakuzu raised a brow.

"For the love of-!" shouted Roman, but was immediately cut off as the blade of Gambol Shroud hovered over his neck. Blake raised her hand up to her head and untied her ribbon, letting it fly in the air, revealing her cat ears, the White Fang murmuring about it. Blake glared at each and every one before asking quite loudly.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you working with these humans?"

Every grunt looked at each other, trying to find an answer to Blake's question. Kakuzu chuckled and made a punching motion, his entire forearm ripping off his arm, connected to a thick line of threads, launching it towards Blake.

She noticed this and quickly kicked away Roman and back flipped herself, dodging the long arm. The tanned man grinned from behind his mask and launched his left arm at Blake, punching her straight in the gut, the air forcefully leaving her body. Kakuzu quickly grabbed Blake by the stomach and threw her into a bunch of containers, slamming her back quite hardly.

"Not exactly the brightest kitten in the bunch, are you?" he asked rhetorically.

Roman walked up to his fellow human and pointed his cane right at Blake, a smirk on his face. "And by the way, kitty cat. The White Fang and I, along with my associate here, are together on a little business venture."

Blake growled and picked herself up, Gambol Shroud still in hand. Hard and cold denial was blatantly displayed over Blake's face, still not believing that a radical organization would stood so low to work with human scum like him. Kakuzu pulled back his arms and slowly walked up to the Faunus.

"The truth hurts, doesn't it? No matter how much you try to cover it up, it always pains your being and it shows that Oum is cruel."

Kakuzu jumped back, narrowly dodging Maelstrom, which embedded onto the ground, cracking it quite largely. Team SNSH, JNPR and the rest of Team RWBY, along with Penny, dropped down onto the depot, weapons drawn and ready for combat. Roman instantly spotted Ruby and gave her a mocking wave.

"Why hello, Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?"

With that out of the way, every White Fang grunt started to whimper, as they saw Naruto with his mask on. The cowardly ones immediately fainted in fear, while the more brave ones managed to stand their ground. Kakuzu and Naruto stared each other down, both not backing down, the latter already in Level 4.

 **"Kakuzu.** " stoically stated Naruto.

"Naruto." simply said Kakuzu.

The two continued to stare at each other, their comrades dripping sweat as they awaited for what would happen next. Both Kakuzu and Naruto arched forward and ran towards each other swiftly. Naruto launched Kusarigama at the masked criminal with ferocious strength. Kakuzu ducked under Maelstrom and continued running.

The thread-user dashed forward and spin-kicked the blond straight on the chin, spinning him around. He quickly capitalized on this and started throwing around kicks and punches. Naruto grunted, doing his absolute best to parry and/or block all of the older male's strikes. Naruto tensed up, sensing something was about to strike him from behind. He flipped himself over as a thick line of thread sailed through.

Naruto landed and saw Kakuzu's shoulder slightly parted, a sea of black surging out and into the cement behind him. The Biju-holder whipped out Whirlwind and started pulling the trigger, blasting out dozens of Black Aura-covered bullets at the green-eyed rogue.

Kakuzu called back his threads and started weaving through the gunfire, putting in a lot of effort to not get hit by a single bullet. A grunt of annoyance escaped his lips as he skid against the ground to a stop, noticing that Naruto stopped shooting. The two stared at each other passively before Naruto slammed Maelstrom on the ground, making it spark.

"Hmph. Intimidation tactics won't work on me, boy." stated Kakuzu with arrogance. "You still have a lot to go if you want to beat-urk!"

From behind the greedy mercenary, Jaune and Hinata slashed his back twice in quick-succession. The blond Arc went to stab him, but a sea of thread exploded from behind Kakuzu's back, sending the two flying. He took a second to look at the two and grunted again.

"How annoying."

This allowed Naruto to move in and attack. The blond threw his fist and punched Kakuzu in the face, making the dark-skinned man stumble. Naruto roared as he planted multiple strikes around Kakuzu's body, decreasing his Aura. Naruto went to punch one more time, but Kakuzu caught it. The old miser let out a grunt as he tossed Naruto towards his friends, impacting on the pavement.

Naruto groaned as he flipped himself back up on his feet. He glared at the stitch-covered man, feeling himself getting angrier, his eyes turning even more blood red. The blond noticed this and took a deep breath, his eyes slowly turning to a more crimson color. **"I don't wanna risk going up to Level 2 and hurt you all. We need to distract then attack."**

Jaune nodded and brought up Crocea Mors, being surrounded by flames. "Leave that to us. We'll distract him while you try and find an opening you can capitalize on."

* * *

 **Yang and Sakura vs Grunts**

Yang let out a war cry as she charged at four White Fang grunts. The blonde brawler took a step back and spun around the Faunus' blades, dodging them quite gracefully. With a cocky smirk, she caught one of the blades, eliciting a gasp of surprise from the wielding. Yang cocked back her arm and clocked him straight in the face. She pulled the blade out from his grasp and knocked the grunt out by slamming the handle on his head.

The the other three looked at each other, before charging towards the blonde. The Y of RWBY side-stepped through their attack, not getting hit by any of their blades. She smirked and block two katanas with Ember Celica, stopping it from slicing her arms off.

While they were distracted, the fourth grunt silently charged at Yang, her katana raised up. She jumped and went for an overhead strike. However, Yang saw this and reacted quite quickly. She pushed back the two other grunts and blocked the female grunt. Both females stared at each other intensely. Yang smirked, while the grunt gritter teeth.

The blonde pulled back her right arm and socked the grunt, knocking her out. While the others were vulnerable, Yang ran up to the one on her right and punched him in the gut, forcefully making him gasp. She grabbed his masked head and slammed it on her knee, making him cry in pain. She held both her hands and hammered him down on his head, knocking the poor guy out.

"Ah crap." said the last grunt.

Yang faced him and made a come hither motion. With a sigh, he roared and charged at the blonde, katana raised up. Yang jumped back, just as the grunt swung down his blade. Looking up, the grunt continued shouting out as he started recklessly swing his blade around, really desperate to get at least one hit. The punner giggled and dashed back, really finding his attempts cute.

"Man. You're worse than a Stormtr-" she stopped herself as a single strand of golden hair slowly fell down onto the pavement. Yang stared at her fallen hair with wide eyes, signalling the last grunt standing to roar and charge.

Yang brought up her hands, growling angrily as her hair started to rise up. "Y-you, **heartless** **BASTARD!"** And she exploded in a burst of blaze, eyes shifting into a blood-red color, her golden locks lighting up like a flame.

The enraged-blond growled and punches the grunt in the face, so powerful it shattered his mask. Revealing his scared, black eyes. She didn't care, as she started to repeatedly punch the grunt, shouting out like a demon as she did so. The more she hit, the more her punches started to get faster, more force being exerted into the next.

The poor man's face started to turn black and blue, beginning to bruise badly from the punishment. Yang cocked back her fist and sent an uppercut to the man's chin, presumably breaking his jaw and sending him straight into the air.

Before the red-eyed blonde could jump after and finish him off, the random White Fang grunts flew out of nowehre and slammed into their comrade and onto a large shipment container. Yang clicked her tongue in annoyance, as her hair's light died down, but her eyes remained the same.

"I had an epic finisher to finish him off!"

Sakura rolled her eyes as she walked up to her best friend. "That was really expressive and pointless, Yang. Disable them as fast you can." Emphasizing it with a cock of Blossom Crash.

A grunt with clawed gauntlets pounced and swung her claws at the pinkette. Sakura quickly ducked and spun around, kicking the enemy in the face. She dashed forward and grabbed her by the neck and punched him three times quite brutally, knocking out the grunt and almost snapping his neck.

The pinkette smirked, saying that's how it was done, making Yang roll her eyes. Both of them quickly went back into their battle stances, more grunts approaching them. Yang wordlessly nodded at Sakura, as if signalling something. The thrill seekers let out a war cry and charged at the group of mooks.

Sakura leaped and spin-kicked two grunts on the cheek, disorienting them. She landed and parries two blades slashed at her. The pinkette punches the on on her left hardly, knocking the guy out, before going for the one on the right and kicked him on the stomach, hard.

A grunt roars and struck Sakura on the cheek, forcing her to look down. The mook grinned, thinking she got her. She looked up, not even a scratch on her face, making the grunt gape. She cocked back her fist and embedded it into her stomach, before socking the grunt on the face. A diamond-shaped mark appeared on Sakura's forehead, her pink Aura starting to resonate.

Yang saw this, as she just kicked off a grunt that tried pounce her. The blonde grinned, before ducking under a strike and backhanded a grunt so hard, she sent him flying. "Ha! Alright, there's her Semblance."

Sakura raised her fist, which was shrouded in a thick layer of her Aura. She looked at the group of White Fang grunts in front of her and smirked. Cocking back her fist slowly, she slammed it down on the ground with a war cry.

"Shannaro!"

At first, nothing happened. But then a shock wave was produced and knocked off the Faunus off their feet, all of them accidentally dropping their weapons. Yang and Sakura nodded at each other and charged at the grunts.

They slowly picked themselves up, but were met with fists to their faces, knocking them all back down. Sakura punched a grunt in the stomach, before taking a hold of her and face her best friend. "Yang! Batter up!" And she tossed the grunt to Yang.

The blonde grinned and slipped into a batting position. As the body drew close, Yang smacked it as if it were a baseball, the grunt sailing through and slammed into a container being held by the crane, the sound echoing throughout the entire depot. The poor female groaned softly before sliding off the container and fell on the ground.

Yang smirked and pointed finger guns. "Guess you can say she deserves a shout _out_."

Sakura smacked her face, groaning at Yang's horrible joke. "Dammit Yang."

* * *

 **Ren, Nora, Pyrrha and Ruby vs Grunts**

Ren wordlessly flipped himself around as the gunfire barely grazed him. StormFlower popped out from his sleeves and he quickly took aim as he was still mid-air. With slightly perfect accuracy, he started returning fire. Bullets clashed against bullets, either grazing each other or cancelling one another.

While the shooting grunts were occupied by the ninja chef, Pyrrha and Ruby went to work and perched themselves on top of the roof. They took out their weapons and mecha-shifted it into their respective sniper modes.

Both red-themed females knelt down and took aim at a couple of grunts. They exhaled all oxygen from their bodies to keep their hold steady. Hovering their fingers over the trigger, they pulled it and shot.

About six grunts cried out in pain, being shot in the back with Red Dust. Separating them from their weapons and knocking them out. The more experience ones dove down, and dodged the shots fired as one of them barked at the others to get to cover.

The White Fang grunts gritted their teeth and started running for cover. Pyrrha and Ruby smirked as they continued shooting, knocking out more of the grunts until only a handful of them were left. The remaining grunts slammed their back against the containers and reloaded their guns. Peeking from the corners, they took aim and resumed firing.

Ren stopped firing and went to dodge, practically dancing around the bullets, with his nigh-high flexibility. Ruby kept on picking off some of the grunts she saw, while Pyrrha spoke in their Team Chat, addressing her team's exuberant hammer-wielder.

"Nora, do the thing."

The Sloth Queen allowed a grin to cover her lips. She crouched on top of a container and pulled out Manghild, shifting it into its beautiful grenade launcher form. Nora raised it up and took aim at the grunts taking cover fire.

"Nighty, night~"

And she pulled the trigger, shooting out a single grenade with with cloud-shapes all over it. The projectile landed right in the middle of the grunts, bouncing twice. All of their eyes widened, as one of them yelled out, "Get down!"

All of them quickly threw themselves on the ground, bracing for the explosion that was about to happen. But nothing came. Instead, a hissing sound started to echo from the grenade as a thick cloud of white smoke started to seep out from the shell. A single grunt realize what it was, but was already too late to warn any of his comrades as he already inhaled a large amount of it.

The grunt struggled to control himself from falling back, as he watched his fellow Faunus drop down like flies. "F-fuck! It's a sleeping gas." But he could only succumb to it as slumber overtook him.

A separate squad saw this, and one of the grunts smirked. "Guess you could say they resisted a rest."

His comrades groaned, along with NPR and Ruby, who stopped shooting to face palm. A female grunt looked at her comrade with irritation and smacked him at the back of the head. "Don't even go there. Even the humans shouldn't be subjected to your insufferable jokes."

The punner had a cheeky smirk and poked out his tongue. "Why so cranky? You been resisting a rest t-" But he was interrupted by a shot to the chest, knocking him out as the impact slammed his head against the container behind him.

"SHUT UP! I'VE HEARD ENOUGH PUNS FROM MY SISTER AND FRIEND, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" shouted Ruby angrily.

With that little outburst, the grunts got a bit distracted, allowing the others to pick them off one by one until they all lay down on the ground, unconscious. Not dead. But mostly definitely with conscious and maybe some broken bones. But most certainly not dead.

* * *

 **Sasuke and Blake vs Roman**

Roman Torchwick was very annoyed. If anyone had told him earlier that a bunch of kids would ruin his heist, he would've slapped the man and call him an idiot for thinking that. But now, it was happening.

The orange-haired criminal grunted, being in a three-way lock with Blake and Sasuke. He pushed them off, causing them to flip back. Roman smirked went for the Uchiha first. Sasuke landed quickly and found himself in a melee fight with Torchwick.

The two of them swung their their weapons, sparks flying off as they found themselves onto a stalemate. Their strikes canceled each other's, not even breaking through the other's defenses. Sasuke brought up his chokuto and swung it down, forcing Roman on the defense.

Sasuke swung furiously, his strikes more powerful than the last, Roman trying to block every strike he could. It lasted for a minute, until they ended up once more in a stalemate lock. The criminal glared at the Uchiha with confused fury on his face.

"Just what is it with you kids these days?!" asked Roman with an almost hysterical tone.

"We just take our vitamins every morning." replied Sasuke with a boredom laced in his voice.

Sasuke's eyes flashed red, activating his Semblance. Roman's eyes widened before closing it, feeling his head get disoriented. He took a step back, trying to get his bearings straight. Blake smirked and drop kicked Roman, making him stumble. She quickly followed up with two spin kicks, making him even more dizzy and disoriented. The female Faunus ran up to the human and double kicked him towards Sasuke.

The raven-haired survivor's elbow met with Torchwick's stomach, making the criminal gasp as he felt the air from his body be forcefully taken away. Sasuke spun around and kicked him into the air. The Uchiha smirked and jumped after him. He looked at Roman with a mocking look and repeatedly slashed him on the stomach five times, before doing a multitude successions of spin strikes, chipping the criminal's Aura bit by bit.

For the kicker, Sasuke inhaled a huge intake of air, his cheeks almost bulging out. With a deep sigh, he exhaled a large fireball that impacted against Torchwick, slamming back on the ground. He groaned, feeling himself hurt all over. Torchwick picked himself up, his clothes singed slightly torn up by Sasuke's attacks.

"Seriously, what is it with these kids?"

Blake ran up to the distracted criminal, Gambol Shroud still drawn. A shadow version of herself flashed right in front of her, before it spun around and knelt down on its knees. She smirked and used it as a stepping stone to leap herself further and kicked Roman on the back of the head, sending him in to a Bullhead. Sasuke chuckled lightly and gave the raven-haired Faunus a thumbs up.

* * *

 **Penny and Weiss vs Grunts**

Penny stood calmly as a dozen of White Fang grunts surrounded her. The bulkiest one gave her an intimidating grin and took aim with his Dust shotgun. "You're all surrounded, little girl. How about you make this easy for us and just get on your knees."

Penny shook her head and stood defiantly. "Please desist. I do not wish to harm you."

The grunts all laughed, a tone of mockery could be heard from their sounds. The oldest one in the bunch leered at the young android. "Sorry, but we're not doing that." He said and slowly walked up to her.

The eccentric girl sighed and lightly bowed her head. "If that is your answer."

Her backpack opened up and a saber popped out, before it split into ten equally shaped and sized sabers. With a flick of her fingers, the sabers launched and knocked the White Fang grunts at her left, slamming them towards a warehouse's wall. She turned to the right and flicked her wrist, slamming them back.

Four grunts charged at her and attempted to hit the android with their katanas. Penny acted quite swiftly and brought her sabers up, spinning them around like a shield. The mooks kept hitting the sabers, instead of hitting their target, which really irritated them to no end.

Penny called back her weapons and ran up to one of the radical Faunus. She jump kicked the first one she ran into, before spinning around and back kicked one into another, knocking them both out. The ginger turned to both side, seeing three grunts running at each side.

She brought up her weapons and twirled it around and launched the sabers from both left and right, forcing everyone to brace for the blades to hit. All six of them falling flat on the ground, as the sabers embedded on the containers.

But they still weren't out. The six grunts flipped themselves back and charged at the orange-haired girl. Penny crouched for a few seconds, before she back flipped, landing on top of a couple of containers. She raised her arms and crossed it, dislodging her weapons out. The eccentric girl flicked her fingers around.

The sabers moved at swift speed and struck the grunts on the back, before slashing at their arms and sent them flying into the air. Penny knelt and brought her hands down, bringing down her weapons as well, pinning them to the ground.

Penny smiled and bowed her head. "That was quite an enjoyable time. Please have fun relaxing behind bars."

More grunts ran up to the girl, as she had her back turned. With a savage grin, they raised their katanas and prepared to bring it down.

But it never hit. A Glyph materialized and stopped the blades from hitting Penny. Weiss dropped down and kicked the grunt in the middle, enabling herself to flip back and land gracefully. Summoning out another Glyph, she used it to hasten herself and blitz through the group of grunts.

With Myrtenaster, she placed well-placed strikes at the grunts, practically disabling them for the time being. Weiss twirled around Myrtenaster and revolved its chamber to the brown slot. She swung it around before piercing her rapier into the ground, a wall of earth surrounding the Faunus, disabling them from escape.

Penny turned around, only now noticing what had transpired. "Oh! Thank you friend Weiss."

The Schnee heiress allowed a small smile on her face and merely nodded back.

* * *

 **Naruto, Hinata and Jaune vs Kakuzu**

Jaune let out a war cry as he swung his blade vertically, releasing an arc of blazing flames towards Kakuzu. He snorted, as his threads went to work and surrounded him like a thick layer of armor. The arc slammed against him. It only pushed him back. The layer of thread wasn't even singed, making Jaune click his tongue in annoyance.

"I forgot how tough those threads are." admitted the young knight.

Hinata jumped over her second blond friend and rolled up, with Jyuho in her hand. Twirling her weapon, she slashed against the thread shaped like a human. But it was all for naught. Not one dent or scratch even appeared, it remained completely unscratched. The threads parted, revealing that no one was inside.

Kakuzu dropped down from above and drop-kicked Jaune, bouncing him up into the air. His arm extended and grabbed Jaune by the head. The greedy traitor spun and slammed him down on the ground, creating a spider web crack on the pavement.

The mercenary ducked, four grenades flying over him. Kakuzu flipped himself back, dodging a few more of Hinata's explosives. The bluenette continued shooting, making the masked mercenary smirk. Threads popped out from his arms and caught a couple of grenades, before throwing them back at the shooter.

Black Aura-covered bullets shot against the projectiles, blowing them up mid-way, creating a smoke screen. Kakuzu narrowed his eyes, trying to see through the blocked view, before he felt his left shoulder literally explode in a shower of flesh, blood and threads. His left arm fell down with a thud, threads shooting out wildly.

"GAAAH!" shouted Kakuzu in pain. The dark-skinned man gritted his teeth as he clutched his bleeding socket. Naruto blurred and appeared right next to Hinata. The blond smirked mockingly at the mercenary and flipped him off. **"How does it fell to be _disarmed_?!"**

Everyone, besides Yang, all face palmed, hearing the God awful pun. Yes, even Kakuzu did so. Which accidentally smeared some blood on his face, muttering, _"Fucking hell. Even now he still makes those Oum awful puns."_

Kakuzu shook off the moment and glared at the blond. "You forgot something, brat." The threads shot out to the lying arm and picked it up. It sewed itself onto the limb before pulling back and reconnected itself on his shoulder, which somehow regenerated. The mercenary cracked his newly reformed shoulder and whipped his arm. "I'm a regenerator."

Naruto could only swear. **"Ah crapbaskets."**

Kakuzu roared as masses of black threads shot out from his back, shaping up into various figures of Grimm. There were four and all bore masks similar to that of the Grimm they were shaped as. A Nevermore, a Boarbatusk, an Ursa, and a Beowolf. Naruto and Hinata stared at the four with gritted teeth. These were Kakuzu's four extra hearts. Hearts which he weaponized.

The mercenary smirked from behind his mask and crossed his arms. The four opened up their masks, Aura starting to gather from the mouth. The eyes of the lovers widened, recognizing the attack. The Nevermore heart turned green, the Boarbatusk heart turned fire, the Beowolf heart turned yellow and the Ursa heart turned brown. The ball of Aura grew larger before it condensed and was shot at the two like beams.

Naruto grabbed Hinata in a bridal carry and jumped back, dodging the beams by a split second. The attack was very powerful, blowing up the pavement and creating a large hole in it. Kakuzu snorted and looked at the two, who landed on top of a container.

The hearts aimed at the two and shot another four-way beam once more. The blond dodged again at the last second, and landed right below a container being held by a crane. The mercenary allowed a grin to creep up his lips as he commanded his threads to aim at the crane. Kakuzu's mask aimed up and shot another four-way beam, destroying the crane, allowing the container to fall down.

Naruto noticed too late and braced for impact, hugging Hinata tightly. But, Jaune ran up to his friends and unleashed Soul, his Semblance. The transparent version of Jaune flew towards the two. He went under and caught the container, lifting it with slight ease. Soul smiled and settled it down besides his original's friends, before going back.

 **"I didn't know Soul could that."** said Naruto with a bit of awe.

Jaune smiled and ran up to his friends. "Neither did I."

Their friends quickly ran up to them, having dealt with their respective groups of White Fang. Roman groaned and stumbled out of the Bullhead, holding his head to try and calm down his headache. "I really need to stop underestimating these kids. I might get killed someday." he mumbled out.

Kakuzu frowned and clapped his hands. The masks shot forward and pounced at the students. The Nevermore went for Team SNSH, the Boarbatusk went for Team RWBY, the Beowolf went for JNPR and Penny got the Ursa.

* * *

 **RWBY vs Boarbatusk Mask**

RWBY jumped back, as the Boarbatusk spewed out a burst of flames. Weiss, summoned a Glyph to block the fire, allowing her team to counterattack. Yang jumped over the Glyph and punched the mask in its face, sending it flying.

Ruby dashed towards it with her Semblance and smacked it with Crescent Rose, sending it back to the others. Blake jumped up and kicked it, before taking out Gambol Shroud and started whipping it around, slashing at the masked beast.

With a spin, she slammed down her gun-blade, causing the Boarbatusk-shaped creature to smack down on the pavement. Yang quickly took this opportunity and started barraging it with punches, powered up by shots from Ember Celica. The blonde grabbed it by the head and threw it overhead, and to the White Rose partners.

Weiss leaped up, materializing a Glyph to boost her jump. She struck with speed and precision, focusing more on her swings rather than the force. With a few more slashes, she flipped herself and drop kicked the thread Grimm to Ruby.

The Rose smirked and repeatedly shot at it with Crescent Rose. As it neared her, she twirled around her scythe and sliced it in half. But it did nothing. The thread beast quickly reattached itself and spewed out another wave of flame.

Weiss slammed her palm on the ground, once more creating a Glyph to block the fire. Ruby looked at her team with confusion. "How do we kill it?!"

They had no idea.

* * *

 **JNPR vs Beowolf Mask**

Jaune swung around Crocea Mors, hitting the thread beast, which didn't even bother to move to evade. It roared as the sound of crackling began to sound from its body. Blue lightning shrouded its body and sent an arc at Jaune.

The blond jumped back and raised his shield, blocking the thunderbolt discharged by the Beowolf, making him skid against the floor. Ren jumped above him and ran forward, riddling the thread beast with SMG Dust bullets. The thread beast wasn't even affected and just roared. It ran up to the Lie and pounced.

Ren flipped at the last second, dodging the mask. He landed and resumed firing, hoping to at least damage it. Pyrrha threw her shield at it, the Grimm being struck in the mask, disorienting it. The red head caught her shield and ran forward, flanked by Jaune.

The two raised their weapons and slashed at the thread beast, trying to get through its thick skin. It growled and discharged another thunderbolt wildly, shocking the Arkos partners, Ren and Nora.

Wait. It shocked Nora?! It's screwed. The Valkyrie was giggling madly as she felt the bolt of electricity tickled her. Pink electricity began to overcome the yellow one, before it eventually dissipated, all being absorbed into Nora's body.

She took hold of Manghild and ran at the thread beast in near-lightning speed. With a laughing roar she slammed Manghild into its side, sending it flying and stopping it from electrocuting her friends.

The three gave a sigh of relief, before quickly shifting back their focus to the beast. Jaune twirled around Crocea Mors, before pointing it upwards, a green glow covering it like a sheen. The blond swung it horizontally, releasing an arc of sharp wind.

The thread beast didn't recognize this as a threat and just ran straight through it, wanting to pounce the team. The arc passed through, and it stopped. A split second later, the threads split in half, the heart exposed.

Jaune quickly faced his team and pointed at the heart. "Quick! Hit the heart!"

Pyrrha shifted Milo into its rifle form and took aim. The threads began to wriggle, before it started to reconnect and sewed itself back. The red-head saw this and quickly fired, but the heart was already covered by then, before the entire thing was reconstructed.

"Well, that was fast." mused Ren.

It growled and pounced to attack.

* * *

 **Penny vs Ursa**

Penny slid back, dodging the Ursa mask as it lunged at her. She back flipped and summoned out her sabers once more. The thread beast roared and smacked its paws onto the ground, a large earth stalagmite popping out and shooting up at the eccentric android.

Penny flicked her fingers, commanding the sabers to slice through the stalagmite, turning it into mere blocks. With her strength, Penny kicked the blocks back down, slamming it on to the Ursa-like thread beast.

But the blocks didn't even damage it, Having an Earth heart gave it immunity to earth-based attacks. However, Penny doesn't know that. The ginger-haired girl flicked her fingers, her sabers spinning around like drills and brought her hand down, slamming her weapons down.

The thread beast roared and charged up an Aura beam on its mouth. A mere second later, it fired the beam, said attack turning into mud. It clashed against the the sabers, somehow in a stalemate. Penny frowned and forced her other hand down, applying more power behind the drill-like sabers, plowing through the mud and hitting the thread beast.

It struggled against the saber drills and roared. The shock wave of the roar bounced off the sabers. Penny quickly brought up her weapons back and it started to circle around, a green beam began to charge like a laser beam.

Apparently, the thread beast recognized the threat and quickly turned itself back into nothing more but a tendril of threads with the mask covering the heart. At the very last second, it slithered away just as Penny fired her laser beam. It was hella strong, being powerful enough to pierce through the depot, and somehow create a hole on the ocean water.

Penny dropped down and frowned, witnessing as Kakuzu absorbed back the thread.

* * *

 **SNSH vs Nevermore Mask**

Team SNSH wordlessly shot at the flying thread beast, the latter managing to weave through the shots. The Nevermore mask did a barrel roll and spat out a strong gust of wind. Everything that came out of Team SNSH's weapons were all misdirected by the strong puff of air.

Sasuke frowned and went with a different approach. He placed away Fukushuu Bringa, raising his index and middle finger. The Uchiha inhaled deeply before exhaling, a large ball of orange flames at the Nevermore-like creature.

It didn't stop blowing out the gust, but that would prove to be its downfall. The fireball struck against the wind, stopping for a moment as it clashed against the thread beast's attack. A smirk crept up Team NSH's faces. If what Sasuke was trying to do proved to be right, then this would be quite easier.

And it did.

The fireball pushed back against the wind as Sasuke blew harder, the wind being beaten back and absorbed into the flames. The fireball was bigger, hotter and it was now colored white, indicating its hotness. The thread beasts squawked as it was engulfed in the ball of blaze.

Sasuke smirked and turned to face his friends. "Alright, looks like its done." The fireball dissipated, showing that the threads have been burnt, leaving only the mask and the heart.

Naruto aimed at the heart, a serious look on his face. "One less heart for a traitor." And he pulled the trigger. The bullet sped through and was about to hit the heart.

But at a split second, Kakuzu grabbed it with his arm and retrieved it. Naruto growled and his eyes flashed red. "Oh come on!" It was so close!

Having decided enough, Kakuzu recalled back his hearts, confusing the other three teams. They slammed back into his back, the only indication they were there are the masks. The greedy mercenary ran up to the survivalist criminal with a serious expression.

"Let's go, we've retrieved enough Dust for-"

Kakuzu was interrupted as a bullet ripped through his left chest, obliterating his heart and Earth Mask. His and Roman's eyes widened, as the former clutched his chest. The traitor looked up and saw Naruto holding Whirlwind, the barrel smoking. Indicating that he was the one who made the shot.

Roman slung Kakuzu's arm over his shoulder, as he and the remaining conscious White Fang grunts ran up to the Bullheads. "Board the Bullhead!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, Black Aura channeling into Whirlwind. **"As if I'm gonna let you!"** The gun began to resonate with the color black, almost like it was sucking off the color around it.

The criminals boarded the transportation vehicle, Roman setting down Kakuzu on the Bullhead's wall. Whirlwind started to bubbled, making everyone, besides Naruto, look at it in confusion. Before anyone could do anything, it exploded, blowing up Naruto's hand along with it.

 **"ARGH!"** said Naruto, clutching his stump with gritted teeth.

Kakuzu grinned through his clenched teeth, seeing this happened. He wobbly stood up as the Bullhead's started to take off. He walked up to the opening and stared down on the students. His Wind, Fire and Lightning Masks shot out from his back and started to charge. From behind his mask, he grinned.

"Now then, taste this. **Final Shot!"**

The masks fired their respective beams, combining into a trio of elements that could only spell destruction. Sasuke acted on instinct and covered his right eye. Everyone would ask why, but they went silent as blood dripped down from his left eye.

 **"AMATERASU!"** shouted out Sasuke.

The area around the three teams plus Penny began to permeate, the air starting to bubble as if something hot was about to pop up. RWBY, and NPR gaped as large, black flames sprouted and encircled around them like a protective barrier.

Kakuzu's tri-attack hit against the flames but it quickly disintegrated into nothing. Not even a match for the black flame. Kakuzu frowned as the hatch closed up, preventing him from further seeing. Roman walked up to his associate and leaned on the wall, muttering, _"These kids keep getting weirder and weirder_." and the Bullhead flew off.

Sasuke panted and took a deep breath, the flames dissipating. Everyone gave him a smile and a thanks, before Yang questioned what that was. Sasuke obliged and answered.

"Amaterasu, translation is Goddess of the Sun. Its the strongest type of fire that has ever existed and can burn any other type of flames. Let's just say it's a part of my Semblance and leave it at that."

They were all satisfied at the answer. But then Blake remembered something. "But what about your hand, Naruto?"

Naruto faced the ninja-lover and raised his hands, which were all perfectly there. "What about it?"

RWBY and NPR all had their jaws dropped. They could only sputter as to how his hand was completely intact, despite it being blown up by his weapon's malfunction. Naruto grinned and explained.

"I have a healing factor thanks to my heritage. Fuzz butt only accelerated it. So I could be chopped in half and still be alive." But then he frowned and crossed his arm. "But it looks like I need to get a new long-range weapon."

Ruby turned green at the thought and poked out her tongue in disgust. Everyone else just laughed, feeling very happy at the atmosphere around them. Despite what just happened, everyone was still cheerful. Ruby looked around, and noticed that her most recent friend disappeared.

"Hey where's Penny?'

Everyone looked around, seeing that she had indeed mysteriously disappeared. Naruto's eyes shot up, sensing where she was. But decided not to make a fuss about it and started to exit with his friends.

* * *

Penny frowned as she watched her friends look for her. Besides her was Zero, who had his arms crossed and eyes closed. She really wanted to be with them and celebrate, but she couldn't because protocols dictate that she must obey her caretaker.

"You should know better than to go running around in a city you don't know." lectured the driver, as he started up the car.

Penny bowed her head sadly and apologized. "I know. I'm sorry."

The driver didn't turn around, but addressed Zero. "And you should've kept an eye more on your little sister. Who knows what could've happened."

Zero chuckled and opened up a single eye. "You worry too much, you know that? Penny can take care of herself just fine. My fiancee on the other hand."

Nothing more was said, as Penny continued to gaze at JNPR, RWBY and SNSH. The driver noticed this and sighed. "Your time will come, Penny. You just have to be patient." And the car curved to the opposite direction and sped off.

* * *

 **Ozpin's Office**

Ozpin sat in his office, all alone as the shattered moon;'s light shone upon him. He opened his eyes and noticed his Scroll vibrating twice. The headmaster picked it up and noticed two messages. One from his best field agent and spy. The second was from one of the best and most powerful students that ever graced Beacon. The first one read: **Queen has Pawns.**

This brought a frown on Ozpin's face, thinking as to how he could reconstruct his plans for the future. He looked at the second message, which read: **A new species of animal has joined the zoo. I'm coming over for a visit."**

Now this, made Ozpin really frown. It was code for: a new type of Grimm popped up. The bespectacled male leaned back in his chair and sighed. A small migraine formed in his head as he thought.

 _"My thoughts were correct. Things ARE getting interesting. But certainly not the good kind."_

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

Roman and Kakuzu walked out of the Bullhead and into the building. The former was grumbling as he mused about his failure.

"How insulting that a criminal and mercenary of your caliber were all stopped by mere children." said a voice from behind them.

The mercenary snorted as his chest was already covered in sitches "Well excuse me if one of the so called kids was the holder of the Kyuubi." said Kakuzu

In the shadows were three figures. Two females and a single male. The female in the middle had raven hair, amber-colored eyes and wore a red dress. The other female had chocolate-skin, mint-green hair and red eyes, wearing white clothing. The male had silver-ish gray hair, wearing gray clothing with some armor paddings.

The female in the middle narrowed her eyes and asked, "What do you mean?"

Kakuzu didn't face her but answered. "Naruto Uzumaki, holder of the Kyuubi since birth. He shot out two of my hearts and I'm only down to three. So don't test me lest you kids want to lose your hearts."

And he walked out, along with Roman. The middle female, Cinder, the one who fought with Goodwitch, Ruby and Sasuke, frowned and thought about what Kakuzu had said. Mercury, the male with silver-ish gray hair looked at Cinder and asked, "What's the matter?"

Emerald, the one mint mint-green haired nodded in agreement with Mercury. "Yeah, Cinder. You're thinking about something pretty deeply."

Cinder didn't answer as she stared at the shattered moon with a frown. " _The only good thing that happened is we now know one of the Biju's location._ _We need to reconfigure the plan. Or else everything will come crumbling down. A lot of unexpected variables have been popping up."_

* * *

 **And here's Volume One's end. I'm going to be taking a little break for about two weeks because school's about to end. I need to focus on that first then shift it back to here. Finals are coming up and I still need to study.**

 **Really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I worked REALLY hard for the fight scenes and hoped it was up to your expectations. But that's everything for now. Please, give your comments on opinions in the review section so I can either change or adapt into your criticism.**

 **That's that for this A/N. Ja ne~**


	11. Semester's End

**Quick A/N: Sorry for not updating last week. i had to prepare for my Finals Exam, and I couldn't afford writing anything lest I forget everything I've studied. And also, I cannot do the food fight justice. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't. This, might also be a bit forced. More along the truth or dare part.**

 **Oh! And I also want to to announce that I'll be posting a new fanfiction around the end of March. Be on the lookout for it if you like to see a Vampire Pyrrha fic.**

 **That's everything I wanted to say. Read and review!**

 **EDIT: Took away anything that mentioned Naruko.**

* * *

 **A Random Alleyway**

A grumble escaped Roman's lips, having just been lectured by Cinder, along with Kakuzu. The orange-haired criminal walked out of their hideout and towards one of his secret hideaways to take a much needed rest.

With everything that had just transpired earlier, and being degraded by someone he thinks is younger than him, he really needed the comforts of his recliner and maybe being fed a tub of ice cream by his lovely assistant/lover.

"It's really insulting that I got told off by a person younger than me with someone who has to be at least a 100 years old. I should've planned a contingency just in case Red messed with my operation. Again!"

Torchwick stopped walking, sensing someone behind him. He took the moment to turn around and look, seeing-

"Nothing. There's no one there. I must be getting paranoid for my age and I'm only 28."

He faced forward and resumed walking. Luckily for the criminal, the path he took was completely deserted. Save for the passer-bys. But they were stupid enough to not realize that Roman was there.

After a few more minutes of walking, he arrived at one of his safe houses. A two-story building disguised as an abandoned massage parlor. It was one of his, and Neo's oldest safe houses and it was never discovered. Due to also the fact that it was in an isolated area.

Roman stopped at the front door and whipped out his keys. He flipped through the chain until he found the one for the door in front of him. Inserting, then twisting, the door opened up and Roman walked in.

With a smile, the orange-haired criminal called out, "Neo! I'm back!"

But to his confusion, there weren't any thumping sound coming near him, nor was there any indication that there was someone else in the house. He walked into the living room and saw that the television wasn't even on.

"That's weird. Usually she's watching her soap operas at this time, eating a tub of her favorite flavor of ice cream." Roman frowned at this and noticed that the wire was'nt even plugged in. "And she never unplugs the wire too." Roman placed a hand on his chin and frowned deeply. "Just what the hell is going on?"

He went to look for his assistant/lover and went into the kitchen. He looked to the left, seeing the fridge opened up with its light spraying against the wall. Roman quirked an eyebrow at this and sauntered towards it.

Panic and fear surged through Roman's face as he saw Neo lying on the ground. Her face was in pain, her clothes a bit wrinkled and roughed up with her hair being ruffled. Roman knelt down besides her and checked for a pulse, luckily feeling one. Sighing in relief, he picked her up in a bridal carry and ran up to the living room couch.

Slowly and carefully, he settled her down on the soft piece of furniture in an upright position. Roman looked very worried and lightly tapped her cheek. "Neo, Neo. Are you alright? What happened?"

The ice cream-like girl softly, yet wordlessly, groaned and and slowly pulled up a sign, with the words written, _"Ooooooooh. My head."_ on the sign. Roman slightly chuckled at his partner's insistence of not speaking. The lighthearted expression left Roman's face, replaced with an air of seriousness.

"Neo, what happened? Why were you on the floor?"

Neo shook off her dizziness, before fear replaced her pained expression. She faced Roman so quick it could've given her whiplash. Neo pulled out another sign which read, _"We need to out of here, now! We've been compromised!"_

Roman blinked and stood up in shock. "What?"

Out of nowhere, a creepy chuckle echoed throughout the room, sending a cold shiver through the spines of the two criminals. "He he he he he. How cute. Two cold-hearted criminals acting so lovey-dovey. How diabetic."

A shadow slowly sauntered out from the upper floor, grinning at the two. All color was drained from Roman's and Neo's face, recognizing the person slowly walking up to them in such a creepy manner.

"K-K-Kisame Hoshigaki!" shouted out Roman in fear.

The infamous Shark Faunus chuckled, his grin turning savage. "I'm sort of pleased that you know of me, Roman Torchwick."

Roman took a step back, taking a hold of Neo, who clutched his left arm in fear. The dapper criminal aimed Melodic Cudgel at the Faunus with a fearful look.

"W-what do you want with us?"

Kisame's grin never left. He instead pointed at his cloak. "Take a good look at what I'm wearing and you'll understand."

The dapper man did so. His eyes significantly widened as he saw the famous red clouds printed all over Kisame's cloak.

"You're apart of the Red Dawn!" exclaimed Roman fearfully, clutching his cane even more tightly. Neo began to whimper, tears slowly threatening to come out her eyes.

If they had anything to fear more than Cinder, it was Kisame. They've heard of his achievements and every rumor spread about him. He was called the Faunus Grimm because of his sheer tenacity, inhuman strength, intimidating looks, deadly skills with his weapon and seemingly unending Aura. Plus, there were the rumors that he eats the foes he hunts.

So, they fear a cannibal more than someone with magic. Because the former is much more painful. And with him being part of the Red Dawn means he has high connections that prevents him from ever being arrested.

"That's right." stated Kisame. The Shark Faunus clapped his hand, the sound echoing. Water materialized out of thin air and began to surround the three of them, making Neo and Roman look at the liquid with apprehension.

Roman panicked and shot the trigger. Kisame grunted and drew out his sword, deflecting the shot with ease. Roman kept on shooting, while Kisame kept blocking. The SHark Man laughed, clearly having fun.

A jamming sound brought fear into both of the criminal's face as no more Fire Dusts shot out from Melodic Cudgel.

Kisame dashed forward and smacked away Roman's cane and grabbed him by the neck and raised him into the air. Neo lost her fear temporarily and charged at Kisame with fury. The Shark Faunus ducked under a kick and blocked another one from an angry Neo.

"Hmph! How fearsome. Why didn't you show this when I toyed with you?" The ice cream-haired lady went for a spin kick, but Kisame caught it. Neo's eyes widened in fear as she was hefted up by Kisame, hanging her mid-air.

Roman could only only cry out his partner's name. "N-Neo!"

The two slightly whimpered as the Shark Faunus' grin seemed to turn sadistic, the water around them starting to get restless.

"Now, let's have a little heart to heart, shall we?"

And the water engulfed them in a thick bubble-like sphere that prevented any one from seeing the the insides. Only the fearful screams of both Roman and Neo were heard by the by-passers, who paid no attention to the horrific screams.

* * *

 **A Day Later - City of Vale**

The owner of 'From Dust Till Dawn' was hanging over a banner on his newly repaired store, the words, "NEWLY RE-OPENED' written on the cloth. Unfortunately, he lost balance and fell off the step-ladder.

Luckily, someone caught him. The owner groaned and nodded gratefully at the person who caught him.

It was Emerald. The mocha-skinned female just smile and put the owner down. She took out a slip of paper and showed it to the old man. "I'm not really from around here. Think you can point me to the direction of this shop?"

The old man nodded and pointed right at Tukson's Book Trade. Emerald smiled gratefully and waved goodbye to the dust shop owner, whom promptly waved back. She walked along the sidewalk and into the alleyways where Mercury was waiting for her.

The silver-ish gray-haired male smirked as Emerald walked past him. "I knew you were lost."

Emerald stopped and walked back up to her comrade, offering him a wallet full of Lien. "Mercury, I will seriously pay you to shut your trap."

Mercury's face didn't change as he quirked an eyebrow. "That's not even your own money." he said with a shake of his head.

Emerald smirked, waving around the wallet with a smile. "But it could be yours for about five minutes of silence."

A thoughtful look appeared on Mercury's face for a a literal second before declining with a head shake. "No deal."

"Hmph. Fine." gritted out Emerald. She took out the Lien and slammed the wallet down, walking away.

Mercury chuckled and pushed himself off and followed his comrade. As they continued, Mercury couldn't help but bother to comment on Vale's dullness, with Emerald supplying that she liked it. The male smirked, saying that she only liked it because of how people are easy to pick pocket.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, the two arrived at Tukson's shop and entered. The two slowly walked around, the lighting provided was a bit dim but was very much suitable for reading. While Mercury went for a shelf to inspect some of the books, Emerald walked up to the counter and rang the bell. A second later, a voice shouted out from the back room.

"Just a second!"

A young male with brown and slightly messy hair, green eyes and a modest yet lean built walked out of the back doors. He wore a blue short-sleeved polo, a white shirt underneath it. A pair of denim pants and black shoes. He saw the two and greeted them.

"Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade, where every book is under the sun." The man walked up to the counter and clasped his hands, offering them a gentle smile. "How may I help you?"

Mercury looked up from the book he was holding, saying he was just browsing. Emerald smiled and leaned against the counter. "I was wondering if you have any copies of 'The Thief and the Butcher'?"

The male nodded. "Indeed we do. Do you want a copy?" He asked.

Emerald just shook her head. "Oh, just wondering." Mercury closed up another book, the thick sound of its closing echoing through the shop, prompting the mocha-skinned girl to ask. "Oh! What about 'Violet's Garden' in paperback?"

Mercury looked at his companion as he shifted through the books. "He's go it. With hardback too." Emphasizing by bringing up said book and opening it up, before closing it. "No pictures." He looked at the man and asked, "Do you have any comics?"

The male nodded at gestured to the shelves near the window. "Just right over there, with some of the latest X-ray and Vav comic too."

A mischievous smirk crept up Emerald's lips, as if she was about to do something sinister. "What about 'Third Crusade'? Do you have that?"

Confusion surged through the young male's face, clearly thinking about the book title. He shook his head and allowed a frown on his lips. "The book doesn't ring a bell. Sorry."

The two quirked a eyebrow. "What was this place called again?" asked Mercury, as he slammed a book close again.

"Tukson's Book Trade." answered the male with a raised eyebrow.

Emerald crossed her arms. "And...you're Tukson?"

To the absolute shock of the two, the male shook his head. "No, I'm not. Tukson left, he moved to Vacuo a few days ago." He then gestured to himself with a smile. "My name's Xavier Light." His smile then turned apologetic. "And I'm really sorry, but 'The Third Crusade' isn't in our archive of books. So it's either newly published, or very rare."

Mercury walked up, surprise still etched on his face. "O-oh. Sorry to be a-"

The door opened up and out came Zero, the surprised looks on Emerald's and Mercury's face slowly turning to that of fear. The blond Huntsman slowly walked up to the counter and greeted Xavier.

"X! It's been a while. How's my old partner?"

Xavier smiled back and waved at the Huntsman. "Hey Zero. I've been doing just fine" The male remembered something and grabbed a book from under the counter, handing it over to his friend. "Here's the book you've ordered, "Human Emotions - The Full Collection."

Zero smiled and took it off the bruentte's hands. "Thanks. My little sister's a bit awkward, and I thought this book might help." The blond looked at Xavier, his eyes turning wistful. "You should really get back into Huntsman duty, X. We need more people like you."

Zero only gained a head shake from X. "Sorry Zero, but I'm tired of fighting. That's why I took up the book trade business."

"Oh." simply said Zero. "Well, if you ever change your mind, you can always just ask." Looking around, Zero noticed that it was just the two of them now. "By the way, weren't there two others here earlier?"

Xavier looked around, and indeed saw that it was just him and Zero. "That's odd. They were here just a second ago."

* * *

 **In an Alleyway**

Mercury and Emerald were panting heavily, leaning against an alleyway's wall for support as they tried to catch their breath. The silver-ish gray-haired male looked up and shakily spoke. "What the hell?! I thought we were gonna kill a White Fang traitor. Not a former Huntsman!"

Emerald glared at him. "You think I don't know that?" She took another deep breaths and resumed speaking. "I think I recognize that Xavier Light. Like he said, he's a former Huntsman and second in-command to an old peace-keeping faction before it eventually dissolved. He's also an old member of the band 'Maverick Hunters.'"

The Black finally caught his breath and leaned back against the wall. "How would you rate him skill and power-wise?"

"Honestly, I think he might be equal to that Huntsman who stopped us."

Mercury clicked his tongue. Emerald took one final deep breath, no longer panting. The two walked out of the alleyway and headed back for their hideout.3

Emerald frowned and faced her silver-haired companion. "We need to report this to Cinder."

"You have no complaints from me." said Mercury.

* * *

 **In Beacon's Cafeteria**

Practically every student was in the cafeteria, eating their breakfast and making some small talk. Team SNSH and JNPR were doing their own things, along with Weiss, Blake and Yang. Ruby wasn't present.

Yang was staring boredly at Blake and Sasuke as she caught some grapes and strawberries with her mouth, the fruits thrown by Nora and Sakura respectively.

Weiss was filing her nails, thinking about something.

Hinata was calmly eating her steak, wordlessly watching her friends do whatever they were doing.

Sasuke and Blake were both buried in a single book, not bothering to look up as they continued to read.

Naruto was laser-focused on his Scroll, staring at some sort of blueprints on his device's screen.

Ren sipped at his coffee, idly watching Sakura and Nora throw fruit into Yang's mouth, staring more at the latter.

Pyrrha and Jaune were feeding each other pieces of the banana split, the former blushing madly at hers and her boyfriend's action.

Out of nowhere, Ruby walked up to her friends and teammates, slamming down a large binder, which just happen to have Weiss's name crossed off, getting everyone's attention besides Naruto's. The Rose cleared her throat and gestured to the inhabitants of the table.

"Friends. Sister. Weiss."

The last one getting a 'Hey!' from the aforementioned girl.

Before Ruby could start, she noticed Naruto was more focused than at her. She leaned in closer, seeing the blueprints of what appears to be Whirlwind. The cloak-wearing student tilted her head and tapped the blond Faunus's shoulder.

"What're you doing?" asked Ruby in an innocent manner.

Naruto shrugged, not even bothering to look up as he just continued inspecting the blueprints. "I'm trying to see if there were any flaws in Whirlwind's design. There's no way it blew up for no reason."

Jaune swallowed the piece of melting ice cream in his mouth and quirked a single eyebrow. "Wasn't it because you channeled Biju Aura into that thing? Maybe it was because the metal alloy wasn't compatible."

The hooded blond shook his head with a frown. "Not possible. Whirlwind was made by the same guy who made Maelstrom." Naruto blinked and gestured to Ruby. "Oh, go on Rubes. What were you saying?"

Ruby smiled and resumed. "Four score and seven years ago, I had a dream!"

Yang smiled and swallowed both strawberry and grape in her mouth. "This is gonna be interesting."

And Ruby started to explain all about her dream and how she wanted to kick off the first semester and start off the second semester with a bang. But Yang being Yang, she couldn't resist making a pun.

"I always wanted to kick off the semester with a Yang." punned out the blonde, emphasizing it with finger guns.

Everyone, except Naruto, groaned at the stupid pun, Nora booing at it and flicked a grape at the blonde's forehead.

A look of realization slowly worked its way to Naruto's face. The whiskered blond stood up as he muttered, "Of course! Why didn't I see it sooner?" And he emphasized this by slamming on the cafeteria table.

Unfortunately, a plank pried off the table and sent a conveniently placed banana cream pie flying through the air. The three teams stared at the delicious piece of pie sail through the air, wondering who it will descend on.

And it landed directly on Weiss's face, sending her slamming on the ground. Naruto blinked disbelievingly at the chances. "Well that just happened."

The rest of Team RWBY glared at the hooded blonde, with Ruby pointing at him quite accusingly and shouted,

"FOOD FIGHT!"

* * *

What happened next was possibly the most epic food fight that has ever happened. It was practically impossible to describe it with mere words and that it deserve every academy award that existed all over Remnant.

It was chaotic, full of wasted good food, fun and bloody fucking awesome! In the end, it resulted in a three-way tie between the three teams. The three leaders were at the very center, laughing out loud while their team were all on the wall, laughing along.

A moment later, the doors flung open, revealing the stern and furious face of Professor Goodwitch. Everyone gulped nervously as they saw their Combat Teacher slowly stride in to the room.

With the help of her Semblance, every splatter of food and disorganized pieces of tables and chairs were all rearranged properly and cleaned up. Not one speck of grime or juice was left on the floor.

"Children please." lectured Goodwitch. "don't play with your food." And she strode out of the room.

JNPR, RWBY and SNSH looked at each other and nodded with maniacal faces. The twelve walked out, all mentally agreeing that what just happened was the best thing that happened in their lives.

In the background was Sun and his partner and best friend, Neptune.

Neptune was pretty much the very definition of someone always trying to catch up with the trends to act as cool as possible. He had slightly tanned skin, neon blue hair, and orange goggles on his forehead.

Sun nudged his teammate with a smirk on his face. "Told you these guys are awesome."

Neptune could only nod dumbly in agreement. But he will admit, that food fight deserved a Mistralian Epic.

* * *

Glynda was in Opzin's office, talking with the headmaster concerning the students.

"These teenagers, they're supposed to be defenders of the world."

Ozpin placed down his mug and tried to placate his vice-headmistress. "Calm down, Glynda. Right now they're children, let them live the role for a little longer. After all," A sad expression made its way on the bespectacled man's face, leaning back into his chair. "it's only a matter of time before they discard it forever"

Glynda couldn't oppose Ozpin's logic. He was right. In an indefinite amount of time, there will be war and every student will be forced to partake in it. Whether they want to or not.

The headmaster replaced his frown with a smile. He tapped on his Scroll, a picture of Nagato popping up. "Nagato will be visiting, along with our two now teachers and another faculty member for the infirmary."

An eyebrow quirked itself on the blonde professor's face, sauntering over to Ozpin's desk. "New teachers?"

"Indeed." stated Ozpin. The white-haired man picked up his Scroll and tapped the screen and showed it to Glynda. Goodwitch stared at the pictures as her eyes started to significantly widened.

"Ozpin, this is insane! You know how grueling their training methods are. The students won't even last a minute under their wing."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow at Glynda's lack of faith in him. "You forget, Team SNSH along with Mr. Arc have trained under the both of them. And look at the five, quite strong and chained to their teammates and friends. I believe that adding them to the roster of teachers will help our students."

"Alright." relented the teacher. "But what about her? Why are you acquiring her service as well?"

"As I've said, I'm adding her to the infirmary as her abilities is what this school needs. And besides," Ozpin grabbed his mug and took a quick sip. "Mr. Winchester's legs have yet to heal."

Glynda scoffed, as she crossed her arms. "After what Team RWBY, JNPR and SNSH showed, Mr. Winchester deserves his current state. Blackmail is a severe crime. He's lucky he wasn't suspended."

Ozpin nodded at her in agreement and leaned back further into his comfortable chair. "Indeed. But I rather not face his father. It's quite a bother and an annoyance to deal with."

"Don't we know it? Anyways, what is Nagato visiting for?" asked Glynda.

The headmaster adjusted his glasses. "Well, apparently there's a new animal in the formerly endangered exhibit. It's quite the site, he said."

Glynda decoded what Ozpin said, and understood what it meant. "How many are there in the exhibit?"

Ozpin settled down his mug and intertwined his fingers. "That's why he's visiting. To discuss about it. He'll be arriving tomorrow, when the second semester starts."

Glynda just nodded.

* * *

 **Random Warehouse**

Mercury and Emerald entered the warehouse, seeing various White Fang grunts working, carrying various cargo of Dust. In the end of the room, Roman was planning something, staring at the blueprints of something. The most wanted criminal in Vale noticed the two and went to being sarcastically happy.

"Oh look! She sent the kids again." He walked up to the two and put them in a headlock, ruffling their hair as if they were children. "This is turning out just like a divorce."

The two shuddered at the thought and pushed the dapper criminal off them. "Spare us the thought of you procreating." simply said Emerald.

Roman started to walk back to the table. "That was a joke." Roman brought up a slip of paper almost tauntingly to the two. "And this just might tell me where you two have been all day."

Emerald gasped in surprised and felt her pocket, seeing that the address wasn't there. Roman mockingly bowed and looked back at the slip. "I'm a professional, sweetheart. Pay attention, you may just learn something." He saw the address and slowly faced Cinder's minions. "Why do you have this address?"

Mercury shrugged. "Wouldn't you like to know?'

Roman took a step forward and spread out his arms. "Yeah, I would. Now, would you kindly tell me where you've been all day?"

"We, uh, tried to clean up your problem."

The ginger-haired criminal caught the hesitance and the key word. "Wait, tried?"

"Yes, Emerald. Mercury."

The three looked back and saw Cinder walking up to the lift, before it brought her down gently. The raven-haired villain sauntered towards her minions and Roman with a questioning look.

"What did you mean by "tried", Emerald? Did I not specifically instruct you two to keep your hands clean while In Vale?"

Mercury shrugged uncaringly. "Then it's a good thing we didn't dirty our hands. Tukson already escaped two days ago."

"What?" asked Roman.

Cinder faced the orange-haired criminal and placed a hand on her hip. "And on a related note, didn't I tell you to eliminate the Fang's traitor? Now look, he's escaped. You should've done it sooner."

"Uhhhh," stared of Roman before gesturing to every cargo and container present in the entire building. "Eh? Ehhhh? EHHHHHHHHHHH!? Sorry if I've been a little busy stealing every speck of Dust in the kingdom!"

Mercury deadpanned and started clapping sarcastically at Roman. "You're an inspiration to every punk with a gun and a ski-mask."

Before Roman could retort, Kakuzu decided to stride in at that moment.

"Well, looks you kids are here again." stated Kakuzu, his voice still gruff.

Roman smirked and waved at him mockingly. "You got a new heart yet, old timer?"

A sea of threads started to pop out from Kakuzu's back, slightly creeping out Emerald, Mercury and Cinder. The threads began to rise, shaping up into the shape of an elephant. The mask placed itself on the whole head, forming a Goliath, with the outlines turning brown.

The thread beast trumpeted and blew a spray of mud towards Roman, who managed to duck in the nick of time. Kakuzu snorted triumphantly and crossed his arms as the Goliath went back on his back.

"Does that answer you question?"

"Touchy."

Cinder walked up to the Red Dawn traitor. "So, what says your employer?"

The mercenary grumbled for a moment before looking directly at the, begrudgingly, sexy lady. "My employer agrees to the contract. In a few months, he'll appear in person. So long as this plan of yours helps the Grimm, he's in."

Roman dusted himself and twirled his cane around, asking. "Speaking of which, if you guys wouldn't mind filling me in on your grand-master plan, it MIGHT actually make my next string of robberies go a little smoother!"

Cinder sauntered her way to Roman, with a bit of emphasis on her hips. "Oh Roman, have a little faith." She slowly trailed her hand on his chest before cupping his chin. "You'll know what you need when you need to know it."

The two stared at each other's eyes for a moment, before Roman pulled away Cinder's hand. "Sorry sweetheart, but that's not gonna work on me."

Cinder shrugged indifferently and started walking away. "Well, if you must know, we're moving. Having the White Fang clear out this building. I'll send you details and coordinates by tonight." she said as she neared a Bullhead

Kakuzu quirked an eyebrow at the last bit. "Coordinates? What for?"

"We're proceeding to Phase Two." And she entered the air transportation vehicle.

Emerald and Mercury looked at each other before following Cinder. Roman groaned, feeling a headache coming on and pulled out a cigar to relieve it. He took out his lighter and lit the cigar up.

Kakuzu grunted and walked out of the building to ponder on his employer's action.

* * *

 **Team RWBY's Dorm Room - Night**

"Okay...mind telling us why we're here again?" asked a confused Jaune.

He, along with his team, SNSH and RWBY were all at the latter's dorm room as they were dragged in by Rose-Xiao Long sisters. All twelve of them were all sitting on the ground in a big circle.

Yang smirked and pulled out a bottle, before settling it down on the middle. This incurred different reaction from everyone.

Sakura, Nora, and Naruto cheered.

Blake and Weiss groaned before palming their faces.

Hinata, Jaune and Pyrrha were all indifferent. But it was the reaction of Ren and Sasuke that was very vocal.

"Oh fuck me." said the two black-haired males in complete unison.

Ruby smiled and pumped her fist upwards. "That's right! We're gonna be playing Spin the Bottle: Truth or Dare! If you don't successfully complete either, you need to drink from the cups labeled with your name on it." The leader of RWBY said, pointing at a table filled with cups with their names on it. "We each all get a pass, and we can't use it for anyone other than ourselves!"

Sasuke could only bury his head in his palm, groaning. "This is gonna end up quite horribly, I imagine." Ren nodded in agreement.

No one paid heed to their misery, as Ruby took hold of the bottle and went first, spinning the bottle. It started to slow down before it eventually came to a stop and pointed at Hinata. Ruby smiled and gently asked the bluenette.

"Alright Hinata, truth or dare?"

Hinata pondered for a second, before responding. "I'll pick truth."

Ruby tapped her chin before snapping her fingers, remembering something Yang told her. "Is is true you stuff cotton in your bra?"

This gained her a blink of confusion from the bluenette. "Uh, where did that even come from?"

The Rose smiled and hiked a thumb at her sister. "Yang."

Hinata took the time to glare at Yang for a second, who immediately dripped in sweat. The pale-eyed beauty then shook her head. "No. I don't stuff my bra with cotton, these breasts are really that big."

Ruby nodded and told Hinata to go. She took hold of the bottle and spun it. The spin was quite strong, as the bottle moved quite fast. Eventually, the bottle landed directly at Yang. Immediately thinking of the perfect revenge, Hinata asked the blonde, "Truth or dare?"

Yang scoffed and smirked arrogantly. "Pfftt. I'm not scared. Dare!"

Hinata grinned at this and pointed at Yang. "Take off your top for the rest of the game. Flaunt out your girls."

The blonde could only gape as everyone laughed at her misfortune. Yang could only grumble as she took off her shirt, revealing her yellow bra, holding off her D-cups. Sakura, Naruto and Hinata smirked and wolf whistled, making Yang red.

Jaune was reactionless on the outside, but was actually screaming in the inside. It was only with the help of training did he not blush at the sight of boobs. Pyrrha noticed this and slightly frown. Did Jaune like small boobs? Somehow, the Arc read her mind and whispered something in her, making the Spartan blush embarrassingly.

Ren, usually so calm and compose, couldn't help but blush at Yang's boobs, never having really seen a pair. Nora noticed his calamity and offered him a comforting hand and smile. Team JNPR's ninja chef smiled at Nora and nodded at her gratefully.

Blake raised an eyebrow. "Uh, you DO know you could've used your pass."

The realization hit Yang like a brick and she facepalmed, making everyone laugh at her even more. Yang grumbled as she spun the bottle angrily. It's speed decreased before it came to complete halt, pointing at Jaune.

The blonde looked at her fellow blond and crossed her arms under her breasts, which still gained no outside reaction from Jaune. "Alright Hero Boy. Truth or dare?"

Jaune thought about this clearly. Every pros and cons he could think of. But this was Yang. There is no pros and cons when it comes t her. With a resigned sigh, he picked. "I'm gonna go with truth."

Yang smirked and thought about it very carefully. A question crossed her mind and snapped in fingers. A smirk appeared on the blonde's face, which set to unnerved Jaune. "Have you ever crossdressed before?"

An atomic blush spread through Jaune's cheeks as Sakura, Nora and Naruto all laughed out loud at Yang's truth question. Blake and Ren listened with curiosity. Hinata, Sasuke, Weiss and Ruby could only shake their heads sympathetically. Pyrrha's mind wandered through dangerous territory.

Jaune could only look away and stutter as he tried to think of an answer. He could pass, but he didn't wanna risk losing it when a much more humiliating and weird truth or dare comes up. With a resound sigh, he slumped forward and nodded. "Yes, I have."

RWBY and Ren gawked at him in surprise. Nora and Sakura doubled over in laughing. Hinata and Sasuke couldn't help but let a smile on their faces. Naruto grinned and stood up, waving out his Scroll.

"And I got pictures to prove it!"

All color was drained from Jaune's face as Naruto stood up to connect the Scroll on the TV. Jaune panicked and started waving his hand. "Nononononononononono! Naruto don't do it!"

Naruto flashed him a cheeky grin, already plugging it in. "Sorry Jaune. But," he turned around, seeing everyone's curious face. "they want it."

The blond Faunus activated his Scroll and set his gallery into slide show mode. Everyone's jaws dropped, seeing a young and feminine looking Jaune shyly posing for the camera in a white sundress. The picture slid next was of Jaune in a schoolgirl outfit, complete with a bow on his hair, sitting on a desk cross legged, showing off his stockings with a bright smile on his face.

Next picture was that of Jaune, twirling around in what seems to be a...frisky wedding dress, a flirtatious wink and seductive smile on his face. It was complete with the veil, stockings and garter. Everyone was pretty sure they saw white panties. And the next one brought almost everyone to nose bleed. It was Jaune in a Playboy bunny outfit, serving drinks to some girls, presumably his sisters.

Yang, Nora and Sakura all laughed at the display, almost out of air. Weiss and Ren blinked, having just seen a man look good in a girl's clothes. Blood dripped down from Blake's nose, her inner pervert surfacing. The rest of Team SNSH and almost chuckled out loud.

Pyrrha was staring blankly, her eyes glazed and lidded. Her mouth slightly apart, blood running down her nose. It wasn't long until she fell over, and was luckily caught by Jaune.

Naruto grinned and sat back down between Sasuke and Hinata. "Looks like Pyrrha. exe just crashed. Your turn Jaune."

The blond Arc took a moment to glare at his friend and spun the bottle, before it eventually landed on Ruby. The Rose beamed and rubbed her hands in excitement. "Alright. I'm going with truth. What do you got for me?"

Jaune hummed and thought this over for a moment. There was no way he was gonna embarrass Ruby. So, he asked the most innocent question he could think of.

"Describe your ideal man."

Ruby blinked, before blushing as red as her cloak. Yang smirked and leaned in. "Am I finally gonna know what's going in your mind, Rubes?"

The Rose didn't answer Yang's question. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her blush down. "Well, his color scheme is red. His clothes and hair is red and his eyes are green. He's super cool and is very serious but very protective of his friends! He's pretty good at fighting without a weapon and has a cool elemental Semblance. Oh, and uh..." Ruby looked ashamed at something and looked down. "I want him to be able to relate with me by losing his mom too."

"Wow, you have some pretty high standards, sis." said Yang.

Weiss nodded in agreement. "Indeed. I don't think there's anyone who can fit the description of your ideal man."

The two comments seemed to deflate Ruby of her fantasy, until Sasuke spoke.

"Actually, we know of someone who fits Ruby's description to a perfect T."

"Really?!" asked almost everyone in disbelief.

Sasuke connected his Scroll to the TV and showed them a picture that fits exactly the ideal man Ruby described. He had fair skin, green eyes, short auburn hair, black rings around his eyes and some sort of tattoo on the left side of his forehead. The male wore a long-sleeved crimson coat and full-length dark trousers. Over the coat he wore two buckled belts, a grey vest held in place by a single strap over his left shoulder, and two buckled belts.

The male was surrounded by children, whom he was smiling at, ruffling their heads.

Naruto smirked. "Yeah, an old friend of ours from Vacuo. If I remember correctly, he's the same age as you, Ruby."

Ruby blushed and looked away, making everyone laugh at the Reaper. RWBY's leader spun the bottle, pointing right at Blake. "Alright Blakey, truth or dare?"

The cat Faunus shrugged and picked dare. Ruby was about to say something, but closed her eyes immediately, not being able to think of a good dare. Yang, seeing her little sister's trouble, leans in and whispers something in her ear. Ruby raises an eyebrow at what Yang said, who just grinned and motioned to do it.

"Okay...stay still for five minutes."

Blake quirked an eyebrow at the seemingly easy dare. "Really? Okay, that sounds easy en-" She stops herself from speaking, as a red dot appeared on the wall, courtesy from Yang's laser pointer.

Blake's eyes started to dilate at the sight, her inner feline starting to surface. Only three minutes have passed and Blake pounced the dot, making Yang and Ruby shout in triumph.

"Ha! You gotta drink!" cheered the siblings.

The black-themed female blinked before taking a moment to glare at the half-sisters. She stood up and went to the drink with her name on it. Blake picked it up with apprehension and took a slight sip. Her eyes widened and she immediately gagged at the taste.

"W-what the heck is this?! It's like rotten milk blended with fish!"

Ruby sheepishly smiled and rubbed her head. "He he, well, because it is."

Blake glared at them and spun the bottle, pointing right at Pyrrha. "Alright, truth or dare?"

The Spartan immediately went with dare. Blake crossed her arms, a smirk on her face.

"Say your deepest and most perverted fantasy."

Pyrrha eeped and uttered that she wanted to use her pass. The redhead quickly spun the bottle, landing right on Ren. Ren had immediately said truth, which made Pyrrha frown. She thought about what she wanted to ask, before smiling.

"Tell us Ren, what exactly is your relationship with Nora?"

Everyone 'oohed' and waited for his response. The zen master looked at everyone, seeing their expectant looks. He sighed and went up to the table to drink his cup. Ren quirked an eyebrow and completely downed the entire thing, which brought jaws dropping from Ruby and Yang.

"No way!" shouted Yang. "There's no way you like that! That drink is filled with algae!"

Ren smiled and settled down the cup. "Well, that's the main ingredient in my health shake. So, I do like the taste of algae. Thank you." Ren sat back down and spun the bottle, disappointed looks painted over everyone's face.

The bottle stopped spinning and pointed right at Weiss. The Lie strummed his chin as Weiss picked dare. He looked at the white-haired female with a stoic look, before his lips curled into a smirk. He stood up from his seat and went into RWBY's kitchen. A minute later, he came back, holding a glass cup. He placed it down and looked at Weiss.

"I dare you to scream in a pitch so high, it shatters glass."

Weiss quirked an eyebrow at the challenge and crossed her arms. "I accept." Weiss cleared her throat and started to let out a shrill cry. Immediately, Naruto and Blake covered their sensitive ears, the others following suit. Soon enough, the glass shattered, making Weiss smile.

 _"As expected, I still got it."_

The heiress spun the bottle, landing right on Hinata. The bluenette looked at the bottle before looking back at Weiss and uttered that she chose dare. Weiss strummed her fingers, trying to think oi a dare to give to her friend. When one came to mind, she snapped her fingers and looked at Hinata with a slightly intimidating look.

"I dare you to drink one of your cups."

Hinata's brows creased as she glared at Weiss. With a resigned sigh, she stood up to take one of the cups. She picked one by random and took a sip. Hinata allowed the taste to course through her taste buds and just let out her tongue

"Blended shrimp and crab. So disgusting."

Hinata quickly drank it all up, thankful that she didn't have any gag reflexes. She sat back down and spun the bottle. It spun around and pointed right at her boyfriend. Naruto looked at the bottle. He smirked and said dare. She looked at the girls and winked, before smirking at the blond. "Alright Naruto-kun, give us a show. Make out with Sasuke."

Everyone thought that he was gonna back out and use his pass. But to their surprise, he grabbed Sasuke by the cheeks and kissed him, the Uchiha not even offering any type of resistance. In fact, he snaked his arms over Naruto's back, pushing the Uzumaki closer to him.

Yang, Weiss, Blake, Hinata, Sakura and Pyrrha all had nose bleeds and lewd smiles on their faces. Jaune and Ren only face palmed, while Ruby and Nora giggled at the make out scene.

A few minutes later they separated, a saliva trail forming. The partners looked at each other, a raised eyebrow on their faces. "So what's the count?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke looked on his Scroll for a moment then answered. "This was the 16th we kissed."

"Neat."

While shrugging off everyone's, besides NSH and Jaune's, bewildered reaction, Sasuke spun the bottle. The glass container stopped spinning and pointed right at his girlfriend. The Uchiha smirked and crossed his arms.

"Alright, Sakura. It's time you give US a show. Make out with Hinata."

The two partners grinned and drew into each other's lips and kissed. Every girl's jaws dropped, while every other male blushed. Four minutes later, they separated. Naruto giggled pervertedly all of a sudden, which surprised everyone.

"Ignore him." said Sasuke. "There's a tendency he giggles like that every time he sees something perverted. A tendency he inherited from his grandfather."

"O...kay." said everyone with uncertainty.

Sakura spun the bottle, before it eventually stopped on Nora. The pinkette grinned and ran up to an empty table and placed down her elbow. "You. Me. Arm wrestling!"

Nora excitedly stood up and accepted. Both of the energetic ones sat down and gripped each other's hand with a grin plasted on their face. Ren took hold of their hands, looking at them to see if they're ready.

Two seconds later, Ren let go and shouted, "Go!" prompting the two to start.

The blitzer of their respective teams are pretty even in strength, neither backing down. Nora and Sakura kept the ecstatic grins on their faces, their arms still not even budging.

It wasn't long until Sakura started to push down Nora's hand, prompting the Valkyrie to exert more force into her hand to push back Sakura's. It wasn't enough, as Nora almost managed to slam down her friend's hand, but Sakura didn't deter.

The pinkette smirked, much to Nora's confusion, as a diamond marking appeared on the former's forehead. Her team saw this and grinned, knowing already the outcome of the match. Sakura roared and slammed down Nora's hand, which also resulted in the table shattering to nothing but splinters, much to Weiss's annoyance.

"Oh come on!"

Sakura stood up victoriously and cheered while Nora lay on the ground, dazed but completely happy. Ren walked up to Nora and picked her up, putting her down on his lap, much to the latter's embarrassment.

The rest of the game went off without a hitch, more funny dares coming up. Such as Ruby, being forced into a handstand by Nora. Jaune dressing up in a dress, much to Pyrrha's enjoyment. Weiss dancing like a ballerina. Yang's hair dyed white by Sasuke, much to the former blonde's rage. Sakura and Yang making out, courtesy of Sakura herself.

Ren and Jaune and in a dance off. Before Sasuke and Naruto joined them. The two males of JNPR winning. Ruby being forced to eat raisin cookies. Nora being tied up as she is forced to watch Ren...slowly and seductively eat pancakes. Pyrrha was also subjected to the same treatment, except it was chocolate cake and Jaune was the one eating it.

Naruto revealing his fox ears, which was hidden by his hood this whole team. Then came the explanation on how it was essentially his erogenous zone and that he needed to keep it hidden so he doesn't moan or worse, orgasm.

Sasuke scarfing down a bowl of baby tomatoes, which everyone looked at with bewildered expressions. Hinata spinning in a total of 30 times, without getting dizzy or lightheaded.

An hour later, and they finished. The three teams bid farewell to each other and went to sleep to prepare for the next semester.

* * *

 **In a Dark Castle**

A figure cloaked in red sat on his chair, cross-legged, holding a glass of wine. He wore a red trench coat, red fedora, red-tinted sunglasses, a black suit and white gloves. He spun his wine glass while watching Naruto's massacre on the White Fang over and over. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight and drank some of the wine.

He grin and placed down his glass at the table beside him. The figure stood and walked up to his balcony. He stared at the shattered moon, gazing at it wistfully. He looked at the forest surrounding his home.

The trees was dark, corrupted and devoid of life. No leaves nor fruit were present on the plants. If there were, it was all black. Grimm prowled through the forest, growling and killing off any animal they see.

But they dare not to enter his home, lest they want to die a horrific death. The figure's shoulder began to shake as he let out a full blown laugh, clapping like a mad man. Every Grimm nearby heard this and started running.

It was a sign. A sign that told you to run, otherwise you face death. The figure jumped off his balcony and into the forest, a sadistic grin plastered on his face. He reached into his coat and took out two seemingly normal pistols.

He landed and spoke in a dark, yet charming voice. "On nights like this, it almost makes me want to have a BITE to drink." He slowly stood and shrugged off his fedora, releasing his long, midnight hair. A grin crept up his face and he took off his glasses, revealing his intimidating pink eyes.

He looked around and saw some Beowolf around him, quivering in fear like cowards. He cocked his guns and aimed at both left and right, an excited look in his eyes. "Now, let's have some fun!"


	12. Welcome to Beacon

**I really have nothing to say, besides this. Planned Shipping:** **Sunny Maelstrom,** **Dark Blossom,** **Arkos,** **Team Sloth,** **Black Sun,** **Snow Bubble,** **Desert Rose, Explosion, Roman Ice Cream, Paper God, Toad and Slug**

* * *

 **Beacon Academy**

From the tallest building in Beacon, which also just so happen to house Ozpin's office, was the man himself and Glynda, watching as a fleet of ships began to dock in front of Beacon.

Glynda allowed a slight frown on her face, crossing her arms. "Ironwood certainly loves to bring his work wherever he travels." bits of annoyance seeping through her tone.

"Well, running an academy and a military makes him a busy man." He tried to defend him, before agreeing with his vice-head mistress. "But yes, those are a bit of an eyesore."

A hologram popped up from Ozpin's desk, beeping. Which indicated a notification about someone requesting permission to enter his office. He spun around and motioned for the person to enter.

"Come in." he said.

The elevator opened, revealing James Ironwood, the General to the Atlesian Army and the owner of the fleet that docked on Beacon. He was quite the well-dressed man, his color scheme pretty much was the color white, just like a Schnee. He had black, yet slightly graying, hair, clear blue eyes and some sort of strip of metal on his forehead, just above his right eyebrow.

Ironwood walked up to his friend and greeted them with a smile. "Ozpin."

"Hello General." replied Ozpin in a formal tone, hands behind his back.

Ironwood rolled his eyes, "Please, drop the formalities." and walked up to shake Ozpin's hand with a chuckle. "It's been too long." He let go and turned to face Goodwitch, his smile seemingly turning affectionate. "And Glynda. It has certainly been too long since we last met."

Glynda slightly smiled and waved at the General. But before she could say anything, Ozpin's terminal beeped once more, making Ironwood look at his fellow headmaster with a quirked eyebrow.

"Were you expecting someone?" he asked.

Ozpin smiled. "Yes actually." He faced the elevator doors and called for the person to enter.

The doors opened up and showed Nagato. The red-head wore a buttoned up, red formal winter coat. Underneath is a black long-sleeved formal suit jacket with a white button shirt, black formal pants and black shoes with red designs at the edge.

He walked up towards the three and bowed.

"Greetings Professor Ozpin, General Ironwood, and Professor Goodwitch. It's been almost a decade since we've last seen each other."

Glynda smiled and waved at her former student. "Yes, it has been Nagato. You're still ever the polite one."

Ironwood nodded in agreement, before asking. "So, Nagato. What brings you here to Beacon?"

Nagato closed his eyes, before clapping his hands loudly, a visible force washing over the entire room. A second later, the red-head opened up his eyes and smiled. "I'm sorry. I was just making sure that no one or nothing was spying on us. And to answer your question, General. An extinct species of Grimm has recently popped up and began to amass quite largely."

The three narrowed their eyes at what Nagato had just said. The ring-eyed male took out his Scroll and motioned towards the TV. "May I?"

Ozpin nodded, giving him permission to connect his Scroll. Nagato did just that and plugged it in, the TV screen showing his wallpaper, which was his team and friends; Team INKY, STRQ and KROM. His team, Itachi, himself, Konan and Yahiko, were all in the middle, leaning against the tree with a smile. Team KROM, Kakashi, Rin, Obito and Guy were on their left, arms crossed and a smirk on their faces. Team STRQ, Summer, Taiyang, Raven and Qrow on the right with a thumbs up.

All four looked at the picture with a wistful smile, remembering the good times back then. "A lot has changed." said Nagato. He looked down and allowed a sad smile on his face. "Back then, we were all perfect and present. Now, everything's gone. It's just me, Konan, Kakashi, Gai, Tai and Qrow. The others, they're either dead or went rouge."

The three nodded in agreement, a frown on their faces. Nagato shook his head and tapped the screen, a file popping up. The redhead played it, the video loading before it showed Hidan.

 **Hidan trekked through the woods, cutting down every branch that blocked his path. The Paladin of Red Dawn grumbled under his breath, taking a quick look on his Scroll.**

 **"Where the bloody fuck is this place? It keeps telling me to go north even though my destination's not fucking there! And now it's telling me to go-"**

 **The sounds of footsteps reached Hidan's ears, making him pocket back his Scroll. He jumped up and perched himself onto a tree, waiting for whatever was walking to pass by. To his shock, he saw two humanoid-like figures.**

 **One was black, the other was white. The black one was entirely black, red markings spread through all of its body; the legs, the arms, the chest and back. It had half a Grimm mask on the left side of its face, its right side's eyes entirely yellow. On its left shoulder were some spikes sticking out, its arms and teeth sharp as claws**

 **The white one was relatively the same as the black one, except the markings were colored gray instead of red, and that the Grimm mask was on the right side and its visible eye was colored brown instead.**

 **The two figures passed by, not making a sound besides its foot steps. Hidan looked at them with a surprised look. A second later, its shifted into that of anger. He clenched his fists tightly, glaring heatedly at the two.**

 **"Impossible. We killed them all. But, how are there still here? We destroyed that fucking spawner. Demolished the prison. And burnt down that lab. So how the fuck are they still around?"**

 **Hidan replaced his glare with a frown and unclenched his fists, allowing bayonets to pop into his hands. He silently dropped down onto the ground, slowly standing up into a running position.**

 **"Okay you know what? Fuck it. Knife."**

 **He twirled his blades around and clashed them, forming a cross, creating a spark. He took a deep breath before sighing, chanting the creed of his organization.**

 **"It is the sacred duty of the Luna Organization to punish the demon, the heretic and the false-god. Allow them no quarter. Kill them all. And lot God sort them out."**

 **Brandishing his weapons , he charged at the two, silently roaring at them. In one swift motion, he bisected the white one, purple liquid, presumably its blood, gushing out like a fountain. Before it could even react, the paladin plunged its blade in its head, killing it for sure.**

 **The black one took a step back, a look of fear on its face. Hidan grabbed his weapon and pulled it out of the head, the blade covered with dripping purple blood.** **The black one clapped its hands loudly, six more of its kinds unearthing themselves from the ground, surrounding Hidan.**

 **The priest did not look at least one bit intimidated by the numbers. Instead he smirked, and made a come hither motion.**

 **With a roar, the seven charged. Hidan ducked under a punch and cleaved off its arm before decapitating it with ease. Two went in and kicked him on the back, but it didn't have any effect. It didn't even made him stumble. He spun around and bisected them. The priest wasn't done as he took a step forward and moved his arms in a ridiculously swift motion, making it seem like his arms were blurring.**

 **In a matter of minutes, he clashed his bayonets, the two upper halves reduced to nothing but chunks and purple gunk. The remaining four quickly piled on top of another, their body bubbling and started to merge with one another, increasing their strength, their height, and their defense.**

 **Hidan looked at it with pity and frowned. "Look at you. You've become a monster, forced to spread the evils of the devil. Do not fret." He said, raising his bayonets. "I will free from your suffering, and hopefully help your soul pass into the Pure Lands."**

 **The creature roared, becoming a huge amalgamation of the four. It was colored gray, about ten feet tall. Three of its head were spread across its body, a venus flytrap-like structure poking out from its shoulders, its claws about two feet long. Spikes sticking out from its back, red markings all over it.**

 **The silver-haired priest let out a war cry as he furiously launched dozens upon dozens of bayonets at the monster, stabbing it all over the body, making it bleed all over. It flinched and shook off the blades. It slammed its hands down, thick vines sprouting from the ground, moving to entangle Hidan. The Paladin jumped back and grabbed onto a branch, spinning around before using it to launch himself at the monster.**

 **With a fierce roar he summoned two more bayonets and plunged it into the monster's gut, purple blood leaking out. He launched himself up and went to decapitate it, but was smacked away by its long claws.**

 **Hidan's back slammed against the tree, making him cough out blood. He slid down, and looked at his chest, seeing three blood-covered scratch marks. The priest stood up and glared slightly at the monster.**

 **"I've forgotten how you crazy plant bastards can bypass Aura." He cracked his neck and stood straighter. "Alright, guess I have no other choice.**

 **He pressed his hand against the bleeding wound, soaking it with the red liquid. Taking his blood-soaked hand to his mouth, he took a quick lick then clasped his bayonet quite tightly, stabbing his himself in the heart. Hidan didn't even seem to be in pain, instead he looked quite happy and determined.**

 **"Through the Ministry of the Church, may God give you pardon and peace. And I absolve you from your sins. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, Amen."**

 **A projection of the cross glowed behind Hidan. He took out the bayonet from his heart and twirled it around, still freshly coated in his blood. The paladin clashed it with another bayonet, forming a cross. The monster merely roared and slammed its hands back down, sprouting out more vines.**

 **Hidan jumped at the last moment and swung his bayonets, sending out a large cross towards the monster. It slammed against the beast, and sliced through it, splitting it into four portions. The parts slid off, before it was lit ablaze by blue flames, burning to nothing but ash.**

 **The paladin watched the corpse burn, really confused on the creature's presence. "Just how the hell are Zetsus back?"**

And the video file ended. Nagato turned around and saw the three teachers staring at the screen in shock. Ironwood was the first to snap out of his stupor and asked. "Zetsus?"

Nagato nodded and disconnected his Scroll. "Yes. Zetsus. They...are half-human, half-Grimm mutants."

The three gasped in shock. Ozpin looked at one of his brightest pupil in disbelief. "Half-human?"

"Indeed. The Zetsus aren't produced by Salem. They were created through horrific experiments. It involved grafting acquired Grimm DNA into Human or Faunus DNA. They would be caged, and allowed to mutate and be surrounded by negativity until they succumb and becomes those monsters. There are other types of Zetsus, but the ones shown were the most common: Plant Zetsus. They can sprout vines to entangle and suffocate their foes and summon out more of themselves and as well as bypass Aura. Plus, they can also merge and form an even bigger version of itself."

Glynda then asked a question. "But Father Hidan said that they were supposedly extinct. What did he meant by that?"

The red-headed leader sighed and combed his hair with his fingers. "We raided and destroyed every facility that held that type of experiment. Everything. Ranging from labs, to prisons and even slave camps." A frown curled its way on Nagato's lips. "But it's highly impossible we missed one. No. It's more probable that the man behind the experiments is back."

Ironwood quirked an eyebrow. "You never caught the perpetrator?"

Nagato shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. After his manipulation on Itachi to massacre the Uchiha, he fell off the grid."

"Wait, manipulated Itachi?"

Nagato titled his head and looked at Ironwood. "What? Did you really expect for Itachi to betray his clan on purpose? No. Of course not. It wasn't by choice. He was forced to. But I highly employ you to leave him alone."

Ironwood merely nodded. The ring-eyed male then bowed and was about to leave, until Ozpin stopped him. "No. Stay, Nagato for some coffee. It has been certainly a long time since I've talked with friends."

Ozpin took out more mugs and began filling them up. Nagato could only chuckle, as he was handed a mug, along with Ironwood and Glynda. The red-head looked at his reflection with a sad smile.

"Well, I suppose I have some free time."

But before he could take a sip, Ozpin's terminal beeped in a total of three times, the look of realization lighting up on the headmaster's face. "Oh, that's right. The new teachers." Ozpin faced the elevator doors and said, "Come in!"

The door slid open, revealing blonde hair, spiky silver hair, and black bowl-cut hair. Nagato smiled and waved at the three. "It's good to see you three again."

* * *

 **RWBY, JNPR and SNSH - The Library**

The three top teams of Beacon were in the library, doing their own things. Originally, they were playing Remnant: The Game, but vetoed it as they were twelve and it needed only four players. So, they instead opted to do something else.

Weiss and Sasuke were playing chess, their colors is what you exactly would expect; Weiss having white and Sasuke having black. But Sasuke was winning.

Ren was reading a book, Nora just besides him, sleeping on one of the pages, a bubble blowing on her nose, very reminiscent of anime.

Pyrrha and Jaune were huddled over, reading an X-Ray and Vav comic together with rapt attention.

Naruto was still looking at his Scroll, having forgotten the reason for Whirlwind's destruction and was back on studying the blueprints, with Ruby besides him, giving out possible explanations as to why while she ate a bunch of strawberry-chip cookies from her box.

Hinata was the mediator between Yang and Sakura, who were playing Duel Monsters.

And Blake? She was just there, pondering about something quite deeply.

The doors slightly flung open, and in came Sun and Neptune. The blond Faunus walked up to the 12 and greeted them. "Sup fellow blonds, acquaintances, Ice Queen."

Weiss tore her gaze away from the board to snap at Sun. "Seriously, why does everyone call me that? I-"

Before Sasuke interrupted her by saying, "Checkmate."

Weiss spun around, indeed seeing her king cornered by two pawns and two rooks. The white-haired heiress pointed accusingly at the Uchiha, glaring at him intensely. "You cheated!"

Sasuke shrugged and looked at her boredly. "I will neither confirm nor deny that accusation."

Sun smiled and gestures to his friend. "Hey, lemme introduce you to my friend, Neptune."

Neptune then decided to point out one of the most obvious things. "Uh, aren't libraries for reading?"

Ren stopped reading for a moment to express his gratitude. "Thank you!"

Nora decided to be random and woke up, snorting and muttering, "Pancakes!"

The blond monkey holds his finger up to his lips, shushing the blue-haired dude. "Hey, shut up. Don't be a nerd."

From his table, Naruto said, "I think the term intellectual would fit him better."

Neptune crosses his arms and smirks at Sun. "See? Somebody agrees with me."

Sun falls on his knees, anime tears streaming out his eyes. "How could you betray me, Naruto?! Ho-" Sun didn't finish as was thrown on his head by Hinata, who had her arms crossed, glaring heatedly at Sun.

"Libraries are meant to be a place for peace and quiet, the perfect atmosphere for reading. So if you aren't gonna be quite, get out of the library, Sun."

Sun sits up, rubbing his forehead. "Touchy." said the monkey Faunus.

Naruto sits up, a grin on his face. "Finally, I found it." slightly shouted Naruto. He spun around and went to exit, quickly getting his Scroll. "If you guys will excuse me, I need to make a phone call."

At this, Blake decided to exit, saying she's had enough playing. Everyone looked up, watching as Blake left the library. Nora decided to be Nora and said,

"Women."

* * *

 **RWBY Dorm Room**

Blake sat on her bed, her mind drifting to the words of Torchwick and Kakuzu. She was still in a state of disbelief that the White Fang are now working with human scum. She couldn't just sit idly by.

Ruby, Weiss and Yang all entered, the latter grumbling about being beaten by Neptune in Duel Monsters. Weiss noticed Blake reaching out for the door and said, "Stop."

The Belladonna pulled back at the last second, Weiss pointing at her accusingly and resumed speaking."Lately you've been quiet, anti-social and moody. Which, all are your "things", but you've been doing it more than usual. Quite frankly, it's unacceptable. All four of us are a team, and we made a promise to tell each other if something was wrong."

Weiss then started to do flips before landing and continued pointing at Blake. "So. What. Is. Wrong?!"

The scene pans back, showing Weiss balancing on a wobbling chair, with Ruby and Yang blinking rapidly and confusedly. The Schnee heiress immediately jumped down and placed the chair back.

Blake sighed, saying that she's just been wondering how anyone could be so calm about the situation with the White Fang and Torchwick. Yang tried to placate her partner,r reminding her that Ozpin told them not to worry about it and that the police and the huntsmen got it already covered.

"Even if we're technical Huntsmen and Huntresses, we're still just students, Blake. It'd be best if you yourself relaxed."

RWBY screamed as one and jumped at Sasuke appearing all of a sudden.

"Aaaaaaah, Sasuke! Since when have you been there?!"

The Uchiha shrugged, saying he's been there since Weiss was balancing on the chair. Naruto then revealed himself by dropping down the ceiling. The blond had a frown on his face, looking at his fellow Faunus.

"You know, Sasuke's right, Blake. You need to relax. Overworrying about the situation isn't gonna help. You might end up-"

Naruto stopped and walked up to the door. He opened it, Hinata, Sasuke and Team JNPR falling in. The six looked at their friends and sheepishly smiled. It was then Naruto gained an idea. "Maybe we should show them their elemental affinities."

Sakura got up and dusted herself, looking at the blond Faunus with a quirked eyebrow. "Are you sure about that?"

The Uzumaki nodded. "I'm almost positive."

And of course, those who didn't know what they were talking about, raised their hand with quirked eyebrows their voice. "Some of us don't know what you guys are talking about, so can one of you please explain?"

Sasuke nodded and crossed his arms. "Aura is the very culmination of our being. But, what many people don't know is that it's also a representation of our affinity. Encountering those with affinities are quite rare. You all remember Kakuzu, right?" Gaining nods, he continued. "We didn't say it, but those hearts actually have their souls stuck there."

"W-what?!" squeaked out Ruby, quite terrified at that aspect.

Hinata nodded. "Yes. Being a former priest has its perks. He had a way that traps someone's soul in a specific object, and he traps their soul into their hearts to lengthen his life and to use their affinity.

Naruto then decide to continue from their. "There are five main affinities: fire, water, earth, lightning and wind. A person can only gain one element, but there has been instances where some gained two, albeit combined."

"If you want to know what your affinity is, you need to see someone who can let you see your soul." said Sakura. "We know someone, but we still need to talk to him about it before we can proceed."

"Talk about what?" said a voice from behind the three teams.

JNPR, RWBY and SNSH spun their heads, seeing Nagato standing here with a smile. Naruto brightened up and waved at the redhead.

"Uncle Nagato!"

Weiss tore her gaze from the leader of the Red Dawn and stared at Naruto with wide eyes. "You're related to him?"

Naruto nodded. "Yup. He's my mom's big brother." The blond stood up and walked up to his uncle. "Bu the way, you came at a great time, Uncle Nagato. We were gonna ask you to show RWBY and JNPR their soul."

At this, Nagato raised an eyebrow." Oh. Why so?"

"We want to show them their elemental affinities." answered Sasuke.

"But why? For more power?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, more like a further step on progress. We want to help our friends become more powerful so we can be all much more prepared in the future."

Nagato seemed to think this over. Seeing that there was no negative effects, he agreed. The redheaded Uzumaki led them to an unused arena and asked the first one to stand in the middle.

Ruby squealed and went first. Nagato closed his eyes and cup Ruby's cheek and placed his right hand on her head. A red glow began to outline Ruby, as her eyes glowed her soul's color. Two orbs materialized and began to orbit Ruby. One was green, the other yellow.

"How intriguing. The Swift Release, lightning and wind."

The rose smiled and stepped off, allowing another to take her place. Blake went ahead and waited. Nagato repeated the procedure, a black outline shrouding Blake. After that, a blue orb floated around the cat Faunus.

"Water. Fluid, yet powerful. A great affinity to posses."

Blake merely smiled, with Yang going next. Nagato smiled, as he covered Yang in her soul, a red orb materializing. "As expected, you have Fire."

Yang pumped her fist in triumph, Weiss taking her place. Nagato showed her her white soul, analyzing it until a green and blue orb popped up. Nagato saw this and looked slightly shocked.

"Ice Release! You have both water and wind, a rare combination. Take pride in that, Miss Schnee."

Weiss nodded gratefully and sauntered over to her teammates. Nora being Nora, went ahead and stood in front of Nagato. The Red Dawn's leader closed his eyes and analyzed Nora's soul, with a calm look. Before it was replaced with a horrified expression, which Team SNSH noticed.

"What's the matter, Uncle Nagato?"

And to their immediate shock, a brown and yellow orb materialized around Nora.

"E-Explosive Release...earth and lightning."

Nagato stepped back warily, as Nora whooped in triumph at getting a powerful affinity. "I've had my fair share of encounters with Explosive Release users...none of them were very pleasant."

Naruto crossed his arms, quirking an eyebrow. "Yet you have one of them in your employment, Uncle Nagato."

Ren then decided to ask a question. "What makes this person so very unpleasant?"

"Imagine Nora and Yang combined, especially about the hair part!" answered Sakrura.

Everyone, besides Naruto, Sasuke and Jaune all had their eyes wide and mouths gaping. Nagato frowned and closed his eyes. "Like I've said, not every pleasant."

Ren stood next, a green orb popping up besides him.

"You've received wind. It can be gentle, it can terrifyingly powerful when used well."

The Lie nodded and allowed Pyrrha to go next. A brown and a green orb floated around her, which made the redheaded Uzumaki smile at the irony. "How ironic, you who has polarity, gained the Magnet Release, composed of wind and earth."

Pyrrha's eyes widened. "Wait, how did you-"

Nagato interrupted the Spartan, a smirk on his face. "That's for me to know, and for you to find out, Miss Nikos."

The Spartan took a minute to stare at Nagato in the eye, before nodding and walking back. Jaune nervously took her place. Nagato smiled at the sight of the Arc and greeted him.

"It's been years, Jaune. The last time I saw you, you were still a young boy aspiring to be a Huntsman. And now here you are, about to have your affinity known as a student of Beacon."

Jaune rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, with Nagato chuckling. The ring-eyed male placed his hand on Jaune's head, his eyes glowing brightly. A brown orb materialized, making Nagato nod.

"Earth. Solid, great for defensive capabilities and packs a punch. A great affinity for-" To his shock, another orb popped up, but it had a strange symbol on it. Plus the fact that it was colored white "Impossible! Yang Release?!"

At the mention of her name, Yang blinked. "Excuse me?"

Nagato shook his head and explained. "Yang Release, or Light Style. It's not apart of the element wheel, but is still a type of Aura Transformation, or affinity. It can breathe life into anything and is usually used in conjuction with-" Nagato's jaws promptly dropped, as another orb, this time purple, orbited around Jaune. "Yin Release..."

Nagato stumbled, almost falling on the floor. He couldn't believe it, and based on Team SNSH's expression, they couldn't. Sasuke was the first to snap out of his funk.

"That's...how is that possible There hasn't been any recorded Yin-Yang Release users in an eternity!"

Ruby was curious and asked a question. "Um, has there been a Yin-Yang Release user before?"

Naruto was the one to answer. "Yeah, there has. It was the Sage of Six Paths...better yet known as the First Huntsman. He and his family have been the only known ones to wield Yin-Yang Release."

"So I'm guessing Yin Release is Dark Style, right?"

Nagato nodded. "Yes, that is correct. With it, you can create constructs and forms of life, but they are not truly alive. That is what Yang Release is for. With Yin, you create the body. And with Yang, you breathe in life into it. But, to fully utilize the maximum potential of the affinity, you must have PERFECT Aura control."

Jaune managed to conclude what Nagato was saying. "So even if I do have the two powerful affinities, it won't matter because I can't control it?"

"That's right." said the redheaded Uzumaki. "And with your Aura levels comparable to that of a Biju, and that it was recently unlocked, it will be a long time until you're able to use Yin-Yang Release."

Team SNSH let out a sigh of relief. Although they were glad that Jaune got extremely rare and powerful affinities, they didn't want to imagine the possibilities what he could do with that kind of power. Nagato smiled and waved goodbye.

"I must be taking my leave now. Good night everyone and good luck on your second semester." said Nagato as he walked out of the room, leaving the three teams all alone.

RWBY, JNPR and SNSH all looked at each other and sat down. Blake then continued her rant. "There's something big coming, and it will happen whether we're ready or not!"

Naruto crossed his arms. "That's exactly why we had Uncle Nagato show you your elemental affinities, so you guys can advance in your progress to being ready. And to be perfectly blunt, you REALLY need to chillax, Blake."

It was then Ruby got the most fantastic idea ever. "Everyone in favor of becoming the world's youngest Huntsman and Huntresses to single-handedly bring down a corrupt organization conspiring against the community of Vale, say 'aye'!"

Yang pumped her fist, immediately agreeing, with Weiss following suit. Sakura and Hinata were considering it, while Sasuke nodded, wanting in. The aforementioned plus Ruby and Blake looked at JNPR and Naruto with a look.

Jaune rubbed the back of his head, an apologizing look on his face. "I'm sorry guys, but we can't come. The four have already have plans for next week."

Sasuke looked at his brother/partner with a quirked eyebrow. "What about you, dobe? You in?"

Naruto shook his head, much to everyone's shock. "Sorry, but I can't go. After two days, I'll be leaving to pick up some VERY RARE materials for a new weapon I'm planning to build. I already got permission from Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch to leave, with a chaperone."

"So that's what caused Whirlwind to blow up?" asked Ruby.

"Yup. The thing wasn't built to last. And I need to get these materials so I can build a hopefully stronger and more durable weapon. While Maelstrom's efficient, I think it'd be better if I have more than one weapon. But there might be the possibility I can get back early. I'll just wish you guys luck.""

RWBY plus SSH nodded. Ruby's eyes widened, remembering something.

"Oh no! I forgot my cookie box!" shouted Ruby in horror.

Weiss face palmed and offered to go with her partner, whom accepted. The two waved goodbye to their friends and teammates and ran out of the door and towards the library.

* * *

 **With the White Rose partners**

Ruby turned to a corner and bumped into someone, letting out an "oof", causing her to fall on the ground. Weiss ran up to her partner and looked at her with worry. "You alright, you dolt?"

Ruby nodded and looked up, her eyes mesmerized. The person she bumped into was the one Team SNSH showed her when she described her ideal man! The male had an outstretched hand, as if offering it to Ruby.

"Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?" asked the male.

The Rose squeaked and took the hand, helping herself up. She shook her head, saying she was just fine. The redhead looked at Ruby and smiled, making the cloaked leader melt a bit in the inside. She just smiled back, before staring into his olive-green eyes.

Weiss crossed her arms, staring at the male. "So, what brings you here to Beacon?"

"My team and I were just looking for our assigned dorms during our temporary stay here in Beacon."

"So you're also participating in the tournament?"

The redhead nodded in confirmation. "That is correct. We come from Shade Academy, in Vacuo."

"Any luck, partner?"

Weiss turned to face who had just spoken and immediately her cheeks were dusted with red. There stood, in her eyes, an absolutely gorgeous man. His black straight hair, covering his left, while his right was uncovered, showing its orange color. He wore a blue kimono, reaching up to the end of his legs, and it was opened up, showing off his whole chest.

The redhead faced the other male. "I was about to ask them if they happen to know where our dorms are."

Ruby stopped staring into Gaara's eyes, shaking herself out of her state. "Oh! Exchange students have their own dormitories. It's in the other side of Beacon."

A frown marred both of the male's face as they heard this. "Is that so?" The redhead crossed his arms, until a smirk replaced his frown. "Sasori will be angry, won't he?"

"That's an understatement." said his companion.

"So, um, what are your names?" asked Ruby timidly.

The redhead gestured to himself and his companion and spoke. "I am Gaara Sabaku, leader of Team GNSM. This is my partner, Utakata Mizu."

Ruby smiled and waved at them. "Hi, I'm Ruby. Leader of Team RWBY, and this is my partner, Weiss." she said as she pointed at herself then to Weiss.

Utakata bowed and gave them a friendly smile. "A pleasure to have your acquaintances, Ruby, Weiss."

Gaara then cut in."As much as we want to continue chatting, we have to settle in our dorm. We'll continue this conversation on some other time." Gaara smiled once again and bowed. "It was nice meeting the two of you."

Gaara and Utakata walked off, waving goodbye at the two, whom promptly waved back. When the two were finally out of eyesight and earshot, Ruby pulled Weiss in and whispered to her. _"Hey Weiss."_

 _"Yes?" asked the Schnee with uncertainty._

Ruby twiddled her fingers, a blush on her face. _"Is it weird my panties feel a bit wet and sticky all of a sudden?"_

 _"...No. I'm feeling the same thing as well right now."_ she replied with a blush on her face as well.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Students from various academies began to pile into Beacon. Naruto, Sasuke, Yang, Weiss, Ren and Jaune were all acting as representatives to greet them. Naruto had his arms crossed, a frown on his face.

"Can someone tell me why I'm here again?"

Ren stopped waving at a student, and faced the whiskered blond. "Because both Hinata and Sakura used the dreaded puppy eyes on you."

Naruto blinked and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, right."

"Heads up!"

When Naruto, Sasuke and Jaune heard this, a grin appeared on their faces, which just so happen to creep out the other three. The three grinning idiots pumped their fists, as something blurred above them, making Ren, Weiss and Yang duck.

Yang crossed her arms to prevent the wind from blowing against her face. "What the heck was that?"

Every student present stopped whatever they were doing and looked up, seeing a person standing on top of what seemed to be a white, giant Nevermore. The person had long, blond hair and blue slanted eyes. He wore a red cloak, black pants and combat boots. He was grinning before the Nevermore dived down, until it just barely touched the surface, prompting the blond to flip off his ride.

As he flipped off, he raised his index and middle finger with a grin. "Katsu!"

He landed down in a kneel, as the Nevermore blew up in a flash explosion. Everyone who saw that cheered at the sheer badassery they've just witnesses. Jaune, Naruto and Sasuke seemed to have widened as they walked up to the blond.

The blond noticed them and smirked. The four of them stared at each other before raising their arms up, shouting quite loudly, "ART IS AN EXPLOSION!" The blond laughed and embraced the three in a hug. "It's been years, fellas! Haven't seen anyone who could compare to my art."

Yang smiled and crossed her arms. "Woah. THAT, was art? Why hasn't it been displayed in a museum? It'd be, the bomb!" punned Yang. Everyone, besides Naruto and the blond groaned at the pun.

The blond saw Yang and stared at her with amazement, before smirking in pride. "My art isn't like any of those displays in a museum, un. Art happens in an instant, where you can view its beauty at its highest form before it fades away. What's the point of art if it lasts for an eternity? It loses it value and it's not even beautiful anymore, un."

Everyone who didn't know him stared at him with shock. Yang blinked rapidly before whistling. "Wow. That's, uh, that's pretty deep." Before nodding in agreement. "And makes a lot of sense. Guess that just gives me more reason to love explosions." Yang uncrosses her arm and placed them on her hips. "So, what's your name?"

"Deidara. Deidara Nendo." he said, outstretching his hand for a handshake, which Yang promptly took and shook.

Gaara, Utakata and another redhead walked up to Deidara, the latter redhead smacking him on the head. He grunted and crossed his arms. "You and your so-called art."

Deidara merely smirked and stared at the redhead that smacked him. "Why? Jealous that you can't make a flashy entrance with your "eternal" art?, Sasori? Or that anyone agrees with the brand?"

Naruto and Gaara quickly pulled the two away from each other before it could further escalate into something further. Nagato walked in the courtyard and clapped his hands, catching everyone's attention.

The pale redhead looked at everyone and spoke loudly. "Alright everyone! Class is about to start in 30 minutes. So I suggest you all move alone now, lest you want to be late on the first day."

The students began to disperse, walking in Beacon. Naruto and the others smiled at Nagato and waved at him goodbye, the redhead smiling and waving back.

* * *

 **Combat Class Classroom**

Everyone stood in the room, waiting for something. Glynda steps into the arena and addresses everyone. "Good morning everyone. This semester, two new classes have been added. Teamwork Classes, and Gym Period, along with another doctor added to our infirmary. The three of them have arrived since yesterday, and will be introduced to you all."

Murmurs and whispers began to ring around the room as they all wondered who the three new additions will be. In the far back, Cinder narrowed her eyes in both anger and anticipation, joining the others in wondering who the new teachers will be.

 _"This...isn't a part of the plan. Whoever they are, I need to inform my mistress of this new development."_

And then a shout echoed throughout the entire room. "Dynamic Entry!" This brought a smile to Jaune's face.

A blurry figure flying kicked into the arena, before it quickly halted itself and back flipped to land right next to Goodwitch. The male's appearance was revealed. He had black hair, in a bowl-hair cut, black eyes and fuzzy eyebrows. He wore a pure green spandex bodysuit, on top of it was a black armored flak jacket, and a red sash tied over his waist like a belt. Orange fuzzy warmer on his legs and arms, and boots.

He gave them all a thumbs up and smiled, which sparkled and flashed quite brightly. "A youthful morning everyone! I am Maito Gai, your new teacher for your Gym period."

Before everyone could properly react, a crackle of white lightning struck the space besides Gai, and a person appeared. He had silver hair, some sort of cloth covering his left and a mask that covered nearly all of his face. His right eye, which was colored black, was the only part of his face that was exposed. He wore a black shirt that went up to his elbows, on top was a flak vest similar to Gai's. He wore finger-less gloves on both hands. Black pants, a holster on the left leg and combat boots.

The person was reading a book and raised his unoccupied arm and waved at the students, introducing himself. "Yo. I'm Kakashi Hatake, the guy who'll teach you the essence of teamwork."

And lastly, a lone female walked up and stood besides Goodwitch. She had brown eyes and straight, shoulder-length blonde hair which tied in two loose ponytails. She wore grass-green haori with a strange symbol on the back. Underneath was a gray, kimono-style blouse, held close by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi, which matches the color of her pants. Open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels for footwear.

"Hello everyone, I'm Tsunade Senju. And I will be your new doctor if you ever get injured." She then faces the students with a neutral expression. "Now, will a Cardin Winchester please come forth?"

Cardin, who was still crippled, had to be assisted by his team down. The Winchester gritted his teeth, feeling his crippled legs surge pain through his body. He stood with crutches and looked at Tsunade.

"So, um, why am I here?"

Tsunade looked at him before her face formed into a sneer. "So this is the boy that tried to blackmail my grandson?"

Everyone, besides SNSH and Jaune, had widened eyes at her statement. Before Cardin could fully react, she slammed a single finger on his gut, which was strong enough for the air to forcefully leave his body. She poked him with the same finger, which sent him skidding against the ground. Tsunade crossed her arms, which just so happen to emphasize her already large bust.

"Naruto Uzumaki is my grandson. And blackmail is quite the sin against family. But," Tsunade walked up to Cardin and hovered her hands over his legs, her hands glowing a bright green light.

Cardin blinked and started gaping in amazement as he started to regain the feeling of his legs. The light died down and Tsunade stood up, allowing Cardin room. The Winchester sat up and raised his leg, surprisingly not hurting, which made everyone, except those who knew Tsunade, have their jaws drop. Cardin stood up, still amazed that his legs are finally healed.

He was about to celebrate, until Tsunade grabbed him by the neck and glared at him heatedly. "Drop that attitude of yours Winchester. Or else you'll be my new model for the human anatomy in the lab. I still need organs."

Cardin nodded furiously, which prompted the blonde to toss him back to his team, who caught him. Goodwitch coughed into her hand and began to explain the new system. The students will have Teamwork and Strategy Classes during Mondays and Wednesdays. Gym Period during Tuesdays and Thursday. During Fridays, the two classes will be combined into one class.

And since today is Monday, they'll be having Kakashi as their professor first. Gai bid farewell to the students and left, along with Goodwitch and Tsunade. Kakashi didn't even bother looking up from his book, as he addressed the students.

"To be frank with you all, I think some of you don't deserve to be Huntsman, most of all Team CRDL. Why is that so? Teamwork is an necessity needed among Huntsmen and Huntresses. You help your friends and comrades, and they help you back. Teamwork just may be the deciding factor of the fate of your team once in a mission. You either perform the mission successfully accompanied by your team, or you finish it all alone with no one left to help you."

Kakashi looked directly at Team CRDL and narrowed his only visible eye. "And speaking of Team CRDL, I want all of you to come down here."

The four males looked at each other, before looking back at Kakashi, "Uh, excuse me?" asked Russel.

"Yes. Cardin, Russel, Dove and Sky. All four of you come down here and fight me." said Kakashi as he flipped to the next page.

Dove raised his hand with a raised brow. "But sir, our leader has just been recently healed from his injuries!"

Kakashi didn't look undeterred as he replied. "Well tough luck. None of the enemies will give you the chance to recover just because one of you was just recently healed. In the battlefield, honor and code are at times discarded. So get your asses down here right now! Or else you'll be in detention."

The threat had the desired effect as Team CRDL quickly ran down, weapons in-hand. The silver-haired Huntsman didn't even bother to put away his book as he faced the four students. "Now then, let me give you some bits of advice. Come at me with the intent to kill or else you'll lose."

At this, CRDL settled into their stance. Cardin roared and charged at Kakashi, swinging his Mace. The masked professor jumped back and dodge the larger blunt weapon. He flipped himself, dodging Sky's Halberd

Russel charged at Kakashi, Dove right besides him. The two started slashing around their bladed weapons at Kakashi, who still hasn't looked up from his book, yet managed to perfectly dodge every attack by either leaning back, side stepping or spinning around them.

Kakashi landed back on his feet and matrix dodged Cardin's swing, before kicking off the Mace from Cardin's hand and did a series of spin kicks on Cardin's face, sending him skidding against the floor.

Sky roared and started swinging around his Halberd, trying to get a hit on Kakashi, whom kept flipping out of the way from the blunt weapon's range. Everyone else looked at their new professor with amazement at his quick agility and dodging skills.

"Well, it's obvious he's not even taking them seriously." noted Weiss.

Naruto chuckled. "Of course he's not. CRDL is cannon fodder. Kakashi-sensei does that to observe his opponents, and to make them underestimate him." A grin made its way on Naruto's face as he looked at everyone. "If Kakashi-sense was serious, he'd be showing off his left eye."

Ruby blinked. "What does that mean?"

Everyone else that knew smirked. "Well, you'll guys see it soon in the near future." said Jaune mysteriously.

With that, everyone looked back at the fight.

Kakashi slid across the floor, all four of the motley crew running at him. In all honesty, he expected better. They weren't even formulating any plan to catch him off guard to get a hit on him. And now that's what he was gonna do.

Kakashi sighed. He ducked under Russel's slash strikes and kicked him on the chin, sending him flying. Quickly, he reflected Dove's attack, redirecting to Sky, their weapons clashing. Kakashi jumped kick Sky, before using him as a footstool to launch himself to Dove, kneeing him on the head. Cardin jumped over his team to attack their teacher with an overhead strike.

The silver-haired Huntsman smirked under his mask and disappeared in a swirl of leaves, the ground becoming Cardin's target instead. The Winchester growled, his Mace embedded on the ground, trying to dislodged it.

Out of nowhere, Kakashi reappeared behind Cardin, his right eye having a mischievous twinkle. He clasped his hands, only his index and middle fingers raised. He pulled it back, right before poking it. Right into Cardin's ass.

A second passed, and the Winchester was sent flying. Kakashi ran after him, easily overcoming his speed. He spun around and spin kicked Cardin, sending him to where the rest of his team was, who were all groaning.

Kakashi sighed again and closed his book. That was too easy and very disappointing. He only used his legs and feet with barely any effort. He placed away his past time and walked up to the lying team and placed his foot over Cardin's back.

 _"Maa maa. Has the standards of Beacon dropped that Professor Ozpin allowed people like this to enroll? Poor shame."_ he thought. Kakashi looked at all the students then gestured to Team CRDL. "Can anyone tell me what went wrong?"

"They were idiots!"

"They were outmatched!"

"They just charged in recklessly!"

Hearing these answers, Kakashi nodded. "While those answers are correct, they are not the ones I'm looking for." He turned, seeing Jaune raise his hand, prompting him to motion for the blond to stand up.

"Teamwork...they didn't cooperate with each other. Instead, they worked as individuals instead of as a team. They charged in head-first without any sort of plan or strategies to help fight against someone who was clearly above their level."

Kakashi eye smiled and nodded gratefully to Jaune. "Now THAT, is the answer I was looking for." His eye smile was swiftly replaced with a look of seriousness. "Like you've said, these idiots charged in blindly and severely underestimated because of the fact I'm reading a book or that I wasn't paying attention to them. They didn't try nor attempted to communicate with each other or even formulate a plan."

Kakashi took off his foot and looked at everyone. "Let this lesson be engraved in your memories. In the battlefield, you shouldn't be always alone. You have teammates, they help you and you help them. Unless you all want to die, teamwork is a necessity among Huntsmen and Huntresses." Kakashi crossed his arms and smiled. "Now let me part you with these words: Those who abandon the mission are scum. But those who abandon their comrades are lower than scum. Remember those words well. Class dismissed."

As everyone began to pile out, Cinder couldn't help but feel fear and worry. _"This...we didn't plan for this! We didn't expect the White Fanged Scarecrow, the Blue Beast nor the Woman with a Thousand Strength! I need to inform my mistress of this. We need to reconfigure the plan."_


	13. Non Morti Forest

**A bit short, but I'll try to lengthen the next chapter. This week was a very slow one for me. Hope you all enjoyed!**

* * *

 **Air Docks**

Naruto stood at the air docks, waiting for a certain Bullhead to pick him up. His team, JNPR and RWBY were just behind him to bid him farewell.

"So why do you have to go in there personally?" asked Ruby. She was quite worried for her friend, who had to go somewhere barely no one knows.

"The reception in that area is horrible, practically non-existent. We can't contact the person unless we go in personally." replied Naruto. He smiled, looking at everyone behind him "Besides, I've been meaning to visit him as well. It's been three years since I last saw him."

And just as he said that, a Bullhead with the symbol of a cross, intertwined with a sword and shield, a book behind the cross. Weiss looked at the ship with wide eyes, before facing Naruto with a shocked look.

"THAT'S your ride?!" When she gained a nod of confirmation, she gestured to it quite dramatically, eyes still wide. "But that Bullhead belongs to the Catholic Church!"

"You'd be right, Ms. Schnee." said a voice from inside the ship.

Everyone looked at the transportation vehicle with anticipation. The Bullhead hatch hissed open before it slid down and formed a platform, allowing Hidan to walk down. The silver-haired priest walked up to Naruto and clasped in the shoulder, giving him a kind smile.

"Good to see you again, mah boy." He took back his hand and placed a hand on his hip. "Have you been praying every night before bed?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes."

"Praying before you eat, before you go on a journey?"

Naruto drew a blank on that one, sweat dripping from his face. The blond Faunus sighed and bowed. "Forgive me Father, for I have sinned. I...haven't been praying as much as I used to." admitted Naruto.

Hidan looked at the bowing boy with a neutral look, before he patted him on the head, ruffling his hair with a smile. "Do not worry, God is forgiving." He pulled back his arm and crossed it. "But, you will have to recite some of the Bible's verses once we get going. Got it?"

"Crystal, Father Hidan."

The silver-haired priest took a look at the group behind Naruto. His eyes fell upon Nora and Ren, he frowned, feeling a sense of familiarity on the two of them. He walked through the students and stopped right in front of the two, who were quite intimidated by Hidan. The paladin stared at them and asked, "Do I know you two?"

Ren and Nora looked at each other, before facing Hidan and shaking their heads.

"I don't believe so, Father."

Hidan placed a hand on his chin, his brows furrowed in deep thinking. "It's because the two of you look like exactly like the orphans I've once took care of while I was in the former settlement of Oniyuri."

This gained him a reaction of widened eyes from the two childhood friends. Ren took a shaky step forward and looked at the priest with confusion. "But, you had blond hair back then!"

Hidan looked at them before launching himself towards the two, embracing them in a bear hug, smiling like a father would to his children. "Look at you two! You've both grown into fine adults!"

Nora laughed at being twirled around, while Ren allowed a smile on his face. Hidan placed them down, placing his hands over their shoulders, a teasing smile on his face as he pulled hem in closer.

"Tell me, are the two of you dating yet?"

An atomic blush spread through their cheeks, refusing to meet the priest's gaze. Jaune raised his finger and said, "They're not dating actually. Just really close friends."

"Bullshit." immediately said Hidan. He let go of the two and looked at the blond knight directly in the eye. "Lying is a sin, Jaune. And ya know how I hate that. So, what in blazing hell do you mean they're not dating?!"

Hinata was the one to clarify. "In their own words, 'They are together, but not together-together.'"

Hidan stood there unblinkingly before he nodded. "I see." The priest took out his pocket watch, taking a look at the time. "Oh? It's past our departing time." He closed it and faced Naruto. "Come on, we need to board the Bullhead and get to the Forest of Non Morti as soon as possible."

Pyrrha gasped in shock and looked at the priest with wide eyes. "The Forest of Non Morti, the both of you are going there?! That is suicide!"

Yang then raised an arm. "What's the Forest of Non Morti?"

The redhead faced the blonde and started explaining with a grave of tone. "The Forest of Non Morti is quite possibly the most Grimm-infested location in the entirety of Remnant. It is said that the entire forest reeks with negativity, the very reason why the Grimm are seemingly unending. You would be lucky to even last half a minute in there, lest a full minute. There are also rumors that someone lives at the very end of Non Morti, but not have been able to confirm it."

"Aye." said Hidan. "That's where I and Naruto will be going. To meet the man himself."

"Someone actually lives there!?" shouted Pyrrha in disbelief.

Naruto nodded. "That's right. He's been living there for a long time, and has no plan to move out because it's his only source of entertainment."

Pyrrha took a minute to reboot at what Naruto had just said. Unfortunately, before she could even retort, Hidan grabbed Naruto by his hood and dragged the blond into the Bullhead. He waved at everyone goodbye, before the hatch closed and the aircraft took off.

Everyone could only stare at the Bullhead and waved at it goodbye, before it finally disappeared from view. Sasuke lowered his hand and sighed. "Well, here comes hell."

Before anyone could even ask what he meant, Hinata quirked an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Seriously? You expected me to fall on my knees and break down because Naruto-kun left?"

"Well, there was the time when Naruto ran off because of Weiss." pointed out Ruby.

Hinata rolled her eyes and uncrossed her arms, putting her hand on her hips. "I wasn't even crying. At times when he's in the mood for a walk, he makes irrational decisions. I was just very worried for Naruto-kun's well-being. Besides, he has Father Hidan with him to keep him down."

Blake noticed the second time how Hinata referred to Naruto. "Wait, -kun?"

"Oh right, you guys still don't know our customs." said Hinata with sheepishness. "My bad. Well, -kun is what we call an honorific. It's what we add after the name of a person. It's a bit informal and it's usually used on someone you're really close to a boy. There are other honorifics, such as -chan, which are usually used for little girls or a girl you're close to. Then -san is the more formal one, for any gender. -sama, someone oh high rank. -sensei for your teacher. There are quite a bit more, but unless you want to learn our language, I'm not gonna go further."

Weiss, Blake, Ren and Pyrrha raised their hands, making Hinata quirk her eyebrow. The bluenette motioned for them to speak, with Ren doing so.

"I presume that the other three, along with myself, want to learn your language."

Sakura walked up, a quirked eyebrow on her face as well. "You guys sure? Our mother tongue is quite hard to learn."

Pyrrha smiled and nodded. "We'll never know if we don't try."

"Well, if you're all really sure," Sasuke crossed his arms and looked into the four's eyes. "we'll teach you once we're done with our little outing."

* * *

 **Time Skip - Beacon Field**

All students stood in four section; the students from Atlas, the students from Beacon, the students from Haven and then the students from Shade. All of them were standing at Beacon's newly made field, complete with a track field and benches for resting, along with some weights. They were waiting for Gai to appear.

A second later, the spandex-wearing professor appeared, holding what seemed to be ten dozens of crates, all perfectly balanced on top of another. The students looked at this with shock that he could carry something effortlessly.

Gai gently dropped it down and clasped his hands, looking at everyone with a 'Nice Guy' smile.

"A youthful morning my students! Today, I'll be testing your endurance and stamina." He gestured to the box before making a vertical motion. "Now, each of you form a line and get some bracers in here."

Everyone looked at each other, apart from SSH and J, thinking of what thinking of one thing thing. What the heck were bracers? Seeing that the students weren't moving, Gai took it upon himself and opened up the lids in a swift manner.

The spandex-wearing Huntsman then grabbed the contents of the box, before throwing them at all the students, who were forced to catch them. Gai then told them to put them around their arms and legs.

After that, Gai gained a bit of a devious grin and said one single word. "Restriction."

Almost every student immediately fell to the ground, gasping as they felt their gravity turn heavy for some reason. Ruby and Weiss could only stay still, not used to the heavy feeling. The others fell on their knees, but could still move, albeit sluggishly. The ones who could move without even breaking a sweat were Jaune and the rest of Team SNSH, who were quite used to this. Nora, need I even explain? And some others.

Gai looked at them with a bright smile, waiting for the students to stand up. Some weren't able due to the fact that their personal gravity seemed heavier. The spandex-wearing professor lifted his index and middle finger, shouting. "Release!"

Those who weren't able to stand found their gravity get lighter enough to allow them to stand up. Gai looked at each and every one of them, seeing some glares and some curious looks. "Those were gravity weights, designed to built up endurance, stamina and as well as your speed. With the use of Gravity Dust, they exude off a heavy feeling. around a half more of Remnant's normal gravity."

Cue in the dropping jaws. So THAT'S why they felt heavy?! The bracers essentially increase one's personal gravity. That...is actually a smart tactic. Gai then resumed.

"And some of the more youthful ones, such as Team SNSH, Jaune and Miss Valkyrie-"

"Call me Nora, please!"

"Ha ha! Such youth! Very well, Nora, are all experiencing TWICE the gravity of Remnant."

And cue in more dropped jaws of disbelief. All heads turned to face the aforementioned names with wide eye looks, mostly having the same thought.

 _"WHAT KIND OF MONSTERS ARE THEY?!"_

Though there were a few friendly one's like Pyrrha's. _"Team SNSH and Jaune have been training like this ever since they were children? Dear Oum. I wonder if Jaune can last long in the- ah! No! Bad brain! Bad!"_

 _"Heh, looks like they still got it. I might've been slacking off."_ thought Sun.

 _"Yep, that's Nora alright. Breaking the laws of physics, one of the reasons I love her."_ Gee, wonder who this is.

 _"huh, I thought I was the toughest. Looks I need to defend my title!"_ mentally said a certain blonde.

Cinder's little group were panicking at this method. _"The Red Dawn has INSANE people! What the hell is Ozpin thinking?!"_

While Cinder herself was thinking how this could be beneficial to their plans. This training method could boost their own attributes, which would make them more powerful. None of the forces of good would know what hit them.

Gai clasped his hands, looking at everyone. "Yosh! Now, for a warm up, I want all of you to do 20 laps across the field."

Those who didn't know Gai looked at him like he was insane. How could they possibly run 20 laps with gravity bracers to slug them down. Sasuke, having a devious grin, decided to show them what their teacher is perfectly capable of.

"Gai-sensei, I bet you can't do 30 laps in under 20 minutes while in times three gravity." coolly said Sasuke.

Gai looked at the Uchiha and gave him a "Nice Guy" pose. "Yosh! If I cannot do that, then I will do 40 laps around Beacon while in times four gravity!"

With that, Gai restricted his bracers and disappeared in a blur. And yet again, those who didn't know Gai had their jaws touching the floor, looking in awe as a green blur circled around the track.

Sasuke smirked as he looked at the board, seeing it quickly fill up and increase. A few minutes later, Gai skid against the ground, the board lighting up with 40 laps in under five minutes. The students looked at him in awe as Gai faced them and gave them a sparkling smile, literally.

The bowl-hair Huntsman then pointed at the track and ordered the students to start running. Jaune smiled and ran with fervor, SSH, Sun, GNSM following swiftly. The students, except RWBY and NPR, looked at them with a quirked eyebrow as they ran quite weirdly.

RWBY and NPR shrugged and, along with Sun's team, SSSN, started running. Quickly, the others snapped out of their stupor and followed suit. Gai crossed his arms, supervising with a smile. From behind, a voice asked.

"Isn't this a tad bit...harsh?"

Gai turned around, facing Glynda as she walked up to him. The youthful Huntsman shook his head, as his smile was replaced with an expression of seriousness.

"No, it's not. With what Qrow told us, we need to prepare these students as best we can. I don't fully expect for them to participate in a war this early in their life, but better to be prepared than not." Gai and Glynda watched as some students struggled to remain standing. "We must fan their flames of youth until they grow bright and surpass ours."

Glynda looked at Gai and lightly smiled. "It's quite rare to see this air of seriousness of yours."

He look down, closing his eyes as he chuckled. "Well, I can be just as seriousness as anyone when it involves the safety and the fate of the innocent."

* * *

 **With Naruto and Hidan**

Naruto and Hidan sat on the opposite side of each other, waiting for their transport to get to their location. Hidan had his hands clasped, praying to Oum, while Naruto was fiddling with something.

It looked to be exactly like an arm, but it was skeletal and made of metal. It had some wires around it, and some metals connectors to attach it to said limb. The silver-haired priest finished praying and saw what Naruto was tinkering with.

"I didn't think I'd be seeing THAT ever again." said Hidan.

The blond smiled as he finished with whatever he was doing to it. He unclasped the connectors and rolled up his sleeves to attach it onto his arm. "Well, Whirlwind was destroyed and I had to get a secondary weapon. So until we get the things we need, I'll be using the Rasengan."

Hidan stood up and quirked an eyebrow. "And what model is that?"

"The latest one. X-8 A.U.R.A. Arm. I was tweaking it a bit to fit my pool of Aura."

Naruto flipped it over and placed it on his arm. He replaced back the clasps and pressed it on. Immediately after he did so, it started to heat up, making him panic. Before he could further react, the arm started to meld with his skin, making him grit his teeth. There were some pains he liked, heat was not one of them. Hidan rushed over to check up on his, only to see that the arm had fully merge with him.

The blond gasped and panted. He slowly brought up his arm and curled his fingers, seeing nothing wrong with them. Hidan gently grabbed the limb and looked at it all over, trying to see if there were any side effects. There were none. So, Naruto turned to the only person who could possibly know.

 _"Oi, Kurama! Was that your doing?"_

Naruto could hear the fox grumbling, before he responded. **"Yes, it WAS me. That Arm is quite useful, but its only disadvantage that it has to stay on. So, I decided to meld it with your arm's bone so you can use it anytime."**

 _"So what you're saying, I can use the Rasengan no matter what?_

 **"Yes."**

Once he heard that confirmation, Naruto grinned and spread out his palm. No sooner, an orange sphere began to form on his palm before it dissipated. Hidan looked with him confusion, asking for an answer.

"Kurama said it was him that melded the A.U.R.A Arm on me. He said I can do the Rasengan now, no matter what."

Hidan smiled and gave him a thumbs up. The Bullhead's pilot craned his neck and said, "We're about a minute away from our destination. Get ready."

The two nodded and stood up. Maelstrom popped into Naruto's right hand, the chains wrapping around his arm quite tightly. The blond looked at the priest expectantly. "So, what did you bring?"

"Those idiots back at Mistral thought him as a God. Just because he was almost untouchable throughout his battles until an illness took his life." said Hidan. A smile then graved his lips as he pulled out his weapon. "So I thought that it'd be fitting for me to name my weapon to bring God's wrath as the same warrior who was thought as a God of Death."

His weapon was a scythe. It's grip was fully colored black, the blades a mixture of black and white. Yes, blades. It had two blades, the second one a bit shorter than the other, but just as sharp. The scythe was attacked to a long metal cable, wound around two spools on Hidan's left hip. It had some gears at the corner of the blades, mostly likely for mecha-shifting.

Naruto looked at it before saying its name. "Thanathos, the so called Mistralian God of Death."

"Aye, you'd be right." confirmed Hidan.

The scene pans from the outside, as the Bullhead approached a dark-looking forest. It was exactly what you'd expect. The forest was practically ripped out of the scariest horror movie you've ever seen and made even more creepier.

The Bullhead's hatch slid open with a hiss, as Naruto and Hidan stood. The both of them weren't even bothered by the strong wind blowing against them. The pilot put the Bullhead to a halt, placing it on autopilot. He faced them and gave them a salute.

"Godspeed Father Hidan, Naruto. May the Lord be with you."

The priest nodded back as he and Naurto said as one. "And with your spirit."

Hidan and Naruto looked at each other and nodded. They leaned forward and allowed themselves to fall off the Bullhead. Naruto gave off a feral smirk as he and Hidan started to plummet down towards the ground. Quickly, they switched from a free fall to a bullet dive position as to hasten their descent.

A lone Beowolf looked up into the air, hearing something whistling. Before it could fully see what it was, the poor Grimm was promptly squashed by Naruto as he flipped himself and landed in a kneeling pose, sending some rocks falling from the force. Hidan fell second, _gently_ dropping down onto a poor Beowolf as well.

The two looked at each other and stood up, running towards the middle of the forest. As they moved, a pack of Beowolf burst out from the trees, pouncing towards them. Naruto grunted and effortlessly swung Maelstrom, slicing through five of the werewolf Grimm.

Hidan twirled around Thanatos and started madly hacking through the Grimm that stood his way, reducing them to nothing but black matter splattered around the forest. With the Grimm cleared, they continued running.

A group of Boarbatusk snorted and started spin dashing towards them like a deadly wheel. Naruto grinned and tossed Maelstrom to his left hand. His orange Aura began to spin around his right palm, forming the shape of a sphere the size of a melon. He grunted and slammed the sphere towards the five pig-like Grimm. The sphere shredded against them and it sent the Grimm flying until they all disappeared.

They were forced to jump away as a King Taijitu and emerged from the ground. Naruto went for the black half while Hidan attacked the white half. The blond jumped as the snake Grimm lunged for him.

Naruto landed on its body and ran up it. He twirled around his kurasigama and started slashing at its body, quickly wounding it. The snake craned its neck and snapped at the blond, who back flipped at the last second to dodge.

Bjiu Aura covered Maelstrom and he tossed it inside its mouth. The blade pierced the top of its mouth, making it thrash around to get the weapon out and perhaps throw Naruto off his balance. Luckily, Naruto kept his ground and grinned.

He pulled the chain, pulling himself towards the Taijitu and landed on its head. He started tugging against the chain, forcing the Grimm to smash against some of the trees, breaking them all in half. Naruto chuckled and pulled harder, detaching the head off. Naruto landed, the Taijitu evaporating.

Hidan continuously stabbed his Taijitu, climbing up to its head. It could only withstand the onslaught of the priest's attack. The silver-haired priest kept on embedding blessed bayonets on the snake's body, the creature of darkness slowly starting to burn from the presence of Oum.

The Red Dawn's priest launched himself towards the snake's head, Thanathos on his right hand. He roared and swung it with no effort, easily decapitating the the Grimm. Hidan landed as the dead body fully evaporated.

Naruto and Hidan faced to their left, hearing the sound of growling, snarling and roaring.

More and more packs of Beowolves swarmed the area, making Naruto and Hidan smirk. Ursa Majors, Boarbatusks and even a lone Beringel trudged in, growling at the duo. They glared at the oncoming horde, gripping their weapon tightly. With a grunt, they charged into the horde of the creatures of dark.

* * *

 **Back to Beacon**

Most of the students fell on the ground, panting heavily in exhaustion. They couldn't have kept up with the weight and some of them weren't able to do 20 laps. It ranged from majority doing only ten, some managing 12, and a select few being able to finish all 20.

Those select few were; Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Jaune, Team GNSM, Nora, Pyrrha, Yang, Mercury and Sun. The second half were panting, quite heavily in Mercury's case, with sweat heavily dripping from their faces. SSH and GNSM seemed a bit winded, but not really panting as much as the others were.

Jaune, however, looked okay. No, that was a lie. If it wasn't for the fact that he was drenched in sweat, one would think he hadn't just ran 20 laps under twice the gravity of Remnant. The blond beamed brightly as he faced Gai.

"Gai-sensei! I'm ready for the true exercise!"

Gai laughed exuberantly and nodded. "Ah yes! That was just a mere warm up. Now, 25 laps under times two and a half of Remnant's gravity!" He restricted the seals, Nora, Pyrrha, Yang, Mercury and Sun almost stumbling down. But SSH, Jaune and GNSM stood still.

Jaune's smiled brightly and ran off to do more laps. "For youth!"

Gai smiled at the sight of Jaune running swiftly, tears of youthful manliness flowing out of his eyes.

"It fills my heart with so much joy to see such my youthful disciple expressing his youth in such a manner! Jaune!"

The blond stops on his ninth lap and turns around to run towards Gai. "Sensei!"

"Jaune!" With tears of happiness still straining his eyes, he ran towards Jaune in a manly fashion.

"Sensei!"

Pyrrha looked bewildered, seeing her boyfriend ran up to their teacher and embraced each other in a rather, _manly hug_. Quite coincidentally, a sunset appeared and washed over them adding to the effect. This brought a tear to her eye.

"So beautiful."

Sakura looked at the redhead full in shock. "Wh- th- How are you not affected by that?!" Fully remembering some of the poor saps who were quickly sent to the hospital to forget what they've seen.

"What? It's just a teacher and student embracing each oth-"

Pyrrha's brain. exe then decided crash, her mind going way over the gutter. Sakura nodded sagely. "There it is." But then it was quickly replaced with a look of flabbergast when Pyrrha flew away with a nosebleed.

Sasuke could only shake his head as he continued running. _"It's always the quiet ones."_

* * *

 **Back in Non Morti**

Naruto roared, slicing up three more Beowolves, while Hidan decapitated two Ursa Majors. The Beringel slammed the ground and ran towards the priest. The Luna's main enforcer blocked the gorilla-like Grimm's hands. Naruto jumped over him and kicked the gorilla on the head, sending it stumbling back.

Hidan dashed forward and stabbed multiple bayonets into gullet, before it exploded in a shower of black matter. A Boarbatusk quickly spin-dashed towards Hidan, before it was intercepted by Naruto. The whiskered Faunus stopped it with just his foot. He grinned and shifted Maelstrom into its gun mode, aiming it. He fired, the Grimm blowing up.

The blond looked up, seeing some Nevermore's circling them over head. Hidan noticed as well, three bayonets popping onto his hand. He jumped up to a tree and used it a platform to send him further. The priest spun around and threw the blessed weapons towards the avian Grimm, instantly killing them.

The duo continued trudging forward as more Grimm came, as they retaliated by killing them swiftly. An Ursa Major stomped towards them and roared. Hidan let out a battle cry as he jumped over its claws, and ran up its arm to decapitate it quickly.

Smoke began to fill the area, making Hidan and Naruto stop. A Kapre stepped out from the smoke, but its mask was fully fixed, looking more intimidating then the one Jaune had killed. Naruto closed his eyes, silently releasing Level 4.

The blond roared and charged at the Kapre. The smoky beast jumped back and spewed out a black smog towards the whiskered Faunus. Hidan swooped in and twirled his scythe so fast, it acted like a fan, blowing away the smog.

Naruto shifted Maelstrom into its gun mode and started firing off Biju-enhanced bullets. The Kapre turned into its mist form, sweeping through the bullets to avoid getting hit. It dashed towards Naruto, claws out and ready to impale.

Hidan blocked the claws and pushed it back off. A bayonet popped into the priests hand, quickly stabbing the smoky beast in the gut, making it roar in pain as the Holy presence began to wash over him. Naruto jumped over Hidan and pierced the Kapre's head with Maelstrom. It stopped moving before it exploded in black smog. The two of them quickly blocked their nose to prevent the smog from invading their systems.

"Hmm, that Kapre was a bit weak." noted Hidan. "It must've been young. Normally, they exude off smog that instantly corrupts life, but this one needed to spew it itself."

Naruto nodded in agreement. They stood there for a few more seconds before they resumed running.

After a few minutes more of killing Grimm, they came to a halt to a dark castle. This was it, this was their location. However, before they could even take another step forward, a pack consisting of Alpha Beowolves dropped down, snarling at the two. Naruto put his arm up, wanting to be done with this quickly.

Black furred hands sprouted from behind Naruto and floated in front of him. The hands twisted, forming a rectangle with the fingers.

 **"Releasing Restraints: Level 3!"**

Black Aura bubbled around Naruto as it began to cover him. His whiskers becoming much more thicker and pronounced. His eyes more red, focused and vulpine. His fingers and canines growing longer and turning much more sharp. The Aura coated him like a shroud, two tails popping up from behind.

The Grimm stared at him in a mix of fear and hesitance. Every Beowolf took a step back, very much afraid of the one who holds one of their own. Naruto grinned maliciously and pounced at the creatures of darkness, all the while laughing darkly.

Naruto clawed on an Alpha before he embedded his claws at the neck and ripped its head off brutally. He set his sights on three and launched himself off the disappearing Beowolf and onto the three.

He swung Maelstrom, which was coated in Biju aura, in a sweeping motion, instantly cleaving through the Beowolves, their halves immediately vaporizing. Some of the Beowolves found false bravado and snarled at Naruto, preparing to attack.

Puffs of cloud surrounded Naruto, clones of himself appearing, in the same Aura cloak. They raised their hands up, redish-orange Rasengan forming in their palms. All of the Naruto grinned at them with a feral look and shot forward, thrusting their palms.

 **"RASENGAN!"**

They slammed their respective Rasengans at the Beowolf in front of them. The werewolf-Grimm were quickly shredded to pieces, their bodies nothing but sliced up black matter. Hidan frowned at the sight. The Naruclones dispelled, as the Aura cloak around Naruto dissipating, his features turning back to normal.

Hidan placed his hand over Naruto's shoulder, the blond growling.

"Why? Just why do I get keep succumbing to my blood lust every time I release my restraints?!" shouted out Naruto in frustrations.

Both Hidan and Kurama commented nothing, as Naruto sighed. He looked at the priest and was about to suggest they enter, when the sound of clapping reached their ears. The two of them looked forward, seeing _him_.

 _He_ wore a charcoal suit, leather riding boots, and an intricately knotted red cravat, covered by a full-length, and red frock overcoat with a cape. _He_ also wore a red fedora with a wide, floppy brim, which covered almost all _his_ midnight hair. A pair of circular, heavily tinted, wire-framed orange sunglasses with goggle sidings, seemingly gleaming with amusement. _He_ is also wearing a pair of white gloves which each have a five-pointed seal adorning their backs.

And _his_ smirk. Oum, it was dark and twisted. Yet it was also quite comforting. _He_ stopped clapping and stared at the two. The whiskered blond smiled and bowed.

"It's good to see you again, Alucard."

Alucard's smirk turned playful and he crossed his arms, looking at Naruto. "What brings you back here to my castle, Naruto?

Naruto seemed to hesitate for a moment. He took a deep breath, before exhaling. He stared up at Alucard and spoke his intentions. "I need some of your blood."

The male quirked an eyebrow. He took off his sunglasses, and his fedora, letting out his long midnight hair and showing off his threateningly pink eyes. "Pardon? But why do you need MY blood, in particular?"

"He needs your blood to make himself a new weapon, you crazy vampire bastard." interjected Hidan. He crossed his hand and looked at Alucard. "Your blood is surprisingly quite the useful material to make a weapon out of."

Alucard faced Naruto, gesturing for him to go inside. Naruto nodded and did so, leaving Alucard and Hidan vampire smirked and placed his hand on his hip. "Why hide yourself, Anderson? Why cover up who you truly are?"

For a split second, an entirely different figure replaced Hidan. He had a tanned complexion, almost golden blond hair, blue-ish green eyes, a scar on that went from his left cheek to the chin.

"I'm no longer Alexander Anderson, Alucard. I'm Hidan of the Red Dawn."

Alucard chuckled and stared at him mockingly. "Call yourself whatever you want you crazy Catholic sociopath. It doesn't matter, you are still Anderson. My life-long nemesis, my greatest adversary." His mocking stare disappeared, replaced with a smile. "And also my friend."

Anderson blinked surprisingly at that and allowed a small smile to grace his place. The two rivals stared at each other as the wind blew against their cloaks. The vampire and the priest then started to chuckle, mulling over their lives.

Meanwhile, Naruto was inside the castle's entrance, leaning against the gate. He saw Alucard and Hidan laughing, making him wonder what was happening.

"Wonder what they're talking about?" asked the blond to seemingly no one.

He looked to his right and shook his head. "No way. I won't pry in their conversation. I trust the both of them with my life. Doing so would be breaking their trust." He looked to his left and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that's right. Besides, it's not even my business to butt in."

Naruto raised his head, hearing his name being called. He walked out of the castle, seeing that their conversation was finished. Alucard disappeared for a split second, before he reappeared, holding out a briefcase. Naruto looked at it and hesitantly took it. The vampire crossed his arms, explaining the contents.

"Inside that case is a jar filled with my blood, and my two prized weapons. The Jackal, and the Casull."

Hidan looked at Alucard with a shocked look. "Are you serious?! You're just giving them away?!"

"That's right. These were the weapons I've once used. I managed to reproduce them to an amount where I will never run out should I either break or lose them. These were the original ones. I've retired their use to me and am giving to them to someone who can wield it to their fullest potential." Alucard faced Naruto and placed his hand on shoulder. "And that person is you, Naruto."

Naruto gained the same look as Hidan, before it was switched with a determined one. He nodded and clenched the briefcase tightly. "I'll make you proud!"

Alucard laughed, starting to disappear. "I know you will." And like that, he vanished.

Naruto looked at the briefcase for a split moment. He settled it down and opened the thing up, revealing what Alucard had said. A jar filled with crimson liquid, and two guns. The first gun is a semi-automatic magnum pistol. The overall design is simple. The barrel is 10 inches long and finished with titanium nitride which gives it a characteristic gold color. The words, "Hellsing ARMS 0000001" is engraved on the frame of the gun.

The second is a massive pistol. It has a length of 39 centimeters (16 inches), a weight of 16 kilograms (35 pounds), and a black gunmetal construction. The words "Monty Oum is in Heaven now" are engraved upon it.

Hidan looked at them, a wistful smile on his lips. The image of him and Alucard facing off against each other, weapons drawn and a grin on their faces as they fought.

A rustle drew their attention, making them face the source of the sound. Two Alpha Beowolves pounced from out of the bushes, targeting Hidan. Naruto reacted by grabbing the Casull and the Jackal. He took the magazines and loaded it in the respective hand guns.

Naruto took aim and fired. His eyes widened at the recoil, but he managed to hold his ground. Silver-coated bullets shot out from the muzzle, slamming against the werewolf-Grimm's head. The heads blew up, exploding in a manner of black matter, showering. Naruto gaped in shock, not believing what just happened. His mouth curled into a smirk, looking at the hand guns with amazement.

"These guns...they work so effectively against the Grimm! One shot, that's all it took and they were Alphas!"

Hidan nodded. "Aye, I remember when he used to visit. He once shot through a line of Ursa, and they all blew up. Something he didn't say is that the bullets for these weapons are made from a cross in a Cathedral from Vale. What's more, they're also blessed and are mercury-tipped. They're perfect against the Grimm, which are considered unholy beasts by the Lord."

Naruto looked at them with fascination and awe. He smirked and placed them back in the briefcase. He securely locked the case and hefted it up. "Come on, let's go."

The priest nodded and they started walking towards their designated pick-up point. From the top of the caste stood Alucard, watching the two with a grin. His shoulders started to shake before he began laughing loudly, all the while clapping his hands.

The Grimm who heard this looked up in fear, before they made themselves scarce, not wanting to die just yet. Naruto and Hidan smiled gratefully for Alucard helping them out. The two disappeared in the shadows, allowing Alucard to go back into his home.


	14. Out in the Town

**Hey! Been about two weeks since I've last updated this. While I'm here, I just want to announce this will be now updated once a month. As to why? It's because I've started two new other stories. I would dedicate a whole week for each stories for me to update them.**

 **That's really the only thing I have to say. Read and review!**

 **Planned Pairings:**

 **Starcrossed(NaruHina),** **Dark Blossom(SasuSaku),** **Arkos,** **Team Sloth,** **Snow Bubble,** **Desert Rose,** **Explosion,** **Toad and Slug,** **God's Angel**

* * *

Sasuke leaned on his left arm, watching the digital clock in front of him with laser-focus. They had a minute left till class is dismissed.

And in the background was Professor Port, yet again recounting a tale of his youth. Jaune slowly inched towards his friend and nudged him by the side.

Sasuke looked up from the clock to face the blond. "You need something, Jaune?"

"Nah, just a reminder. Even if me and my team already have plans, don't hesitate to ask for backup if things get a little out of control."

The Uchiha smiled and nodded at the offer. The last minute had past, prompting the bell to ring. This signalled everyone to stand up and leave to go back to their respective dorms.

* * *

 **In RWBY's Dorm Room**

The all female team were in their dorm room, getting ready for their little investigation. The four of them wore outfits normally different from what they usually wore.

Ruby was wearing a long-sleeve, light gray shirt with black belted cuffs near the ends of the sleeves. Over top of the gray shirt is a black pinafore with two vertical lines of red stitching that resemble the lacing on a corset. A red skirt with a large black print of her emblem on the side and matching black tulle underneath.

Her stockings and shoes remain the same as her usual outfit, though the boots lack the red trim that decorated the top. A few pieces of metal arranged in an abstract shape are attached to the shoulder of her left sleeve, and her cloak's hood is wrapped around her neck in a scarf-like fashion, while the rest hangs down like normal.

Weiss wore a white, double-breasted jacket with black piping, cuffs and buttons over a white, pleated full skirt with black lace trim. She's also wearing a pair of white, thigh high boots with black heels and lace-topped black stockings.

Blake's outfit consisted of white, v-neck, zip-up crop shirt with a black hem and three quarter sleeves. Her emblem is printed in off-white on the left side of the shirt. Black pants that have a vertical gray stripe on the outer side of each leg and a black belt.

Attached to the rear of the belt is a black piece of fabric that covers her from hip to hip. Underneath this is a longer, translucent, purple piece of fabric. For footwear, she had on black high-heel boots with two straps and buckles and purple undersoles, reaching to mid-calf. She still has the black ribbons on her forearms and her black bow.

Yang was wearing a deep-collared cream vest worn over a low cut black shirt; both covered by a dark gray shrug with a raised collar, three-quarter sleeves adorned with a single black stripe down the outside of each sleeve, and gold cuffs and a black miniskirt under the vest. A pair of crooked black belts with gold accents are slung around her hip, with a purple piece of fabric attached to the left-rear section of the lower belt.

Thigh high stockings attached to her miniskirt by garter-belts on the front and back of each thigh, decorated with four golden studs above her knee and her emblem on the outside of each thigh in gold. She also wore black ankle boots with multiple buckles and white ribbons on the back tied in a bow. Around her neck is a purple pendant set in silver.

"I thought that class would never end." commented Blake, who was adjusting the ribbons on her arm.

And as soon as she finished saying that, the four heard a knock on the door. Weiss walked up to the door and opened it up, revealing Sasuke and Sakura.

Sasuke was wearing a dark purple jacket, a plain black v-neck underneath. The Uchiha emblem was printed behind the jacket. Around his neck was a small pendant of the Uchiha clan. He wore black braces on both of his wrists, a red ring on his left ring finger.

He wore simple black pants, a black and white holster pouch tied right around his left leg. For footwear, he just wore navy-colored open-toed ninja sandals.

Sakura's outfit consisted of a blood red, long-sleeved, unzipped rider jacket, white stripes over the right arm and the left breast. Underneath it, she wore a mid-riff white shirt, a black sash wrapped around her stomach. She also wore white colored pants, and black, high-heeled sandals.

"Hey guys." greeted the pinkette.

Yang waved at the two. "Hey." She blinked, noticing one missing party. "Where's Hinata? She still getting ready?"

Sasuke shook his head as he and Sakura entered. "No, she's not coming with us. She rather prefers to stay at the dorm, then come and investigate because as according to her, 'I can't really help much besides for scouting but you guys already got it covered.' Word for word."

Ruby slightly pouted, before replacing it with a look of excitement. "Alright guys, today's the day. The investigation begins!" she said as she jumped off her bed, making Weiss scoot back into hers from Ruby's sudden jump.

"Well, I'm glad you're taking this seriously." snarked Weiss.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he leaned against their bookshelf. "Oh come on, Weiss. The sarcasm isn't necessary. Besides, we have a plan."

The Rosette nodded. "Right, you guys remember your roles?"

Weiss got out of her bed as she stood besides her partner. "You and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies, or inconsistencies. It shouldn't be a problem getting that information since I am a part of the family."

Blake placed her hands behind her, as she said her role. "The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning."

Yang grinned as she walked up to her pink-haired friend, a grin on her face. "Sakura and I have an old friend on the shady side of Vale that typically knows everything that goes on in the city. Plus, we're bringing Sasuke so getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard."

"Great! We'll meet up with Yang to go over what we found. Let's do this!" said Ruby enthusiastically.

Sasuke smirked, eyes closed and arms crossed. "So when do you plan on speaking up, Sun?"

This pretty much signalled everyone to turn their heads to the window, where Sun was hanging outside. The monkey Faunus sighed as he pointed at Sasuke accusingly. "I can never escape your senses. How do you keep finding me?!"

"Sun!" said Blake in surprise as she and her teammates took a step back. Sakura just waved at the blond, who waved back.

"How did you even get up there?" asked Yang with a raised eyebrow.

Sun smiled. "Oh, that's easy. I do it all the time!"

Weiss titled her head in confusion. "Um, what?"

Seeing the need for clarification, Sun did so. "I climb trees all the time!" And he flipped into the room, revealing the tree his tail was hanging on too.

"Huh, since when has that tree been there?" asked Ruby to no one in particular.

The monkey Faunus placed a hand on his hip, looking at everyone. "So, think I can join in on your little outing?"

"Sorry Sun, but we don't want friends to get involved in this if it's possible." said Sasuke.

Sun scoffs and waves him off. "That's dumb. You should always get friends involved, that's why I brought Neptune." He said, pointing outside of the window.

Team RWBY leaned out of the window to see Neptune standing on the narrow ledge just besides their window. The neon blue-haired male face the four and greeted them with a nod and a smile. "Sup?"

"How did you even get up there?" asked Ruby with a bit of awe and confusion.

Neptune shrugged. "I have my ways." A few seconds went by before Neptune asked, "So, can I come in, or what? We're pretty high up right now and I don't wanna risk falling."

Sasuke sighed as he rubbed his temples, feeling a mild migraine coming. _"Where the hell did Sun even get the idea of climbing up to RWBY's dorm window to listen in on us? He doesn't even know what happened in the docks. Oh well, looks like we have to make a few modifications to the plan."_

"Okay, I'm still with Weiss. Sun, you can join Blake. And Neptune, you can go with Sasuke and the others." she said as she pushed Neptune towards Sasuke.

Sakura shrugged. "Eh, you got no complaints from us."

Ruby looked around. "No more objections?" And she received a round of nods. "Then let's go!"

* * *

 **Beacon's CCT**

Ruby looked around in aswe, gushing at the sights. "Wow! I forgot how big the transmit tower look so close!"

Weiss smirked as she and her partner walked up to the entrance. "You should see the one in Atlas." said the Schnee with pride.

"That was the first one, right?"

"Yup." And she then descended into babbling on how Atlas created the first CCT and its eventual distribution to further allow better communication within the four kingdoms.

Ruby gave her a teasing a grin and started doing a slightly mocking impression of her. "Ooo, look at me, my name is Weiss. I know facts, I'm rich!"

Weiss rolled her eyes and pointed at the Rose with an accusing finger. "Don't be such a nuisance. We're here because you like the towers so much when we could've just made a call from the library."

"But it's so cool!" argued Ruby. "Ooh! I'm gonna take a picture!"

Ruby took out her Scroll, but accidentally fumbled with it, causing her to drop it. The device slid across the floor and onto a pair of boots. The figure crouched down to pick it up, handing it over to Ruby. "You dropped this."

It was Penny.

The White Rose partners blink surprisingly at the sudden arrival of the ginger. "Penny?!" shouted Ruby in surprise.

The ginger blinked, her eyes significantly widening. "Uh..."

"Where have you been?" asked Ruby. "We haven't seen you since the night at the docks."

"S-sorry, but I think you're a bit confused." said Penny with some uncertainty. The ginger-haired female hiccuped, squeezing the Scroll, the device flying out of her hands and right onto Ruby's. "Uh, I got to go." And she spun around, leaving.

Weiss faced the reaper with a raised eyebrow. "Any clue what that was about?"

Ruby looked sad and troubled. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Ruby started walking away, telling Weiss to make her call and that she'll meet up with her later.

Before she could even say anything, Ruby was gone. Weiss sighed exasperatedly before shrugging and walking towards the CCT's entrance. The white-haired female walked around, marvelling at the CCT. She spotted the elevator and went towards it.

The doors slid open, allowing Weiss to walk in. As soon as she entered, the doors closed and a voice spoke.

 **"Hello, welcome to the CCT. How may I be of service?"**

Weiss smiled and crossed her arms haughtily. "I'd like to go to the communication's room, please."

 **"Very well. Please place your Scroll in the terminal to verify your identity."**

Weiss did so, allowing the terminal to scan her Scroll. The terminal beeped, signalling Weiss to pocket back her Scroll.

 **"Perfect. Thank you Ms. Schnee."**

For some odd reason, Weiss felt mixed emotions at that. She shook her head to get rid of the thought and sighed. A couple of seconds later, the elevator arrived at the communication's room. Weiss walked out of the elevator and walked towards the empty reception's desk, where the hologram of a female appeared.

The holographic receptionist looked up, noticing Weiss standing over. **"Welcome to the Beacon Cross Continental Transmit Center. How may I help you?"** asked the receptionist cheerfully.

"I need to make a call to Schnee Company World's Headquarters in Atlas." said Weiss.

The receptionist nodded, typing in something. **"Absolutely, if you can head over to Terminal Three, I can patch you through."**

Weiss nodded gratefully and walked over to the aforementioned terminal. She sat down a took a deep breath before sighing. The heiress waited until the screen gained life, showing a female receptionist, the Schnee logo circling right behind her.

 **"Thank you for calling the Atlas-"** The receptionist cut herself off, seeing who she was speaking to. **"Oh, Ms. Schnee. Good afternoon. Would you like me to patch you to your father? I think your elder sister might be here as well."**

Although she smiled, Weiss shook her head. "No thank you. Actually, I was wondering if you can find some files for me. I've compiled a short list." Weiss took out her Scroll and inserted it onto the slot.

A couple of beeping sounds went off. The receptionist received the list, one of her brows hiking up. **"Okay. Might I ask what this is for?"**

"School project." simply replied Weiss.

The receptionist looked unsure. **"Well, there are some sensitive documents in this list, ma'am."**

"You don't have to worry, I'll be sure to treat them with care." said Weiss with confidence.

That cinched it, as the receptionist relented. **"Very well, data's being transferred to your school now."**

Weiss smiled at her gratefully. "Wonderful. That'll be all, thank you."

 **"Are you sure you wouldn't like me to patch you to your father before you go?"** asked the receptionist.

"Yes, I'm sure." stated Weiss with clear assurance.

The receptionist didn't ask further as she bid farewell to Weiss.

* * *

 **With Hinata**

Hinata contently hummed to herself as she cranked the dough into the machine, slowly turning it into fresh pasta noodles. She was preparing a huge bowl of ramen to cook for later once Naruto comes back home. After all, who doesn't want to be greeted back with a huge serving of their favorite food?

The bluenette took of the lid of a boiler, steam pouring out. Gently, she placed the noodles in and closed it off, letting the pasta cook. Hinata then went and started readying went towards the fridge. She took out a chunk of beef, some vegetables and fish cake. Aligning them across, Hinata smiled and went to get a knife.

She sorted through the drawers, till she came across a kitchen knife safely sheathed in a scabbard. Smiling, Hinata grabbed the sharp tool and unsheathed it out of the scabbard with a satisfying schwing sound.

Hinata's smile seemed to slowly widen, almost creepily in a scary way. What's even more creepy is that her eyes glazed over, becoming glassy-like. The Hyuuga slowly hovered the knife over her wrist, seemingly preparing to cut herself.

The knife slowly inched closer and closer towards her wrist, the sharp blade touching against the soft flesh.

Luckily, at the very last second, Hinata snapped out of her state, shaking her head. The blue-haired beauty blinked a couple of times, seemingly have subconsciously dozed off. She looked at the knife in her hand, an eyebrow raised confusingly.

"Huh, did I doze off or something? So strange." she muttered to herself.

Hinata shrugged it off and started slicing the meat and vegetables.

* * *

Ruby and Penny were walking alongside the sidewalk. The cloak-wearing female looked at the ginger, asking her what happened to her after the skirmish at the docks.

"I've never been to another kingdom before. My father told me not venture far and always stick by Big Brother Zero's side. So, after the battle, they arrived to take me back home. I wanted to say goodbye very much, but we already left. My father loves me very much, but he just worries so much." explained Penny.

The Rosette couldn't help but agree and sympathize to the father statement, remembering her own dad. The two smiled at each other, before Ruby asked why she didn't say anything to them to tell that she was okay.

"Well, I was asked not to talk to you, or Weiss, or Blake, or Yang, or Team JNPR or Team SNSH. Anyone really."

Ruby quirked an eyebrow. "Was you father really that upset?"

But much to her confusion, Penny shook her head. "No, it wasn't my father." Before she could continue, the two of them came across a hologram of General Ironwood speaking to the citizens of Vale, standing on top of a platform with some Atlesian Knights behind him.

They are humanoid in shape and a metallic dark-gray in color, with red highlights on certain parts of its body, particularly its "face" and chestplate. A retractable visor-mask covered its face. The "face" has a lower jaw but is otherwise completely blank, with a smooth, bright-red surface and no facial features.

 **"The AK-130 has been a standard security model of Remnant for several years. And they have done a fine job, wouldn't you agree?"**

The mentioned models bowed as the civilians started clapping. Once the clapping died down, Ironwood spoke again.

 **"** **But, the kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation. And fine, well, that's just not good enough, is it?"** as he said that, the containers behind him started opening up, showing much more sleeker and, well, less-scary versions of the AK-130. **"Presenting, the Atlesian Knight. 200."**

The AK-200 kicked over their predecessors and the crowd started clapping yet again. The AK-200s have a more slender, humanoid appearance than their predecessors. They are clad in white armor, with their black robotic workings visible underneath. Their armor is thin at the midsection, neck and joints, but their chest and legs appear to be well-protected.

 **"Smarter, sleeker and admittedly, a little less scary."** And to further prove his point, some of the AK-200s started flexing, while the others did finger guns. **"These models will become active later this year but they won't be alone."**

Ironwood then began saying how the Atlesian Military has always supported the idea of taking out the men and women from the dangers of the battlefield. He then admitted that some situations still requires a "Human Touch". He announced that some of the kingdom's greatest minds have come with the Schnee Dust Company to collaborated, producing another invention.

 **"The Atlesian Paladin!"**

Ironwood disappeared and was replaced with the hologram of a giant mech, its height very enormous, easily taking up an entire lane on a highway. The mech is armed literally to the teeth with weaponry. On the middle was a cockpit, presumably for someone to enter and pilot it.

The crowd starting clapping yet again, with Ironwood apologizing for not being able to bring them for presentation but assured everyone that the mechs will be seen defending the kingdom's borders within the year.

Penny looked scared and tried to get Ruby's attention, who was unfortunately staring at the mech because of her uncontrollable love for weapons. "Ruby, maybe we should go somewhere else." she suggested.

Penny took a step back, but some Atlesian Soldiers spotted her, prompting her to start running away. Ruby saw the Atlesian Soldiers, making her connect that they were the reason why Penny started running. The Rose spun around and starting chasing after Penny through the alleway.

One of the soldiers stopped and motioned for his partner to follow. "Down here, she went this way!"

The two females ran across the street, the soldiers following. A car was speeding, almost hitting the soldier if it weren't for him grabbing onto the hood to stop the impact. While his partner ran ahead to catch up, the soldier looked at the driver before going back to the chase.

Ruby looked behind her, seeing that soldiers were still on their tail. She unfolded Crescent Rose and sliced a platform, with boxes right on top of it. The boxes fell down, blocking the soldiers' path. And comedically, all of the boxes had the words "Breakable Things" on them.

Seeing that Penny was getting farther away, Ruby ran across the wall before launching herself towards Penny, grabbing her by the waist and using her Semblance to hasten their escape. Surprisingly, Penny was quite heavy, which forced Ruby to let go and stop herself, dropping themselves onto the ground, with Ruby rolling down the street.

The Rosette groaned, rubbing her head. Right behind her, a truck started blaring its horns, trying to signal her to get out of the way. However, Ruby wasn't fast enough to react. Penny quickly pushed Ruby out of the way and held out her arms, holding the truck back with surprising strength, which also caused a crater behind her.

The driver, who was shockingly the owner of the Dust Till Dawn shop, looked relieved yet scared at the same time. Penny looked at the driver and asked, "Are you alright?"

The old man just nodded. Ruby looked at the scene quite slack-jawed. "I know I shouldn't be surprised, but I am." she muttered.

Penny looked at her palms, then at Ruby, who was still shocked, then at her right, where a couple of bystanders were looking to see if anyone was hurt. Penny turned to run yet again, just as the Atlesian Soldiers arrived. The bystanders started murmuring, wondering how a young girl, IN A WORD FULL OF PEOPLE WHO CAN DO STUFF THAT NO NORMAL PERSON, can stop a car with her bare hands.

Ruby snapped out of her stupor and went to follow Penny. Yet again, she caught up. The two of them stopped running, Ruby asking what the heck was happening, why she was running and how she managed to stop that truck.

The ginger failingly tried to convince her first friend that everything was okay, with her having another hiccup as soon as she finished saying that.

"Penny, if you can just tell me what's wrong, I can help you!"

Penny declined, saying she wouldn't understand, but Ruby was adamant, asking for her to let her try, that Penny can trust her. Out of nowhere, Penny asked about their friendship, if they were truly friends. Ruby smiled, saying that they were.

Seeing it as enough reason, Penny sighed and showed her palms. It was scraped, showing a metal palm. "I'm not a real girl."

Ruby looked at the palms, a look of shock on her face yet again. "Oh." she said simply. Before her thought process resumed. She zoomed towards Penny, her hands on the girl's shoulder. "You're a robot?!"

"Actually, I think android is the more correct term. I'm the first ever synthetic person to capably generate Aura." But then Penny looked down, frowning. "I'm not real. I was made, not born."

Ruby smiled and pulled her friend into a hug. "Just because you have nuts and bolts instead of organs doesn't make you any less real than me, Penny."

Penny broke away and looked at Ruby quite confusedly. "You're taking this EXTRAORDINARILY well."

"It's because you're not like those things we saw back there, Penny. You have a heart, AND a soul."

This made Penny smile and was the one to initiate the hug this time. "You're the best friend anyone could ever have!"

Ruby felt her face go blue, Penny's monstrous strength pressuring her arms as she pushed Ruby's face into her chest. "I can see why your father wants to protect such a delicate flower!"

Penny broke the hug. "Oh, my father is very sweet. He was the on that built me. I'm sure you will love him. Oh, and Mr. Ironwood."

"Wait, the General?" It was there, that Ruby connected the dots. "Wait, is that why those soldiers were chasing you?"

The android nodded. "Yep! They're my bodyguards, Clay and Crimson. They protect me too because Mr. Ironwood thinks I'm not ready yet. That's why my father let me join the Vytal Festival, to see the rest of the world and test myself in the tournament."

"By the way, what about Zero? Is he an android too?"

"Nope. He's entirely different, but I'm not allowed to say. You'll have to ask him when you see him again."

Their conversation was completely interrupted as they heard one of the soldiers. "She's down here!"

Penny faced Ruby with panic. "You have to hide. Please, don't tell anyone about my secret."

Ruby looked at her straight in the eye and nodded. "I promise." And she disappeared in a flurry of roses, going towards the other direction of the alleyway. Penny smiled and was about to wave goodbye, until Clay and Crimson arrived. The android turned around and greeted the two.

"Sal-u-tations officers!"

* * *

 **Somewhere Else in Vale**

Neptune, Sasuke, Sakura and Yang were somewhere in an alleyway. The blonde had her motorcycle, Bumblebee, and was revving up the motor. "So, what's your ride, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha smirked and took out his keychain. He broke apart the box and pressed the button on it. He placed down the box as it started to shake. It grew in size, about the same height as their stomachs. The box then started to unfold and fold, forming a motorcycle, a black Ducati Super Sport.

"Woah!" shouted Neptune in awe.

Yang went wide eyed as she saw Sasuke's motorcycle. "Oh my God that's a Ducati Super Sport!" She walked over the motorcycle to inspect it. "Where did you find this? I thought they were rare."

Sasuke smirked as he fished out a helmet from the compartment. "It pays to have some connections in high places." he said cryptically. He put on the helmet and pointed at the neon blue-haired male. "Neptune, you're with me. Sakura, you're riding with Yang."

This brought shock, sadness and anger to the pinkette. "What? But why? I've been dying to ride on Kaleidoscope for a long time now! I haven't ridden her, not since after we've parted temporarily."

Sasuke smiled at Sakura and poked her forehead affectionately, making her blush. "Sorry Sakura, but I really don't trust Yang's driving skills. You can survive it, no problem. But I don't think Neptune can. Next time, I promise."

Sakura pouted before relenting. She glared at him and poked him on his chest. "You better keep that promise."

The Uchiha chuckled and got on to his motorcycle. Neptune quickly went to the back. Sakura and Yang hopped onto Bumblebeed, the former pulling out a helmet. The blond placed on hers and looked at Sasuke. "Be sure to keep up!"

Yang revved up Bumblebee and left them in the dust. Sasuke shook his head and hit the ignition button on Kaleidoscope, starting up the engine. Revving it up for a moment, Sasuke pulled up the safety bar. He grinned and sped off to follow Yang.

The two raced off through the highway, Sakura's excited shouts being obviously heard. Sasuke shook his head as looked at Neptune for a split second. "You still good?"

Neptune just nodded, holding on tightly. "Yeah! Don't worry, you can speed up a bit."

Sasuke smirked from his helmet. "If you say so." Sasuke revved his motorcycle and started going faster. The Uchiha swerved around the cars, dodging them with a grin on his face. He saw Yang and Sakura ahead and brought his ride besides them. "So, where we heading?"

Yang didn't look as she focused on the road. "To a club, right at the end of Vale. It shouldn't be too far now."

Sasuke nodded as they zoomed off.

Minutes later, their motorcycles came to a halt, stopping right besides a building. Sasuke and Yang took off their helmets, the latter straight right at the building. She looked at the others and got off Bumblebee. "Come on, our friend's right in here."

Sasuke and Neptune looked at each other before looking at the building. "Where exactly is here?" asked Neptune.

The scene cuts to the inside of the building, revealing a fully rebuilt and refurnished club, which said club belonging to Junior. The doors burst open, Yang and Sakura striding into the building. Sakura grinned as she and Yang placed a hand on their hips.

"Guess who's back!"

Almost immediately, everyone present pointed their weapons at the two. Yang narrowed her eyes, as the music kept glitching and glitching. The DJ's head popped up from below and stopped it, right before sinking back down.

Neptune and Sasuke walked in, prompting Junior's men to aim at them as well. Sasuke looked at Yang and his girlfriend with an unamused look. "So define "friend" for us."

"Stop stop! Nobody shoot!" Junior walked up to the four, his men allowing him a path. "Blondie, pinky. You're both here. Why?"

The two grinned, with Yang pointing at him. "You still owe us a drink." They walked up to Junior and dragged him towards the bar.

Neptune crossed his arms, eyebrows raised. "Wonder what they did to make these guys angry at them to aim at sight."

Sasuke sighed and placed a hand on his hip, trying to prevent a migraine coming. "If I know them, they probably demolished this club for some reason."

* * *

 **With Naruto and Hidan**

The whiskered blond inspected the Jackal and the Casull all around, looking at them with a smile. Hidan leaned against the wall, smirking as Naruto practically gushed at the weapon.

The priest looked at the pilot, asking how long till they'd reach Beacon.

"ETA is 50 minutes."

Hidan nodded, satisfied with the answer.

* * *

 **With Blake and Sun**

Blake ran her fingers over three scratch marks on the wall, looking at it with a frown. She move her head to the right, peeking at the corner. She saw two deer Faunus, possibly twins, talking with an elderly man, though his Faunus feature isn't quite visible. He moved out of the way and gestured for them to enter. Blake looked back at Sun and nodded.

"This is it."

However, Sun looked really unsure. "Really?" This earned him a deadpanned glare from the female. "You know, I'm just gonna take your word for it."

Blake slowly walked up to the entrance, untying her bow. The two entered, hearing a White Fang grunt speaking to some other new recruits.

"New recruits, keep to the right."

Sun walked up to Blake, holding up a Grimm mask. He tapped Blake by her back, making her turn around. "I don't get it, if you believe what you're doing is right, why hide who you are?"

"The masks are a symbol. Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we chose to don the faces of monsters."

Sun frowned. "That's...pretty dark."

Blake shrugged. "So was the guy who started it." she commented.

The two strode up to the orientation room, where there were a lot of White Fang grunts and fellow Faunus standing around. One stood on the platform, greeting his fellow Faunus brothers and sisters.

"Thank you all for coming! For those who are joining us for the first time tonight. Allow me to introduce a VERY special comrade of ours. I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for, for so long!"

Roman Torchwick strode into the platform, his ever-present cocky smirk still plastered on his face. The appearance of the human criminal was quickly met with boos and jeers, which the dapper man took with stride and sarcastic gratitude.

Sun looked shock and leaned in near Blake to whisper. _"What the hell is Torchwick doing here? He's not really well-known to be a pro-Faunus guy."_

 _"We don't know, apart from the fact that they're apparently on a "joint business venture together". Those were the words that came from his mouth"_

One of the Faunus in the crowd pointed accusingly at Roman, asking what a human was doing in a FAUNUS group. Roman smirked and looked straight at the female.

"I'm glad you asked, dearie. Now I'll be the first to admit, humans are pure utter scum. Case and point. So I understand why you want to see us all locked away. Or even better, brutally murdered. But, I'd like to mention the fact that we all have a common enemy. The ones in control. The puppet masters. The dirty, scums who run the system."

Roman stopped speaking as he walked forward to near the crowd, pointing out three key factors . "Government. Military. Hell, even those schools. They're the ones to blame for your rotten life."

At this, everyone started cheering. Roman smirked and continued, walking up to the end of the platform, nearby where Neo stood.

"Yes, and they're all pests that need to be dealt with. Fortunately for all of you, I'm the best exterminator around." He stopped walking, spinning around. "No ofense to any rodents in the room, of course."

The dapper criminal snapped his fingers, signalling the grunt to pull down the curtain, revealing a fully built Paladin, bringing shock to Sun and Blake. THe Faunus and White Fang started cheering and whistling at the sight of the big mech.

Roman smirked and knocked on the Paladin's leg. "You may have heard that this right here, is Atlas's new line of defense against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my employer, we managed to snatch a few before they, uh, hit the shelves."

Torchiwck started pacing around, still talking. "Now, many of your brothers have moved down to our operation in the southeast. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine. No big whoop." He shrugged, before looking at everyone dead in the mask. "But if you're really ready to fight for what you believe in. This is the arsenal I can provide you with." Gesturing to the Paladin. "Any questions?"

No one asked, as they all began to pump their fists, cheering at the human criminal. Blake looked at Sun, before looking around. "We need to get out of here."

Unfortunately, the recruits started moving forward, as per instructions of a grunt, trapping Sun and Blake between a rock and a hard place.

* * *

 **Back at Junior's**

Junior slammed down a cup, massaging his temples. "I don't know." He simply said.

Yang raised an eyebrow, while Sakura crossed her arms. "How can you not know? Aren't the two of your friends?" asked the blonde.

"I haven't talked to himi or even see him since the night you two first came in here. He paid up front, I lend him some of my men. But not one of them even returned." Emphasizing his anger by slamming down on the bar.

Neptune leaned in forward, really curious as to why they never returned. "So, where did they go?"

Junior looked at the two slowly, anger still present on his face. "How the hell should I know? They never returned!" He looked back at the two females, and pointed at the two males. "Just who are these guys?"

Sakura's face slowly contorted into that of anger. "Oh don't worry about them, worry about us if we don't find out what we want." said the pinkette. She raised her knuckles and cracked them to really emphasize.

"I already told you everything! Torchwick hired my men and I guess he wasn't happy with them, which is something I can relate to!" shouting out the last part as he looked at his men.

Sasuke surprised Junior by grabbing him by the tie, making the club owner look at him in the eye. "I don't believe you."

Before any of the grunts could even take a step, Sasuke's left eye bled, encasing the five of them in the flames of Amaterasu. Seeing the black flames for the first time made Neptune panic a bit.

Junior looked at Sasuke with fear, the Mangekyo on the Uchiha's eyes. The pattern started to spin around, Sasuke widening his eyes. Unfortunately for Junior, he stared too long into Sasuke's eyes. The club owner's own eyes glazed over, making Sasuke grunt in satisfaction.

"Now talk. What do you actually know of Roman's activities?"

"I really don't know. Torchwick really never came back to return my men."

Sasuke clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Useless!" mumbled Sasuke. "Anything else worthwhile? Maybe something he mentioned to you in a conversation."

"There is, actually." revealed the hypnotized Junior.

"Well, what are you waiting for? An invitation? Say it!" barked out the Uchiha.

"Back then, he's been mentioning about a new crazy employer of his that's been running him to the ground, having him rob Dust stores left and right or else she'd roast him."

With that, Sasuke had a look of realization. "Of course. How could I have forgotten? Back then when I first met Ruby, Roman had a female associate help him escape! She used some fire-based techniques. So it's possible she's the employer."

Yang nodded, slightly satisfied. "Finally, we got something." The blonde turned around to leave. "Let's get out of here and meet up with the others."

The other three nodded. Sasuke released his grip on Junior and dispelled the illusion he was in, also extinguishing the black flames that surrounded them.

* * *

 **Back at the Warehouse**

Blake and Sun looked around, trying to find a way to escape. Roman looked through the crowd, spotting the familiar cat ears back at the docks. Sun panicked, seeing the dapper man's sights right at them.

"He sees us!" he shouted in a whisper.

Roman groaned and dropped his cigarette, walking down to the crowd. Sun could only smile awkwardly and wave. Blake spotted the circuit box, giving her an idea. "Well, he can't see in the dark."

She took out Gambol Shroud, quickly shifting it into its pistol mode and shot her target, the lights closing off. Everyone stirred into a panic, a grunt barking orders to not let them get away. However, the two quickly smashed through the windows, landing nimbly on the ground. They stood up and started sprinting away from the building.

The walls were broken down by the Paladin, piloted by Torchwick. Noticing this, the two used their heightened senses to jump on top of a rooftop, parkouring their way out. But Roman was still in hot pursuit, chasing them through the streets.

"Hey!" shouted Sun. "You wouldn't happen to have. Oh I don't know, some form of backup?!"

"On it!" quickly replied Blake.

Blake then called everyone on her contact list, which was also accidentally called in Hinata and Naruto.

The scene cuts to Weiss, having just exited the CCT, holding her Scroll **"Everyone! If you can hear me, we need-"**

 **"HELP!"** cut in Sun.

Weiss rolled her eyes and quickly rushed to the scene.

 **"They got a robot! And it's big, really big!"**

Ruby smirked and used her Semblance, not wanting to miss this.

The scene switches to Sasuke and Yang about to leave, their respective plus ones already on board. **"That Torchwick guy is in it! But not like it ate him! He's like controlling the robot, or something."**

"Where's your location?" asked Sasuke.

As soon as he said that, Blake and Sun appeared in the background, still running away from the giant mech. The four looked at each other and nodded. Sasuke quickly pulled up the safety bar and they sped off.

In a cinema, Team JNPR were watching the latest Spruce Willis movie, their Scrolls vibrating, but they paid no heed as their focus was on the movie screen.

In Central Vale, Hinata received the call after she was just about to enter a supermarket to pick up some ingredients. She sighed and quickly rushed to where her friends were.

On the Bullhead, Naruto also received the call. He shot up and ran towards the hatch, opening it quickly. He still wasn't bothered by the turbulence as he looked down, trying to spot where his friends were. Luckily, the giant mech was pretty easy to spot.

Naruto looked at Hidan with a serious look. "I'm going."

Hidan nodded giving him a salute. "Good luck and be safe. May be the Lord be with you."

"And with your spirit." finished Naruto. The blond let out a deep sigh before jumping off, curving his body into a freefall position.

* * *

 **With Black Sun**

The two ended up in the highway, landing on some car's poor hood. Torchwick was still in purist, crashing against the cars, not even concerned for the driver's health. Sun and Blake kept on jumping from one car to another, trying to keep distance between themselves and the mech.

Torchwick just kept on, hitting every single car in the highway, throwing them off and having them crash into the border. Sasuke, Neptune, Sakura and Yang appeared, speeding enough to be besides the mech.

"Think you can slow it down?" Sasuke asked to Neptune.

Neptune nodded and placed on his goggles. He went to grab his weapon, which was on his back in stand-by mode. Roman noticed the new arrivals and cranked up the speed, dashing through the cars, throwing them away like ants. Sasuke clicked his tongue, telling Neptune to hold on. Sasuke went faster, almost throwing Neptune off of Kaleidoscope as they dodged the falling cars.

Luckily, Neptune regained balanced and took out his weapon, turning it to its gun mode. He took aim and started repeatedly blasting the mech with electrical blasts. Roman gritted his teeth, being thrown around inside the cockpit, sustaining some amount of damage.

The neon-blue haired male stood up, shifting his weapon into a trident form. He launched himself off the motorcycle and onto the Paladin, stabbing right on the head. Sun and Blake landed right on top of trucks, the former seeing his partner holding on tight as the mech tried to shrug him off.

Sun focused deeply and clapped his hands, three yellow apparitions of himself materializing in front of him. It all pounced towards the mech, two of the apparitions hitting it with a variation of their weapon, the third hitting it with its feet. All three disappeared as soon as it hit the mech.

Sun brought forth his weapon, twirling it around into its staff form. With a battle cry, he jumped forward, only to be met with Neptune, having been launched off of the mech, slamming the two of them off the high way.

Blake witnessed them and gritted her teeth, before she jumped back, dodging as the Paladin charged right at her. Weiss dropped down from a higher high way, right onto the same one where her friends were.

Torchwick saw her and grinned, very eager to crush the Ice Queen. Weiss stood her ground as the Paladin quickly approached. At the very last second, Weiss embedded her weapon into the road, coating it with Ice Dust, causing the Palading to slip and slide off of the highway, dropping down onto an empty lot, where Ruby was waiting.

The remainder of team RWBY dropped down alongside their leader. Roman chuckled as he slowly walked towards the team. Ruby narrowed her eyes, calling out one of their team attacks.

"Freezerburn!"

Ruby and Blake made themselves scarce, leaving Yang and Weiss alone. The blonde launched herself into the air, while the albino struck the ground below, coating it with ice. Yang cocked her gauntlet and struck the ice below, melting it and turning it into steam, blinding Roman.

Roman gritted his teeth, using the mech's sensors to search for the girls. However, the four of them were hidden quite well, which irritated Roman really much. The sensors picked up a blurry figure, making Roman looked towards the direction it was sensed. Until more figures started popping up, confusing the criminal on which should he shoot. So, he decided screw it and blasted at random, luckily hitting Yang and Blake.

Ruby charged forward, using her weapon's recoil to further launch herself towards the Paladin. She furiously slashed against the mech and sent herself back, cocking out the Dust bullet. Before she could shout out another team attack, from above, Sasuke and Sakura appeared, still on Kaleidoscope.

Sakura jumped off of Kaleidoscope and punched the Paladin, sending it stumbling forward. Sasuke landed, drifting his motorcycle to a stop. Ruby nodded and then said the next team combination attack. "Checkmate!"

Weiss and Blake charged forward, slicing at the mech's legs while it was distracted. Weiss relied on her speed, flexibility and grace while Blake attacked with the help of her Shadow semblance.

The Schnee jumped forward and stabbed the Paladin in its knee joint, disabling the turret attached to it. She flipped back, before noticing Blake about to be crushed by the mech. Using her Glyph, she pulled Blake back just as Roman stomped the leg, crushing the street.

Roman growled and fired off the missiles. Blake and Weiss back flipped away, dodging the missiles with grace before jumping up into the air to attack. Torchwick saw the opportunity and fired off some energy blasts, hitting Weiss.

But before she was knocked back, Weiss casted a Glyph right underneath Blake, empowering the cat Faunus. Roman smirked and fired off more missiles. Blake roared and started swinging around Gambol Shroud and its sheath, slicing through the missiles like butter, blowing them up before they could even hit her.

Ruby was about to suggest to do their combination attack, but was thrown back by the mech's leg. Blake jumped back on time to dodge the oncoming leg, but didn't manage to react on the energy blast that sent her flying.

Sasuke concentrated, right on top of a pillar, his bow out and ready. The Uchiha's left hand crackled with black electricity, shaping into three arrows and loaded it on his bow. He cocked back the string and fired, hitting the right arm, the left arm and the spot right above its cockpit. Sasuke smirked as the three arrows exploded in an arc of electricity, similar to an EMP.

Torchwick gritted his teeth as the systems started to malfunction because of the electrical discharge before it shut down. While he was distracted, Ruby and Blake recovered, charging towards the mech.

"Ladybug!" she shouted.

Both of them started running around the mech, hitting its legs, trying to damage its mobility. The dapper criminal gritted his teeth, as he furiously typed away, trying to get the Paladin back up. The two launched themselves into the air and sliced the left arm off.

Roman growled and slammed his hand against the controls, which just so happen to start back up the mech. Sakura and Yang ran towards the mech, pouncing on top of it. The two started punching the mech, throwing Roman around the cockpit. He gritted his teeth and was about to push them off by slamming the mech onto a pillar.

Four grenades sailed through the air, blowing up in front of the mech, throwing it off balance. Everyone looked back, seeing Hinata land with Jyuho on-hand. "Hinata!" shouted Sasuke in surprise.

"I got your call. I'm here to help." she said, twirling her naginata and slipped into a stance. Sasuke nodded and dropped down, staring at the pinkette and the bluenette. "Sister's Rampage!"

Yang made herself scarce as Hinata's Aura surged around her arms, forming into the heads of a lion. The fairer half of SNSH started slamming their fists, Hinata sending the lion heads like a projectiles, while Sakura activated Blossom Crash to add further power to her punches.

Roman was thrown around, making him bump his head around the cockpit. He shook his head, growling and threw off Sakura. The pinkette caught herself mid-air and backflipped to land right next to Yang. Sasuke and Ruby looked at each other before nodding. The Uchiha looked at his girlfriend and Ruby's big sister.

"Time for a collaboration, you two. Lovely Rage!"

Sakura and Yang nodded at each other. A diamond marking appear on the pinkette's forehead. She clenched her fist tightly and clocked Yang straight in the cheek, the power behind the punch sending her flying. Sakura jumped after her and punched her in the chin, before following it up with a back flip kick to the stomach, sending Yang to the ground, creating a small crater around her.

RWB looked gobsmacked at what happened, before Ruby realized the reasoning for this. "Don't worry guys. This is Yang's power. Every time she's hit, her power grows! It converts into energy and she can use that energy to add in her own strength!"

As she said that, Yang slowly stood up, looking quite determined despite just being hit by three hits that would've shattered a dozen of support pillars. With a smirk she smashed her fists together, activating her Semblance; her golden locks burning and eyes turning blood red.

Roman saw this and blinked. "Oh crapbaskets." Been watching a lot of TFS lately, have you?

"Bumblebee!" shouted out Ruby

Blake threw Gambol Shroud at her partner, who promptly caught it. Blake held on tightly as Yang circled around, building up the momentum for her attack. She used Ember Celica to further add in her speed. With a final lap, she threw herself towards the Paladin. Yang roared and slammed her fist on the cockpit, sending it back a few feet and almost dismantled it to bits, if the machine wobbling was anything to go by. Roman got himself unstuck and aimed all of the weapons on the mech at the seven.

"Goodnight, kiddies!" shouted the criminal with an evil grin.

But before he could even fire, Naruto dropped down like a missile, a Rasengan in his right hand. The blond's descent hastened as he slammed the spiralling sphere onto the mech.

"Rasengan!" he shouted.

The large ball of Aura shredded up the mech, damaging it further, exposing Roman. Naruto jumped back, landing next to his team. The fox Faunus looked at them and smirked. "Guess who's already back?"

Hinata smiled and beamed at him brightly, Naruto returning it with a nod. Torchwick growled. Even if his Paladin was practically 80% destroyed, he's not gonna give up just yet. Sasuke smirked and looked at his partner. "Brother's Warpath?"

Naruto looked back with a smirk. "Brother's Warpath."

The Uchiha's left hand crackled with black electricity, while another Rasengan formed in Naruto's right hand. The two joined hands, fusing the two attacks before holding their other hand out to contain it as blasts of lightning started to scatter from the sheer power, striking a few pillars.

RWBY, Sakura and Hinata braced themselves from behind the duo, lest they want to get hit. Sasuke nodded at his best friend, as the two of them charged at Torchwick. The two roared and jumped, slamming the lightning-infused Rasengan onto the mech, completely destroying it. Torchwick gritted his teeth as the cockpit ejected him out from the back, landing on top of the dismantled parts.

Roman groaned, holding his head as he dusted his clothes. "And I just got this cleaned too." The dapper criminal noticed everyone staring at him, their weapons cocked and ready to shoot. He smirked as he brought up a trigger button. "Good thing I pre-installed this." And he pushed it.

Among the rubble and scattered parts of the Paladin, one of the arms starting moving around, before it separated and showcased a giant Dust missile. No sooner did it appear, it launched towards the two teams.

Sasuke panicked and ran in front of everyone, activating his Semblance to the highest level he can access. Both of his eyes bled as the missile exploded, making Roman laugh. Neo dropped down right besides him, a parasol in hand.

"Why hello Neo! You just missed the firewor-" Roman stopped himself as the smoke cleared itself, showing a panting Sasuke, dried blood staining his cheeks, hunched forward, clutching his chest. His clothes were singed and damaged, probably from the explosion.

A purple skeleton surrounded him and anyone who was close by, which was Naruto, Ruby and Blake. Threads began to surge from inside the skeleton, covering it up before it resembled a more humanoid figure.

"W-what is this?" asked Ruby. She didn't know if she should express awe or fear.

Sasuke finally caught his breath, explaining what it was. "Susanoo. The strongest defense an Uchiha can possess. We need to possess the Mangekyo to even use it. Unless you have a nuke, you can't dent this armor. So to balance it out, we need Aura to keep it up."

Torchwick clicked his tongue in annoyance and looked at Neo and nodded. He looked at the two teams and tipped his hat. "Well everyone, Ice Queen." earning him a 'Hey!" from Weiss. "It's been a fun evening. Neo, if you please."

The heterochromia girl bowed, smirking mockingly at the two teams. Sasuke's eyes widened, seeing something else. "Gu-Hrk!" But he wasn't able to say it as the Susanoo leeched at his Aura until it was red, causing him to faint, dispelling the ethereal warrior. He coudl've kept it for much longer, had his Aura not been reduced by the missile.

Naruto saw what Sasuke saw and shifted Maelstrom into its pistol mode and fired, hitting the two. But instead of piercing them, the two shattered like glass. The blond gritted his teeth, as two had already escaped.

"What the- Where'd they go?!" shouted Yang.

Everyone looked around, before spotting them, already in an air-born Bullhead. Naruto clenched his fist tightly, angry at getting tricked with an illusion.

 **"I can't believe you fell for an illusion."** commented Kurama. **"Your Aura's always fluctuating, so something like that shouldn't have fooled you."**

 _"Shut up fuzzball! I haven't faced someone using illusions for a long time!"_ Naruto thought angrily. _"Sasuke doesn't count, his needs eye contact."_

The blond exited his mental conversation with the Biju and slung Sasuke over his shoulder. He looked at with a bit of concern. The others approached the two, with Weiss expressing her concern. "Is he gonna be okay?"

Naruto slightly smiled and nodded. "Yeah. This isn't the first time he's overstrained himself. As long as he just rests, he'll recover in no time."

RWBY sighed in relief, with Yang placing a hand on her hip. "I'd make a pun about Torchwick _shattering_ our plans, but now's not the right time."

"Good." said everyone, besides Naruto and Sasuke. Blake then looked at Hinata. "By the way, Hinata. What were you doing in Vale?"

"Oh, I was just about to go to the supermarket to pick up some ingredients for Naruto-kun's Ramen, but I kinda prioritized helping you guys. I'll just shoot JNPR a text to get some for me."

Naruto smiled and would've pulled in Hinata for an embrace, but he was kinda busy slinging Sasuke over his shoulder.

Ruby blinked, looking around. "Hey, where are Sun and Neptune?" she asked to no one in particular.

Cut to them, eating at a Simple Wok stand, their weapons right besides them. Neptune looked up from his plate and at his partner, eyebrow raised. "They're probably fine, right?'

Sun nodded, slurping up some noodles. "Probably."

Neptune stared at the monkey Faunus for about a minute before he shrugged and went back to eating his noodles.


	15. Dance Dance Infiltration

Yang and Deidara calmly walked out from the hall, the former already in her combat outfit. Since Deidara hailed from Shade Academy, he didn't have to change out of his outfit. The two blondes looked at each other with a smirk, waiting for Goodwitch to start the match.

The bespectacled professor raised her hand, right before bringing it down, a buzzer ringing off.

Quickly, this prompted Deidara to charge at Yang, almost as fast as Ruby using her Semblance. Yang had no time to react as she was hit square on the stomach, pushing her back.

Deidara grunted and started barraging Yang with punches and kicks. The beautiful brawler managed to recover and blocked all of Deidara's punches and kicks, usually sending back a couple of her own.

In a minute, Yang started dominating the fist fight, forcing Deidara on the defensive. The long haired male focused as he tried to block some of Yang's punches, feeling his Aura get dented. Her punches actually pack quite the...well, punch.

Yang managed to get a hit on Deidara's stomach, making him gasp as the air left his body. The blonde spun around and kicked him on the back of the head, sending him flying across the arena. Yang cracked her knuckles and made a fist pump motion, activating Ember Celica.

Deidara quickly flipped himself back up, rubbing rubbing the back of his head. The blond looked at Yang and smirked. "I guess Naruto and Jaune weren't kidding when they said you're good."

The Blonde Brawler smirked back and slipped into her stance. "Good?" she asked rhetorically. "I'm more than that."

Deidara quirked an eyebrow as he brought up a hand near to his face. "Really? Show me more, gorgeous." said Deidara with a flirty smirk.

Yang's cheek was dusted with some hints of red before charging at the blond. Deidara took a step back as he redirected Yang's punch and retaliated with an elbow to the cheek, right before kicking her on the arm, sending her stumbling.

Yang grunted and sent some kinetic blasts towards Deidara, whom gracefully dodged them. This irritated Yang for a moment, right before she got an idea.

Deidara landed and quickly jumped over another kinetic blast, only to be met with an uppercut to the chin, sending him into the air. Yang quickly followed this up by jumping after him and grabbing him around by the waist, suplexing him onto the floor.

The blonde let him go and looked at the monitors which displayed their Aura levels. Deidara's level was bordering yellow while hers was still in the green zone. Not looking at her opponent proved to be fatal, as Deidara sent a flying kick towards the back of her head, sending her skidding.

"I gotta admit, you're some fighter Yang." complimented Deidara, who rubbed his jaw. "You're punches are strong, and you aren't afraid to hold back. I might just have to stop doing that myself by a bit."

Yang's eyes widened in disbelief. "You've been holding back?!" she asked in shock.

Deidara's smirk turned playful as he pushed away the ends of his cloak, revealing some pouches strapped to his belt. "I haven't revealed my weapon yet, have I?" Deidara dug his hands in the pouches and grabbed a handful of the contents in it. The blond grunted and threw it towards Yang.

The blonde crossed her arms defensively, preparing for anything. Until she felt something hit her skin. She lowered her arms, seeing some clay balls scattered around her, having some very intricate designs on them.

 _"Balls? Well, they do look pretty though."_ she thought.

That's when she noticed the clay balls starting to shake and sizzle. Yang saw Deidara's smirk turn into a grin a she raised up his index and middle finger. She recognized it, her eyes widening.

 _"Wait, that's what Naruto and Sasuke do when they're about to-!"_

 _ **"Katsu!"**_

The clay balls blew up in a decent-sized explosion, which sent Yang slamming onto the arena wall, her clothes luckily still unharmed. That alone decreased her Aura to a green-ish yellow. The blonde quickly pried herself off and jumped to the right, dodging another barrage of clay bombs.

Yang kept on dodging, looking like she's break dancing. An idea flashed into Deidara's head, as he threw a couple of more clay balls towards Yang. The blond gave her no breathing room as she was constantly assaulted with bombs, until he stopped pelting her with bombs.

 _"Wonder why he stopped?"_ thought Yang as she landed on her feet.

Before she could further wonder, Deidara threw a clay bomb in front of him, the explosion masking his presence. Yang crossed her arms over her face, preventing the smoke from blowing her eyes. As soon as she was about to charge into the smoke, it subsided, showing Deidara was still there. However, the pouches on his waist strangely disappeared.

Deidara smirked and charged. Yang slipped into her stance, waiting for Deidara to reach her. Once he was in range, Yang went for a punch, only for it to go through his stomach, making her eyes widened.

Deidara's smirk turned into a grin as he went white and wrapped around Yang, restricting her. "What the heck is this?!" Yang shouted frantically as she tried to get herself free.

"It's no use." said Deidara as he dropped down. "It's made out of the same thing I used to make my clay bombs. Even if it is clay, you'll have a hard time breaking out." A smirk spread on the blond's lips as he raised his index and middle finger again. "You're at my mercy, Yang. Do you surrender?"

Yang scoffed. The Blonde Brawler looked at Deidara with a smirk. "Sorry, but that isn't in my vocabulary."

Deidara shrugged. "Your funeral then, beautiful." He jumped back a few feet away from Yang as he shouted. "Katsu!"

The clay sizzled and blew up, sending Yang skidding on the floor. Deidara frowned as he looked at her Aura levels, seeing it was now colored orange. _"Okay. Maybe I went too far."_ he thought.

Much to his surprise, Yang got up and looked at him, her smirk still present. The blonde slammed her fists together, activating her Semblance. Deidara looked at this with astonishment, his mouth gaping. Seconds of staring, his lips closed before it curled into a mad grin.

"Such beauty!" exclaimed Deidara. "It's something so beautiful that I can't take my eyes off it! It can't even amount to the art I create, it's incomparable! It's wonderful, it's amazing, it's art! I feel so unworthy to see it!"

This caused Yang to blush as no one ever complimented her while she was using her Semblance before. She shook these thoughts away and charged at Deidara. Deidara jumped back and flipped over a charging Yang.

Deidara grabbed a bird shaped clay piece from his pouch and raised his fingers. "C2!"

The bird grew into a life sized version of itself, the blond landing on it. The clay bird took flight, narrowly dodging Yang's punch. Deidara smirked and fished out a couple more of clay bombs, throwing them towards Yang.

Yang narrowed her eyes and dodged every one with the use of her gauntlets. Deidara plucked out another clay bird and smirked at Yang. The blond threw it towards the blonde, the bird growing to the size of an eagle. Yang cocked back her arms and shot the bird three times in an effort to slow it down. Only for it to explode.

Yang looked at the explosion and thought of an idea. The brawler flipped back, dodging another clay bird. _"There's no way I can win this when he's that far away. His bombs don't seem to be ending anytime soon and he might have ninja abilities like SNSH. Gotta take him out with his own bird!"_

Deidara ordered the bird to dive bomb, wanting to end this fight. With the opportunity presented to her, Yang smirked. At the very last second, Yang jumped into its mouth and started barraging its insides with kinetic blasts, making Deidara's eyes widened in shock.

 _"Oh crap, is she planning THAT?! With how low her Aura is right now, this might be suicidal!"_ The blond shook his shock aside and tried to stop her. "Yang wait! What you're doing is-"

The blond was cut off as the clay bird blew up from Yang's constant barrage, sending them flying on opposite sides of the arena wall, but was not further seen as the explosion obscured the class's vision. The dust the explosion created cleared, showing the unmoving bodies of Deidara and Yang slumped against the wall. The class looked at the monitor, showing both Aura levels were in red. Although Yang's only had a sliver left.

When none showed any sign of movement, nearly everyone proceeded to murmur in concern for the two as their bodies remained limp.

The only ones to show no concern was SNSH, Jaune and GSM.

Minutes later, they still didn't move. As someone was about was about to check on their vitals, everyone heard the sound of groaning. They saw Yang and Deidara groaning out loud, still slumped against the wall.

Yang held her head, spinning from the point-blank explosion. "Someone please remind me to never do that again."

Deidara shook his headache off and stood up. He looked at Yang and smirked. "Gotta say Yang, that was _a blast!_ "

The blonde looked at Deidara and snickered. "Well, that pun was _the bomb!_ "

Before they could further banter, a buzzer rang, signifying the end of their battle.

Goodwitch strolled in, holding her Scroll. "And that's the match." The blonde professor looked at the two before looking back at her scroll. "From just that little display, the both of you should have no trouble qualifying for the tournament." Glynda's eyes narrowed down as she scolded Yang. "Although Miss Xiao Long, I'd advise you to NOT do that tactic again. Your Aura level is now at 1% and you would've sustained permanent damages."

Yang sheepishly rubbed the back of her head as Deidara walked up to her and offered her a hand, helping her stand up. The two then walked leaned against each other and got out of the arena. Goodwitch tapped a few inputs in her Scroll as she spoke. "While that was quite the match, we still have time for one more match. Any volunteers?"

Goodwitch noticed Blake wasn't paying attention and was instead reading. She was about to call her attention when Mercury raised his hand.

"I'll do it."

Glynda quirked an eyebrow before nodding. "Alright. Mercury, was it? Let's find you an opponent." As she was about to type in the randomizer option, Mercury cut in.

"Actually, I wanna fight the guy who sounds like me." said Mercury as he pointed right at Sasuke, who was reading.

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow at this. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and stood up, not even bothering to look up from his book. "Alright, I'll take you on."

Both males stepped into the arena, a cocky smirk on Mercury's face. Even still, Sasuke refused to stop reading. Goodwitch would have reprimanded him, before remembering who exactly taught Sasuke.

Mercury initiated the first move and ran towards Sasuke. He jumped up, performing an overhead axe kick. Sasuke grunted and jumped back to dodge. Mercury frowned and quickly did a back kick and a butterfly kick in quick succession, sending out explosive rounds from his boots.

Sasuke ducked under the first one right before flipping over the next few shots with ease. The Uchiha licked the tip of his index finger and proceeded to read the next page.

"Can't you take this seriously?!" Mercury growled and charged at Sasuke, proceeding to a point-blank approach. The silver/gray-haired male kept on kicking, shooting out explosive rounds.

Sasuke swerved around the bullets, still focused on his books. The Uchiha turned to the next page as he ducked under Mercury's leg and blocked the other with his unoccupied hand.

Sasuke turned his book to the next page again, boredom overcoming his expression. "This is disappointing. I kinda expected m-."

Mercury interrupted him as he shot out another explosive round. Not at Sasuke, but at his book. The book fell on the floor, a massive and gaping hole right in the middle. The Uchiha looked at the book with sadness with sighed.

"And I was just about to find out how Kitrinos would react to Flamber having feelings for him. Such a shame." Sasuke tore his gaze from his fallen book and looked at Mercury, his bored expression becoming a focused one. "You want me to take this seriously? Alright, I'll give it to you."

For some odd reason, Mercury felt a headache coming, making him grip his head. Sasuke ran forward and kicked Mercury on the chin, following it up with a jab to the chest and an elbow to the face.

Sasuke drew his chokuto and swept Mercury of his feet and roundhouse kicked him towards a wall. Mercury managed to recover and used his boots to recompose himself before he could slam in. Mercury frowned and strummed his chin.

With a new strategy, he charged back in and clashed with Sasuke. Neither faltered nor seemed bothered as they tried to push off one another. Sasuke grunted and pulled back, parrying Mercury's leg. The Uchiha struck him twice in the chest, following it up with another kick to the face.

Mercury stumbled and clicked his tongue. Sasuke smirked at him mockingly and made a come hither motion. The gray-haired male shook his head and started performing consecutive kicks, shooting out dozens of Dust rounds.

However, to his annoyance and confusion, every shot seemed to phase through Sasuke like he wasn't even there. Mercury gasped as he felt the back of his head get kneed. The Black stumbled and spun around, seeing Sasuke right behind

 _"The hell?! How'd he get behind me so fast?"_

Deciding not to think about it further, he resumed kick-shooting him.

From the perspective of the audience, Mercury...was hitting nothing. No one was in front of him. Sasuke was just by his left, watching with a smirk. Emerald narrowed her eyes.

 _"What the hell is he doing? Doesn't he see he's just beside him? He's just shooting the air in front of him."_ But then she thought of herself. _"Is it possible that he's trapped in an illusion?"_

Sasuke's smirk turned evil, curling his hand into a set of signs. Naruto recognized this particular set and quirked an eyebrow. _"He's really gonna do that? Kakashi-sensei, what've you done to him?"_

The Uchiha's index and middle fingers remained upright, a small current of lightning sparking from said fingers. Sasuke charged forward, Mercury's back still facing him. Sasuke cocked back his fingers and grinned.

 _ **"Raiton: Sennen Goroshi!"**_

Everyone watch with baited breath as Sasuke slowly moved his fingers to meet...with Mercury's butt. Sasuke plunged his fingers in deep Mercury's asshole. This combined with lightning sparking from his fingers made quite the painful combination.

Mercury screamed in pain at the sudden intrusion, his face contorting into an expression of suffering, his entire body twitching and spasming due to the lightning. Everyone flinched and couldn't help but feel phantom pains because of the display.

Sasuke pulled back his fingers revelling in the sound of Mercury's screams. The Uchiha smirked and blew at the tip of his fingers, spewing out a large stream of fire, shaping into the head of a dragon.

 _ **"Katon: Goryuuka no Jutsu!"**_

The fire dragon smashed into Mercury's back, singing his clothes and slammed him into a wall. Mercury groaned, his body slowly prying off of the wall. The buzzer rang, signifying that the match's end and that Mercury's Aura had dropped to the red zone.

"And that's the match. Mr. Black, I would advise you to pick your fights much more carefully, or at least take a bit more consideration to your choice of opponents. Appearance CAN be deceiving." lectured Goodwitch.

Mercury didn't respond, instead he still groaned in deep pain from Sasuke violating his orifice. The Uchiha walked up to the remains of his book and lowered his head, muttering a little prayer for it.

 _"Rest in peace, Make-Out Paradise: Huntsman Love. You've given me inspiration, happiness and techniques to use for battle and on Sakura-chan."_

An alarm started ringing, gaining the attention of everyone present. Goodwitch nodded and faced the class. "That is all for today. And remember, the dance is this weekend. But you all have your first mission on Monday. I will not accept ANY excuses."

As she said that, the class began filing out of the room. Emerald walked up to the gray-haired male and quirked an eyebrow. "Cinder's gonna be giving you flak for this, you know?"

Mercury didn't respond as he instead continued to groan.

* * *

 **In RWBY's Dorm Room**

"You what?!" asked Blake.

"We want you to go to the dance." replied Ruby.

Blake rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "That's ridiculous."

Yang frowned and faced her partner. "Blake, we're all very worried about you. You're letting this investigation mess with your head."

"Indeed." agreed Weiss. "You haven't even sleep, you hardly eat, you don't hang out with us and your grades have been suffering."

Blake narrowed her eyes. "You think I care about grades?! People's lives are at stake."

Yang tried to placate her, with Ruby and Weiss joining in by restating every information they managed to find last week.

"Still! There are some unanswered questions."

Ruby sighed and looked at Blake with worry. "But you can't look for them if you can't even keep your eyes open. We just want you to take one day off."

Weiss nodded in agreement and smiled. "It'll be fun. Yang and I will make sure of it, after all, we'll be organizing the whole event."

"Excuse me?" asked Blake. "What are you two talking about?"

Yang explained. "Well, Team CFVY's still not around. So we were asked to pick up where they left off! And now, we can make sure you have the perfect night."

"After tonight, we'll return to our search, rested and ready. What do you say?"

Ruby, Weiss and Yang looked at Blake with expectant looks. The Belladonna sighed and glared at them. "I think this is all just a colossal waste of time." And with that, she stood up.

RWY frowned at that declaration as the watched Blake walk up to the door. Right as she was about to reach for the knob, the door flung open, surprising everyone. The cause?

"Sasuke? What the heck!?" shouted Yang angrily.

Weiss nodded in agreement. "Couldn't you have at least knocked?!"

The Uchiha didn't bother looking at them and instead focused on Blake. "You and I need to have little heart to heart." said Sasuke.

He grabbed Blake by her cat ears and started pulling her out of the room, until they were out of sight.

"Ow! Sasuke that, ow, hurts!"

"Good! The pain will keep you awake."

RWY looked at each other, confusion written on their faces. "What was that about?" asked Weiss.

Yang shrugged. "I wouldn't know. But my intuition is telling me I should probably follow them." The blonde stood up and went to follow the two black-schemed students.

* * *

 **Beacon's Dormitory**

Tsunade sighed as she strolled towards her grandson's dorm room. He had sent her a message, something about needing help. In a matter of seconds, she arrived in front of Team SNSH's dorm room and knocked on the door. Almost immediately, the entrance flung open and the blonde was pulled in.

Tsunade blinked as she saw Naruto quickly locked the door. Besides the two of them, the room was void of occupants. Tsunade looked back at her grandson before sitting down on the recliner.

"Alright, Naruto. What did you drag me in here for?"

Naruto sighed and explained his predicament. As Tsunade listened to her grandson's plight, her eyes slowly started to widen.

"O-oh. Well that's...quite the problem you have, Naruto. Why exactly do you need my help?"

The blond rubbed the back of his head as he sheepishly explained why he needed Tsunade's help specifically. "So, um, yeah. That's why I need your help, baa-chan. I've never broken a promise, and I don't intend to break one now."

A smile appeared on Tsunade's face. She stood up and pulled her grandson in for a hug, smushing his embarrassed face into her big bossoms. "Aw~ How cute and noble of you, Naru-chan."

Naruto struggled to get out of Tsunade's grip and in turn, out of her breasts. "Baa-chan! As much as I love being smothered by breasts, I'd rather it be Hinata's!"

Tsunade chuckled and released her grip on Naruto. The blonde smiled and crossed her arms. "Come on, let's go to my room. I'm pretty sure I brought it."

Naruto nodded and followed his grandmother out.

* * *

 **Empty Classroom**

Sasuke strolled into the room and closed the door behind him, his other hand still on Blake's ear. The Uchiha walked up towards the desk and sat down on it, letting go of Blake.

The Belladonna rubbed her aching ear and looked at her fellow book reader. "Sasuke, if you're gonna tell me to stop, you might as well save your breath."

Sasuke sighed and stared at Blake. "I'm not gonna tell you to stop. Didn't you hear me earlier? I just wanted a little heart-to-heart with you." He patted the space besides him, motioning for her to sit. "Come on, sit down."

Blake stared at Sasuke before sighing in defeat. She sat down right next to him, prompting him to continue.

"Look, I can understand what you're feeling right now. Honestly, I do. There was a time when I was in your shoes." Sasuke looked down solemnly. "I'm sure you remember when Naruto went for his _stroll_ , and he mentioned my suffering."

Blake's face took on a somber look and nodded. "Yeah. Something about your big brother slaughtering your entire clan."

Sasuke nodded in conformation. "My big brother...he was the one I looked up to the most. He was my idol in every aspect and was the one to inspire me to become a Huntsman. Whenever he had the time, he'd always teach me some moves and lessons. If not, we'd hang out and go play. By the time I was old enough to enroll in a Combat School, that's when I noticed he started to feel...off."

"Off how?" asked Blake.

"Like something was bothering him. A secret that ate up all his time. Then during the end of our first semester, I just got out of school and was about to go home. I noticed that the guards by our clan's gate were absent, which is something I found weird. Naturally, I burst in and there, I saw dozens of bodies littered across the ground, bloodied and dead. Men, women, young, old, it didn't matter. They were all dead. I was scared. I didn't know what to do, so I looked for my big brother. I found him alright, but not in a way I wanted to. I saw him...over the dead bodies of our parents."

There was a brief moment of silence between the two. Blake looked horrified and sympathetic, while Sasuke looked dead and on the verge of crying. The Uchiha clenched his fists tightly, continuing his story.

"I was so confused, so scared. I was naive and asked him who killed our parents. He didn't even bother to hide the fact that he was the one who killed them, along with the rest of our clan. He said that it was a test of strength, and that they were all holding him back. I pleaded him to stop, that what he was doing wasn't him! He just scoffed and belittled me, telling me that I was weak, that I wasn't even worth killing. He told me to become stronger, to start hating him, to come after him after the same eyes as his. After that he started mentally torturing me by showcasing our clan's death...for 72 hours straight."

Blake grew even more horrified. She covered her mouth, gasping in shock. "T-that's horrible!"

Sasuke somberly smiled. "It was. After that, I...did what he told me. I turned my admiration for him to hate. I spent all of my days honing my strengths, trying to cover all of my weaknesses. Guess you can I stopped being a child. Every time there was a tem-based activity...I spat it. I rejected and loathed the idea of friendship and camaraderie. I thought that I didn't help, that I could do it by myself" Sasuke's smile turned grim. "How wrong I was."

"What happened?" Blake asked.

"I was paired with Naruto, Sakura and Hinata for a team-based exercise. Jaune still wasn't there by the way. Anyways, during that exercise, we were tasked to retrieve a relic. And with my previous philosophies, I told them to back off and get out of way. That they would be nothing but mere hindrances to me. I went in alone to get our objective. But there was a surprise there waiting for me; my brother, Itachi. You could probably guess what came next."

Blake didn't answer, opting to remain silent. Sasuke stared at the ceiling, a look of defeat in his eyes.

"It wasn't even a battle. It was a curb-stomp. I was beaten badly, Itachi didn't even need to exert any sort of effort. That's when the others came. I told them to get out and save themselves, or else they'd be killed." Sasuke chuckled mirthlessly. "They didn't listen, they stayed to fight. Somehow, they managed to do better than me. They actually managed to make Itachi give some effort to dodge their attacks. I just laid there, wondering how they managed to do it. How they managed to fend against Itachi. That's when I realized it was because of teamwork. They had someone to support and cover them. Even so, they were still beaten. We were lucky that Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei arrived in the nick of time to make him retreat."

Sasuke sighed and took a breather. Sasuke looked at Blake. "After that, I had a heart-to-heart with Kakashi-sensei and there I realized that I was starting to become like Itachi, something I vowed to never become. I slowly grew to become a team player, the thought of friendship and camaraderie in my mind. Progressively, I got rid of my vengeful tendencies and became what I am now."

Blake looked sorrowful and refused to look at Sasuke. "Sasuke, I'm sorry for what happened to you but this is different! I'm not a child, I'm not looking for venegance! This is-"

Sasuke slammed his fist against the wall, deeply embedding it, which drew a look of shock from Blake. Sasuke slowly retracted his arm, which was bruised and bleeding.

"Then you didn't get the point of what I was trying to say. If you let yourself focus on just one thing, it's gonna consume you and slowly change who you are." Sasuke faced the Faunus and looked at her with glare. "You're not a robot, Blake. You won't be able to stay awake forever. You have to stop yourself before you burn bridges you don't want to!"

The Uchiha looked ready to explode but he stopped and calmed himself. "Alright, let's say you do find answers, then what? You think the faculty is just gonna let this all slide and sweep it under the rug? Blake, if you keep this up, your only form of protection against the White Fang will be stripped away from you and you'll be left defenseless. What would you do if Torchwick would waltz right in, right now!?"

Blake glared at Sasuke and retorted. "Then I'd fight him and beat hi-"

Blake cut herself off as the blade of Fukushuu Bringa was dangerously poised above her throat. Sasuke was right behind her, his eyes dangerously narrowed.

"This is a perfect example of why you should stop." said Sasuke. "Normally, you would've been able to either stop me or even dodge before I could aim this at your throat. Imagine if I was an enemy, this would have been embedded deep in your skull."

Sasuke pulled it away and sheathed it back, much to Blake's relief. The Uchiha turned to leave. As he was grabbed the door to open it, Sasuke spoke to Blake one last time.

"We just want you to take it easy for the time-being, Blake. Not just for yourself, but for the people you care about. If you keep this up, well, there won't be any people left that are gonna give a damn about you."

With that, Sasuke left the room, leaving Blake all alone. The Belladonna sighed deeply. "Maybe Sasuke does have a point. I...should probably get some rest."

Unbeknownst to her, Yang had been eavesdropping the entire time. The blonde brawler smiled that someone finally got through Blake. _"I was gonna say about what happened when I tried to find about my mom. But I guess there's no need for that."_ thought Yang.

Yang smiled was about to go and start helping out Weiss, when she saw Deidara walking up to her. "Oh, hey Deidara."

The blond smiled and waved at Yang. "Just the beauty I've been looking for." flirted Deidara. "There's something I wanted to ask you."

Yang smirked at the compliment and crossed her arms, motioning for him to continue on. "Well? Go on, ask away."

* * *

 **Beacon's Rooftop**

Jaune and Pyrrha clashed blades, neither them faltering or backing down. Pyrrha smirked and pulled back Milo and went for a low sweep, only for Jaune to jump over it. The blond Arc kicked his partner on the cheek, making her stumble.

Jaune followed this up and started barraging her with strikes to the chest. He pulled back his arm and went for an rising slash. Pyrrha recovered and blocked the attack with Akuou. She grunted and pushed Jaune back, delivering a swift blow to his chest, sending him back.

The two looked at each other before bursting into a smile and laughed. "Oh man, that was fun." said Jaune.

Pyrrha nodded in agreement as she sheathed away her weapons. "Indeed it was. Although brief, that spar was quite joyful." The redhead looked at her boyfriend with a shy look. "So, um, Jaune. You know how the dance is this weekend, right? I was wondering if-"

Jaune promptly cut her off by booping her nose, a smile on his face. "The answer should be obvious, Pyr. We're boyfiend and girlfriend, of course I'll be your date to the dance."

The redhead blushed and shyly twiddled her fingers, looking down. "I-I was just making sure."

Jaune chuckled at this tomato-faced girlfriend and couldn't help but pull her in for an embrace. Pyrrha's blush intensified but a smile made its way to her face as she wrapped her arms around Jaune., whom promptly reciprocated the action.

 **Exchange Student's Dormitory**

Cinder, Emerald and Mercury were in their rooms, discussing about the students that they deem as a threat. Right now, they were discussing Pyrrha.

"We should probably add her in." suggested Emerald. "Being a four-time winner in Mistral's Regional Tournament isn't something to be ignored. And with her newest nickname 'Goddess of Victory' it's safe to say she might become a threat to us."

Cinder nodded. "People assume she's fated for victory. Very well, add her to the list."

"There ARE two more potential targets though." Mercury brought up.

Both females looked at the gray-haired male and quirked an eyebrow. "Do tell." Cinder ordered.

Mercury looked up from his comic book and spoke. "Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. We all know the former holds the Kyuubi in him, which gives him an arsenal of powers unseen from any Huntsman. Plus, he's been responsible for the massacre of several White Fang platoons in over the past four years. He's pretty much an expert marksman with his gun, can heal quickly and can tear a person in half."

"Interesting." commented Cinder. "Add him in. And speaking of Sasuke Uchiha, what happened during that little match?"

At the mention of his fight earlier, Mercury flinched. "I did a bit of digging about the Uchiha, since it sounded familiar. I remembered why. They're the only clan who had the Sharingan, an eye-type Semblance. When you make eye contact with them, you'll be trapped in an illusion. And that Semblance of theirs can also predict a person's movement, so that was how he managed to dodge without even looking."

Mercury smirked, as he shared the last bit of information he knew about the Uchiha. "But we don't have to worry about them, there's only two Uchiha left. Sasuke and some guy named Itachi."

Cinder purred and caressed Mercury's cheek, which served to make him blush at the contact. "Well done, Mercury. You've been doing your homework. Add him to the list too." she said. Cinder looked at Emerald with a questioning look. "Anyone else? Perhaps their teammates and _friends_?"

Emerald shook her head. "None of them are really stand out. They don't stand a chance against us." the mint-haired girl said. "Although, Team SNSH might pose as the biggest threat out of all of them."

"It's not about overpowering the enemy. It's about taking away what power they have. And we will, in time." spoke Cinder in a sinister tone.

Mercury groaned as he laid back down on the floor. "I hate waiting."

Cinder chuckled evilly. "Don't worry, Mercury. We have a fun weekend ahead of us."

* * *

 **Later On**

Ruby rested her head against her hand, a sad look on her face. She was snapped out of her stupor when Weiss slammed down two table cloth in front of her, which seemed to not have any difference whatsoever.

Ruby stared at her partner with a quirked eyebrow.

Weiss smiled and pushed two closer towards Ruby "I need you to pick a table cloth."

Once again, Ruby stared at the cloths with intensity. Her face was written with clear confusion as she saw that the cloths looked exactly alike. "Aren't they both the same?"

The Schnee sighed and looked at her partner with slight irritation. "I don't even know why I asked."

Hinata strolled in, taking a look at the table cloths,. She stared at both right before pointing at the second one. "You should pick this one. It screams more elegance than the first one."

Weiss smiled and nodded in full agreement. She picked it up and walked away, leaving Ruby to still be confused. Hinata giggled at Ruby's expression and patted her head. "You'll never get it, Ruby. And it's best that you never do."

The Rosette just nodded slowly. "I'll...just take your word for it."

Sakura and Yang walked in carrying speakers. When they placed down the speakers, it caused Ruby and Hinata to bounce from their place. Yang smirked and dusted off her hands, approaching her little sister.

"So, have you picked out a dress yet?" asked Yang.

Ruby sighed and slumped forward, resting her head on her right arm, a frown marring her face again. "What's the point? Who cares about the dance if Blake isn't going?"

Sasuke walked in, a hand on his hip, a smirk on his face. "Pretty much everyone who doesn't know Blake, Ruby. And you don't have to worry, I managed to convince Blake to go. She'll be there."

Yang noticed something in Weiss's hand and placed her hands on her hips. "Weiss! I thought we agreed; No Doilies!"

Weiss walked up and pointed at the blonde's face accusingly. "If I don't get doilies, you don't get your fog machines!"

"Fog machines?" asked a voice from behind them.

All those present in the room turned around to see Gaara and Utakata approaching them, the latter holding onto a pipe. The brunette chuckled and looked at his partner. "This will be the first time we'll ever see one in action, won't we, Gaara?"

Gaara nodded as he crossed his arms. "Indeed. Studying in Vacuo, there never has been any situation where a fog machine would be used."

Weiss shyly smiled, walking up to Utakata. "Well, we were thinking about it."

Utakata smiled back and nodded. He faced the other and posed a question. "How about you five? Are you all ready for the dance?"

Yang grinned, crossing her arms. "Oh am I ready? I'll be turning heads tomorrow night." bragged Yang.

Gaara smiled slyly and uncrossed his arms. "Really? I don't think Deidara would take appreciation to his date being stared at everyone like she's the last source of water in a barren dessert."

The blonde almost tripped on her feet while her teammates looked at her with shock. Sasuke and Hinata laughed, while Sakura grumbled. Something about Jaune winning a bet.

"H-how did you know?!" asked Yang.

Utakata shrugged. "It's quite simply actually. Deidara's only shown interest in women when they're either blonde or explosively adventurous. And based on what we got from Jaune, you fit the category."

Yang looked down, trying to hide the fact that she was blushing. Weiss rolled her eyes amusedly and asked the two students from Shade what they were going to wear to the dance.

"Well, Vacuo was never really one for formal setups." stated Gaara. "So, our team went suit shopping yesterday and we looked quite exceptional." The redhead looked at the Uchiha and asked. "What about you, Sasuke? Are you and your team ready?"

Sasuke smirked at Utakata, slinging his arm over Sakura's shoulder. "Well, me and Sakura-chan are certainly ready." His smirk disappeared and shot a look towards Hinata. "Though I can't say the same about imouto over there."

The GM of GNSM looked at the bluenette with shocked and wide eyes. Gaara opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to utter at least one word. Utakata was the one to recompose himself and speak.

"Naruto still hasn't asked you out yet to the dance?"

Hinata refused to look at anyone in the eye and could only meekly nod, which brought shock to RWY. Ruby spluttered. "Wh- Bu- Th- How could he have not asked you out to the dance yet?! You two are boyfriend and girlfriend!"

"While on the topic of Naruto," said Weiss. "I don't think I've seen him, actually. Not since class ended."

Yang blinked, realizing that Weiss was right. "Huh. You're right. Where is he?"

Hinata's eyes slowly started to widen, the expression of fear coursing through her face. She started to grow worried for her boyfriend, afraid that he may be in danger. As she was about to panic, her Scroll rang. Hinata fished it out and saw a message from Naruto.

 **Hey! Sorry about disappearing all of a sudden. I had something to do on the last second. But don't worry, I'm still coming to the dance with you. See you then Hinata-chan ;)**

 **\- Naruto-kun**

Hinata felt a sense of relief wash over her as she read the message. She let out a sigh she didn't know she was holding in. The others looked over her shoulder, reading the message.

"Well, that answers that question." said Weiss. The Schnee looked at her friends and clapped her hands. "Come on, let's get back to decorating!"

Gaara nodded and turned to leave, when Utakata asked Weiss a question. "Before we leave. Weiss, I wanted to ask you if you would accompany me to the dance."

This caused Gaara to stop and look at his partner in surprise. Weiss faced Utakata and gave him a smile. The heiress nodded enthusiastically and replied. "Why yes. I accept your invitation."

Utakata smiled back at her. He turned around and walked up to Gaara, his face still etched with a surprised look. Utakata noticed this and quirked an eyebrow. "What?" he simply asked.

Gaara shook his head bemusedly. "Honestly, I thought you didn't like company of others. When you're free, you either isolate yourself to meditate or are with us."

"I just merely thought it's time to expand my horizons." Utakata said. A frown marred his face, his eyes closed as if in deep thought. "I just dearly hope that the results do not repeat."

Gaara said nothing as he and his partner walked out.

* * *

 **A Few Days Later**

Yang greeted another couple as they entered in. The blonde was assigned as hostess and was making sure all of those who entered are on the registry. Yang wore a short, white, halter neck dress with a pale gray hem and white pumps. Yang looked up and started gushing over the newly arrival, which was Ruby.

The Rosette rubbed the back of her head, a slight frown on her face as she stumbled. Ruby wore a short, red, sleeveless dress with a thick black sash around the waist and black trim along the bottom. along with black stockings and pumps.

Yang couldn't help but laugh at her little sister's predicament as she tried to balance herself and struggled walking, complaining at how Weiss could fight in them.

A few moments later, Sasuke and Sakura showed up, the latter holding onto the former's arm. Sasuke wore a tuxedo with red trims and a red bow. Sakura wore a red gown and a silver bracelet, the Uchiha emblem emblazoned on it. The pinkette had a bit of lipstick on and wore red heels, not even the least bit uncomfortable, much to Ruby's dimsay.

The blonde approached the two and whistled. "Dang, you two look fine!" she commented.

Sasuke chuckled slightly, scratching his chin. "Heh. Thanks, Yang." The Uchiha looked around, remembering an important detail. "So, where's your-"

But a voice interrupted Sasuke. "Sorry, the bowl had to get refilled. Apparently someone already spiked the punch."

The four faced to the left, seeing Deidara walk up to them, holding two glasses filled with punch. The blond wore a crimson tuxedo, his hair still in its usual style. Deidara handed one of the glasses to Yang, who gratefully nodded and took a sip.

"Thanks, Dei."

Sakura smirked, looking at Deidara. "I didn't think I'd ever see you in a semi-formal outfit."

Deidara chuckled. "Well, with where I came from and how I am, I don't really find that much time to attend social events. So I guess I can see where you're going at." he admitted. The blond looked around. "So, where's Mr. and Mr.s. Uzumaki?"

After saying that, Hinata strolled in. The blue-haired beauty wore a midnight blue mermaid dress, some of her back exposed and with a blue sash wrapped around her waist. On her arms were satin evening gloves, reaching up just below her elbow, a cuff bracelet on her left wrist. The bluenette also had a magnolia flower on the right side of her head, which seemed to accent and a bit of lipstick on her lips.

Yang couldn't help but whistle at the sight of Hinata. "Damn Princess. You look like you just walked out of a fairy tale book!"

"I will have to agree." said a male's voice.

The six of them spun around, seeing Nagato in a crimson tuxedo, along with a lavender-haired female, walk up to them. The female wore a lavender-colored kimono-style dress, patterned with flower designs, a white sash wrapped around her waist. Sat on her head was also a flower, though it seemed to be an origami one.

Sakura, Sasuke, Deidara and Hinata bowed to the two. "Nagato-sama. Konan-sama." said Deidara.

The female, presumingly Konan, chuckled lightly and motioned for the two to stop bowing. "Please, none of that now, Deidara. For the moment, we are equals in a formal event. Just enjoy yourself and live out the day."

The blond smiled and nodded. Nagato looked around, noticing that a particular person wasn't among them. "By the way, where is my nephew?"

Much to the couple's shock, they saw a hint of sadness creep up Hinata's facial expression. Konan asked, "D-did you and Naruto?"

The lavender-haired female left the question hanging, but it was enough for Hinata to get the meaning. The bluenette shook her vehemently. "N-no! We didn't break up nor fight! It's just...he hasn't shown up. Not since two days ago."

Nagato quirked an eyebrow. "You mean to tell he hasn't come back here in Beacon?" When he was answered with a nod, it made him frown in worry. "That...is troubling, to say the least. Maybe he's just running late to whatever errand he's doing."

Hinata sighed and just nodded. The redhead offered her a smile, before strolling away to dance with his wife. Sasuke walked up to his little sister figure and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You shouldn't work yourself this much for worrying about Naruto. He can take care of himself. Maybe Nagato's right, and that he's just running a bit late."

Hinata said nothing. The bluenette walked away without another word, making Sasuke sigh as he thought. _"Hinata's overreacting way too much. Naruto's fine and that he's just running a bit late...I hope."_

Sasuke and Sakura nodded farewell to the blonds and left to mingle, with Ruby deciding to follow them as she didn't know what to do now. Yang and Deidara remained by the podium, greeting the other oncoming guests.

From the crowd, Blake and Sun were dancing together, while Weiss was talking with Utakata, the latter listening attentively to what the heiress would say. Team JNPR were on the dance floor, dancing with their respective partners. Hinata was at the far corner, tending to a dying flower among a vase full of healthy ones.

Ruby frowned, as she stumbled towards the punch bowl. She looked at all the dancing couples, not really knowing what's the big deal about the dance.

"Not enjoying yourself?" asked a voice from behind.

Ruby faced to the left, seeing Ozpin walk up to the her. The Rosette shook her head, just admitting that she wasn't really much for fancy settings. Ozpin nodded.

"Still, you can't spend your whole life in the battlefield, even if that's something you'd want." said Ozpin.

The leader of Team RWBY rubbed her arm as she shyly admitted that she's been told a lot of times now. The bespectacled headmaster then gave her a brief lecture how dancing and fighting are somewhat similar.

Ozpin looked at his students and allowed a smile to grace his face before it turned into a somber one. "It's not every day that friends are able to come together like this. Time has a way of testing your bonds. But its times like these that can help keep them stronger than ever. Times like these are one we'll never forget.

Ruby just smiled, completely understanding what Ozpin tried to say.

Deidara flashed a polite smile at the people who just arrived. "Well, the two of you are just on time."

The two were Emerald and Mercury. The latter smirked, saying as how they wouldn't miss it for the world. The two then strolled towards the crowd, as they blended in. Deidara looked at Yang and asked her a question.

"So, you wanna take a bit of a break from playing hostess?"

Yang gave the blond a sultry yet teasing smirk. "Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting? And so soon too."

Deidara chuckled and rolled his eyes amusingly. "I'm not that kind of guy, Yang. I wanna know you better right before we move up tiers." The blond placed a hand on her shoulders. "Let's just take this slowly. Alright?"

Yang blinked in surprise, before it was quickly washed a way, a smile on her face. "Sure."

* * *

 **A Few Moments Later**

The dancing was finished, as now everyone was just having a great time chatting with one another. Port was even laughing at one of Oobleck's jokes. Glynda and Ozpin watched the scene with a content look, right before Ironwood walked in and asked Glynda for a dance.

The blonde smiled, obliging the General.

Back to Ruby, the Rosette was standing by the punch bowl, a glass on-hand. The team leader sighed, until she was approached by Gaara. The redhead wore a red tuxedo, a glass on-hand as well.

"I see you're hiding by the punch bowl." said Gaara. Ruby sheepishly chuckled and nodded. Gaara raised his glass and smiled at Ruby. "To the socially awkward?"

Ruby smiled back and clanked her glass against Gaara's, the two taking a sip from their glass. The reaper looked at the redhead. "So, what do you think of the party so far?"

Gaara lightly shrug. "I never really was that much of a fan for parties. I was raised in the harsh environment of Vacuo, so I didn't really attended events like these. I focus a bit more on my studies and training."

The Rosette nodded in agreement. She looked at Gaara and asked him a question. "Hey, do you know where Naruto is?"

A frown graced Gaara's lips, his face scrunching up as if in deep thought. "No. Can't say I have seen him for the past few days. It is a bit concerning that he still hasn't showed up."

"Yeah, I mean, just look at Hinata." said Ruby.

Even still, the bluenette was tending to the dying rose, a sad smile on her face. Gaara frowned at this.

"Yes, it's not like Naruto to have Hinata like this. Either he's really running late, or something is wrong. Personally, I hope it's the former. This is not like him at all."

Ruby nodded in agreement. "Yeah." She looked at Gaara and asked, "By the way, I've been meaning to ask something. How did you meet Naruto?"

Gaara smiled wistfully, perfectly remembering the event. "He saved me from darkness. Before, I believed that you could only rely on yourself. That no one and nothing else matters. I met him when he was travelling all alone. Naruto is a believer of camaraderie, so naturally, our philosophies would clash."

"I'm guessing that Naruto won."

The redhead nodded in confirmation. "Indeed he did. Quite literally, he beat the sense of teamwork into my head. It's because of him, I am where I am now. And I'll never forget it." said Gaara. "So now, I wonder, why is he leaving his girlfriend all alone, instead of being with her and spending time with her."

"Yeah." agreed Ruby. The two leaders just stood there, occasionally taking a sip from their glass.

* * *

Sun and Blake smiled and greeted Jaune, Pyrrha, Sasuke and Sakura. The blond Faunus looked around, before spotting Hinata sitting all by herself. "Yo, where's Naruto?"

Sasuke frowned and shrugged his shoulders. "The hell if we know. He hasn't showed up in our dorm for days now."

"He didn't go out for a walk then decided to lay low, did he?"" asked Blake with concern.

Sakura shook her head. "No, that's not possible. If he did, it would've blown up in the RemNet. And he would've sent us a message. The last we heard from him was the day he disappeared. Seriously, what the hell was he thinking?!"

Jaune concurred with the last bit. "Yeah, just look at Hinata." All six of them did so. Even now, Hinata was still trying to coax the dead flower. "You can tell how she's devastated by Naruto's absence. Even though she's trying to cover it up, it's obvious to us."

The rest could only nod and look on sadly.

* * *

Hinata sighed, finally giving up on trying to tend to the wilting flower. She sat down and looked at all the talking couples, growing jealous. The bluenette spotted her friends, all in pairs.

Jaune and Pyrrha were laughing, the former having probably told a joke. Sasuke and Sakura were just sitting down contently, embracing each other. Yang and Deidara were having a conversation, the latter leaning against the wall. Nora was talking to Ren, who was half-listening and half-staring. Utakata treated Weiss to a slow dance, the latter immensely enjoying it. Even Ruby was with Gaara, a smile on both their faces.

Hinata's face fell, slowly growing even more devastated.

 _"It's...not fair."_ she thought. _"Everyone's having fun. But I'm not."_

Before Hinata could further mope, she felt someone tap her by the shoulder.

"Excuse me, but may I have this dance?" asked a female voice.

The bluenette faced whoever tapped her shoulder to decline the offer. She opened her mouth to utter but instead gaped at the sight before her. In front of her was a blonde-haired girl, wearing a white gown, the skirt frilled. The girl's hair reached up to her waist, styled in twin ponytails. She had deep blue eyes, her lips applied with red lipstick. But the very thing that made Hinata gasp were the girl's cheeks. It had three whisker marks on each side. She could only utter her name in surprise.

"N-Naruto-kun?!"

Those nearby heard her and looked at the girl with shocked and disbelieving looks. "Eh?!"

Even his team and Jaune couldn't believe their eyes. "Since when could Naruto turn into a girl?" muttered Jaune silently.

Hinata still sported a look of shock, although it was now mild. Naruto had a sheepish look, rubbing the back of his, er, her head. "Sorry for taking so long. I had to make sure this dress was adjusted well."

"But...why? Why did you go through this?"

Naruto looked at her with utmost affection, cupping her cheek and smiled. "Because I don't plan on breaking my promise. Back then, I promised you this, didn't I?"

Hinata looked confused. But a memory resurfaced that reminded her what she needed to know.

* * *

 _Hinata sat on a hill, overlooking the ongoing festivities. She looked at everything sadly, seeing everyone in pairs. She couldn't help but flinch when saw the boys. It made her remember...the baddest thing that could ever happen to a girl._

 _"Hey."_

 _Hinata jumped at the voice. She faced whoever it was, only to see Naruto, holding out a stick of a cotton candy. The bluenette relaxed slightly at seeing the blonde. However, she slowly shuffled to the left, distancing herself a bit from Naruto._

 _The blond sat down on the hill, a few feet away from Hinata. He looked at her and smiled, handing out the sweet piece of fluff. Hinata looked at the sweet with slight apprehension, but her mouth couldn't help but water at the delicious scent it radiated._

 _She accepted it and took a bite. The bluenette smiled at the taste and took another bite. Naruto smiled as well, taking joy at seeing the delighted expression on Hinata's face._

 _"You know, it's nice to see you smile everyone once in a while, dattebayo." stated Naruto. The blond looked down below, his smile disappearing. "I know what happened to you was bad, that it was beyond cruel. But they're gone now. They can't get you. They're suffering, dickless and bleeding for the rest of their lives."_

 _Hinata didn't bother to look at him, as she instead continued to eat the fluffy treat. Naruto sighed and stood up to leave. Before he could take one step, Hinata called out to him._

 _"Please, don't leave me." she pleaded._

 _Naruto looked at her, although her head was bowed down, she could see the pleading look. He sat back down, inching a bit closer towards her. Seeing she didn't flinch, he shuffled towards her a bit more, until they were inches apart._

 _Naruto saw a little flinch from Hinata, making him frown. "Despite us being close friends, she still involuntarily flinches. Damn you Hyuga Elders! I should've done more than help castrate and disembowel you!"_

 _The blond raised his hand to possibly pull her in for a hug, but thought that it might've caused her mental pain. It hurt him to see his friend scared and afraid of people of his sex. It made his blood boil. A thought crossed his mind, which made him determined._

 _"Somehow, I'll find a way to turn myself into a girl. Then, you won't be afraid of me anymore, dattebayo!"_

 _Hinata looked at him shocked, before she descended into a fit of giggle. "T-that's silly, Naruto-kun. A boy can't turn into a girl, nor can a girl turn into a boy. It's impossible."_

 _Naruto stood up, his determined gaze never leaving his face. "Then I'll somehow find a way to make it so. Believe it! And when I do so, we can finally have fun."_

 _The bluenette looked at him. She couldn't help but beam at him and nodded. "I'll take your word for it, Naruto-kun."_

* * *

Hinata teared up, a joyful smile gracing her face as she intertwined her hands with Naruto's. "You remembered."

Naruto's smile never left her face as she slowly led Hinata towards the dance floor. "Because, I never break a promise. Believe it."

The couple looked at each other lovingly and danced to the music. They wouldn't let anything ruin this Right now, it was just them, enjoying this moment. Everyone watched them with a look that spells happiness for the two.

Nagato looked at his nephew/niece with a proud look. Somehow, he managed to transform himself into a female form, complete with the voice. _"Hahahaha. Kushina-imouto, if you were right now with Minato, you'd be as proud as I am right now."_

Hinata and Naruto didn't stop smiling, just continuing on to waltz slowly. The DJ looked at them with a smile. He leaned back, which seemed to be a mistake as he stumbled and tried to balance himself. In doing so, he accidentally pressed against the music player, switching the music into a different one.

Everyone had a look of surprise at the abrupt change of music, muttering in confusion and curiosity as to why. Hinata and Naruto stopped and looked at each other. Both of them didn't even seem to be bothered. They smiled at each other and broke away. The two distanced themselves a bit and started dancing again.

Team JNPR and the rest of SNSH looked at each other and nodded with a grin. The six of them quickly joined and started dancing along with Hinata and Naruto. Surprisingly, they all dance in complete sync. Not one of them fell behind as they kept on dancing.

The crowd started to clap and cheer on the two teams as their dancing completely intensified. Soon enough, this motivated everyone to start dancing again as they took up their partners and danced to the beat.

Overlooking the entire thing was Emerald and Mercury, who were right up on the balcony, speaking to Cinder via ear piece.

"It appears all the dancers have partners." said Emerald.

Cinder narrowed her eyes, asking how long she had. Mercury told her that midnight was the safest bet. Cinder smirked and responded. "I'll keep my eye on the clock."

The scene pans towards Ruby and Gaara, the former looking a tad bit uncomfortable. Gaara seemed to notice this and made a suggestion. "Wanna go out for some fresh air?"

Ruby agreed with the suggestion. The two leaders slipped out of the building, Ruby steadily becoming more comfortable. The Rosette took in a breath of fresh air and sighed.

Gaara noticed someone running on the roof. The redhead narrowed his eyes, his vision making out that the person was at least a female. He tapped Ruby by the shoulder and pointed at the direction of the person he just saw.

"Hey, Ruby. Look." said Gaara.

Based from their perspective, the person was heading straight for the CCT. The both of them narrowed their eyes and started following her.

* * *

Cinder ducked behind a row of bushes, narrowing her eyes as she watched the guard look away from the stairs. She quickly took the opportunity and made a mad dash to get to the other side. However, the guard noticed this. He started slowly walked to investigate.

But Cinder was faster, already right behind the soldier. She chopped his neck, rendering him unconscious. Cinder caught the soldier and dragged him away, right before throwing him into the shrubbery. The masked female smirked and entered the tower.

Cinder strolled in, four guards patrolling the section. One of them quickly noticed and slowly reached for his weapon. He told her that no one was allowed in the area. The female smirked and rushed at the guard. She dodged all of his shots and smacked him across the face and kicked another charging soldier, disabling him. She faced the soldier she was holding on and quickly knocked him out.

The other two soldiers pulled out stun batons and charged right at her. Cinder's clothing glowed as the Fire Dust embedded in it gathered and materialized into twin sabers. She blocked all of their blows and incapacitated one of them rather quickly, right before dealing with the other one and delivered a final blow to his head that knocked him out.

* * *

Gaara and Ruby arrived at the CCT and saw an Atlesian Soldier sprawled and knocked out. Ruby grabbed her Scroll and prepared to call for her Locker until Gaara stopped her. "No, Ruby. There's no time. Who knows what the person could be doing."

Ruby frowned. "But none of us have our weapons. We can't exactly fight without them." argued Ruby.

Gaara smirked. He pushed away his coat, showing a small gourd strapped to his belt. "Don't worry, I have that covered."

Ruby looked doubtful. How could a small gourd possibly have them covered? Nonetheless, she nodded. The two of them entered and saw more soldiers knocked out. Gaara knelt down and checked for a pulse. Luckily, he quickly found one to his relief. "Let's get to the upper levels. They're probably there."

* * *

The elevator doors open, revealing two more soldiers, whom quickly spotted the unconscious bodies of their comrades right behind Cinder. However, they were too shocked to take any action as Cinder just strolled right in. The doors closed, the sounds of the pained grunts of men sound out from inside of the elevator.

A minute later, the elevator reached the top floor and opened up to reveal both guards knocked out. Cinder smirked as she snatched one of their Scrolls. She sat right on the main terminal and used to stolen Scroll to quickly access the main frame. She smirked and took out her own Scroll and began transferring something into it. Her communicator beeped, Emerald speaking.

"Party guests are leaving."

Cinder's eyes widened by a fraction. She quickly composed herself, asking which ones. To her surprise, it's the ones she expected the least.

"It's Ironwood and Nagato!"

The scene cuts towards her two cohorts, showing the aforementioned Huntsmen walking out of the building, Ozpin bidding them farewell. Mercury narrowed his eyes, asking if they should intervene. Before Cinder could respond, the elevator doors opened, showing Ruby and Gaara. Cinder quickly hid behind the terminal she was at.

The two leaders slowly walked towards the terminals. Gaara narrowed his eyes, his nose twitching at the scent of perfume, confirming to himself that someone was still there. Ruby let out a silent eep as she stumbled because of her heels.

The two looked around and tried to spot the infiltrator. Gaara noticed the perfume scent got stronger as he walked up to the main terminal. Before he could further inspect, all of the screens started beeping and flashing a chess piece. The Black Queen. This brought confusion to both of the leaders as they saw this.

Cinder quickly took this opportunity and brought a container of Ice Dust. She quickly unsealed the Dust and launched it towards the two. The cork on Gaara's gourd popped out as a stream of sand burst out and washed in front of him, blocking the Dust, shocking both Ruby and Cinder.

Gaara smirked. He flicked his arm back, the sand following its direction. "Nothing can hurt me." The redhead grunted and pushed the sand forward.

Cinder dodged and materialized her sabers once more. She tried to attack it, only to find that it swerved around, making her miss. This served to infuriate her. Gaara clapped his hands and ordered a stream of sand to come to him. He pierced his hand through it, the sand shaping up into a large shuriken. Gaara pulled back his arm and threw the projectile at Cinder.

She gritted her teeth and flipped over the projectile. Cinder combined her sabers, turning them into a bow and materialized three arrows, shooting them at Gaara. The sand acted and formed a wall in front of the redhead, the projectiles not even piercing through the sand.

"Not quite enough."

Gaara flicked his hand forward then down, the sand quickly washing above Cinder and slamming onto her. Gaara closed his palm, the sand starting to heavily restrain Cinder as her head became the only thing visible. Garra slowly walked up to the female, his left hand poised to clench.

"Now then, what were you-"

The sound of the elevator attracted Gaara's attention, making him face it. The doors opened up, revealing Nagato and Ironwood. Seeing that they were friendlies, Gaara turned back to interrogate the assailant, only to see his sand had a gaping hole, and that there were shattered pieces of glass around it. Gaara's eyes widened in surprise at the sight.

"Impossible." He lightly whispered to himself in horror.

* * *

Cinder dusted off the sand on her. She took her mask off and used the Dust in her clothing to change it into a black halter dress with matching dress gloves. She walked through the doors, just as the soldiers burst into the room.

Unfortunately, she managed to quickly blend in with the crowd, making them silently curse at their luck. Cinder smirked as she sashayed towards her cohorts, asking to cut in. Emerald obliged and went to watch from the background. Mercury looked at her, asking how it went. The female chuckled, saying how it went off without a hitch and that they'll be confused at what she did.

Mercury smirked, asking if they should be worried. Which Cinder responded with a no, and that they should enjoy the rest of the evening, stating that it was a party after all.

The event continued on, the scene shifting through multiple students; showing Naruto and Hinata cuddling at the far corner. Blake and Sun doing the robot. Team JNPR still collectively dancing in perfect sync.

In the CCT, Ironwood looked at both Ruby and Gaara with a questioning look, the two sitting down. The latter had a look of sadness, while the former tried to comfort him. Nagato had his arms crossed, eyes closed, as he sensed something inside the room. More specifically, the shattered glass. He felt some sort of radiance of power from the remains.

 _"This feeling...I've felt this somewhere before. But what it is and where I did, it's all a blur. Maybe **HE** , can shed some light."_


	16. Mission Acquired

**Just wanted to get this out right before our school starts on Monday. I decided not to have oobleck be the Professor that RWBY shadows, but a different one, along with another team. It should be obvious but you'll see.**

 **And like I've just said, school's starting, so updates will now be less frequent.**

 **That's the A/N. Read and Review!**

* * *

Inside of Ozpin's office, Ironwood paced around furiously. Ozpin sat on his desk, his hands clasped, looking very much displeased. Goodwitch stood in front of Ozpin, arms crossed looking annoyed while Nagato had his arms crossed and eyes closed, a look of thought on his face. The Atlesian General looked at the three, slamming his hand down on the desk in anger.

"They were here." hissed out the general. "Ozpin, they were here!"

Nagato opened his eyes to stare at Ironwood. "We're very much aware, General. I was there with you. Getting worked up over it will do us nothing in the end. Calm down."

Ironwood tok a deep breath, slightly calm. "You're right. But now, what's our next course of action?"

Before anyone could utter anyother word, Ozpin's desk pinged, a hologram popping up with the notification that someone is asking permission to enter. The bespectacled headmaster allowed them in. The doors opened, revealing Ruby and Gaara, the former looking quite nervous while the latter was calm and composed.

Ozpin let a small smile grace his face as he welcomed the two. "Ruby, Gaara, just in time. Thank you for coming. How are you two?"

Gaara bowed his head, stating that he was just fine, with Ruby staring at him right before copying his actions. Ironwood stepped forward, giving his gratitude to the two. Gaara bashfully smiled and the rubbed the back of his head, not really used to such compliments.

The bespectacled headmaster cleared his throat, gaining the two students's attention. Ozpin looked at the two and asked them a question. "Now, the general and Nagato here have already informed us of the events that transpired last night. But now that you've two rested, we were wondering if you had anything to add."

"Well, she didn't speak. She wore an all-black outfit and a mask, so we couldn't see her face. She fought with glass, but I don't think that's her Semblance though. Oh, and her clothes lit up whenever she attacked." described Ruby.

Glynda quirked an eyebrow. "Save for the glass, the person seems to be the same one Ruby, Sasuke and I fought when we first met." she said.

Ironwood shook his head, saying how embedding Dust into clothing was an old age technique. At this, Gaara decided to contribute to the conversation. "I do not know if this would have any impact, but I smelled perfume on her."

At this, the four adults raised an eyebrow. Ozpin then motioned for Gaara to continue.

"This perfume was a bit distinct. It was Light Blue, an epensive brand normally used by older women."

Nagato blinked in surprise. "Don't those cost over 60 Lien a bottle?"

Ozpin nodded. "Well, it is a brand favored by...women of a certain age." The headmaster said with some bits of uncertainity. "And usually such matronly types have nothing but disposable income and time."

Ruby blinked confusingly, understanding nothing on what Ozpin had just said. She raised her hand, asking for the man to elaborate.

"What he means Ruby, is that it's mostly used by...grandmothers." answered Goodwitch.

Ruby tensed up in shock. "Oh no! I fought a grandmother?! But...but...they make chocolate chip cookies! Have I accidentally endangered the world's chocolate chip cookie supply?! This is bad. This is very bady!"

Gaara looked at Ruby owlishly, quite shocked at the Rosette's panic-striken look. The redhead placed his hand on her shoulder in an effort to calm her down. "Well, technically Ruby, I was the one who fought her. So, you're safe."

"Oh thank God!" The Reaper sighed in relief. "I was worried for a moment that the Great Deceiver would gain another foothold in Vale?"

The four adults quirked an eyebrow, Ozpin most of all. "The...Great Deceiver?" asked the bespectacled man in both curiousity and confusion.

Ruby's eyes glinted with fervor, her face switching from panic o resolute in an instant. The effect was rather startling for the five other occupants, not understanding her passion for the particular subject. "Yes, the Great Deceiver." She leaned forward, whispering as if to share a great secret. " _I'm talking about Oatmeal Raisin Cookies..."_

All five had a look of understanding on their faces and just nodded. The four adults looked at each other and started discussing on what Gaara had said. "So it's possible the infilitrator is an adult trying to pose a student." commented Ironwood

"Indeed." said Nagato. "It would probably require us to have do a full background check on every transfer student."

Ironwood looked at the Rinnegan bearer with a mixture of shock and anger. "Are you suggesting that I let in some of the witch's agent into MY academy?"

Nagato shook his head and looked at the Atlesian clamly. "No. I wasn't. But it can never hurt to be sure."

The general sighed, seeing Nagato's point. "You're right."

"I do hope it's not too late to add, but a chess piece, the black queen to be exact, flashed on all of the terminals when Ruby and I arrived." said Gaara.

Ozpin quirked an eyebrow. "You suspect that they were tampering with the CCT?"

Gaara nodded. "Yes. With all the time the infiltrator had, it's highly possible that they had done something to the main terminal."

Once again, Ironwood thanked Gaara, starting that he'll be asking some of his finest technicians to take a look at Vale's CCT. Ozpin looked at the students and dismissed them. The two bowed at the four and entered the elevator.

Nagato's eyes drifted towards the windows, where he saw a crow. The bird looked at him and cawed, making him narrow his eyes at it. The black avian flew away, making Nagato absentmindedly nod. He looked at the three and nodded. "If you'll excuse me, I have an appointment to attend to."

Ozpin nodded, allowing him to exit.

As the elevator went down level by level, Ruby looked at Gaara, wanting to asking him about something. "Hey Gaara, earlier you said you were able to smell that girl's perfume. Does, um, that mean you're a Faunus?"

Gaara lightly smiled and nodded. "Yes, I am a Faunus." The redhead pointed at the black rings around his eyes. "These rings signify my traits, which is that of a tanuki. A raccoon-dog, if you will."

Ruby's lips curled into an 'o'. She absenttmindedly looked up, thinking about what would Gaara looked like if Gaara had racoon-dog ears. Ruby chuckled, finding the image cute. However, she was snapped out of her thoughts by Gaara, stating how they were already on the ground floor. The two stepped out of the elevator, bidding each other farewell as they walked back into their dorms.

* * *

 **Emerald Forest**

Nagato dropped down on to Emerald Forest. The Rinnegan bearer looked around, making sure that no one was around to either see or listen in. Nodding his head discreetly, signalling a dozen crow to descend down. The birds cawed and shifted into the form of Itachi.

Nagato smiled and clasped hands with the Uchiha. "Thanks for coming on such short notice."

Itachi curtly nodded. He then asked what was the purpose of their little meeting. Nagato sighed and explained.

"During Beacon's Dance, someone infiltrated the CCT and presumably installed something in the main terminal. Two studens managed to corner the infiltrator, but they managed to escape. The means of doing so has left me confused."

The Uchiha quirked an eyebrow, asking for his friend to elaborate.

"The Aura in the air...for some reason, it reminds me of autumn, pumpkins, apple pie, leaves falling, and-"

"Amber." cut in Itachi.

Nagato raised an eyebrow in confusion, only for it be quickly replaced with realization. "Of course! How did I forget abou that little detail? She was the Fall Maiden! Her powers were associatted with autumn!"

Itachi nodded. "You're getting it. Now, with this new information, perhaps the mystery behind Amber's death can be finally solved."

A sigh escaped the redhead's lips. He looked at Itachi sorrowfully. "I know that you can't accept it-"

"And with good reason." cut in Itachi, conviction in his voice. "Amber is a powerful warrior, on par with you and me. I find it hard to believe that Amber was killed. No. Something tells me she was more likely drained her of powers."

Nagato shook his head. "That's very much unlikely. As far as I'm aware, I'm the only one who's capable of being able to rip out souls."

"It's not unlikely for new Grimm to be created, or for the current ones to evolve. There's that a one percent chance that there is one that can siphon off of one's Aura." Itachi let out a sigh, combing his hand through his hair. "It's just that, I promised Shisui I'd find out what ever happened to his wife. He cherished her, the clan treasured her."

"And what if you die first? What then?"

Itachi opened his mouth to answer. But what came out weren't words. It was a coughin fit, with a bit of blood. Nagato rushed to his partner's side, giving him a concerned look. "You haven't been drinking the medicine I gave you, have you?"

The Uchiha managed to stop his coughing fit, allowing him to clear his throat and reply. "No. I have no need for it. My battle with Sasuke grows nearer, I just need to find the right time to enact it."

Nagato sighed at his partner's stuborness. The redhead merely nodded and patted him by the pack. He turned to leave, only for Itachi to ask him.

"How is Sasuke? Is he doing well?"

Nagato smirked, but did not face Itachi. "Of course. His team is tied with two others for the position of strongest first-year team. He's doing great in his studies, his life; both school and love."

Itachi smiled, a hint of sadness mixed with a bit of gladness into it. "I see. Good luck, Nagato." The Uchiha dispersed into a flock of crows, scattering and flying off into the distance. Nagato looked at his partner and nodded.

* * *

 **SNSH Dorm Room**

Sasuke sighed. He was leaning against the recliner in their room, his hands claspeing the arm rests. The Uchiha looked around, seeing Hinata and Naruto cuddle on the love seat, the latter playing with the former's hair. Sakura was in the shower room, freshening up.

The Uchiha sighed again and ran a hand through his hair. He was mulling over his thoughts on what Gaara had told them earlier, right before he went to Ozpin's office. A glare unconsciously settled on his face.

It angered him. It made him furious that someone evil had the Fall Maiden powers. Yes. He knew it was true. Because he personally knew the former one. But it confused him how someone had her powers.

 _"It both sickens and confuses me how someone has the Fall Maiden's powers. Amber is powerful, being able to match Itachi and Nagato. So how is it possible that someone managed to kill her. It just doesn't make any sort of sense."_ Sasuke mentally snorts _"Then again, why would the current Maiden be against humanity?"_

Sasuke's eyes lightly widened, hearing Team RWBY shout, half of it in glee and excitement, while the other half was of shock with a hint of fear. The Uchiha quirked an eyebrow, right before shrugging and closed his eyes.

 _"Wonder what happened."_ he asked to himself.

Sakura walked out of the shower room, fully clothed, a towel draped around her shoulders. The pinkette sat down and rubbed the towel over her hair, drying it off. Sakura noticed Sasuke's troubled look, prompting her to ask him what was wrong. The Uchiha sighed and opened up his mouth to say he was fine, only for the intercom to cut in.

 **"Would all first-year students please report to the ampitheater."**

Naruto and Hinata broke away upon hearing the announcement. Sasuke looked at his lover mouthing to her that they'll talk about it on a later date. The four of them stood up and began packing some essentials they might need, before heading out.

* * *

The four met up with Team JNPR and stood in line. Hinata's eyes drifted, seeing that most of the students were in their uniforms, barring Shade, who didn't have any. She spotted RWBY come in, with Ruby carrying a rather large and suspicious backpack. The bluenette shrugged it off snd went back to look at the stage. Soon enough, RWBY stood in line.

Goodwitch walked up to the stage, asking for everyone to be quiet. Ozpin strolled to the microphone, tapping on it to make sure it was on. The headmaster cleared his throat and began a speech.

"Today we stand together united. Mistral. Atlas. Vacuo. Vale. The four kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly 80 years ago. The largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression."

SNSH, Blake, Jaune and Gaara couldn't help but frown at how true Ozpin's words were.

"A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with wom. But about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reaons. One of wihch being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression."

Deidara and Sasori scoffed at this, the two of them being artists. The Great War greatly irritated them to no end that tyrants would try to destroy something such as art.

"And, as you are well aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself; color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression but neither would the generations to come and it was a trend that is held to this very day."

Everyone couldn't help but absently nodded at that statement. It was true. Anyone you meet, their name would mean a color in an ancient language, or would remind you of a certain color.

"We encourage individuality, expressionism and unity through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But, this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why, today, while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsman and Huntresses will work to uphold it."

Everyone's face grew determined, some having an excited smirk on their faces. The screen above Ozpin lit up, listing down a number of mission types the students can take and accomplish.

"As first-year students, you'll be tasked with shadowing professional Huntsmen and Huntresses on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But, no matter which path you choose; remember to be safe, remember your training and remember to do your very best."

The crowd began clapping, Ozpin walking off. JNPR and SNSH converged, the two teams walking towards the bulletin. Sasuke looked at Jaune, asking what kind of mission they would pick. The blond knight shrugged, saying that he wasn't really picky.

"How about you guys? What kind of mission are you guys planning to take?"

Sasuke shrugged and kept on moving. "Just as long as it's somewhere around the south-east and it's something we can get done."

The two walked up to a bulletin right next to grabbed Jaune's attention, pointing at one of the missions which involves shadowing a Huntsman just outside of Vale's walls. He looked at his team for any sort of disagreement. Seeing none, Jaune selected it, typing in his team's name and submitted it. With that done, they left, SNSH wishing them luck.

SNSH scanned the board, looking for a mission that they can possibly achieve. Their atention was grabbed when they heard a buzz right next to them. From the looks of things, whatever mission RWBY tried to take, they were denied it.

Ozpin then came strolling in, a Scroll on-hand, his cane on the other. The headmaster looked at the all-girl team and spoke.

"Unfortunately, we determined the concentration of Grimm within that area to be far too extreme for first-year students to handle." At this, the four girls pouted, only for to brigthen up at what Ozpin said next. "Although, given your track record. And of course, somehow finding yourself at the docks, dragging along two others teams, fighting off grunts of White Fang, a criminal AND a rogue Huntsman. With witnesses seeing a robot and rose petals in a dance club some time ago. It's still a mystery that I cannot hope to ever uncover."

The headmaster then gave a mocking sigh and gave the team an amused smirk. "Rules were meant to never be broken, so why don't we just bend them?" Ozpin typed in a few commands into his Scroll, causing to bulletin to flash and make coding noises.

Ruby beamed and nodded gratefully. "We won't let you down. Thank you professor!"

"Do not thank me for this. Teamwork and persistence have carried you far. But the four of you must understand, the things that await you beyond the protection of the Kingdom will not care. Stay close to your Huntsman at all times. And do exactly as he says. He will be leading you on this mission, and he can have you be sent back to Beacon if he finds your skill unsatisfactory.

RWBY nodded at the reply, although Ozpin still has more to say.

"Although, I do not feel quite comfortable in having the four of you and just one Huntsman be sent towards the southeast." The headmaster faced RWBY's sister team. "Tell me, Sasuke, has your teams selected a mission yet?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No, professor, we haven't. Nothing caught our eye yet."

Ozpin nodded. "Good. If it's not much of a hassle, I want your team to accompany Team RWBY as back up."

Sasuke looked at his team, asking their opinions. Sakura shrugged, Hinata nodded, and Naruto brimming with excitement. The Uchiha smirked and looked back at the headmaster. "I don't see any objections from my team, so why not?"

"Good." said Ozpin. "Be sure to stay on your guard. I wish the two of you the best of luck."

Both teams nodded and went towards the airfield.

* * *

Yang crossed her arms, saying how what Ozpin said wasn't exactly uplifting, with Blake cutting in, saying it was the truth. Ruby was about to say something, until she noticed Team CFVY walking towards the dorms. She grabbed her team's and SNSH's attention and ran towards them.

Blake aproached Velvet, asking if they were alright. The rabbit Faunus told them she was fine, saying how her partner, Yatsuhashi was there to look out for her. Weiss stepped forward, stating how their mission was supposed to end a week ago.

Velvet seemed to trail off on her answer, her eyes seemingly growing distant. The bruentte snapped out of whatever she was expreincing, seeing RWBY's worried looks and SNSH's raised brows. "Don't worry. You first-years are just shadowing Huntsman, so you should be fine."

Velvet turned to leave and went to catch up wiith her team. All of SNSH crossed their arms, having some sort of expectations on their mission. After all, the way their Combat School worked was very much different than what the Four Kingdoms had.

Ruby turned towards her friends, cheering them up that they have an honest-to-God Huntsman with them. And then there's the fact that they had SNSH with them, assuring them that anything thrown at them would be beaten. The seven of them nodded, determination coursing through their faces as they agreed with Ruby.

When they reached the airfield, they were met with...nothing. The two teams looked around to see where the Huntsman they were supposed to shadow was nearby. The only thing in front of them was the Bullhead that's gonna take them to their destination.

Naruto's eyes lit up in realization, putting the pieces together. The blond groaned and face palmed, his teammates soon coming to the same conclusion as him and followed his example of face palming.

"He hasn't changed, has he?' mumbled Sasuke.

Blake raised an eyebrow, asking who hasn't changed. SNSH sighed and sat down near-by the Bullhead. Hinata looked at the four straight in the eye, telling them to get comfortable on waiting.

An hour later, the Huntsman still hasn't arrived. And during the past hour Team JNPR, who actually had Konan instead of a Huntsman, bid them farewell, along with Sun and Neptune, who were shadowing detectives, wishing them good luck..

Naruto grew frustrated and looke his partner. "Yo Sasuke." The blond took out a Make-Out Paradise Book. "Got the the latest edition of Icha Icha. It's the sequel to Fordbidden Love. Huntress Conlfict: Decision Between Friend or Enemy!"

As soon as heard this, a white blur attempted to tackle Naruto, who nimbly dodged the blur, landing right next to Sasuke. The Uchiha looked at the book and snatched it out of the blond's hands. For some odd reason, when he opened it up, the pages of the book seemed to glow brightly, as if the contents was a gift from God himself.

"Noooo! I wanted to be the first to read it!" whined a certain masked man.

Naruto smirked. "Knew that would bring him out."

Weiss raised an eyebrow, asking as to why he had a smutty book that Blake and Sasuke would normally read. The blond rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, saying that he was related to the author, and left it at that. Naruto lost his look of sheppishness to glare at the masked man.

"You haven't changed, eh Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi composed himself and stood up, dusting off his clothes. The white-haired male gave the blond an eye smile. "You should already know the answer to that, Naruto."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Someday sensei, you're going to be late for your own furneral."

Kakashi merely chuckled at what the pinkette said. His expression then quickly changed to that of a serious look befitting of a Huntsman. "Enough joking around. The nine of us will be partaking in a reconnaissance mission, which means we'll have to keep on moving without any sort of rest. No whining and complaints. We WILL rest, only when it is absoultely needed. Understood?"

All eight nodded. Kakashi nodded back and spun around to tell the pilot to prep up the air-craft. Ruby looked at her friends and grew excited.

"Alright guys, looks like we're going to be saving the world with, um." Ruby cut herself off. "What are some of Professor Kakashi's titles?"

"The Cyclops and White-Fanged Scarecrow. Either of the two would be good." replied Hinata.

Ruby nodded and fist pumped. "Alright gang, we'll be saving the world with The White-Fanged Scarecrow!" The rest raised their fists in the air, cheering as well.

* * *

 **Minutes Later - Mt. Glenn**

The two teams jumped off of the Bullhead, landing down and struck a pose. Kakashi landed right in between the two teams, the book Sasuke was reading earlier now in his hand. A tumbleweed blew past them, which served to make things a bit awkward.

Kakashi closed the book and pocketed it for later reading. "Now then, although all of you are still students, this mission marks your first day as Huntsmen and Huntresses. Follow my orders, and do NOT leave anyone behind. Understood?"

RWBY and SNSH nodded, determination coursing through them. Kakashi was about to say something, when he noticed there an nddly-shaped bulge from Ruby's bag. What's even more odd, it was moving.

"Ruby, what on Remant is in your bag?'

Panic replaced determination as the Rosette tried to stutter out an explanation, which served to make Kakashi quirk an eyebrow. Before Ruby could speak properly, the head of a black and white Corgi popped out of the bag, its tongue hanging out. Ruby leaned towards the dog, whispering for it to get back in the bag.

Everyone blinked in surprise at the univinited guest as it barked happily, looking at everything with curiosity. Once again, everyone blinked, as the dog was taken out of the bag by Kakashi, whom descended into baby talk as he tickled the Corgi by its belly.

"Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? You are, you are!"

The Corgi panted happily as it emjoyed the attention it received from the masked male.

"Aaaaaand we lost him. Great." deadpanned Sasuke, The Uchiha faced his fellow leader and snarked at her. "Thanks a lot, Ruby."

Ruby raised her hands, looking confused. "What did I do?"

Naruto gestured to their teacher, who was still tickling the Corgi. "If it wasn't obvious, Kakashi-sensei is a dog lover. He goes into that whenever he sees a dog."

Kakashi stopped his weird behavior and let the Corgi down. He looked at Ruby, asking what's the name of the dog.

"Um, it's Zwei."

Kakashi nodded and rubbed the Corgi's head, making him even more happy. His aloof expression changed back into a serious disposition. "Alright, back to business. I'm sure that you're all aware by now that the sotuheast area has been marked as a recent hotspot for Grimm activity. I-"

Kakashi stopped himself, looking yonder with his eye narrowed. Naruto was about to ask what was wrong when he sensed a presence of negativty approached them. Sasuke and Hinata, although not well versed in sensing, managed to sense it out as well, making them narrow their eyes.

"Grimm. Just a hundred yards from where we are standing." explained the teacher.

As he said this, a lone Beowolf is prowling through the streets. RWBY and SNSH went to reach out for their weapons, only for Kakashi to raise his hand to stop them.

"Not yet. Beowolves are mostly seen together in packs, so seeing this one by itself could only mean its pack is near-by. We track it back to its pack and then -." And the rest of the Grimm came, making Kakashi deadpan. "Never mind. You can go on ahead and open fire."

The two teams smirked and charged at the Werewolf Grimm. All those with bladed weapons sliced through the Grimm with ease. Yang and Sakura slammed them back and forth, mimicking a game of pong. Hinata stayed back and acted as covering fire, shooting grenades galore at the Grimm who got close to her friends.

Sasuke grunted in satisfaction as he bisected the last Beowolf, all of its other pack mates either in bits or in pieces, slowly evaporating. "Didn't even break a sweat."

"Don't get cocky, Sasuke." said Kakashi. "This'll be the first fight of many. Like I've previously said, the southeast became a recent hotspot for Grimm, which translates into more enemies to fight off. Let's continue. Remember to stay on guard."

Both teams nodded and they all ventured on. As they walked towards the ghost town, Yang asked when Kakashi would be joining in on the action. The masked male gave her an eye smile and gave his response.

"Well Yang, we don't exactly need all of ours fighters wasting their energy to kill the Grimm. If anything really, I'm more of the commander and a glorified back-up. Don't worry, when I see signs of struggle and sluggishness, I'll step in."

The blonde nodded at the answer and they continued on.

* * *

Eventually, they went in deeper parts of the city, more wrecked houses and buildings scattered around, fighting more Grimm which seemd to pop out of nowhere without any sort of rest. Then, theyy all went through the houses on orders from Kakashi, who cryptically said, "You can never be too sure."

As the others searched through the buildings, Kakashi grabbed Yang to talk to her in private. The white-haired male looked at the brawler and asked the reason of why she became a Huntress.

"I'm a thrill seeker. I wanna travel around the world and get wrapped up in many crazy adventures as I can. And I help people along the way so that's even better. A win-win situation!"

Kakashi didn't said anything and instead opted to stare at Yang. He nodded and ushered her to search in an unoccupied building. The scarecrow-esque Huntsman jumped onto a ledge, overlooking Weiss as she fought against a Beowolf. He then asked the same question to the Schnee, who promptly defeated the Grimm by stabbing it right in the head.

"Well, it's because I'm a Schnee. I have a legacy to uphold. It's practically my duty."

The masked man merely nodded and went out to see how the others were faring. He saw Naruto and Sasuke double-teaming against an Alpha, who couldn't even land a single hit against the two. Kakashi looked to the left and saw Hinata and Sakura covering each other's back as they battle against a pack consisting of eight Beowolves. This made him eye smile and swelled in pride.

 _"It's nice to see my cute little students all grown up. Which is weird, considering I see them at least twice or three times a week."_

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow as he heard the sounds of gunshots. He craned his neck, seeing Blake shoot against Nevermore younglings. The professor went up to the Faunus and nodded at her quick thinking. Then out of nowhere, he asked her the same thing he asked Weiss and Yang.

Blake sheathed back Gambol Shroud and faced him. "This world's full of evil. Inequality and corruption key amongst them. Someone has to stop it."

"A noble goal. But the question is; how?"

This caused the Belladonna to blink and think about it. She didn't have an answer to that one. Kakashi shrugged. He walked away to leave Blake alone and to give ehr some time to ponder about what he just said.

Kakashi took another step forward to see Ruby playing with Zwei, by sticking a WHOLE chicken on Crescent Rose's handle and baiting the Corgi with it. Ruby quickly noticed Kakashi's prescence and hid both her weapon and the chicken.

"Are we, uh, ready to go on ahead?"

Kakashi looked up to stare at the sky for a few unblinking moments. "Night is upon us. Let's rest for the day." He looked at the two teams,. "You six, set up camp in the near-by building. Sasuke, Ruby, oh, and Zwei as well, come. We'll secure the perimeter."

WBY and NSH nodded and went ahead to set it up.

* * *

The three rounded around the corner of a building to witness a herd of Goliath trudging through the near-by forest. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, saying how they would be perfect for target practice. The Uchiha raised his left arm up into the air, electrical currents covering it. Kakashi was quick to place his hand on his student's shoulder, shaking his head negatively.

"No Sasuke. We still don't know it's full destructive capabilities so it'd be best to just let them go. Besides, you promised to only use it against **_him._** "

Sasuke looked at his sensei and nodded. He lowered his hand, the electircity around it dissipating. Ruby was about to reach for her sniper, only for Kakashi to stop her. "No Ruby. It'd be only a mere poke to those Goliaths. They won't kill us, not all Grimm opt to kill every living thing. As Grimm get older, they are filled with wisdom. They began to get wiser as they age. They wait, strategize, then strike when the time is ripe."

As he said that, one of the Goliaths stopped to face them unblinkingly, as if to assess if they were a threat to them.

"Although they're close to the city, they know that if they attack, more and more of us will come until they are all killed. In a way, the wiser-side of the Grimm are sort of like us humans, and Faunus. They know where danger looms, so they avoid it to live another day."

Sasuke didn't know what possessed him to do so, but he flashed his Mangekyo at the Goliath staring at them. The Goliath grew startled and uttered a noise in panic, as if to signal the herd. They turned and saw the Mangekyo, prompting them to stampede out of the area.

Ruby titled her head in confusion, wondering what just happened. Kakashi looked at Sasuke with quirked eyebrow, the latter confused as well.

 _"Why did I just do that?"_

* * *

 **Later at Night**

Ruby the scope of her sniper to look around the are, making sure there was nothing coming towards them. Sasuke was right beside her, twirling an arrow in-hand. Their teammates were near-by, lying down on the futons and sleepings bags around a bon fire, most of them sleeping. Kakashi was on the second floor, lying on a sleeping back with his book opened and on his face.

Yang opened her eyes, seeming to be unable to sleep. The blonde sighed and sat up, her teammtes following suit, Kakashi's question still on their minds.

"I wonder why he asked us that." passively asked Yang.

Blake shrugged slightly. "Maybe he was just curious?"

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, eavesdropping on the conversation. The three of them werelightly discussing about the possibilities and why, along with the reason why they became a Huntress. The Uchiha lightly shook his head and turned to, who was Ruby very much focused on a Beowolf digging through rubble like a normal dog would. Sasuke's attention was then grabbed by Blake, who called to him.

"Hmm? What is it?" asked Sasuke."

"Well, we were wondering, did Kakashi-sensei ever ask you and your team why you wanted to be a Huntsman or a Huntress?"

Sasuke chuckled and nodded. "Yeah. And that was a long time ago, let me tell you three that. Originally, I wanted to become a Huntsman just to be like my big brother. Naruto's because he wanted to lead our former home. For Hinata, it was her duty as a heiress. And as for Sakura-chan, well, she actually attended Combat School just to try and get close to me. She was a massive fangirl."

WBY blinked, Yang most shocked of all. "Woah. What caused her to change? And along with that, your goals."

The Uchiha chuckled mirthlessly and stared at the three directly in the eyes. "Almost dying can do that to you. After such experiences, we changed our ways and decided to help every person we can. We wanted to make sure that none other can ever experience what we felt when we were children. That's why we still strive to become Huntsmen and HuntressesWe put aside our wants and place the protection of the people above all else. That's what it means to be a Huntsman or Huntress."

Unknown to them, Kakashi was actually listening in on their conversation. From behind his masked, he smiled when he heard Weiss, Blake and Yang agree what Sasuke said. _"You've really come a long way, Sasuke. I'm sure your parents would be proud."_

* * *

 **Much Later**

 _"Being an insomiac sucks sometimes."_ thought Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed as he leaned against the wall, twirling one of his arrows to keep himself from getting bored. He was the only left awake, as Ruby had gone to sleep, Zwei right besides her. He took a look around his surroundings, trying to see if he could have some fun without destroying the already ruined ruins.

The Uchiha's head shot up, hearing Ruby talk in a hushed whisper. He looked back to see her chasing someone out. Sasuke placed back his arrow and sheathed out his chokuto. He rushed out of their sleeping place, thinking that the Rosette was in danger.

However, much to his dismay, she was just following Zwei, who decided to take a leak on some of the rubble. Ruby was chastiting Zwei while Sasuke sheathed back his weapon. Zwei barked and Ruby picked her up. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, hearing someone talk. he looked at Ruby, and saw that she heard too. THe three of them quickly ran up to a wall and hid beind it.

Both leader peeked out from a corner, seeing two White Fang grunts having a conversation as they patrolled the area. Sasuke and Ruby grew wide-eye, not expecting the Faunus organization to be located in the southeast sector.

Once both of the grunts walked away, the two of them went in pursuit. Sasuke was running along side the ledges of a building, while Ruby was mimicking an action-spy move character, with Zwei following her behind.

The two grunts rounded a corner, Ruby and Sasuke stopped and stayed behind. The Rosette kelt down and picked up Zwei. She then asked him if they went inside, one bark meaning yes while two meaning no. With his superior hearing, he heard the sound of something closing, making him bark once.

Ruby cheered silently. "Oh this is it! This is it!" She and Sasuke brought out their Scroll to call their teammates, but soon found that they were in an area that couldn't get any reception. The Rose looked at Sasuke. "Come on, let's get the others!'

Sasuke nodded in agreement and they hurried down the street to regroup and re-deploy. All of a sudden, the road below them started cracking and suddenly caved in. Sasuke managed to flip out of the way before he fell, while Ruby was not so lucky. She was hanging by the ledge, her other hand on Zwei. She tossed Zwei out of the hole with a grunt. The Uchiha caught the Corgi and placed him down, unknowingly, right next to her weapon.

Sasuke carefully walked towards Ruby to help her up, only for the ledge he was holding on to broke off, causing them to plummet down below. Zwei hurried over, barking in worry. The Corgi facd his left and saw a sheathed blade. Zwei titled its head and whine.

The Uchiha quickly wrapped his arms around Ruby's waist and redirected themselves so they would land on a tall building. Sasuke applied Aura right to his feet, causing their landing to be gentle. Sasuke let go of Ruby, both of them looking around to see more and more ruined buildings.

"What is this place?" Sasuke asked to no one in particular.

The two of them noticed a light shining and turned around, seeing a door open, which is where the light came from. Two armed White Fang grunts came rushing out with their weapons aimed right at them. "Freeze!"

"Where'd these two come fro-"

He was quickly cut off by Sasuke, who promptly buried his fist into the man's gut. The Uchiha elbowed him on the chin and dropped kick the grunt towards the cavern wall, knocking the man out. Before the second grunt could even react, Sasuke rushed towards the grunt and tripped him with a leg scissor takedown. The Uchiha grabbed him by the neck and punched him twice across the face right before slamming his foot down to knock the grunt out.

Sasuke took his foot off of the mook and dragged him to his companion. He grunted and tossed him carelessly. The raven-haired male faced Ruby and motioned for her to follow. "Come on, Rubes. Let's see what's inside."

Ruby nodded and they both entered.

* * *

 **Back with the others**

Everyone was still unaware of the fact that both Sasuke and Ruby went out, except for one. Kurama grumbled and tried to wake up his host from his slumber of what happened.

 _ **"Naruto. Naruto! NARUTO!"**_

The blond shot up, his eyes opened from the mental screaming he heard. Naruto groaned and lifted up his hand to massage his headache. _"Ugh. Kurama, you better have a great reason why you're waking me up!"_

The Fox Grimm snorted and told him to look to his right. Naruto did so and saw an empty sleeping bag and no signs of Sasuke. It didn't take him long to put the pieces together.

"Guys, wake up! Sasuke and Ruby are gone!"

Yang immediately sat up and was wide awake, the words Ruby and gone removing any sort of tiredness from her body. "What?!"

Kakashi dropped down, looking very much serious. The others turned from their sleep and slowly sat up, rubbing their eyes, At this moment, Zwei ran in, braking quite worriedly. The scarecrow-esque Huntsman knelt down, asking the Corgi what was causing him distress. Zwei barked a few times, with Kakashi nodding.

Sakura popped the joints on her shoulder and tiredly ask, "What's going on?"

Kakashi stood up and faced the six, his eye narrowed. "All of you, grab your weapons. Both leaders may be in trouble." The masked man looked down on Zwei. "Think you can lead us where you last saw them, boy?"

Zwei nodded and barked, running out quickly with Kakashi in pursuit. The others grabbed their weapons and chased after the two.

* * *

As the two were walking across the long hallway, Ruby decided to struck a conversation. "So Sasuke, I'm curious about something. Naruto said you can only have one element, but then you used fire when you fought with Mercury and then when we fought that Kapre and Torchwick in that Paladin, you used lightning. What gives?"

Sasuke nodded at Ruby's question and explained it. "It's a common misconception, really, about a person only being able to use one element. In truth, anyone can use all five primary elements, but is more attuned to a specific one. For instance is me, I'm more attuned to Raiton, which is Lightning Style, but I can also use Katon, which is Fire Style because I've been using Katon techniques ever since my childhood. There's also a power difference; For example, if Ren and Yang were to use a Katon technique, Yang's would be more powerful since she's attuned to Fire. Another example is Suiton, which is Water Style. Usually, the caster has to sacrifice their Aura to create a source of water for them to shape, but if a body of water is near-by, like a lake for instance, the Aura is used is lesser than what is required since there's already a water source to be used."

Ruby let her mouth form into an 'o', managing to soak up the entirety of Sasuke's explanation. She then asked another question. "Okay, but what are some examples of techinques we can use with our elements."

"You witnessed one when I fought that Mercury guy, The Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu. First off, you need-" Sasuke stopped himself as he noticed that they were nearnig a nother door. THe Uchiha turned to the Rose and brought up a fingger to his mouth. "Shh. Be silent. We don't want to attract them."

Ruby nodded. Sasuke grabbed the handle and softly opened up the door. The two of them went in sliently gasped at the sight before them. Dozens of White Fang members were at work, piloting obviously stolen Paladins, moving various crates with fragile signs on them.

"What the hell is this?" uttered Sasuke in curisoity and confusion. "THIS is what the White Fang have been doing here? Just how the hell do they keep getting these Paladins? It's not possible that Torchwick's capable of stealing THAT much tech from Atlas."

Ruby nodded in agreement. Her eyes grew curious as she saw some of the grunts loading on a strange device into a train. She nudged Sasuke and pointed at what she saw. "Hey Sasuke, look over there."

Sasuke followed the direction of Ruby's hand and quirked an eyebrow. He looked at the device and soon realized what it was. Before Sasuke could utter a word, a spotlight was flashed right at them, a grunt shouting in the background. "Hey! Intruders!"

Most of the workings Faunus stopped what they were doing and picked up a weapon then ran towards the two humans. Sasuke and Ruby were about to take a step back, only to turn around and see that the two grunts the former knocked out were awake and running towarsd the, a few other White Fang members behind them. The two were cornerned.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." grumbled Sasuke, as he and Ruby had their hands tied up.

* * *

Kakashi and the others stood by the hole Ruby and Sasuke fell in. Naruto spotted Crescent Rose and Fukushuu Brina, quickly kneeling down to pick them up.

"Ruby's scythe and Sasuke's chokuto. They wouldn't carelessly leave their weapons."

Weiss and Hinata peered down the hole, Kakashi looking around to see if there any sort of recent signs of struggle. The heiress looked at the bluenette and made a suggestion. "Think they fell down the hole?"

Something clicked in Kakashi's head, as his eye had a look of realization. "Of course. Now it makes sense! Mt. Glenn was Vale's most horrific failure because of the sudden breach of Grimm that destroyed th underground safe haven, which eventually turned it into an unfortunate tomb. It's an abandoned city and some of the rail roads still work, albeit blocked. No one would ever suspect that a underground crime network would literally be underground!"

Blake blinked, "Wait, are you telling su the White Fang are down there?" The Belladonna realized what she said and smacked her hand on her lips.

Kakashi chuckled and waved his hand at the now worried WBY. "You have nothing to worry about. I already know of what happened, thanks to...it doesn't matter. If Sasuke and Ruby are truly down there, we need to find them."

Hinata looked at the hole and activated her Byakugan. She looked around, trying to see if she could see further down, but the only she could see below were the wrecked buildings, but also a door on the cavern deactivated her Semblance and faced their teacher.

"There's a door by the cavern wall, below. My Byakugan's range wasn't able to reach it, but if I were to hazard a guess, the both of might be down there."

Kakashi nodded and reached up to lift up the cloth hiding his left eyes. "If that's the case, I might have to stop holding back a bit."

Blake, Weiss and Yang gasped as Kakashi dramatically lifted up the cover, revealing for his left eye to be a Sharingan. Hinata, Naruto and Sakura smirked, seeing their sensei taking things seriously.

* * *

One of the grunts looked back and shouted. "Hey boss! We got something!"

The sound of foot steps reached everyone's ears, making Ruby tense her body slightly while Sasuke narrowed his eyes. The crowd of grunts parted, showing Roman Torchwich with his eyes closed and look of annoyance on his face.

"Is it good or bad, Perry? Because let me tell you something. I've had a REALLY bad day. So what the hell is did you" Roman stopped himself, seeing the two cornerned students. "Oh. Now this is bad."

Ruby gritted her teeth while Sasuke glared at the criminal defiantly.


	17. Wrong Side of the Tracks

**Hey, sorry for taking so long to get this up. School kinda got in the way, so I had to delay this chapter for a bit. But here it is! This'll be the counterpart of Volume Two's finale. Hope you'll all enjoy. Read and review!**

* * *

Sasuke didn't react as Torchwick kicked him down. Ruby cried out in worry, only for her to be pushed down by the grunt who called out to Torchwick.

The dapper criminal smirked down on the two. "Wow, you're much more manageable without that oversized gardening tool of yours. And you cant't do those fireball tricks without your hands." Roman chuckled as he faced the grunt. "You know, Perry, I really did need this."

The guy named Perry smiled and gave the orange-haired male a thumbs up. Torchwick knelt down and poised his cane threateningly over Ruby's neck. "But seriously, how'd you find this Little Red and Big Black?

The two remained quiet, making Torchwick click his tongue in annoyance. He shrugged and stood up. "Gotta be the hard way, huh? Alright, I can play this game. Besides, unless you two have lightning or something, you're not gonna be breaking through those cuffs any time soon"

Roman walked back to the grunts, allowing Sasuke to whisper something to Ruby. "I already have a plan. On my signal, jump. Alright?"

Ruby nodded. The two looked at Roman who was talking to Perry and some of the other grunts. Sasuke closed his eyes and channeled Aura into his wrists. Lightning started crackling out and surged through the bindings, allowing Sasuke to break it apart.

"Ruby, now! _**Chidori Nagashi**_ _ **"**_

Sasuke slammed his hand down on the ground, prompting Ruby to jump. An electrical discharged flowed out from Sasuke's hand, coursing through the floor and electrocuting the White Fang grunts. Torchwick managed to react in time and jump out of harm's way, leaving the mooks to get hurt.

When the electrical discharge ended, Torchwick landed and gritted his teeth. However, the whole place started tremoring. Roman groaned in displeasure and shouted in frustration. "What the hell is going on here?!"

From the distance, several grunts of the White Fang were running away from something, the others shooting at what was coming. However, the mooks weren't even able to get hit on as they were hit by Fire Dust. Soon enough, it was revealed to be WBY,NSH, Kakashi and Zwei.

Sasuke quickly capitalized on this distraction and round-house kicked Roman away from them. The Uchiha knelt down and broke Ruby's cuffs, the Rosette rubbing her wrists. The two of them quickly rushed towards their friends, Torchwick finally recovering.

Torchwick dusted off his suit and pointed his cane at the running students. "Somebody PLEASE kill them!"

A few Fang members ran up and took aim. All of them started hailing Dust bullets at Ruby and Sasuke, who were able to dodge them all, making Roman bend his cane in frustration. The dapper criminal faced one of the shooting grunts, telling him to load the cargo, attach the card, and spread the word that they're starting the train.

"But we're not finished!" argued the grunt.

Said grunt quickly found himself pinned to the cart wall courtesy of Roman's cane. "Do it, or YOU'RE finished!"

Some of the grunts ran up to intercept Sasuke and Ruby, aiming right at them. Before they could even fire their guns, a gust of wind blew them away and slammed them into a wall. Ruby and Sasuke then quickly found themselves wrapped in a hug by their respective loved one, asking if they were okay. The two broke away from Yang and Sakura, telling them that they're fine.

Naruto took out Crescent Rose and Fukushuu Bringa, tossing them back to their owners. Ruby quickly refilled her precious weapon with ammo while Sasuke secured it onto his rope belt.

"Listen, Torchwick's got a lot of firing power loaded up in those train carts! We need to stop them before they can get to their destination." said Sasuke.

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow. "What destination? The tunnels are sealed up. There's no possible exit for them to go through."

However, much to their shock, a PA rang across the area, with Torchwick's voice telling the White Fang to get to their stations because they're leaving. The trains engines started sounding off, the transportation vehicle starting up and going through the tracks. Kakashi narrowed his eye as he stepped up. "Students, I believe we only have one option; We're stopping that train."

RWBY and SNSH nodded, taking hold of their weapons and slipped into a battle ready stance.

* * *

A White Fang grunt stationed on the last cart noticed an orange cloth flap. He picked up his radio to warn his comrades, only for the pressure point on his neck to be applied by Kakashi, rendering him unconscious.

At the very front of the train, one of the grunts informed Torchwick of the intruders, who promptly told them to force them off with some of their cargo.

Back with the good guys, as they were about to jump to the next cart, Weiss noticed something. "Um, Professor Kakashi? What's that?" Pointing right down on a device with wires strewn all over it.

Sasuke smacked his face, groaning at how he forgot to mention that. "It's a bomb! Me and Ruby saw it being loaded into all of the carts. We need to disbale them before they blow up."

"Bad guys, six o' clock!" shouted out Sakura.

From the distance, a dozen of White Fang mooks were climbing onto the train, slowly approaching them. Before anyone could say a word, the bomb armed itself, and started ticking, making everyone tense up.

"Alright students, let's move over to the next cart and detach the caboose! If what Sasuke says is true, we need to hurry! Naruto, you do it." instructed Kakashi.

The eight of them quickly jumped over to the next cart, with Naruto jumping down to detach the caboose, only for it to decouple itself, much to his confusion. "It decoupled itself!"

Kakashi stood as he witnessed the detached cart, with the lone grunt still in it, explode. "That's not good."

"Neither is this!" shouted out Weiss. "Looks like Sasuke's right. Every cart has bombs!"

The cart they were on started to detach itself, prompting everyone to quickly jump over to next. Yang piped up, saying how it didn't make sense. Before anything else could be done, they soon noticed that the Fang members were coming on close. As everyone was about to attack, Kakashi stepped up.

"No. You all been fighting for an entire day. It's time I take a turn."

Lightning crackled from both of Kakashi's hands, whom crouched and slipped into a running stance. SNSH smirked as they saw this. Kakasho howled and disappeared in a streak of lightning. Nine of the grunts weren't able to react, an electrical discharge linking them up by their chest. Kakashi eappeared right in front of the two teams and uttered two words.

 _ **"Raikiri - Soraishi!"**_

The link burst and electrocuted the grunts before it blew them off the trains. Most of the grunts saw this and stopped like idiots. Kakashi rushed towards them and either kicked or punched the mooks of the train, which smashed them against the cavern walls.

More White Fang memebrs climbed on the train's side, intent on stopping Kakashi, One grunt ran up to the masked man and threw this fist. Kakashi caught it without even looking. The Fang grunt cried in pain, his arm getting twisted by the Sharingan wielder. Kakashi pulled the grunt and knocked him out with a headbutt.

Kakashi fished through the pouch on his waist and took out a hand full of shurikens. Lighting crackled from the weapons and he threw them profesionally. The mooks started shooting the oncoming projectiles in a futile attempt to stop it, but the shurikens were too fast. The mooks cried in pain, lightning flowing through them and were then sent flying.

Team RWBY watched their teacher in awe and couldn't help but feel their respect for him grow. It's like the White Fang were nothing but mere annoyances to him. Their attention was then grabbed as another cart detached and exploded. Much to their shock and horror, Grimm began dropping down from the holes the bombs created and started chasing after the train.

"So that's why the carts systematically detach then explode, they plan to lead the Grimm into the city!" realized Naruto.

"This just gives us more reason to stop this train." stated Blake.

Team SNSH noticed three grunts approached Kakashi from behind, who had his back turned as he dealt with some grunts. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and reached out his hand to Naruto. The blonde immediately understood and clasped the offered arm. Naruto kicked himselff off the train, allowing Sasuke to spin Uchiha grunted and released his grip upon his friend, allowing him to intercept the grunts.

Naruto kicked one off the train, gainining the attention of the other two. Naruto parried a sword strike and elbowed the guard by the stomach. He grabbed the man's sword and deflected the other Faunus's slash.

A grenade sailed through the air, right before a lightning spear pierced it, causing a decent-sized blast that blew off the two grunts. Kakashi knocked out another three grunts, and spun around to glare at the blond.

"I thought I told you-!"

"Those who disobey the rules are scum. But those who abandon their friends and comrades are lower than scum."

Kakashi eye smiled and clasp the blond by the shoulder. "i taught you all well." He looked at the others seriously. "Ruby, Hinata, Sakura, stay here with me and help. The rest of you, get in the train and try to defuse those bombs!"

WBY and SN nodded and dropped into the cart. The remaining four, plus Zwei, spun around to see some grunts climb into Paladins and started them up.

Zwei looked at Kakashi and barked. The silver-haired male quirked an eyebrow, but nodded nonetheless. Kakashi weaved through hand seals, his hand crackling with blue focused lightning. Zwei jumped up, and Kakashi launched his jutsu.

 _ **"Raiga Tsuiga no Jutsu!"**_

The lightning quickly took shape of a hound and enveliped Zwei, sending the Corgi towards one of the Paladins. The lightning-covered Corgi bltized through and smashed the Paladin off, the poor pilot left paralyzed on the ground.

Another Paladin stomped towards Zwei, aiming its guns right at the pet. Before the grunt could do so, a dozen grenades sailed through the air and blew up his mech off. Sakura charged through and dodged the hail of bullet fire. The pinkette pounced on one of the Paladins and smashed it off with one punch.

Ruby witnessed this and couldn't help but blink in awe. "Woah. I mean, I already saw that, but it's still cool!"

* * *

 **Inside the Train**

WBY and SN rushed towards another cart, the previous one having already detached before they could deal with the bomb. The five of them slowed down, looking over the room to see if there was an explosive.

Neo dropped from above and flourished her parasol. Yang was about to step forward and volunterr to fight, but Sasuke pushed her back and his eyes flashed into the Sharingan. "Go. I'll handle her."

Sasuke drew his weapon, quickly shifting it towards its bow form and launched three arrows towards the petite girl. Neo opened up her parasol and blocked the parasol, allowing the four to move on ahead.

The two met up in the middle. and looked at each other, height difference very much obvious. Neo jabbed at Sasuke, the Uchiha parrying each one blocking one strike. He punched her by the face and back-kicked her.

Neo composed herself and smirked. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow as Neo shattered like glass. The Uchiha felt something move behind him and he spun around to block Neo's strike. Sasuje grunted and pushed her back. The two traded blows, Sasuke having a bigger advantage due to his previous ninja training and Sharingan.

Sasuke blocked another of Neo's strike and slashed her upwards, sending her into the air. He roundhouse kicked her, slamming her into a wall. Neo gritted her teeth and stood up. She WAS not gonna get her ass kicked.

The heterochromic girl used her Semblance once more. but instead of shatterlike an illusion, she created a bright pink flash. Since the Sharingan gave Sasuke completely perfect vision, as well slightly long-range vision,, it blinded him temporarily.

Neo rushed in and started Sasuke pelting with hits to the chest. The petite girl pulled back her parasol and smacked him by the face, sending him skidding and made a sizable amount of distance between them. This would be her downfall.

Sasuke recovered quickly and parried Neo's parasol with his feet. His chokuto started to gather lightning. For some odd reason, you could hear the sound of a thousand birds chirping from it. As Neo heard this, fear course through her body. Sasuke roared and thrusted his weapon at Neo, releasing a long spear of lightning.

Normally, Neo would use her parasol to block any attacks. But she's heard of this one piercing through reinforced steel, so she instead opted to dodge. The petite girl landed on a crate, and sat by it, not looking so confident.

The Uchiha dispersed the jutsu and charged at the girl. The two clashed again, this time, on more even grounds due to Sasuke's low Aura level because of fighting Grimm all-day long without rest, and since his Semblance drains Aura every time it's active so he deactivated it.

Sasuke managed to get a hit on Neo and started repeatedly slashing at her stomach. Neo got a second to recover and parried Sasuke's strike, and hit him by the shin and kicked him by the jaw, sending him down to the ground.

 _"Alright, I'll admit, I might've underestimate this girl."_

Sasuke stood up and glared at Neo. The petite lady smirked, which infuriated Sasuke a bit. The two ran up to each other and clashed once more.

* * *

The four ran across the next cart and stopped to see if there were any bombs inside. Naruto narowed his eyes, sensing someone else besides them. The blond took out his handguns, Kazuko(Family) and Meiyo(Honor), formerly known as Casull and Jackal. He aimed right at the dark corner and shot twice.

As he expected, threads burst out and blocked the bullets.

"Hmph. Roman better be glad I stowed on to this train." said Kakuzu as he walked out of the shadows. He looked at the girls and grunted. "My only concern here is Uzumaki. Get out of here before I decide to rip your hearts out."

Yang, Weiss and Blake looked at Naruto for a second before running towards the next cart. Kakuzu and Naruto stared at each other, the latter filled with hate. The blond roared and charged at Kakuzu. This prompted the old miser to charge as well.

The two met up in the middle and threw a punch at each other, which sent them back skidding for a meters. Kakuzu recovered and released his Boarbatusk mask. The thread beast's mask opened up and a ball of fire started gathering at its mouth

The blond flipped back and circled through hand seals. He took in a deep breath and exhaled out a strong gust of wind. _**"Futon: Daitoppa!"**_

Kakuzu snorted and released the jutsu. **"Fire Style: Searing Migraine!** **"**

The fire-elemental mask fired a small fireball, which quickly erupted in a giant fire-storm once it hit the ground. The flames clashed with Naruto's gust, until eventually, Kakuzu's fire beat Naruto's wind, resulting in it becoming hotter and faster.

Naruto gritted his teeth and jumped out of the fire's way, landing on a crate. He glared at Kakuzu and started shooting at him. Threads sprouted out from the old miser's arms, making a makeshift shield. Naruto stopped for a moment to cast another jutsu.

 _ **"Futon: Renkuudan!"**_

The Uzumaki took in a deep breath and pounded his stomach, a highly compressed air ball released from his mouth. Kakuzu retracted his threads and opted to jump back. The air ball crashed against a crate and tore through it like it was paper. Kakuzu clicked his tongue in annoyance and called up his Nevermore mask. Both of the thread beast began gathering elemental Aura in to its mouth and shot it at the same time, sending another fire storm at Naruto.

Naruto jumped off the crate he was on and landed on another. Kakuzu redid the jutsu, prompting the blond to dodge again. This went on for about two more times, until Kakuzu stopped and recalled back his thread beasts.

"This is getting us nowhere."

"Agreed. How about you make tis easier for us and just surrender now, you traitor!"

Kakuzu glared at the blond and stretched out his arm to grab him. Naruto deflected them and pulled out his weapons to shoot at the miser. Kakuzu stringed around his arms in order for it not get hit. The traitor spun around and smacked Naruto, disorienting him for a moment. Kakuzu grabbed him by the head and slammed him around the cart. He ended it by tossing him up in to the air, making him bounce of the ceiling and slam down hard onto the cold ground.

The rogue Huntsman's arm started to spazz and bulge, until the Boarbatusk, Nevermore and Beowolf mask burst out and formed around his entire arm. All three masks' mouth opened up and started to charge up a jutsu. "Hmph! You can't survive this. **Earth Grudge: Final Shot!"**

The tri-elemental attack shot at Naruto and converged into one. The blond was still unmoving as the jutsu hit straight on, causing a mini-explosion to trigger and caused some smoke to kick up. The threads retreated back into Kakuzu's arm, the miser grunting in satisfaction.

"Hmph. The Jinchuuriki is dead. There is no doubt about

 **"Wanna bet?!"**

The smoke cleared, showing Naruto enshrouded in thick black Aura, on all fours like an animal. Five tails swhished around. His eyes were pure white, his mouth jagged-like. Naruto looked at Kakuzu and hissed, making him take a step back. The Grimmified blond roared and pounced on Kakuzu.

* * *

Weiss, Blake and Yang arrived on the next cart, surveying it to see if there's a bomb. A revving sound caught their attention. A figure appeared, dragging a chainsaw along the floor. Blake narrowed her eyes, recognizing him as a Liuetenant, as well as the one she and Sun saw back in the meeting.

"Blake, go on ahead!" shouted Weiss.

The muscular man chuckled as he hefted up his revving weapon. Weiss charged, and went for to attack, only to backflip, allowing Blake to deflect the Lieutenant's attack, allowing Weiss and Yang to deliver a few strikes and knock him down. Blake ran ahead and nodded her gratitude to her teammates.

The Lieutenant chuckled darkly and picked himself up. "I get to kill a Schnee and a thot."

Anger flashed into Yang's facial expression, her eyes turning red, but her hair wasn't lit up. She cracked her knuckles while Weiss slipped into an en guarde position.

* * *

Blake entered the next cart, Roman inside. The dapper criminal chuckled and twirled around his cane. "Hello kitty cat, miss me? You know, we really gotta stop meeting like this. People are gonna talk~"

Blake didn't say anything and charged. Torchwick walked forward and struck, only for Blake to leave a Fire Dust clone in her place. It blew up in his face and sent him into the air. She capitalized upon it and struck him thrice, the last one sending him back down.

Roman groaned and scrambled to his feet, firing a shot at Blake. The Cat Faunus materialized an Earth Dust clone to the take the damage. She jumped and went for an overhead strike. Torchwick went to intercept. Blake quickly used a Wind Dust clone to dodge and went to strike. Roman easily parried her strikes and swung his cane.

The ninja of RWBY back dashed and made an Ice Dust clone, trapping Torchwick's cane. It made him struggle as he tried to get this precious weapon out. Blake took the chance and unleashed a crescent beam attack.

It knocked the criminal into a wall, making him lose his weapon. Roman groaned and tried to get up, only for Blake to walk up to him and step on to his chest. The Belladona glared right at him and poised her weapon at his throat.

Roman chuckled nervously as he tried to convince Blakke. "Come on, why are we fighting? We're on the same side, you and I..."

* * *

Sasuke panted heavily, feeling his Aura become very low. He looked at Neo, who looked equally dishevelled and more or less, very much tired.

 _"Damn. I didn't realized how low my Aura level is. I need to finish this qu-"_

Neo let out a silent war cry and charged at Sasuke. The Uchiha parried her weapon and buried his fist into her stomach. He followed it up with a low sweep and a roundhouse kick that smacked Neo into a wall.

The heterochromic girl flipped herself back up and shattered. Sasuke side stepped and blocked Neo's parasal and elbowed her face, which made her stumble.

Sasuke's Sharingan flashed back into his eyes, shifting into the Mangekyo. A purple skeletal arm construct materliazed and grabbed Neo tightly. The ice cream-like lady struggled against the arm and tried to escape. Sasuke smirked and willed the. It slammed Neo against the walls, right before slamming her onto the ceiling.

Neo fell down with a loud thud and her Aura bordering on shattering. Sasuke smirked victoriously and willed the arm away. The raven-haired male gasped and suddenly fell to his knees. _"Wh-what the-?"_

Sasuke couldn't say anything else as he lost consciousness for the very first time in a long time. Neo gritted her teeth and used her parasol as a crutch. THe petite lady staggered towards the fallen Uchiha and clutched her weapon tightly. She unsheathed the blade inside and raised it up to deal the final blow against Sasuke to kill him.

Before she could do so, a flock of crows materialized in thin air and converged into one area. Neo recognized this and gew horrified. She turned around and staggered away before she disappeared in a pink flash. The crows merged and formed Itachi.

The Clan Killer looked at his brother's fallen form and frowned in concern. "Sasuke..."

Itachi picked up his brother and leaned him against some of the crates. The traitor dusted Sasuke's clothes and stared at his smiled wistfully and affectionately poked him by the forehead. "Stay safe, Sasuke. Remember that I always watch over you."

Sasuke groaned, his eyes starting to flutter open. Itachi disappeared back into a flock of crows, dispersing before Sasuke could see him. The team leader pulled himself up and picked up his weapon. He placed his hand by his forehead, feeling as though someone touched it. He shook his head and went to catch up with the others.

* * *

Kakuzu clicked his tongue and brought out his masks once more. He roared and shot another Final Shot at the Grimmified blond. Naruto growled and buried his hands under the floor, only for it to burst up, longer and wider, blocking the jutsu.

Naruto retracted his hand and lunged at the miser. Kakuzu jumped back and stretched out his arm and clocked Naruto by the face. The Faunus grabbed the arm before it could retract and started slamming the rogue Huntsman around.

Naruto tossed Kakuzu into a stack of crates, disorienting him. The blond jumped up and started to spin like a disk. Seconds later, he crashed against Kakuzu and shredded up his chest. The green-eyed male grabbed him by the back of the neck and headbutted the Uzumaki off of him. He resisted the urge to flinch because of the burning effect of the Aura cloak.

The greedy traitor stood up and called up his Nevermore mask. **"Wind Style: Pressure Damage!"**

The thread beast spat out a condense ball of wind, before ti quickly turned into a massive tornado that started shredding the entire room. Naruto held onto the ground and embedded his claws to prevent himself from getting dragged out. He let out another roar, this time stronger, which somehow meant causing shockwaves that stopped the tornado and slammed Kakuzu into the wall.

Kakuzu growled in annoyance. He shakily stood up and glared at Naruto. The masked man grunted and disapepared in blurring motion, making Naruto gasp in shock.

 **"Crap, the Shunshin no Jutsu. Shou** ld've known." said Naruto as his cloak dissipated. He stood up straight and frowned. He heard the door open up and saw Sasuke run in, a bit dishevelled. "The hell happened to you?"

The Uchiha gave a small sheepish smirk. "Aura got a bit too low, and I overestimated the girl. I feel like I need some a pick-me up."

Naruto nodded and clasped Sasuke by the shoulder, Biju Aura surging towards Sasuke. The raven-haired male gritted at the invading Aura, before feeling a bit more energize than earlier. He looked at his partner and nodded gratefully. The two of them rushed towards the next cart to help out their friends.

* * *

The Lieutenant brought down his chainsaw, but got deflected by Yang's gauntlets. Weiss jumped over the blonde and repeatedly struck the masked man, sending him down. Yang flipped over the Schnee and pummeled the male repeatedly on the face, right before being kicked off and sent flying with a chainsaw slash to the stomach.

The Lieutenant growled and blocked Weiss's slash and retaliated with his own, causing her to take a few steps back. He parried Yang's punch and headbutts her, quickly following it up with a rising strike that sent her flying back.

Weiss recomposed herself and casted a Glyph above to catch Yang, and below her to enhance herself. The Schnee sped off, casting more Glyphs around the Lieutenant. She bounced off around the Glyphs and barraged the Lieutenant with multiple strikes before it sent him flying into the air.

Yang jumped up and clocked the Faunus back down. She landed and started to deliver series of punches to chest and finished it off with an uppercut straight to the jaw, slamming him into a crate.

Just as they finished, the door opened up, revealing Naruto and Sasuke. Weiss and Yang faced the two and waved to say that they were finished with their fight, with the partners nodding. The Lieutenant burst out of the crates and charged towards the four. Sasuke drew his cokuto and deflected the chainsaw. He shifted Fukushuu Bringa into its bow form and fired two arrows, impaling the Faunus's hand into the wall.

The four of them said nothing and rushed off to the next cart, leaving the struggling Lieutenant pinned to the wall. They ran in to the next room, only to see Blake kicking Roman in the face, knocking the dapper criminal unconscious.

The five of them regrouped and went to go back up the train's roof.

* * *

Kakashi swerved aroundd to dodge the hail of fire he received from the Paladin. Sakura pounced onto the Paladin and startedto pummel it, prompting the pilot to try and shake her off. Ruby blurred behind it and cocked Crescent Rose, Hinata on the other side, Jyuho in its grenade launhcer form. Both aimed at the mech's legs and pulled the trigger, blowing it off the train.

Kakashi nodded in approval. He turned around, seeing more Paladins coming their way. He narrowed his eyes and looked at his students. "You three, go on ahead. I'll stay here and fight them off." And with that, he ran charged right at the mechs.

Sakura and Hinata went ahead, Ruby about to follow but noticed Zwei's unhappy expression. The Rosette smiled and nodded, making Zwei ecstatic. The Corgi then rushed off to go and assist Kakashi.

Ruby caght with Sakura and Hinata, the rest of their teammates climbing out of the cart. The eight of them looked in surprise as a massive wall blocked their path. If the train collided, they may not survive the resulting crash. Sasuke quickly hollered at his friends to gather around him. RWBY and NSH complied, encircling around him.

Sasuke activated his Sharigan, right before willing it into the Mangekyo. Purple Aura radiated off of Sasuke's body, before it expanded and enshrouded the eight of them in a dome-like barrier.

"Everyone, brace for impact!"

And the train collided against the wall, making it explode and create a giant hole. The eight of them were flung off the train and onto the city's plaza. Sasuke groaned as he willed the dome away, all of them relatively unharmed.

All of them slowly stood up, seeing dozens of civilians walk up and see the damage caused by the collision in shock. They could heard the alarm buzzing in the distance, trying to signal everyone to get to safety. Before anything else could be said, Grimm started popping out of the hole, causing unrest amongst the civiian and for them to start running away.

The two teams looked at each other in horror. The could've stopped this, but they weren't able to.

* * *

Back in Beacon, the alram was also heard buzzing, calling for every able Huntsman and Huntress to help fend off the breach. Cinder and her cronies narrowed their eyes, completely surprised by the alarm.

"You don't think...?" slowly asked Emerald.

"Sure looks like it." off-handedly commented Mercury.

Emerald frowned, shouting how it was supposed to happen after a few more days. Mercury shrugged, asking Cinder what they should do. The Fall narrowed her eyes, trying to think of a way to adjust their plan.

* * *

SNSH and RWBY went ahead and charged at the Grimm. Naruto quickly created clones and dispersed them to help out some of the civilians.

The blond jumped over a Beowolf and shot an Alpha straight in its head. He spun around and shot a few more Beowolf, right before moving on to Ursai. Naruto dodged a King Taijitu and pelted it with bullets, easily killing it off. The Uzumaki saw a pack of Beowolves rushing towards him. He twirled around his guns and slammed them together. A clockwork mechanism sound out. The guns began to combine. The barrels and the handles folded together, as both a blade and a handle popped up.

Naruto smirked and brandished his sword. He blocked a claw and bifurficated it off its arm. The blond stabbed the Werewolf Grimm in the gut, right before decapitating it. Two tried to pounce him, but quickly ended up in halves. Naruto aimed the tip of his blade right at the remaining pack inf ront of him and pulled the still present trigger, shooting off bullets and easily dispatched the Bewolves.

Sasuke grunted and matrix dodged a Boarbatusk. He flipped over and landed on a rampaging Goliath. The Uchiha twirled around his chokuto and stabbed it into the Elephant Grimm. He forced the Goliath to follow his movements and made it stomp against its fellow Grimm. After a few more kills, he ended the Goliath's life and moved on to a group of Ursai. Sasuke grunted and charged. The Uchiha wildly swung around Fukushuu Bringa, easily bisecting a dozen of the bear Grimm.

The raven-haired male narrowed his eyes, as an Alpha, along with its pack, charged towards him. He smirked and weaved through hand seals. The Uchiha finished and spat out a large stream of flames in the shape of a dragon's head. It crashed against the pack and incinerated almost all, except for the Alpha and two of its pack mates. He smirked and disappeared in a blur. He reappeared, behind the Beowolves, his left hand covered in lighting. The three Grimm slowly slid off in halves, and evaporated.

Sakura roared and punched one of the Ursa's head off. The pinkette ducked under a claw and upercutted another Ursa into the air. She jumped after it and slammed it back into the ground, shing its fellow Grimm. The pinkette slammed her fists together, the marking on her forehead glowing and spreaded black markings across her body. She used her gauntles to sent herself towards the Grimm and punched through four Beowolves.

Hinata nimbly dodged all of the Boarbatusks spin dashing around her. The bluenette stopped one of the Boar Grimm in itrs tracks and killed it off with a point-blank grenade shot. She spun around and launched the Grimm into the air, shooting at their underbelly to easily kill them. A King Taijitu slithered towards her and went to pounce, only to be stabbed in the head and get its head cleaved off.

Ruby embedded her scythe into the pavement and us it to spin around and kicked away the oncoming Beowolves. The Rosette noticed her sister having just dealt with an Ursa and decided to kick one of the Beowolves towards her. Yang noticed the oncoming Grimm and uppercutted it into the air, right before using her gaunlets to pierce holse in it. The blonde stayed into the air, shooting at every Grimm she saw from above. However, three Nevermores swooped in and smacked her back down onto the ground.

Blake jumped and caught her partners, shooting at the Nevermores that smacked her down as well. The Belladonna took aim at the at the Creeps going towards Weiss and quickly fired. The Creeps were sent back, allowing Weiss to fight against the Grimm in front of her. The Schnee sliced against the Beowolves, right befor releasing a Dust slash that bisected most of them.

Yang and Sakura went to team up, using some abandoned cars to smash some of the Grimms to paste. Naruto and Blake were back-to-back, shooting at everything that came near them. Weiss and Hinata fended and staved away the Grimm near them. Sasuke and Ruby were slicing through the various Beowolves, until the came face-to-face with a King Taijitu.

The Snake Grimm hissed in their faces, until something caught its attention. Soul came out of nowhere and slashed the King Taijitu in half. Team JNPR arrived at the scene, the Aura manifestation quickly going back to Jaune. The blond smirked and twirled around his blade. "Let's go!"

Nora cheerfully smacked anything coming her way, just like golf. Ren used a combo of martial arts and. Jaune jumped over an Ursa and slashed at its underbelly and kicked it downwards. He spun around and cleaved off a few Beowolves head, right before impaling a Boarbatusk directly in its stomach. Pyrrha was by the streets, fending off the Grimm that neared her and quickly slitting away at their throat. She deflected a Creep's attack and impaled it through its mouth.

Cinder and her goons walked through the street crawling with Grimm. She looked at her associates and gave a slight nod. Mercury smirked and quickly ran up to kick a Grimm. Emerald walked up to some Ursai and unholstered her guns. She started shooting at the group, until the Major charged right at her. The mint-haired female changed her pistols into sickle blades and slashed at the Major. She extets chains and spun around the Ursa, wielding her weapon like a kusarigama.

Soon enough, Atlesian ships began to arrive, much to the three teams relief. AK-200a began dropping out of the air ships, some staying in to man the turrets inside the ships to act as air support. Bullheads from the school arrived, one of them revealing Team GNSM with Gai. Another having Team CFVY accompanied by by both Nagato and Konan. All of them jumped off and joined in on the fighting.

Gaara wordlessly raised up his arm, a wave of sand swarming a pack of Beowolf. He clenched his fist, the sand following its motion and formed a cocoon around the Grimm, right before it crushed them. A Boarbatusk tried to attack Gara, only to be pierce by a tendril of sand. Gaara flicked his arm around, the same tendrils splitting intself into seven strands and stabbed four Ursai, two Beowolves and a Creep. He grunted in satisfaction and recalled his sand.

Deidara chuckled maniacally and chucked some bombs at the Creeps in front of him. It sent some of them flying, slamming against fellow Grimm. Deidara chuckled, until an Ursa Major lumbered on towards him. The blond jumped back to dodge the arm and fished out a few more of his clay bombs. He narrowed his eye and timed his throw, the bomb going into the Ursa's mouth. Deidara grinned and raised his fingers into the air, blowing up the Ursa and sending some of its spikes to impale its fellow Grimm.

Sasori hovered over the Grimm with a C2 Bird, courtesy of his partner. The redhead looked them all boredly and grunted. He drew out shurikens colored in a ghastly shade of purple. Sasori threw them in multiple directions, managing to nick some of the Grimm with it. For some odd reason, the Grimm stopped moving and just sklumped down, which was enough to make him smirk sadistically.

Weiss stopped in her tracks, seeing Utakata walk calmly towards a mob of Creeps. The bruentte smirked and twirled around hi bamboo pipe and softly blew on it. Bubbble came out and barraged against the Creeps, which was somehow enough to send them into the air. Utakta smirked and blew out more bubbles, dismembering some of the Lizard Grimm's limbs. Weiss saw this and stared in disbelief.

 _"Since when can bubbles be deadly?!"_

Nagato calmly walked towards the Grimm and flicked his hand to to the right. A surge of gravity washed over an oncoming Ursa Major and sent it to a pack of Beowolf. Nagato deflected a Beowolf's slash and jabbed it in the stomach, smashing it into a wall. a King Taijitu popped up and hissed at the Rinnegan bearer. Nagato blocked it's bite and jumped on top of its head. a Black rod slid into his hand and he embedded it into the large serpent's head, killing it. He levitated some lying debris and shot it against the few Nevermores present.

Konan was encircled by Grimm, all growling and raoring at her. The lavender-haired beauty was enshrouded by paper, right before ti pushed away the Grimm and revealed Konan, looking like an angel. She flapped her wings, sending out sharp orjectiles that managed to pierce through the Grimm's armor platingShe raised up her hand, papers convering and shaping into a spear. She slammed down her hand and killed an Alpha Beowolf.

A Paladin stumbled out of the hole, which alerted everyone. Zwei jumped out of the mech and heavutted against a Beowolf. Kakashi dropped out from the Paladin and dusted himself. Gai took notice of a eEowolf behind Kakashi and took action. The spandex-wearer initiated a flying kick, which cleaved off its head.

The silver-haired male looked at his rival and nodded gratefully. Seven Deathstalkers soon approached thhem. The duo looked at each other and smirked at one another. Green flickered around Gai, while Kakashi drew out multitudes of kunai, all crackling with lightning. Gai repeatedly punched ai, the friction causing fire balls to form. Kakashi took this as a signal and rapidly threw every kunai in hand. This combination resulted in a devastation for the Scorpion Grimm.

Goodwitch walked up to the broken streets, slaying the remaining Grimm. She stopped and repaired everything, including the seal. Everyone met up at the plaza, celebrating at the fact that they've won. EMerald and Mercury, along with a few k-200s, escorted Roman into an Atlesian airship, sarcastically commenting his capture.

"Oh I can't believe that you caught me. You've really taught me the error of my ways."

An Atlesian grabbed him by the air, Roman immediately commenting to watch his hat. Everyone smiled at each other, congrtualing themselves for a job well done.

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he plopped onto the recliner. Naruto jumped uo this bed and immediately lied down. Hinata rushed for the shower, wanting to relax her sore joints. Sakura went to the mini-kitchen needing a drink.

"Honestly, this might be the best mission we ever did." commnted Naruto.

The Uchiha chuckled and nodded in agreement. "Agreed. I seriously hope we get a bit of extra credit for what we did."

Naruto shook his head. "I don't think that's gonna happen. Considering the collateral damage, we're lucky we weren't scolded."

"True. With the South-East quadrant mystery solved, this opens up more. Where does Torchwick get the man power he provides the White Fang? The question about Kakuzu working with Tochwick's still up in the air.

Naruto cocked his head and stared at his best friend. "Come on Sasuke, chill. We got two weeks off after that Breach. Let's use it to unwind, relax, and maybe train the others in their natures."

Sasuke cracked a small smile and leaned further into his recliner. "I guess you're right."

* * *

Ozpin stared at his Scroll, Vale's Government Council present, along with Ironwood. The council members were expressing their concerniver the safety of Vale's citizens with the recent Breach, and that they Vytal Festival might not be held if the safety of the citizens isn't ensured. They reached ou to Atlas and asked for assistance, as well as appointing Ironwood as head of security for the festival.

Ironwood accepted it and expressed his gratitude, saying how he would do his absolute best and that Atlas is more than happy to lend them troops for the festival. As the council was about to sign off, they gave Ozpin some words to ponder on, including a threat to his position as headmaster. The General looked at Ozpin, trying to convince him that it was for the best and signed off.

The bespectacled man sighed and looked to his window. He wondered on what the future held for them.

* * *

On the main Atlesian ship, Ironwood approached the hatless Torchwick, who was slumped forward. The dapper criminal noticed the Atlesian walking up to him. The General stared at Torhciwick threateningly.

"So far, you've refused to cooperate with the local authorities. Well, I have you in my custody for as long as I see fit. So stay comfortable, I'll be having a lot of time to _crack_ you."

Ironwood walked off, leaving Roman all alone. Before the door to his ceel could close, Nagato walked up to him, making Roman blink. Both stared at each other until the redhead broke the silence.

"So, tell me Roman. Have you thought about what Kisame told you? Surely, you have an answer."

Roman quirked an eyebrow, asking if they were alone. Nagato nodded, having asked Ironwood for a few minutes to talk. Torchwick smirked and leaned against the wall andoutstretched his arm.

"Well, considering the fact I'd rather side with a cannibal. And that you're the closest thing this world's gonna get to god, why not?"

Nagato grunted in satisfaction and shook Roman's hand. "Go. Now, like Ironwood said, stay comfortable. It'll be coming soon enough."

* * *

Cinder, Emerald and Mercury stood atop of a roof, overlooking a plaza. The amber-eyed female chuckled, stating how today was a success. Just a few more well-placed negativity, and then they can proceed.

"Those stupid kids really made a mess of things." commented Emerald. "Honestly, I don't think we can do this alone. With Nagato Uzumaki, Konan Uzumaki, then there's the jinchuuriki and the descendant."

"That's not the only thing." said Mercury. "A lot of Faunus didn't make it out alive. You think the White Fang's still gonna help us? Let alone listen?"

A voice then cut in, making itself known. "No. But they'll listen to me."

Adam Taurus walked into view, Kakuzu trailing behind him. The old miser crossed his arm, staring at the sirship. "I've contacted my boss. He says he'll be arriving soon enough, and with plenty of back up. Just stick to the plan, and all will be well. Let me and Taurus handle the Red Dawn."

Cinder nodded. But couldn't help but ponder if asking for some back up from her mistress would be a good idea.

* * *

Sasuke sighed for umpteenth time, having walked the same hallway for the last minute. He was the only one awake and the only one still lingering across the halls. It was past midnight and he was bored.

The Uchiha decided to head back to his dorm, but took the long way. As he walked, he noticed he passed by something. No. Someone. Sasuke slowly turned around, seeing his worst nightmare in the flesh.

"Itachi!"

The Clan Killer didn't bother looking at his brother and spoke. "Or battle draws nearer Sasuke. Yet you still disappoint. You are still weak. You lack hatred."

The Sharingan flashed into Sasuke's eyes, intensifying his glare. "Hatred? Don't need it! I'll beat you with my friends. I won't ever be the same as you, Itachi. Our clan will be avenged!"

Although he didn't see it, Itachi let a small smile settled in his face. He nodded. "Very well. I'll be waiting." And he dispersed into a flock of crows, leaving his little brother alone.

Sasuke frowned, pondering on his upcoming battle.

* * *

 **And that's the en of Volume Two! Now, normally, from what I've seen, most authors would write the Grimm Eclipse in as like a mid-season kinda thing, but I don't plan to implement it into my story line. I plan for something Itachi saying how his fight with Sasuke grows nearer, it should be obvious what it is I'm planning.**

 **I'm not gonna further lengthen this A/N, so thank you everyone for reading. Please, review any sort of criticism and I'll take it with a grain of salt. See ya!**


End file.
